La Droga del Siglo
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Una propiedad abandonada en Salem, Massachusetts, está rodeada por el escándalo. Hinata Hyuga, una bella joven, pero por desgracia muy curiosa, la hereda. Sintiéndose incapaz de resistir la tentación de hurgar en el pasado, Hinata abre, sin saberlo, la puerta de la historia familiar de los Hyuga, y desencadena el poder maligno que la brujería del siglo 17 tiene sobre la ciencia!
1. Prologo - El Indicio

**Hola a todos! Aqui yo de nuevo trayendoles otra historia, que en este caso no es mia, es una adaptacion de una de mis novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Bienvenidos al mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Prólogo - El Primer Indicio**

_**Sábado 6 de febrero de 1692**_

Impulsada por el frío penetrante, Namiko Kobayashi chasqueó la fusta sobre el lomo de su yegua. El animal apuró el paso, tirando del trineo, sin mayor esfuerzo, sobre la nieve dura y compacta. Namiko se acurrucó bajo el cuello alto del abrigo de piel de foca y juntó ambas manos dentro de su manguito, en un intento vano por guarecerse del aire gélido.

Una luz tenue iluminaba apenas el día despejado y sin viento. Desterrado por la época del año a su trayectoria meridional, el Sol caía en forma incipiente sobre el paisaje lleno de nieve, atrapado en el cruel invierno de Nueva Inglaterra. Las heladas masas de humo pendían sobre las chimeneas de las esparcidas granjas como si estuviesen congeladas en el azul del cielo polar.

Namiko había viajado alrededor de media hora cuando llegó a la sección de Northfields de la ciudad de Salem. A partir de ese punto, sólo tenía que recorrer poco más de dos kilómetros para entrar al centro de la población. Pero Namiko no se dirigía a la ciudad. Su destino era la casa de Hizashi Hyuga, un adinerado comerciante y naviero. Lo que había alejado a Namiko de su acogedor hogar en un día tan frío era una preocupación amistosa mezclada con cierta curiosidad. En ese momento, la familia Hyuga era una fuente de habladurías por demás interesantes.

Cuando detuvo a la yegua frente a la casa, Namiko observó la construcción imponente con varios techos a dos aguas, que mostraba la aguda visión del señor Hyuga para los negocios. La mansión tenía tablas de chilla marrones, los techos eran de pizarra de la más alta calidad y sus múltiples ventanas se acristalaban con hojas de vidrio cortadas en forma de diamante. Lo más espectacular de todo eran los elaborados colgantes invertidos, en las esquinas de la saliente del segundo piso.

Confiada en que el tañido de las campanas de su trineo, colocadas en el arnés del caballo, había anunciado su llegada, Namiko aguardó. En efecto, casi de inmediato una mujer abrió la puerta. Era Hikari Hyuga, a quien Namiko conocía. Ella era una mujer de unos 27 años de edad, de cabello largo y azulado, y unos preciosos ojos perlados. Entre los brazos, la mujer llevaba un mosquete. Al momento, una multitud de niños con cara de curiosidad surgió detrás de ella; las visitas sociales inesperadas no eran comunes con semejante clima.

-Hola, soy Namiko Kobayashi -anunció cortés la visitante-. Soy la esposa del doctor Kiyoshi Kobayashi. He venido a darle los buenos días.

-Es un placer -respondió alegre Hikari-. Pase a tomar un poco de sidra caliente para ahuyentar el frío de los huesos -apoyó el mosquete en el marco interior de la puerta y ordenó a su hijo Nikko que atara el caballo de la señora Kobayashi.

Namiko entró en la casa y siguió a Hikari hasta el cuarto de descanso. Al pasar junto al mosquete, lo observó. Hikari, que percibió hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de Namiko, explicó:

-Se debe a que fui criada en los bosques de Andover. Teníamos que estar siempre prevenidos a causa de los indios.

-Comprendo -contestó Namiko, aunque en su experiencia cotidiana le resultaba totalmente extraña una mujer que empuñara un mosquete. Namiko titubeó un instante en el umbral de la cocina, que daba la apariencia de ser más una escuela que una casa. Había más de media docena de niños. En el hogar, el crepitante fuego irradiaba un grato calor. Una mezcla de aromas deliciosos inundaba la habitación: algunos provenían de una olla de estofado de cerdo que hervía a fuego lento colgada de una pértiga; otros, de un tazón grande con pudín de maíz. Pero la mayor parte salía del horno en forma de colmena, empotrado en la parte posterior de la chimenea, donde se doraban las hogazas.

-Espero no molestarla -se disculpó Namiko.

-Por supuesto, que no -respondió Hikari mientras tomaba el abrigo de Namiko y la conducía a una silla con respaldo de travesaños cerca del fuego-. Solamente que estoy horneando pan y tengo que sacarlo del horno -levantó una pala para pan de mango largo y con movimientos hábiles y breves, sacó ocho hogazas, una por una, y las puso a enfriar en la mesa grande de caballete que dominaba el centro de la habitación.

Namiko observó a Hikari y pensó que era una mujer atractiva, con los pómulos altos, el cutis de porcelana y figura grácil. Aunque también percibió algo perturbador en ella. En vez de la obligada humildad cristiana, Hikari irradiaba una audacia impropia de una mujer puritana cuyo esposo se encontraba en Europa. Namiko empezó a advertir que había algo más en las habladurías que sólo rumores ociosos.

-El pan despide un aroma picante poco común -comentó mientras se inclinaba sobre las hogazas que se enfriaban.

-Es pan de centeno -explicó Hikari.

-¿Cómo, pan de centeno? -preguntó Namiko asombrada. Sólo los granjeros más pobres, aquellos que tenían tierras cenagosas, comían pan de centeno.

-Me crié con pan de centeno -explicó Hikari-. Me agrada su sabor picante. Pero tal vez usted se pregunte por qué estoy horneando tantas hogazas. La razón es que he decidido animar a toda la aldea a usar el centeno para poder conservar el trigo. El clima frío y húmedo que tuvimos durante toda la primavera y el verano, y ahora este invierno tan crudo, han arruinado las cosechas.

-Es una idea loable -repuso Namiko-. Aunque quizá sea un asunto que los hombres deban debatir en el consejo de vecinos.

Hikari horrorizó a Namiko al soltar una sonora carcajada.

-Los hombres nunca piensan en términos prácticos -comentó-. Además, hay otro motivo aparte de la mala cosecha. Las mujeres tenemos que pensar en los refugiados de las incursiones de los indios, puesto que ya corre el tercer año de la Guerra del rey Guillermo y todavía no se vislumbra el final. He alentado a la gente para que reciba a los refugiados en sus hogares -Hikari se limpió la harina que tenía en las manos en su amplio delantal-. Nosotros adoptamos a dos niñas luego del asalto a Casco, Maine; en mayo pasado se cumplió un año -interrumpió los juegos de los niños para insistir en que fueran a conocer a la esposa del doctor.

Hikari primero le presentó a Chizuri Ageraki, de doce años, y a Yuri Isame, de nueve; las dos niñas habían quedado huérfanas debido a la crueldad de la incursión a Casco, aunque ahora se veían sanas y felices. A continuación, presentó a Himari, de trece años, hija de un matrimonio anterior de Hizashi, y después a sus hijos: Mikoto, de diez años, y Nikko, de nueve. Por último, Hikari presentó a Ayumi Uchiha, de doce años; Sahima Nara, de once, y a Mito Kumogara, de nueve, que estaban de visita y vivían en la aldea de Salem.

Después de que los niños saludaron obedientemente a Namiko, se les permitió regresar a sus juegos, en los que, según advirtió Namiko, usaban varios vasos de agua y huevos frescos.

-Voy a enviar a las niñas a casa con sendas hogazas de centeno -explicó Hikari-. Será más eficaz que ofrecerles a sus familias una mera sugerencia. ¿Le gustaría llevarse una?

-Oh, no, gracias -replicó Namiko-. Mi esposo, el doctor, jamás comería pan de centeno. Es un pan demasiado ordinario.

Mientras Hikari dirigía su atención al pan, Namiko recorrió la cocina con la mirada. Expuesta a lo largo del alféizar había una hilera de muñecos hechos de madera pintada y tela cuidadosamente cosida. Cada muñeco estaba vestido a la usanza de un estilo particular de vida: un comerciante, un herrero, un ama de casa y un doctor vestido de negro y con cuello almidonado de encaje.

Namiko tomó el muñeco vestido de doctor. Tenía una aguja larga clavada en el pecho.

-¿Qué son estas figuras? -preguntó.

-Muñecos para los huérfanos -respondió Hikari sin levantar la vista. Estaba untando mantequilla en cada hogaza para luego volver a ponerlas en el horno.

-Mi madre, que en paz descanse, me enseñó a hacerlos.

-¿Por qué este pobre muñequito tiene una aguja que le atraviesa el corazón?

Porque el traje que tiene todavía no está terminado -contestó Hikari-. Siempre pierdo las agujas y son muy caras.

Namiko volvió a colocar el muñeco en su lugar e inconscientemente se limpió las manos. Cualquier cosa que insinuara lo oculto la hacía sentirse incómoda. Se volvió hacia los niños y decidió preguntarle a Hikari a qué se dedicaban.

-Es un pequeño truco que mi madre me enseñó -contestó Hikari. Deslizó la última hogaza en el horno-. Consiste en adivinar el futuro mediante la interpretación de las formas de la clara de huevo en el agua.

-¡Que dejen eso inmediatamente! -repuso Namiko alarmada.

Hikari miró a su huésped.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Es magia blanca -reconvino Namiko.

-Se trata de una diversión inocente -aseguró Hikari-. Mi hermana y yo lo hicimos muchas veces para tratar de conocer el oficio de nuestros futuros esposos -Hikari rió-. Por supuesto, jamás me indicó que me casaría con un naviero y me mudaría a Salem. Pensé que iba a ser la esposa de un granjero pobre.

-La magia blanca genera la magia negra -advirtió Namiko-. Y Dios aborrece la magia negra. Es obra del demonio. Apenas el sábado, el reverendo Chiriku nos dijo que los problemas terribles que sufrimos con la guerra y la viruela en Boston el año pasado, ocurren porque la gente no ha cumplido el pacto con Dios.

-Me resulta difícil pensar que este juego infantil altere el pacto -replicó Hikari.

-Pero estoy absolutamente segura de que dedicarse a la magia sí -repuso Namiko-. Tal vez debería leer el libro del reverendo Chouji Akimichi, Providencias memorables: en relacíón con la brujería y las posesiones demoníacas. Asegura que la mala época por la que atravesamos se debe al deseo del diablo de devolver nuestro Israel en Nueva Inglaterra a sus hijos, los pieles rojas.

Hikari interrumpió el sermón de la visitante para llamar a los niños a comer. Mientras se acercaban a la mesa, les preguntó si querían un poco de pan recién horneado y tibio. Aunque sus propios hijos despreciaron su oferta, Ayumi Uchiha, Sahima Nara y Mito Kumogara aceptaron con gusto. Hikari abrió una trampa en el piso y envió a Mikoto a buscar más mantequilla en el almacén de productos lácteos.

Namiko sintió curiosidad por la trampa.

-Es idea de Hizashi -explicó Hikari-. Nos da acceso al sótano sin tener que salir.

Una vez que sirvió el estofado de cerdo en los platos de los niños y cortó el pan en rebanadas gruesas para que comieran si querían, Hikari vertió sidra caliente en dos tazas grandes y se dirigió con Namiko al salón.

-¡Santo cielo! -exclamó Namiko cuando observó un retrato de grandes proporciones que colgaba sobre la chimenea. Su realismo impresionante la sobrecogió, en especial los radiantes ojos perlas. Se quedó inmóvil y casi sin respirar en medio de la habitación, mientras Hikari avivaba el fuego-. Su vestido es muy revelador -comentó Namiko-. Y lleva la cabeza sin cubrir.

-La pintura me perturbó al principio -reconoció Hikari. Se puso de pie y colocó dos sillas frente al fuego encendido-. Fue idea de Hizashi. Le agrada. Ahora apenas lo noto.

-Es tan irrespetuoso -repuso Namiko con una sonrisa despectiva. Movió la silla para excluir la pintura de su campo de visión y bebió un sorbo de sidra caliente. El carácter de Hikari le resultaba desconcertante. Namiko aún tenía que mencionar el asunto por el que había ido a verla. Se aclaró la garganta:

-Oí un rumor -empezó-. Me dijeron que usted tenía la pretensión de comprar la propiedad de Northfields.

-En realidad no se trata de un rumor -aclaró Hikari alegremente-. Pronto seremos propietarios de terrenos a ambos lados del río Wooleston.

-Pero los Uchiha también quieren comprar esa tierra -repuso Namiko indignada-. Es importante para ellos. Necesitan tener acceso al agua para la fundición. Su único problema es que no cuentan con los recursos adecuados, por lo que tienen que esperar hasta la próxima cosecha. Se enojarán mucho si usted persiste, y tratarán de impedir la venta.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

-Dispongo del dinero en este momento -comentó-. Quiero el terreno porque tenemos la intención de construir una casa nueva que nos permita albergar más huérfanos -los ojos de Hikari brillaron-. Va a ser una enorme casa de ladrillos, como las que existen en Londres.

Namiko no podía creer lo que oía. La codicia de Hikari no conocía límites. Namiko bebió con dificultad otro sorbo de sidra.

-Ese negocio es antinatural si su esposo está fuera del país -le advirtió-. No forma parte del plan de Dios y prefiero advertírselo: la gente murmura que usted está excediendo su posición como hija de un granjero.

-Siempre seré la hija de mi padre -repuso Hikari-. Pero ahora también soy la esposa de un comerciante.

Antes de que Namiko pudiera responder, se oyó un golpe tremendo e innumerables gritos salieron de la cocina. Hikari salió apresuradamente del salón, seguida de cerca por Namiko.

En la cocina, la mesa de caballete se había ladeado. Los tazones de madera, vacíos después del estofado, estaban esparcidos por todo el piso. Ayumi Uchiha se bamboleaba por toda la habitación, se rasgaba la ropa y gritaba que la estaban mordiendo. Los otros niños se habían pegado a la pared, horrorizados.

Hikari corrió hacia Ayumi y la sujetó por los hombros.

-¿Qué te pasa, niña? -preguntó Hikari-. ¿Quién te está mordiendo?

Ayumi abrió la boca y sacó la lengua lentamente hasta que ésta quedó afuera por completo, mientras el cuerpo empezó a moverse de manera desordenada, como si tuviera mal de San Vito. Hikari trató de detenerla, pero Ayumi se resistió con fuerza sorprendente. Entonces Ayumi se llevó las manos a la garganta.

-No puedo respirar -carraspeo-. ¡Ayúdenme!

-Vamos a llevarla arriba -le gritó Hikari a Namiko. A medias llevándola en brazos y a medias a rastras, subieron a la niña, que seguía retorciéndose a la planta alta. En cuanto la pusieron en la cama, empezó a tener convulsiones.

-Sufre un ataque -dijo Namiko-. Voy a buscar a mi esposo.

-Por favor -suplicó Hikari-. ¡Apresúrese!

Namiko meneó la cabeza mientras bajaba las escaleras. La calamidad no la tomó por sorpresa, pues conocía su causa. Era la brujería. Hikari había abierto las puertas de su casa al demonio.!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Hola chicos, se preguntaran por que no finaliza como en mis otros fics, pues veran este prologo es largo, asi que veran la conti en los siguientes, espero sus comentarios! Los vere en el suguiente capi!**


	2. Prologo - Las Súplicas

**Hola a todos! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de mis novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mismotras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Prólogo - Las Suplicas**

_**Martes 12 de julio de 1692**_

Hizashi Hyuga abrió la puerta de la cabina y salió a cubierta al aire fresco de la mañana; vestía sus mejores pantalones bombachos a la rodilla y un chaleco rojo con pliegues almidonados. Estaba muy emocionado. Por fin acababan de rodear Naugus Point, a muy poca distancia de Marblehead, y ya habían tomado rumbo hacia Salem.

El hombre inclinó el cuerpo voluminoso sobre la borda mientras la brisa marina le acariciaba el rostro ancho y bronceado y le despeinaba el cabello rubio con tonos oro. Estaba contento de llegar a casa, aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta inquietud. Había estado ausente casi seis meses y sin haber recibido una sola carta. Suecia parecía estar en los confines de la Tierra.

Al aproximarse a Salem, Hizashi notó que botaban al mar una embarcación pequeña desde el muelle. Cuando ambas naves estuvieron más cerca, reconoció a su empleado, Ko Hyuga, de pie en la proa, y agitó alegremente la mano, pero Ko no devolvió el saludo. Mientras el pequeño barco se acercaba por un costado, Hizashi se dio cuenta de que el rostro enjuto de su empleado se veía demacrado y tenía la boca apretada. Algo malo había sucedido.

-Creo que será mejor que venga a tierra de inmediato -le gritó Ko a Hizashi.

Extendieron una escala hasta el pequeño bote y Hizashi bajó por ella. Una vez sentado en la popa, desatracaron. Ko tomó asiento a su vera. Dos marineros en medio de la embarcación se afanaban en sus remos.

-¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Hizashi, temeroso de oír la respuesta. El peor de sus temores era que se hubiera producido una incursión india contra su casa.

-Han ocurrido sucesos terribles aquí en Salem -le explicó Ko-. La Providencia lo ha traído a casa apenas a tiempo.

-¿Se trata de mis hijos? -inquirió Hizashi alarmado.

-No, no se trata de sus hijos -respondió Ko-, sino de su esposa, Hikari. Ha estado en prisión desde hace muchos meses.

-¿De qué la acusan?

-Brujería. Una Corte especial la condenó y hay una orden para ejecutarla el próximo martes.

-Esto es absurdo. ¡Mi esposa no es una bruja!

-Ya lo sé, pero en la ciudad se ha despertado una fiebre por la brujería; hay cien personas acusadas y una ejecución consumada: la de Izumi Nanare.

-La conocí -admitió Hizashi-. Tenía una taberna que funcionaba sin permiso. Era una mujer con un temperamento exaltado. Pero, ¿bruja? Me parece muy improbable. ¿Qué ocurrió para provocar tal temor a la voluntad maléfica?

-Todo se debe a los ataques -explicó Ko-. Ciertas mujeres, en su mayoría jóvenes, han sido aquejadas.

-¿Ha presenciado alguno de esos ataques? -preguntó Hizashi.

-Oh, sí -respondió Ko-. Todo el pueblo los ha visto durante las audiencias frente a los magistrados. Son un espectáculo terrible de contemplar. Las aquejadas se sacuden peor que los cuáqueros y chillan que seres invisibles las muerden.

La mente de Hizashi se debatía entre un torbellino de ideas. El sudor brotó de la frente. Trató de pensar qué debía hacer.

-Tengo un carruaje esperando -comentó Ko-. Pensé que querría ir directamente a la cárcel.

-Sí -contestó Hizashi en forma lacónica. Desembarcaron y se encaminaron con rapidez hacia el vehículo. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras la carreta avanzaba dando tumbos por el muelle adoquinado.

-¿Cómo se determinó que la brujería provocaba esos ataques? -inquirió Hizashi al llegar a la calle Essex.

-El doctor Kobayashi lo aseguró -contestó Ko-. Después, el reverendo Chiriku y luego todo el mundo, incluso los magistrados.

-¿Por qué están tan seguros? -preguntó Hizashi.

-Durante las audiencias -repuso Ko- todos presenciamos cómo las acusadas atormentaban a sus víctimas, y cómo ellas se liberaban al instante de su horrible sufrimiento en cuanto tocaban a las acusadas.

-¿Pero no las tocaban para atormentarlas?

-Eran los espectros de las acusadas los que realizaban el maleficio -explicó Ko -. Sólo las víctimas pueden ver a los espectros; por eso las aquejadas señalaron a las acusadas.

-¿Y mi esposa fue acusada de esta manera?

-Así es -admitió Ko-. Por Ayumi Uchiha, hija de Madara Uchiha, de la aldea de Salem.

-Lo conozco -repuso Hizashi-. Es un hombre insignificante y furibundo.

-Ayumi Uchiha fue la primera víctima -Ko titubeó-. Eso sucedió en su casa, a principios de febrero. Hasta ahora, todavía está aquejada, igual que su madre, la señora Ayame.

-¿Y mis hijos? -preguntó Hizashi.

-Sus hijos se han librado de ser acusados -informó Ko.

-Gracias a Dios -repuso el comerciante.

Dieron vuelta en Prison Lane. Ko se detuvo frente a la cárcel. Su patrón le ordenó esperar y bajó del carruaje.

Hizashi Hyuga encontró al carcelero, Jirobo, en una oficina en completo desorden y comiendo pan de maíz recién horneado de la panadería. Se trataba de un hombre obeso, Tenía ojos de color Naranja y tres mechones de cabello del mismo color de sus ojos al estilo de un Mohawk es decir un mecho en el centro del cráneo y dos a los lados. Hizashi lo despreciaba, pues se sabía que era un sádico que disfrutaba atormentando a los prisioneros.

Fue evidente que Jirobo no se sintió complacido de ver a Hizashi. Se puso de pie de un salto y se agazapó detrás de su silla.

-No se permite visitar a los condenados -habló con voz ronca y la boca llena de pan-. Por órdenes del Magistrado Danzo Shimura.

Sin poder contenerse, Hizashi sujetó al carcelero de la camisa de lana con los puños cerrados y puso el rostro cerca del suyo.

-Si ha maltratado a mi esposa, tendrá que vérselas conmigo.

-Eso no es mi culpa -balbuceó Jirobo-. Es de las autoridades. Yo tengo que acatar sus órdenes.

-Condúzcame a ella -espetó Hizashi, al tiempo que apretaba con mayor fuerza y constreñía la garganta del hombre. Jirobo, sofocado, sacó las llaves. Hizashi lo soltó y lo siguió hasta una puerta maciza de roble, que el guardián abrió. Después de cruzar dicha puerta, pasaron por varias celdas. Todas estaban abarrotadas. Los presos miraban fijamente a Hizashi con ojos vidriosos. En la parte superior de una escalera de piedra, Jirobo encendió una vela que tenía un broquel. Después de abrir otra puerta de roble, bajaron a la peor área de la prisión. El hedor no se soportaba. El sótano consistía en dos cuartos grandes. Las paredes enmohecidas eran de granito. Los innumerables prisioneros estaban esposados a las paredes o al piso, con grilletes en las muñecas, en los tobillos o en ambos. Hizashi tuvo que pasar encima de la gente para seguir a Jirobo.

-Por aquí -indicó Jirobo, mientras conducía a Hizashi a un rincón al otro extremo del sótano-. Acabemos con esto.

Hizashi lo siguió y miró hacia abajo. A la luz de la vela, con dificultad reconoció a su esposa. Hikari estaba esposada con grilletes enormes y apenas tenía energía para espantar a las alimañas que deambulaban libremente en la penumbra.

Hizashi le arrebató la vela a Jirobo y se acuclilló junto a su esposa. A pesar de su estado, ella sonrió.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado -musitó débilmente-. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por los niños. ¿Están bien?

Hizashi tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía la boca seca.

-Vine directamente del barco a la cárcel -contestó-. Todavía no veo a los niños.

-Por favor, ve a verlos. Temo que estén intranquilos.

-Me ocuparé de ellos -prometió solemne Hizashi-. Pero primero tengo que encargarme de que te liberen.

-Tal vez lo logres -repuso Hikari-. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en regresar?

-El equipamiento del barco tardó más tiempo de lo planeado.

-Bueno, al menos ya estás de regreso -suspiró Hikari.

-Volveré -aseguró Hizashi al ponerse de pie abrumado por la preocupación. Luego siguió a Jirobo, que lo guiaba de regreso a la oficina-. Muéstreme los documentos -exigió Hizashi.

Jirobo rebuscó en el desorden de su escritorio y encontró la orden de arresto de Hikari y la de ejecución. Hizashi las leyó y luego buscó en su bolsillo y sacó unas cuantas monedas-. Quiero que cambien de lugar a Hikari y que su situación mejore.

Jirobo tomó el dinero con gusto.

-Le doy las gracias, amable señor -replicó. Las monedas desaparecieron en el bolsillo de sus pantalones bombachos-. Pero es imposible mudarla. Los casos de pena capital siempre se alojan en el nivel inferior. Tampoco está permitido quitarle los grilletcs, puesto que están especificados en el ordenamiento para evitar que el espectro abandone el cuerpo de su esposa. Sin embargo, puedo mejorar su situación como respuesta a su amable consideración.

-Haga lo que pueda -indicó Hizashi.

Afuera, Hizashi tardó un momento en subir al carruaje. Sentía que las piernas le temblaban.

-A la casa del magistrado Sarutobi -ordenó. Ko fustigó al caballo. No se atrevió a preguntar por Hikari. La angustia de su patrón se notaba a la legua.

Al llegar a la esquina de las calles Essex y Washington, Hizashi bajó del carruaje.

-Espérame -dijo lacónicamente.

Hizashi llamó a la puerta y, cuando ésta se abrió, se sintió aliviado de ver la figura alta, delgada y adusta de su viejo amigo Hiruzen Sarutobi. Hiruzen condujo a Hizashi a su salón, donde pidió a su esposa que los dejara a solas para conversar en privado. Ella estaba trabajando en su rueca de lino en el rincón.

-Lo siento -dijo Hiruzen cuando estuvieron solos-. Es una penosa bienvenida para un viajero cansado.

-Por favor, dime qué hacer -pidió Hizashi con voz débil.

-Temo que no sé qué decir -empezó Hiruzen-. Los ánimos del pueblo están encendidos y tal vez impera una idea delirante, poderosa y generalizada. Mi propia suegra, Nanami Sarutobi ha sido acusada. Sé de cierto que ella no es bruja, lo que me hace poner en tela de juicio la veracidad de los alegatos de las chicas aquejadas y de sus motivos.

-Por el momento no me preocupan las razones que tengan las chicas -explicó Hizashi-. Necesito saber qué puedo hacer por mi amada esposa.

Hiruzen suspiró profundamente.

-Mucho me temo que haya muy poco qué hacer. Tu esposa Hikari ha sido condenada por un jurado que actúa dentro de un tribunal especial de lo penal que atiende los casos acumulados de brujería.

-Pero dijiste que dudabas de la veracidad de los acusadores.

-Sí. Pero su condena no dependió del testimonio de las chicas. Las pruebas contra ella resultaron verdaderas y contundentes. No hubo ninguna duda.

-¿Crees que mi esposa es bruia?

-Por cierto que sí -respondió Hiruzen-. Lo siento. Es una verdad muy dura de soportar para un hombre.

Hizashi miró a los ojos a su amigo, cuya opinión respetaba.

-Debe haber algo que pueda hacer -contestó suplicante Hizashi-. Aunque sólo sea retrasar la ejecución para tener tiempo de conocer los hechos.

Hiruzen colocó la mano sobre el hombro de Hizashi.

-Como magistrado de la comunidad no hay nada que pueda hacer. Te sugiero que vayas a Boston y hables con Shikaku Nara. Sé que ustedes fueron compañeros en la Universidad de Harvard. Él es uno de los jueces de la Corte de lo penal y ha manifestado cierto recelo respecto a todo este asunto.

Hizashi agradeció a Hiruzen y se apresuró a salir. En menos de una hora emprendió a caballo el trayecto de casi veintiocho kilómetros y llegó a Boston por el suroeste. Al atravesar la puerta de la ciudad con sus fortificaciones de ladrillo, la mirada de Hizashi divagó involuntariamente hacia la horca, donde se balanceaba un hombre que acababa de morir. Un estremecimiento de terror le recorrió la espina dorsal. Como respuesta, fustigó al caballo.

El bullicio del mediodía en Boston, ciudad que tenía más de seis mil habitantes, aminoró el avance de Hizashi. Era casi la una cuando llegó a casa de Shikaku en South End. Hizashi desmontó y ató el caballo a la cerca de estacas.

Encontró a Shikaku en su salón, fumando tabaco con una pipa de boquilla larga. Hizashi advirtió que su amigo de la universidad se había vuelto corpulento en los últimos años y estaba muy lejos de ser aquel chico desenfadado que solía patinar con él en el río Charles durante sus años de escuela.

Shikaku estaba feliz de ver a Hizashi, pero su saludo fue reservado. En respuesta a las preguntas de Hizashi respecto a Hikari, confirmó lo que Hiruzen le había contado. El magistrado afirmó que la culpabilidad de Hikari quedaba fuera de duda, debido a las pruebas encontradas en su casa.

Hizashi suspiró y trató de reprimir el llanto. Se sentía perdido. Preguntó a Shikaku sobre la naturaleza de las pruebas presentadas contra su esposa.

-Me cuesta trabajo decírtelo -repuso Shikaku.

-Pero, ¿por qué? -inquirió Hizashi-. Está por demás claro que tengo derecho a saber.

-Sin duda alguna -contestó Shikaku-. Pero tal vez sea mejor si visitamos a mi buen amigo, el reverendo Chouji Akimichi. Él tiene más experiencia que yo en los asuntos sobrenaturales. Sabrá bien qué aconsejarte.

-Me atengo a tu buen juicio -decidió Hizashi.

Cuando Shikaku tocó a la puerta de la casa del reverendo Chouji Akimichi, en la esquina de las calles Middle y Prince, una joven sirvienta abrió y los hizo pasar a la sala. El reverendo Akimichi bajó de inmediato y los saludó de manera evasiva. Shikaku explicó la naturaleza de su visita.

-Comprendo perfectamente -dijo Akimichi, al tiempo que señalaba unas sillas. Todos tomaron asiento.

Hizashi ya conocía al clérigo. Era más joven que él y Shikaku, pues se había graduado de Harvard en 1678, siete años después que ellos. Sin importar la edad, se advertían en él algunos de los cambios físicos que Hizashi notó en Shikaku: había engordado, tenía la nariz enrojecida y se le había alargado ligeramente; además, el rostro tenía una consistencia pastosa. Sin embargo, los ojos brillaban con inteligencia y feroz determinación.

-Le ofrezco toda mi afectuosa compasión por sus tribulaciones -dijo el reverendo Akimichi a Hizashi-. Los caminos del Señor a menudo son inescrutables para nosotros los mortales. Además de su sufrimiento personal, estoy profundamente preocupado porque los acontecimientos en Salem se están saliendo de control.

-En este momento, mi única y gran preocupación es mi esposa Hikari -repuso Hizashi.

-Como debe ser -agregó el reverendo Akimichi-. Sin embargo, nosotros, los clérigos, debemos pensar en la congregación como un todo. Esperaba, por algunos signos, que el demonio se manifestara en medio de nosotros, y el único consuelo que tengo ahora es que, gracias a su esposa, sabemos dónde.

-Quiero conocer las pruebas presentadas contra mi esposa.

-Y yo se las mostraré -respondió de inmediato el reverendo Akimichi-. Siempre que mantenga su naturaleza confidencial, puesto que tememos que si las revelamos, la situación en Salem se exacerbe aún más de lo que ya está en la actualidad.

-¿Que ocurriría si decido apelar la condena?

-Después de que haya visto las pruebas, estoy seguro de que no tomará esa decisión -advirtió el reverendo Akimichi-. ¿Me da su palabra al respecto?

-Sí, le doy mi palabra -dijo Hizashi-. Siempre que no se me niegue mi derecho a apelar.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y siguieron al reverendo Akimichi a un tramo de escalones de piedra. Después de encender un cirio, empezaron a bajar al sótano.

-He analizado todas estas pruebas con mi padre, Chouza Akimichi -dijo el reverendo Akimichi por encima del hombro-. Hemos concluido que tienen una importancia extraordinaria para las futuras generaciones como prueba fehaciente de la existencia del mundo sobrenatural. En consecuencia, creemos que el lugar idóneo para guardarlas es la Universidad de Harvard. Como usted sabe, él es el presidente de la institución.

Llegaron al final de las escaleras y, mientras Samuel y Hizashi aguardaban, el reverendo Akimichi procedió a encender las antorchas de la pared. Habló mientras recorría el lugar.

-Tanto mi padre como yo coincidimos en que hasta ahora los juicios por brujería han dependido, en gran medida, sólo de las pruebas espectrales. Las de Hikari son el tipo de pruebas verdaderas que nos gustaría ver en todos los casos -hizo una señal a Hizashi y a Shikaku para que lo siguieran hasta un gabinete grande, cerrado con llave-. Pero suscitan gran indignación. Dejaron a mi criterio que fueran traídas a este lugar después del juicio. Jamás he presenciado una prueba más contundente del poder del diablo.

-Reverendo -dijo Hizashi-. Sólo muéstreme de qué se trata.

-Paciencia, hijo mío -replicó el reverendo Akimichi mientras sacaba una llave de su chaleco-. Debes estar preparado.

-Estoy preparado -dijo Hizashi, al borde de la exasperación.

-Que Cristo Redentor esté con ustedes -el reverendo Akimichi deslizó la llave en la cerradura-. Ármense de valor.

El reverendo Chouji Akimichi abrió el gabinete. Entonces, con las dos manos, abrió de golpe las puertas y retrocedió.

Hizashi jadeó y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas. De manera involuntario, se llevó una mano a la boca por el horror. Trató de hablar, pero momentáneamente la voz le falló. Aclaró la garganta.

-¡Basta! -se las arregló para decir y desvió la mirada.

El reverendo Akimichi cerró con llave el gabinete.

-¿Es verdad que esto es obra de Hikari? -preguntó Hizashi.

-Sin duda alguna -respondió Samuel-. No sólo el alguacil Asuma Sarutobi lo encontró en tu propiedad, sino que Hikari reconoció en forma completa y libre su responsabilidad.

-Está claro que esto es obra del demonio -dijo Hizashi-. Sin embargo, estoy convencido de que Hikari no es bruja. Necesito tiempo. ¿No hay manera de conseguir una suspensión temporal de la sentencia, aunque sea sólo por un mes?

-El gobernador Hashirama Senju puede conceder una suspensión -informó Shikaku-. Pero sólo lo hará si existe una razón convincente.

-Creo que podría justificar una suspensión ante el gobernador -opinó el reverendo Akimichi-. Pero sólo con una condición: debes contar con la cooperación plena de Hikari. Ella debe volver la espalda al Príncipe de las tinieblas. Debe abdicar de sus relaciones con el diablo y revelar la identidad de aquellas personas que hayan firmado pactos diabólicos similares. El hecho de que el tormento de las mujeres aquejadas continúe sin mitigarse constituye una prueba de que los servidores del demonio todavía andan sueltos en Salem.

Hizashi Hyuga se puso de pie de un salto.

-Conseguiré su consentimiento esta misma tarde -expresó emocionado.

**0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De rodillas al lado de su esposa encarcelada, Hizashi estaba emocionalmente agotado, y desfallecía de hambre y sed. Pero no pensaba para nada en sus propias necesidades, sino sólo en el rayo de esperanza que Chouji Akimichi le había dado a Hikari. Con suavidad, movió el hombro de ella. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron y de inmediato preguntó por los niños.

-Todavía no los veo -contestó Hizashi-. Pero tengo buenas noticias. Fui a ver a Shikaku Nara y al reverendo Chouji Akimichi. Creen que podrán conseguir suspender la ejecución.

-Gracias a Dios -repuso Hikari.

-Sin embargo, tienes que confesar -dijo Hizashi-. Además, debes informar los nombres de otros que sepas que tienen pacto con el diablo.

-¿Confesar qué? -preguntó Hikari.

-Que eres una bruja -repuso Hizashi con exasperación. El cansancio y la tensión ponían a prueba la última pizca de control que tenía sobre sus emociones.

-No puedo confesar -contestó Hikari.

-¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Hizashi con tono estridente.

-Porque no soy bruja -explicó Hikari.

En su estado de alteración y cansancio, la ira de Hizashi estalló. Acercó el rostro a centímetros del de ella.

-Confesarás -gruñó-. Te ordeno que confieses.

-Amado esposo -repuso la joven Hikari sin intimidarse ante Hizashi-, ¿te han dicho cuáles son las pruebas que tienen contra mí?

-Vi las pruebas, querida -aseguró Hizashi-. En la casa del reverendo Akimichi.

-Debo de ser culpable de alguna transgresión a la voluntad de Dios -contestó Hikari-. Podría confesar eso si conociera su naturaleza. Pero, sé perfectamente que no soy bruja y te aseguro que no he atormentado a ninguna de las jóvenes que testificaron en mi contra.

-Confiesa por el momento, sólo para conseguir la suspensión -suplicó Hizashi-. Quiero salvarte la vida.

-No puedo salvar la vida y perder mi alma -replicó con fuerza Hikari-. Además, no estoy dispuesta a acusar a una persona inocente para salvarme.

-Tienes que confesar -le gritó Hizashi-. Si no confiesas, te abandonaré.

-Haz lo que te dicte tu conciencia -respondió Hikari-. No voy a confesar que soy bruja.

-Por favor - suplicó Hizashi-. Por los niños -las lágrimas anegaban los ojos y surcaban el rostro cubierto por costras de polvo.

Con dificultad, Hikari alzó la mano esposada y la colocó en el hombro de Hizashi.

-Ten valor, mi querido esposo. El Señor siempre actúa de manera inescrutable.

Al perder todo vestigio de control, Hizashi se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo de la prisión.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o ooo0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Y.. Aun no termina, aun nos falta un capi del prologo, ya veremos a Hinata, paciencia amigos mios, que esto apenas se pone bueno!**


	3. Prologo - El Último Adiós

**Hola a todos! Y aqui les traigo el final del prólogo, para dar inicio a la historia! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de mis novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Prólogo - El último Adiós**

_**Martes, 19 de Julio de 1692**_

En la calle, a corta distancia de la cárcel, Hizashi se paseaba nervioso. El sudor le caía sobre su frente bordeando sus pómulos y resaltando sus marcas en las mejillas semejantes a bigotes de gato. Era un día brumoso, oscuro y húmedo, y grandes nubes de tormenta se arremolinaban en el horizonte. Un siliencio sepulcral acentuaba el bullicioso dia que las multitudes consideraban de jolgorio. Ni siquiera se oian los chillidos de las gaviotas del muelle. Todos esperaban la aparicion de la carreta donde trasladarian a las condenadas a muerte. Embargado por la angustia, desecho por el dolor y el miedo, Hizashi era incapaz de articular pensamiento alguno. No lograba, y menos podia aceptar, los hechos que se cernían sobre él y su amada Hikari. Desde el día anterior una orden del Magistrado Danzo le prohibía el acceso a la cárcel tras su último intento de convencer a Hikari de que confesara y colaborara con las autoridades para salvarse de su curel destino, pero Hikari seguía con la férrea voluntad de no confesar.

Desde el patio amurallado llegó el ruido metálico de la carreta con aros de hierro sobre los adoquines de piedra. Enseguida apareció la carreta, que transportaba a 5 mujeres, todas de pie y arremolinadas unas con la otra. Aún llevaban las grillas. A pie, detras del carro , Jirobo lucía feliz de entregarles sus codiciadas presas al verdugo.

La ausencia de Hikari del primer grupo de sentenciadas no causó alegrias ni penas en Hizashi. El reverendo Akimichi le había advertido que la ejecutarían despues de que la gente se haya marchado, para bajar las intensidades del impacto que pueda tener el caso de Hikari para con lla población, sobre todo con aquellos que presenciaron su juicio y vieron la prueba usada contra ella.

Al pasar la carreta, Hizashi pudo observar las triistes y abatidas caras de las condenadas. A lo que sintio una mano por su hombro, era Ko, quien habia llegado a acompañarlo en esta situación desfavorable..

-Siento mucho el fatal destino que se cierne sobre usted y su familia -Dijo Ko.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, Ko, no es tu culpa -Le replicó Hizashi.

-Entiendo, igual mis mas sinceras condolencias -Le dijo Ko sonriente.

La carreta llegaba a la esquina de la calle Essex y doblo hacia el oeste seguida por la turba. Entre la multiitud se destacaba el reverendo Chouji Akimichi, este último iba a caballo.

Media hora despues Hizashi y Ko oyeron nuevamente los ruidos metálicos, para advertir la presencia de una segunda carreta. Su única ocupante era Hikari, sentada con la cabeza gacha. El peso de los grilolos de hierro no le permitían levantarse. Cuando la carreta pasó frente a ellos ella no alzo la cabeza y él no la llamo. no habiía palabras que intercambiar.

Los hombres siguieron a distancia la carreta, caminando como en una pesadilla. Hizashi se sentia presa del miedo y de sentimientos desvariados, quería huir, ocultarse, pero también sentía que debía estar con ella hasta el final de esa horrible experiencia.

La carreta curzó el puente al oeste de Salem y salió del camino principal para ascender la Cuesta del Patíbulo. Esa senda atravesaba un matorral de arbustos espinosos para llegar a una cresta rocosa e inhóspita. La carrtea se detuvo junto a la otra la cual ya estaba vacía.

Hizashi se secó el sudor de la frente y junto a Ko se adelanto a las carretas. La multitud rodeaba un enorme roble. El reverendo Akimichi contemplaba desde su montura, a las esapldas de la muchedumbre. Las condeandas a tan trágico final rodeaban el arbol donde el verdugo, traído desde Boston, lanzaba la soga sobre una rama gruesa tras sujetar un extremo al pie del arbol y atar un nudo en el otro extremo. Y este ya estaba alrededor del cuello de Yumiko Tsubara, que apenas se sotenía sobre el tronco puesto debajo de ella.

Ko le advirtio a Hizashi de la presencia del reverendo Chiriku, el clérigo de la iglesia de Salem, que se acercaba a la condenada. En la mano llevaba la Biblia.

-Confiesa, Bruja! -Chilló.

-Soy tan Bruja como tú -grito Yumiko. Luego le profirio miles de improprerios que ni Hizashi no Ko pudieron escuchar ya que la multitud comenzo a gritar y proferir insultos y al momento alguien le gritaba al verdugo que se apresurara, a lo que de un golpe la tumbaba del tronco y Yumiko quedaba colgada.

La multitud aplaudía y coreaba casi en una cancion "Muera la Bruja" mientras Yumiko se retorcia en el aire, sostenida por la soga que la estragulaba. Su rostro tomo un tinte violaceo, y luego se ennegreció. Cuando de su cuerpo expiro toda señal de vida, el verdugo la desato y prosiguio una a una con las demas mujeres. el entusiasmo disminuyó a medida que se sucedian las victimas, y cuando ya se colgaba a la última acusada ya la gran mayoria se habia marchado del lugar.

Fue en ese entonces cuando entregaron a Hikari al verdugo, quien, debido al peso de sus cadenas, tuvo que "cargarla" literalmente.

Hizashi flaqueba, no lograba mantenerse en pie, su empleado, Ko, lo sostenía con dificultad- Quería vociferar de furia. Quería suplicar, pero no hizo nada, estaba en completo estado de shock.

El reverendo Akimichi observo a los dos hombres y se acerco a ellos.

-Es la voluntad de Dios -Dijo. Tuvo que calmar a su cabalo el cual estaba inquieto al olfatear la angustia de Hizashi, el cual no podía apartar la vista. Tuvo que contener el impulso de correr hacia el verdugo para asesinarlo.

-Recuerde lo que hizo Hikari y el mal que causó -Aconsejo el reverendo Akimichi - Dé gracias al señor que envió la muerte para salvar a nuestra Sión. Recuerde la prueba que vio con sus propios ojos.

Hizashi solo asintió sin poder detener el mar de lágrimas que brotaban sin cesar de sus orbes azules. Si, había visto la prueba, era obra del Demonio.

-Pero, por que? -Exclamó entres sollozos -Por que justamente Hikari?

En ese mismo instante vío que los ojos perlados de Hikari, los ojos que con tanta locura amó, se levantaban para verlo. Abrió la boca como si quisiera hablar, ero el verdugo la empujó con fuerza. La soga era más larga de lo habitual, y su cuerpo cayó casi un metro antes de que se ajustara a su cuello de un tirón mortal. A diferencia de las otras mujeres, su rotro no se puso negro ni se inmuto. Al caer Hikari, se desplomó aquel contigente de agua sin cesar sobre todos, la tormenta descargó su anunciada lluvia inclemente..

Hizashi se cubrió la cara con sus manos, cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, soltó un alarido de dolor y estalló en llanto..

**Fin del Prólogo - **Hola chicos, aquí estamos de nuevo, iniciando otra aventura, hundida en el misterio y en lo sobrenatural, este prologo fue mas largo que los anteriores, pues veran, es un abrebocas de la historia, espero les guste, y ansioso espero sus comentarios sobre la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo sera: Reunión**


	4. Capítulo 1 - Reunión

**Hola a todos! Y aqui les traigo el inicio a la historia! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de mis novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mismotras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 1 . Reunión**

_**Martes 9 de julio de 2013**_

Hinata echó un vistazo a su reloj al salir del tren subterráneo MTA, situado en la plaza Harvard, en Cambridge, Massachusetts. Faltaban unos minutos para las siete. Sabía que llegaría a tiempo, pero a pesar de ello, se apresuró y casi corriendo cruzó la corta distancia que la separaba del edificio del Hasty Pudding Club, en la calle Holyoke. Hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento y volteó a mirar la construcción de ladrillos con ribetes blancos. Había oído hablar del club social de Harvard sólo con referencia al premio anual que otorgaba a un actor o actriz. Ésta era su primera visita al restaurante abierto al público en su interior, llamado Upstairs at the Pudding.

En cuanto se normalizó su respiración, Hinata abrió la puerta, sólo para enfrentar varios tramos largos de escaleras. Cuando llegó al maître d's podium, estaba nuevamente agotada. Preguntó dónde se encontraba el baño de mujeres.

Mientras Hinata luchaba con su cabello grueso y azulado como el cielo oscuro, pensó que no había necesidad de sentirse nerviosa. Al final de cuentas, Neji Hyuga pertenecía a su familia. El problema consistía en que la había llamado en el último minuto para decir que necesitaba que asistiera a una cena y que se trataba de un caso urgente.

Se dio por vencida en cuanto al cabello, y cuando se sintió completamente recuperada, se presentó una vez más ante el maître d's podium y anunció que iba a reunirse con el señor Neji Hyuga y con su esposa.

-La mayor parte de su grupo ya llegó -informó la anfitriona. La angustia de Hinata se exacerbó. No le gustó la palabra "grupo". Se preguntó quiénes más asistirían a la cena.

La anfitriona condujo a Hinata a una terraza emparrada repleta de comensales. Neji y su esposa, Tenten, estaban sentados a una mesa para cuatro personas en el rincón.

-Lamento llegar tarde -dijo Hinata al acercarse a la mesa.

-No te preocupes, no llegas tarde -replicó Neji, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le daba a Hinata un abrazo efusivo que la obligó a inclinarse hacia atrás. También hizo que el rostro de la joven se sonrojara vivamente. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que todo el mundo en la terraza los observaba. Se liberó del abrazo de oso de Neji y retrocedió a la silla que la anfitriona le ofrecía.

Hinata siempre se sentía incómoda al estar cerca de Neji. Aunque eran primos, pensaba en él como su antítesis social. En tanto que ella se consideraba tímida, e incluso un poco torpe, él era la personificación de la seguridad, un hombre urbano, asertivo y sofisticado. Se ponía de pie, alto y erguido, dominando a la gente como el empresario consumado que era.

Hinata aventuró una mirada a su alrededor, y al hacerlo, golpeó sin querer a la anfitriona, que estaba a punto de colocar la servilleta de la joven sobre el regazo. Ambas se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

-Tranquilízate -aconsejó Neji después de que la anfitriona se alejó. Enseguida le sirvió una copa de vino blanco-. Estás tan tensa como una cuerda de violín.

-Si me dices que me calme, sólo lograrás ponerme más nerviosa -repuso Hinata y bebió un sorbo de vino.

-Eres extraña -dijo Neji, divertido-. No puedo entender por qué eres tan endiabladamente tímida, cuando estás sentada en un lugar lleno de gente que jamás volverás a ver. Suéltate el pelo.

-No tengo control sobre mi cabello -bromeó Hinata. A pesar de ella misma, empezaba a serenarse-. En cuanto a tu incapacidad para entender por qué estoy intranquila, me parece comprensible. Eres tan seguro de ti que te resulta imposible siquiera imaginar qué se siente no ser así.

-Dame una oportunidad -pidió Neji-. Explícame por qué te sientes incómoda en este momento. Observo que incluso te tiemblan las manos.

Hinata puso la copa en la mesa y cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

-Estoy nerviosa, principalmente porque siento que he tenido que improvisar -explicó-. Después de tu llamada esta tarde, apenas tuve tiempo para darme una ducha, ya no digamos para encontrar algo qué ponerme.

-Creo que tu vestido es sensacional -dijo Tenten.

-Sin duda -agregó Neji-. Hinata, te ves preciosa. Ella rió divertida.

-Soy suficientemente lista para saber que los cumplidos provocados siempre son falsos.

-Tonterías -dijo Neji-. Eres una mujer hermosa y sensual, aunque actúes como si no te dieras cuenta de ello, lo que, creo, tiene cierto atractivo. ¿Cuántos años tienes... veinticinco?

-Tengo veintisiete -aclaró Hinata. Probó un poco más de vino.

-Veintisiete y vas mejorando cada año -agregó Neji y sonrió con picardía-. Tienes unos pómulos que otras mujeres envidiarían, piel como el trasero de un bebé y figura de bailarina, por no mencionar esos ojos color perla que podrían fascinar a una estatua griega.

- Es mejor que cambiemos de tema -repuso Hinata-. Esta conversación me hace sentir todavía más incómoda.

-Me disculpo por decir la verdad. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-¿Qué te parecería si me explicas por qué mi presencia en esta cena se requería con tal urgencia? -sugirió Hinata.

-Necesito tu ayuda -Neji se inclinó hacia ella.

-¿El gran hombre de las finanzas necesita mi ayuda? ¿Se trata de una broma?

-No -respondió Neji-. En unos cuantos meses voy a lanzar una oferta pública inicial para comprar una empresa de biotecnología llamada Genetrix.

-No soy inversionista -repuso Hinata.

Neji rió.

-No necesito dinero -explicó-. No, se trata de algo completamente distinto. Da la casualidad de que hablé con la tía Hana hoy y ella dijo...

-¡Oh, no! -interrumpió Hinata- ¿Qué dijo mi madre ahora?

-Casualmente mencionó que acabas de terminar con tu novio -dijo Neji.

Hinata palideció. La inquietud que sentía al llegar al restaurante la invadió de nuevo.

-Ojalá que mi madre no fuera tan habladora -repuso irritada.

-Tía Hana no entró en mayores detalles sobre eso -prosiguió Neji-. Todo lo que dijo fue que le parecía que Naruto no te convenía, por lo que da la casualidad de que estoy de acuerdo, si es que va a estar yendo de aquí para allá toda la vida con sus amigos a esquiar o a pescar.

-Pues a mí me parece que ésos son sólo algunos detalles -protestó Hinata-. También es una exageración. La pesca es algo nuevo para él; e ir a esquiar sucede sólo una vez al año.

-Sinceramente, apenas estaba prestando atención -repuso Neji-, hasta que me pidió si podría encontrar a alguien más apropiado para ti.

-¡Cielos! -dijo Hinata, que se sentía cada vez más irritada-. ¿Quieres decir que en realidad te pidió que me buscaras a alguien?

-Este, hacer de cupido no es mi punto fuerte por lo general -respondió Neji. Sintiéndose muy ufano, esbozó una amplia sonrisa-. Sin embargo, después de hablar con Hana, empecé a devanarme los sesos.

-¿Esa es la única razón por la que me invitaste a venir esta noche? -inquirió Hinata alarmada.

-Tranquilízate -pidió Neji-. Menma Namikaze va a enamorarse de ti como un tonto.

-Eso es ridículo -se quejó Hinata.

-Debo reconocer antes que nada que existe una segunda intención -observó Neji-. He tratado de interesar a Menma en una de mis compañías de biotecnología desde que me convertí en capitalista de empresas de riesgo. Pero ahora que las acciones de Genetrix están a punto de negociarse en la bolsa de valores, es el momento perfecto. La idea es que se sienta en deuda por habértelo presentado, Hinata. Luego, tal vez pueda torcerle el brazo para convencerlo de que participe en el consejo consultivo científico de Genetrix. Menma es todo un genio. Su solo nombre en el folleto informativo vale por los menos cuatro o cinco millones de dólares. Y, sin embargo, en el proceso puedo convertirlo en millonario.

Hinata se sintió utilizada, y también experimentó vergüenza, pero no manifestó su irritación. Siempre había tenido dificultades para expresarse en situaciones de confrontación. Neji no dejaba de admirarla. Era tan manipulador e interesado y, sin embargo, hablaba sin tapujos de sus intenciones.

-Tal vez Menma Namikaze no quiera ser millonario -dijo.

-Tonterías -repuso Neji-. Todo el mundo quiere ser millonario.

-Sé que es dificil para ti entenderlo -señaló Hinata-, pero no todos piensan igual que tú -miró la puerta y deseó poder levantarse y marcharse. Pero no podía. No era su carácter. En vez de ello, mencionó:

-No soy lo que se llama muy brillante cuando se trata de conversar con genios.

-Confía en mí -dijo Neji-. Verás que congenian de maravilla. Tienen antecedentes en común. Menma es médico. Fue compañero mío en la Facultad de Medicina de Harvard. Formamos equipo en el laboratorio hasta que tomó un descanso en el tercer año; después obtuvo un doctorado en bioquímica.

-¿Ejerce su profesión como médico? -preguntó Hinata.

-No, ahora se dedica a la investigación -contestó Neji-. Su área de especialidad es la química del cerebro. En este momento es la estrella en ascenso del campo, una celebridad científica que Harvard pudo robarle a Stanford para traerlo de regreso. Y hablando del rey de Roma, ya llegó.

Hinata giró para ver a un hombre alto y fornido que se dirigía a su mesa. Después de escuchar que había sido compañero de clases de Neji, Hinata sabía que debía de tener alrededor de cuarenta años; sin embargo, se veía mucho más joven, tenía el cabello lacio, negro azabache, y el rostro grande, bronceado y sin arrugas, y, para sorpresa de ella, tenia un inexplicable parecido con su ex-novio Naruto, sobre todo en unas singulares marcas en las mejillas, además de que este ultimo era mas joven. Caminaba un poco encorvado, como si temiera golpearse la cabeza con una viga del techo.

Neji se puso de pie al instante y estrechó a Menma con la misma efusividad con que abrazó a Hinata. Por un momento fugaz, Hinata sintió compasión por el recién llegado. Se daba cuenta de que él se sentía tan incómodo como ella por el expresivo saludo.

Neji hizo las presentaciones, y Menma estrechó la mano de Tenten y Hinata antes de tomar asiento. La joven observó que la piel de Menma estaba húmeda y tenía el pulso tan vacilante como ella. Tartamudeaba ligeramente y también tenía el hábito nervioso de quitarse el cabello de la frente.

-Lamento muchísimo llegar t-tarde -se disculpó Menma. Le costaba un poco de trabajo vocalizar las tes.

-Son tal para cual -observó Neji-. Mi bellísima y talentosa prima aquí presente dijo lo mismo cuando llegó, hace apenas cinco segundos.

Hinata sintió que el rubor le tiñó las mejillas. Iba a ser una noche muy larga. Neji no podía evitar ser como era.

-Tranquilízate, Menma -prosiguió Neji, al tiempo que le servía un poco de vino-. No llegaste tarde. Te dije que alrededor de las siete. Así que estás perfectamente a tiempo.

-Sólo quise decir que todos ust-tedes ya estaban aquí, esperando -trató de explicar Menma. Sonrió con timidez y alzó la copa como si hiciera un brindis.

-Buena idea -dijo Neji, que captó la insinuación y levantó su copa.

-Permítanme proponer un brindis por mi prima, Hinata Hyuga. Ella es la mejor enfermera de terapia intensiva y quirófano del Hospital General Mass, sin excepción -Neji miró a Menma a la cara-. Si alguna vez tienen que operarte de la próstata, sólo ruega que Hinata esté disponible. Es legendaria con el catéter.

-Neji, por favor -protestó Hinata.

-De acuerdo, estoy de acuerdo -dijo Neji, mientras extendía la mano izquierda como si estuviera tratando de acallar a un público-. Permítanme volver al brindis que estaba proponiendo. Sería culpable de negligencia en el cumplimiento de mi deber si no informara a este grupo que el distinguido árbol genealógico de Hinata se extiende unos cuantos años después de la llegada de los primeros colonizadores a estas tierras. Eso es por el lado paterno. Por el materno, sólo llega hasta la Guerra de Independencia, por lo que, podría añadir, lo considero el lado inferior de la familia.

-Neji, esto no es necesario -observó Hinata.

-Pero aún hay más que decir -prosiguió Neji con la satisfacción de un experimentado orador de sobremesa-. El primer pariente de Hinata que se graduó en nuestra querida Universidad de Harvard lo hizo en 1671. Se trata de sir Hizashi Hyuga, fundador de Maritime Limitada. Lo más interesante de esto es que la mujer de la octava generación anterior a la bisabuela de Hinata, fue ahorcada por brujería en Salem.

-Neji -protestó la joven mujer; su cólera superaba la vergüenza-, no deberías divulgar esa información.

Con la mirada fija en Menma, Neji continuó:

-Los Hyuga tienen el ridículo complejo de que esta historia tan antigua es una deshonra para el nombre de la familia.

-Ridículo o no, la gente tiene derecho a sentir lo que le plazca -argumentó Hinata con vehemencia-. Mi padre jamás me lo ha mencionado. Mi madre es la que se preocupa más por el asunto y ella es tu tía y una Hyuga. Creo que deberíamos cambiar el tema de esta conversación.

-De acuerdo -repuso Neji con tranquilidad. Era el único que todavía tenía levantada la copa de vino-. Brindo por Menma Namikaze, el neuroquímico más productivo, inteligente y creativo del mundo, no, del universo. Menma es un hombre que salió de las calles de Brooklyn, se puso a estudiar y ya debería haber reservado un vuelo a Estocolmo para recibir su Premio Nobel, que con toda seguridad ganará por su trabajo con los neurotransmisores, memoria y mecánica cuántica.

Neji elevó su copa de vino y todos chocaron las suyas y bebieron. Al colocar la copa en la mesa, Hinata miró a Menma. Saltaba a la vista que era tan tímido como ella.

Neji puso ruidosamente su copa vacía en la mesa.

-Ahora que ya se conocen -advirtió-, espero que se enamoren, se casen y tengan muchos hijos. Todo lo que pido, por mi participación en haberlos reunido, es que Menma acepte ser miembro del consejo de Genetrix.

Neji rió de buena gana, a pesar de que fue el único en hacerlo. Después añadió:

-Muy bien, ¿dónde rayos está el camarero? ¡Vamos a cenar!

**0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la salida del restaurante, el grupo hizo una pausa.

-¿Quién quiere que lo lleve a casa? -preguntó Neji-. Dejé mi automóvil estacionado en el Holyoke Center.

-Prefiero irme en el metro -contestó Hinata.

-Mi departamento queda cerca de aquí -dijo Menma.

-Entonces los dejo por su cuenta -repuso Neji. Tomó a Tenten del brazo y se dirigió al estacionamiento.

-¿Me permites acompañarte al metro? -preguntó Menma.

-Te lo agradecería -respondió Hinata.

Caminaron juntos, y Hinata percibió que Menma quería decir algo. Poco antes de llegar a la esquina, habló:

-Fue una velada muy p-placentera -manifestó, pronunciando la p con cierta dificultad-. ¿Te gustaría caminar un poco por la plaza Harvard antes de ir a casa?

-Me agradaría -dijo Hinata. Tomó a Menma del brazo y se encaminaron hacia ese complicado crucero formado por la avenida Massachusetts, la parte del Kennedy Drive de la calle Harvard, la calle Mount Auburn y la calle Braffle. Pese a su nombre, difícilmente podía considerarse una plaza, sino más bien una serie de fachadas curvas y áreas abiertas de formas peculiares, que en las noches de verano se convertía en una especie de circo medieval de juglares, músicos, lectores de poesía, magos y acróbatas.

Era una noche estival, tibia y suave. Hinata y Menma pasearon alrededor de la plaza, se detenían un momento a escuchar a cada intérprete. A pesar de sus recelos mutuos respecto a la velada, en verdad se estaban divirtiendo.

Se sentaron sobre un muro de concreto no muy alto. A su izquierda, una mujer cantaba una balada lastimera; a la derecha estaba un grupo de indios peruanos llenos de vivacidad que tocaban sus zampoñas.

-Neji es todo un personaje -comentó Hinata.

-No sabía por quién sentirme más avergonzado -repuso Menma-. Por ti o por mí. La verdad es que en cierta forma lo envidio. Quisiera ser la mitad de asertivo que es él. Siempre he sido tímido para relacionarme socialmente.

-Es lo mismo que yo siento -reconoció Hinata-. Siempre he sido tímida. Cuando me encuentro en situaciones sociales, no soy capaz de pensar en algo adecuado que expresar. Cinco minutos después se me ocurre alguna cosa, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

-Tal para cual, justo como Neji nos describió -observó Menma-. Sin duda sabe bien cómo avergonzarnos. Cuando saca a relucir esa tontería del Premio Nobel, sufro una muerte lenta.

-Me disculpo en nombre de toda mi familia -dijo Hinata.

-Yo también debería disculparme -agregó Menma-. No debo hablar mal de Neji. Él y yo fuimos compañeros en la Facultad de Medicina. Lo ayudé con el laboratorio; él me ayudó en las fiestas. Somos amigos desde entonces.

-¿Y por qué nunca te has asociado con él en alguna de sus empresas?

-Jamás me ha interesado. Me gusta la academia, donde la búsqueda del conocimiento es por el conocimiento en sí mismo. No pretendo decir que esté en contra de la ciencia aplicada. Es sólo que no me resulta tan apasionante.

-Neji asegura que puede convertirte en millonario.

Menma rió.

-¿Y eso cómo cambiaría mi existencia? Hago lo que quiero: me dedico a la investigación y a la enseñanza. Un millón de dólares sólo complicaría mi vida y crearía prejuicios. Estoy contento con lo que soy ahora.

-Traté de insinuarle lo mismo a Neji -comentó Hinata divertida-. Pero no hace caso. Mi primo es muy testarudo.

-Sin embargo, me parece encantador -agregó Menma-. Por supuesto que exageró acerca de mí cuando hizo ese brindis interminable. ¿Pero acerca de ti? ¿Los orígenes de tu familia se remontan a la Norteamérica del siglo diecisiete?

-Eso es verdad -aceptó Hinata.

-¿Y la anécdota sobre la bruja de Salem? -preguntó Menma.

-Eso también es totalmente cierto -reconoció Hinata-. Pero me incomoda hablar de ello.

-Lo siento mucho -se disculpó Menma. El tartamudeo volvió a manifestarse-. P-por favor, perdóname. Sé que n-no debí haberlo mencionado.

Hinata meneó la cabeza.

-Ahora soy yo la que se siente mal por haberte incomodado. No sé por qué me molesta ese episodio de brujería. Es probable que se deba a que mi madre lo considera como una deshonra familiar.

-¿Conoces el episodio? -preguntó Menma.

-En realidad conozco sólo los detalles superficiales -replicó Hinata-. Como todo el mundo en Estados Unidos.

-Yo sé un poco más que la mayoría de la gente -comentó Menma-. Harvard University Press publicó un libro sobre el tema llamado La posesión de Salem. Mi alumno de posgrado y asistente en el laboratorio, Gaara, me lo prestó. Lo leí y sentí mucha curiosidad. ¿No quieres que te lo preste?

-Me gustaría mucho -respondió Hinata, sólo por cortesía.

-Lo digo en serio -señaló Menma-. Te gustará y tal vez cambie tu forma de pensar acerca del asunto. Por ejemplo, ¿sabías que tan sólo unos cuantos años después de los juicios, algunos de los jurados e incluso ciertos jueces se retractaron en público y pidieron perdón porque se dieron cuenta de que habían ejecutado a personas inocentes?

-¿En verdad? -preguntó Hinata, aún tratando de ser amable.

-Pero el hecho de que ahorcaran a personas inocentes no fue en realidad lo que más me interesó -explicó Menma-. Ya sabes cómo un libro te lleva a otro. Bueno, pues leí otra obra llamada Venenos del pasado, que expone una teoría muy interesante, en especial para un neurocientífico como yo. Sugería que lo que realmente sucedió con algunas de las jóvenes de Salem que sufrían los ataques y eran acusadas de brujería, fue que se habían intoxicado con el cornezuelo del centeno, que proviene de un moho conocido como Claviceps purpurea, un hongo que crece comúnmente en los granos, en particular en el centeno.

A pesar del desinterés condicionado de Hinata en el asunto, Menma logró captar su atención.

-¿Intoxicadas con cornezuelo? -dijo-. ¿Y qué provoca eso?

-¡Vaya, vaya! -Menma puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Recuerdas aquella canción de los Beatles, "Lucy en el cielo de diamantes"? Bueno, pudo haber sido algo semejante, porque el cornezuelo contiene dietilamida de ácido lisérgico, que constituye el ingrediente principal de esa sustancia.

-¿Quieres decir que tal vez experimentaban alucinaciones y estados de delirio? -preguntó Hinata.

-Ésa es la idea -dijo Menma-. El ergotismo causa una reacción gangrenosa que puede provocar la muerte con rapidez, o bien una reacción convulsivo, alucinógeno. En Salem existe la posibilidad de que se haya tratado de la segunda.

-¡Qué interesante! Tal vez mi madre cambiaría su forma de pensar sobre nuestra antepasado si conociera esa explicación.

-Eso es lo que considero -señaló Menma-. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, esto no lo explica todo. Quizá el cornezuelo fue la chispa que prendió el fuego, pero una vez que empezó, se convirtió en un verdadero incendio. La gente aprovechó la situación por razones económicas y sociales, aunque no necesariamente en el nivel consciente.

-Estoy avergonzada por no haber tenido suficiente curiosidad para leer más acerca de los juicios por brujería que ocurrieron en Salem. Sobre todo, debería sentirme mal, puesto que la propiedad de mi antepasado ejecutada todavía se encuentra en poder de nuestra familia. En realidad, debido a un conflicto de poca importancia entre mi padre y mi difunto abuelo, mi hermana y yo la heredamos apenas este año.

-¡Santo cielo! - exclamó Menma-. ¿Entonces, tu familia ha sido propietaria de esas tierras desde hace trescientos años?

-En realidad, no de todo el terreno -aclaró Hinata-. La extensión original abarcaba los terrenos que en la actualidad ocupan Beverly, Danvers y Peabody, así como Salem. Incluso la parte que corresponde a Salem es sólo una sección de lo que alguna vez fue. Sin embargo, todavía es un área de terreno considerable.

-¡Es increíble! -repuso Menma-. Imagínate, puedes caminar en la tierra que pisaron tus antepasados del siglo diecisiete.

-No sólo eso -explicó Hinata-, sino que puedo entrar en la casa, ya que la antigua casona todavía está en pie.

-Debes de estar bromeando -comentó cauteloso Menma-. No soy tan crédulo.

-No, lo digo en serio -continuó Hinata-. No es tan extraño. Aún existen muchas casas del siglo diecisiete en el área de Salem, incluyendo aquellas que pertenecieron a otras brujas ejecutadas.

-¿En qué condiciones se encuentra la casa actualmente? -preguntó Menma.

-Creo que bastante buenas -respondió Hinata-. No he estado en Salem desde que era una niña. Sin embargo, se ve muy bien para ser una casa construida en 1670. La compró Hizashi Hyuga. A la que ejecutaron fue a Hikari, su esposa.

-¿Qué piensan hacer con ella tu hermana y tú?

-Nada hasta que Hanabi regrese de Inglaterra, donde en la actualidad dirige la empresa naviera familiar. Se supone que vendrá a casa dentro de un año, más o menos, y será entonces cuando tomemos una decisión. Por desgracia, la propiedad es un elefante blanco, si consideramos los impuestos y los gastos de mantenimiento.

-¿Tu abuelo vivía en la casa?

-Oh, por supuesto que no. Ninguna persona ha vivido ahí en muchos años. Hizashi Hyuga compró una extensión gigantesca de tierra colindante con la propiedad original, construyó una casa más grande y conservó la primera para albergar a los sirvientes e inquilinos. Esa casa ha sido derruida y vuelta a edificar en innumerables ocasiones. Ahí es donde mi abuelo vivió... bueno, mejor dicho, en la que deambulaba, ya que era demasiado extensa para sus necesidades. Es una construcción enorme, con corrientes de aire que se cuelan por todas partes.

Menma reflexionó un momento y luego dijo:

-Sé que no debería preguntarte esto. Sólo di que no si te parece inapropiado.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Hinata, tensa. Su voz se escuchaba un poco aprehensiva.

-Me gustaría mucho ver esa vieja casona -repuso Menma.

-Siendo así me encantaría mostrártela -contestó Hinata aliviada-. Tengo libre el sábado de esta semana. Si estás de acuerdo, podríamos ir ese día. Voy a pedirle las llaves a los abogados.

-El sábado es ideal para mí -contestó Menma-. Para corresponder a tu amabilidad, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo el próximo viernes por la noche?

Hinata sonrió.

-Acepto. Pero, por el momento, creo que será mejor que vaya a casa a descansar. Mi turno en el hospital empieza a la siete y media de la mañana.

Se apartaron del pequeño muro de concreto y caminaron con lentitud hacia la entrada de la estación del metro.

-¿Dónde vives? -preguntó Menma.

-En Beacon Hill -respondió Hinata-. Tengo un departamento fabuloso. Por desgracia, tengo que mudarme el próximo septiembre porque mi compañera va a casarse y ella es la titular del contrato de alquiler.

-También yo tengo un problema parecido al tuyo -comentó Menma-. Vivo en un departamento en el tercer piso de una casa, pero los propietarios van a tener un bebé y necesitan el espacio. De modo que tengo que mudarme antes del primero de septiembre.

Llegaron a la entrada de la estación. La joven se volvió y miró los ojos azul claro de Menma. Le agradó lo que vio. Había en ellos una profunda sensibilidad. Se estrecharon la mano por un momento. Luego, Hinata dio vuelta y se dirigió apresuradamente al andén.

**Fin del Capítulo 1 - **Hola chicos, aquí estamos de nuevo, Este capitulo trae muchas sorpresas, vaya con la personalidad de Neji, mejor que el amargado de siempre eh? Y, como veran, muchos me mataran por que el rubio y Hina son ex empezando, pero asi se desarrolla, ademas de la llegada de Menma, ire preparandome para los palazos! Creanme, fue dificil la eleccion, pero ya veran el por que de Menma y no de Naru-chan, ademas, el rubio seria bueno como intelectual? jeje! otra cosa, la historia original esta ambientada en 1994, esta la ambiento en 2013. Espero les guste, y ansioso espero sus comentarios sobre la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo sera: Vestigios del Pasado**


	5. Capítulo 2 - Vestigios del Pasado

**Hola a todos! Y aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia cortesía de mi hermano! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de mis novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 2 . Vestigios del Pasado**

_**Sábado 13 de julio de 2013**_

Menma se estacionó en doble fila en la calle Beacon y corrió al vestíbulo del edificio donde vivía Hinata. Después de tocar el timbre, vigiló su amado coche por si veía acercarse a alguna oficial encargada del estacionamiento. Conocía la reputación de la que éstas gozaban por una amarga experiencia.

-Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar -dijo Hinata cuando apareció. Iba vestida con pantalones cortos caqui y una camiseta blanca. Se había recogido el cabello azulado y voluminoso en una cola de caballo que le sobresalía de una gorra de los Yankees de New York.

-Lamento llegar tarde -se disculpó Menma-. Tuve que pasar al laboratorio.

Se miraron fijamente durante un instante y luego dejaron escapar una carcajada.

-Somos el colmo -admitió Hinata.

-No puedo evitarlo -rió Menma-. Todo el tiempo estoy disculpándome.

Subieron al Porsche 911 Turbo S del 2006 de Menma y enfilaron rumbo al norte, a las afueras de la ciudad. Era una mañana despejada y brillante. Hinata bajó la ventana del lado del pasajero y con desenfado sacó el brazo.

-Parece que fueran unas vacaciones en miniatura.

-En especial para mí -repuso Menma-. Me averguenza reconocerlo, pero por lo general me la paso en el laboratorio.

-¿También los fines de semana? -inquirió Hinata.

-Los siete días de la semana. Creo que soy un tipo aburrido.

-Yo diría más bien dedicado. También diría que eres muy amable. Las flores que me enviaste son muy hermosas.

-Oh, no es nada -dijo Menma.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que él se sentía inquieto. Había retirado el cabello de la frente varias veces consecutivas.

-Pues para mí significan mucho -comentó aún ella.

Condujeron al norte por la 93 y luego dieron vuelta al este por la 128. Había poco tránsito.

-Disfruté de la cena anoche -dijo Menma.

-Yo también. Pero creo que tengo que disculparme por haber hablado tanto de mí.

-Ya te estás disculpando de nuevo -observó Menma. Hinata se dio un golpecito en el muslo, como castigo fingido.

-No tengo remedio.

Menma rió con suavidad.

-Perdón; yo debería ser el primero en disculparme -mencionó Menma-. Fue mi culpa por bombardearte sin piedad con preguntas que creo que tal vez hayan rayado en lo personal.

-No lo tomé a mal -repuso Hinata-. Sólo espero no haberte asustado al mencionar esos ataques de angustia que solían darme cuando estudiaba en la universidad.

Menma rió.

-A mí también me daban ataques de angustia en la universidad antes de cada examen, a pesar de que jamás tuve problemas con mis calificaciones.

-Las mías eran peores que lo que se consideraba el promedio -apuntó Hinata.

-¿Alguna vez tomaste medicamentos para esos ataques?

-Xanax, durante un breve lapso -repuso Hinata.

-¿No has hecho la prueba con Prozac? -preguntó Menma.

-Nunca -contestó Hinata-. ¿Por qué iba a tomar Prozac?

-Ayuda a aliviar la timidez y la ansiedad -explicó Menma.

-A mí nunca me han prescrito Prozac -mencionó seria Hinata-. Además, aun cuando así hubiera sido, no lo habría tornado. Las compañías farmacéuticas nos han hecho creer que existe una pastilla para cada problema.

-En lo fundamental concuerdo contigo -observó Menma-. Aunque, como neurocientífico, en la actualidad reconozco la conducta y el humor como aspectos bioquímicos y he tenido que volver a valorar mi actitud hacia las sustancias psicotrópicas puras.

-¿Cuando hablas de sustancias puras, a qué te refieres?

-A drogas que no producen efectos secundarios, o si los tienen, éstos son insignificantes.

-Todas las drogas originan efectos colaterales.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón, pero algunos efectos secundarios tienen poca importancia y sin duda son un riesgo que puede correrse si se toman en cuenta los beneficios potenciales.

-Creo que ése es, en efecto, el punto esencial del debate filosófico -observó Hinata.

-Oh, eso me recuerda -dijo Menma-. Traje los libros que prometí prestarte -buscó en el asiento posterior, tomó los dos libros y los colocó en el regazo de Hinata.

-Traté de buscar a tu antepasado en el que habla sobre los juicios de Salem -comentó Menma-. Pero no encontré ninguna Hikari Hyuga en el índice. ¿Estás segura de que la ejecutaron?

-Que yo sepa sí -contestó Hinata. Echó una mirada al índice del libro La posesión de Salem. Abarcaba desde "Testimonios sobre los espectros" hasta "Husaka, Mina". No había ningún Hyuga.

Media hora después llegaron a Salem. En el camino que siguieron pasaron por la Casa de las brujas. La construcción despertó el interés de Menma y se estacionó a un lado de la carretera.

-¿Qué es ese lugar? -preguntó.

-Le dicen la Casa de las brujas -explicó Hinata-. Es una de las atracciones turísticas más importantes de la zona.

-¿En realidad se trata de una casa del siglo diecisiete? -inquirió Menma-. ¿O es más bien una recreación como las que se estilan en Disneylandia?

-Es auténtica -observó Hinata-. Además, resulta en verdad muy parecida a la vieja casona que estoy a punto de mostrarte en los lares de la familia Hyuga. Aunque no es exactamente una casa de brujas, ya que ninguna vivió ahí. Era la residencia de Hiruzen Sarutobi, uno de los magistrados que presidió algunas de las audiencias preliminares.

Se pusieron en marcha de nuevo y dieron vuelta a la derecha por Orne Road. Al pasar por el cementerio de Greenlawn, Hinata mencionó que en alguna época ese lugar había formado parte de las tierras de los Hyuga. Pidió a Menma que diera vuelta a la derecha para tomar un camino de grava. Menma se reprocho a sí mismo por haberse traído el Porsche, estaba angustiado que alguna roca no golpeara los bajos del coche. Después de pasar unas curvas llegaron a una reja impresionante de hierro forjado sujeta a un par de columnas descomunales de granito. Una cerca de hierro alta, coronada por púas afiladas, se entremezclaba con el espeso bosque a ambos lados del camino.

-¿Aquí es? -preguntó Menma.

-Sí -contestó Hinata. Bajó del automóvil y con dificultad abrió el macizo candado que protegía la reja. Cuando logró quitarlo, empujó la reja. Las bisagras rechinaron en forma estridente.

Hinata subió otra vez al auto y cruzaron la reja. Después de otros cuantos giros y vueltas, el camino se abrió a un campo raso cubierto de hierba, dominado por una enorme casa de piedra de varios pisos. Estaba en perfectas condiciones, con sus torrecillas, fortificaciones y almenas. Las chimeneas brotaban como la maleza, de todas partes de la estructura. Menma volvió a detenerse.

-Una combinación interesante de estilos -comentó-. En parte es un castillo medieval; pero también, es una casa solariega tipo Tudor y una residencia rural francesa. ¡Es asombroso!

-En la familia le decimos "el castillo" -explicó Hinata.

-Ya veo por qué. ¿Dónde está la antigua casa?

La joven señaló a la derecha. A lo lejos, Menma sólo logró distinguir una construcción marrón oscuro, que se erguía en medio de un bosquecillo de abedules.

-¿Qué es esa edificación de piedra a la izquierda? -preguntó.

-En alguna época fue un molino -contestó Hinata-. Pero lo convirtieron en establo hace doscientos años.

Menma puso el automóvil en marcha otra vez, pero se detuvo enseguida. El camino corría en forma paralela a una pared de piedra basta cubierta de maleza.

-¿Qué es esto? - preguntó mientras señalaba la pared

-Es el viejo cementerio familiar -informó Hinata.

-No me digas -comentó Menma-. ¿Sería posible echarle un rápido vistazo?

-Por supuesto -respondió Hinata.

Bajaron del automóvil y treparon por la pared.

-La familia usó este lote hasta mediados del siglo pasado -dijo Hinata mientras recorrían el camposanto cubierto de hierba.

-¿Aquí está enterrado Hizashi Hyuga? -inquirió Menma.

-En efecto -Hinata lo condujo ante una lápida redonda y sencilla, que tenía una calavera y unos huesos cruzados grabados en bajorrelieve. Sobre ella estaba escrito:

AQUÍ YACE HIZASHI HYUGA

HIJO DE YUUKI Y HANAME HYUGA,

FALLECIÓ A LA EDAD DE 81 AÑOS, EL 10 DE OCTUBRE DE 1734

-Ochenta y un años -observó Menma-. Para haber llegado a una edad tan avanzada debe de haber permanecido alejado de los médicos toda su vida. En aquellos tiempos, en los que se recurría tanto a las sangrías, los doctores resultaban tan mortíferos como la mayor parte de las enfermedades.

Al lado de la tumba de Hizashi se encontraba la de Hiromi Hyuga. La lápida la describía como la esposa de Hizashi.

-Tal vez volvió a casarse -observó Hinata.

-¿Hikari está enterrada aquí? -preguntó Menma.

-No lo sé -repuso Hinata-. Nadie jamás me enseñó su tumba.

-¿Estás segura de que esta Hikari siquiera haya existido?

-No podría jurarlo -dijo Hinata-. A ver si la encontramos. Por unos minutos, buscaron en silencio: Hinata fue por un lado, Menma por el otro.

-Menma -llamó Hinata.

-¿La encontraste? -preguntó.

-Bueno, casi -contestó Hinata. Menma se acercó. La enfermera miraba la lápida de Nikko Hyuga, que lo describía como el hijo de Hizashi y Hikari Hyuga.

-Por lo menos sabemos que sí existió -comentó Hinata.

Continuaron buscando otra media hora, pero no encontraron la tumba de Hikari. Por fin, se dieron por vencidos y volvieron al auto. Minutos después se detuvieron frente a la vieja mansión.

-No bromeabas cuando dijiste que parecía la Casa de las brujas -señaló Menma-. Tiene la misma chimenea central enorme, el mismo techo puntiagudo a dos aguas, los mismos cristales en forma de diamante en las ventanas. Sin embargo, los colgantes debajo de la saliente son mucho más ornamentales.

-Quien los haya querido invertidos tenía gran sentido del estilo -estuvo de acuerdo Hinata.

Pasearon alrededor de la vieja edificación. En la parte de atrás, Menma notó que había una estructura más pequeña. Preguntó si tenía la misma antigüedad.

-Me parece que sí -respondió Hinata-. Me dijeron que era para los animales.

Al volver a la entrada principal, Hinata probó muchas llaves antes de encontrar la que abría la puerta. La empujó y pasaron a un pequeño recibidor. Exactamente frente a ellos se alzaba un tramo de escaleras que daban vuelta hacia arriba y se perdían de vista. A ambos lados había puertas. La de la derecha daba a la cocina y la de la izquierda a la sala.

-Vamos a ver la sala -sugirió Menma.

Una enorme chimenea dominaba la habitación. Menma se acercó a ella y se asomó por el tiro.

-Al parecer, todavía funciona -señaló y enseguida miró la pared arriba de la repisa de la chimenea. Retrocedió unos pasos y volvió a observarla-. ¿Distingues ese rectángulo apenas perceptible? -preguntó él.

Hinata se acercó a Menma y miró con atención la pared.

-Sí, lo veo -expresó-. Parece como si hubiera estado colgada una pintura en ese lugar.

-Es lo mismo que yo pensé -comentó Menma.

Salieron de la sala y subieron las escaleras. En la planta superior había un pequeño estudio construido sobre el recibidor principal. Sobre la sala y la cocina estaban las habitaciones, cada una con su propia chimenea. Los únicos muebles que había eran unas cuantas camas y una rueca.

Al volver al piso principal, el tamaño de la chimenea en la cocina impresionó lo mismo a Hinata que a Menma. Él calculó que medía tres metros de ancho. A la izquierda estaba la pértiga para el fogón y a la derecha un horno en forma de colmena.

-¿Te imaginas cocinar aquí? -preguntó Menma.

-Ni en un millón de años -repuso Hinata-. Ya tengo suficientes problemas con las cocinas modernas.

Cruzaron una puerta que daba a la parte de los cobertizos de la casa. A Menma le sorprendió mucho descubrir otra cocina.

-Creo que usaban ésta durante el verano -explicó Hinata-. Así no tenían que prender esa enorme chimenea cuando el tiempo era más cálido.

-Tienes razón -comentó Menma.

Al volver a la parte principal de la casa, Menma se detuvo en medio de la cocina, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Hinata lo observó.

-¿Qué estás pensando? -preguntó.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en vivir aquí?

-No. Sería como ir de campamento.

-No quise decir que en las condiciones en que se encuentra actualmente -aclaró Menma-. Pero tal vez no se necesite mucho para arreglarla.

-¿Te refieres a renovarla? -inquirió Hinata-. Sería una verdadera lástima destruir su valor histórico.

-Pero no sería necesario hacerlo. Podrías construir una cocina y un baño modernos en la parte de los cobertizos, que de todos modos es un anexo.

Recorrieron de nuevo la vieja casona con la idea de convertirla en un lugar habitable. Menma se mostraba entusiasta y a Hinata empezó a agradarle la idea.

-Suena fascinante -manifestó ella-. Pero tendría que proponérselo a mi hermana. Después de todo, somos copropietarias.

Regresaron a la cocina principal por tercera ocasión.

-¿Dónde guardarían sus alimentos? -preguntó Menma.

-Supongo que en el sótano -respondió Hinata.

-No creo que haya ningún sótano. Busqué la entrada cuando recorrimos la casa, pero no la vi.

Hinata rodeó una mesa grande de caballete y apartó una estera desgastada de fibra de cáñamo.

-Hay un acceso a través de esta trampa -observó. Pasó el dedo por un agujero en el piso y abrió la puerta. Una escalera se hundía en la oscuridad. Menma se agachó y trató de echar un vistazo al sótano, pero sólo logró distinguir un área pequeña.

-Tengo una pequeña linterna en el Porsche -comentó-. Voy corriendo a buscarla.

Cuando Menma regresó con la linterna, bajaron la escalera. El sótano era pequeño. Abarcaba sólo el área que se encontraba debajo de la cocina. Las paredes eran de piedra lisa sin tallar; el piso, de tierra. Varios cubos estaban apoyados contra la pared del fondo. Menma se acercó y alumbró varios de ellos.

-Tenías razón -comentó-. Aquí es donde guardaban los alimentos -se inclinó para mirar dentro de uno de los cubos y raspó algo de tierra apisonada. La palpó entre los dedos.

-La tierra está húmeda -diio-. No soy botánico, pero apostaría que es ideal para cultivar _Claviceps purpurea_.

Hinata sintió curiosidad y preguntó si podía comprobarlo.

Menma se encogió de hombros.

-Es probable -respondió-. Eso dependería de si lográramos encontrar esporas de Claviceps. Si tomamos unas muestras, le pediré a Gaara, que es botánico, que las examine.

-Estoy segura de que encontraremos algunos recipientes en el castillo -comentó Hinata.

Salieron de la vieja casa y se dirigieron al castillo. Puesto que era un día muy hermoso, decidieron ir a pie.

-Se ve agua que serpentea entre los árboles -observó Menma.

-Es el río Danvers -explicó Hinata-. En alguna época este campo llegaba hasta la orilla del agua.

Mientras más cerca estaban del castillo, más admiraba a Menma la edificación.

-Este lugar es mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado -dijo-. ¡Caramba! Hasta tiene un foso simulado.

-Alguna vez me contaron que para construirlo se inspiraron en el Chambord de Francia -explicó Hinata-. Tiene forma de herradura; las habitaciones para huéspedes se encuentran en una de las alas, y las de los sirvientes en la otra.

Cruzaron el puente levadizo sobre el foso seco. Mientras Menma seguía admirando los detalles góticos de la entrada, Hinata batallaba con las llaves. El llavero tenía más de una docena. Por fin, una de ellas abrió la puerta.

Pasaron por un recibidor cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas con paneles de roble y llegaron hasta una habitación monumental cuyo techo tenía la altura de dos pisos y chimeneas góticas en ambos extremos. Entre las ventanas de la pared del fondo, que eran del tamaño de las de una catedral, se alzaba una magnífica escalinata. Un rosetón de vidrio emplomado en la cabecera de la escalinata iluminaba la habitación con una luz amarillo claro. Menma dejó escapar una exclamación entre asombro y risa.

-¡Es increíble! -dijo-. Todavía está amueblada.

-Todo está intacto -comentó Hinata.

-¿Cuándo murió tu abuelo? -preguntó Menma-. El estilo de la decoración parece como si alguien hubiera salido de largas vacaciones en los años veinte.

-Murió apenas la primavera pasada -explicó Hinata-. Pero era un excéntrico, en especial después de que falleció su esposa hace cuarenta años. Dudo mucho que haya modificado algo en esta casa desde que sus padres la ocuparon.

Menma deambuló por la habitación, mientras la mirada divagaba entre la profusión de muebles, pinturas con marcos de hoja de oro y objetos decorativos. Incluso había una armadura medieval completa. Se acercó a un ventanal y palpó la tela de la cortina.

-Nunca había visto tantos cortinajes en toda mi vida -observó-. Debe haber más de un kilómetro de esta tela.

-Es muy antigua -dijo Hinata-. Es damasco de seda.

Desde la gran habitación, Menma caminó con lentitud hasta el comedor formal. Al igual que ésta, el techo era de dos pisos de altura y tenía una chimenea gótica en cada extremo. Muchas banderas heráldicas pendían de sus astas, que se proyectaban de las paredes.

-Este lugar tal vez tenga tanto interés histórico como la vieja casa -comentó Menma-. Es como un museo.

-El interés histórico se basa en la bodega y en el ático -añadió Hinata-. Los dos están llenos de cartas y documentos.

-Vamos a echar un vistazo -sugirió Menma.

Subieron varios tramos de escalones hasta llegar al desván, que era enorme, puesto que ocupaba toda el área en forma de herradura del plano de la casa. El techo era como el de una catedral, en concordancia con la línea del tejado, y la luz que se filtraba a través de sus múltiples ventanillas lo iluminaba razonablemente.

Hinata y Menma pasearon por el corredor central. A ambos lados había archiveros, cómodas, baúles y cajas con objetos de interés.

-De seguro hay suficiente material dentro de todo esto como para llenar varios furgones de ferrocarril -observó Menma-. ¿Hasta qué tiempo se remonta?

-Hasta la época de Hizashi Hyuga -contestó Hinata-. Él fue quien inició la compañía. La mayor parte de estos documentos se relacionan con la empresa, pero también hay correspondencia personal. Mi hermana y yo solíamos escabullirnos aquí arriba cuando éramos niñas para ver quién encontraba las fechas más antiguas.

-¿Hay una cantidad igual en la bodega?

-Igual o mayor -comentó Hinata-. Ven, te la enseñaré.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos hasta el comedor. Abrieron una pesada puerta de roble con bisagras enormes de hierro forjado y bajaron a la bodega por una escalera de granito. Parecía un calabozo medieval. Las paredes eran de piedra, las lámparas empotradas semejaban antorchas y los anaqueles de vinos estaban construidos alrededor de las paredes de cuartos individuales que podrían haber hecho las veces de celdas. Cada habitación tenía una puerta de hierro.

-Alguien tenía sentido del humor -señaló Menma-. Lo único que le falta a este lugar son los instrumentos de tortura.

-A mi hermana y a mí no nos parecía gracioso. Mi abuelo no tenía que advertirnos que no bajáramos. Nos aterrorizaba.

-¿Y todos estos baúles, muebles y cajas están llenos de documentos? -preguntó Menma mientras recorrían asombrados el largo pasillo central-. ¿Lo mismo sucede con el ático?

-Hasta el último de ellos -respondió Hinata.

Menma empujó luego una puerta que daba a uno de los cuartos que parecían celdas. Entró. La mayor parte de los anaqueles de vino estaba vacía, mientras que las cómodas y los baúles se apretaban contra ellos. Tomó una de las pocas botellas.

-¡Ésta es cosecha 1896! -exclamó-. Podría ser valiosa.

Hinata emitió una risita con sorna.

-Sinceramente lo dudo.

Menma colocó en su lugar la botella polvorienta y abrió uno de los cajones de una cómoda. Al azar, tomó una hoja de papel. Era un documento aduanal que databa del siglo diecinueve. Sacó otro. Éste era un conocimiento de embarque del siglo dieciocho.

-Me parece que no hay mucho orden aquí -observó.

-No están guardados en orden. Cada vez que reconstruyeron la casa, lo que sucedió con frecuencia hasta esta monstruosidad, los papeles se reubicaban y luego se devolvían a su lugar. A lo largo de los siglos, se han revuelto por completo.

Menma Namikaze se internó en la desordenada bodega. Se asomó a la última celda y encendió su linterna. El haz recorrió los baúles, las cómodas y todas las cajas hasta que se detuvo en un viejo óleo que estaba apoyado en la pared. Con cierta dificultad, el hombre se abrió paso hasta la pintura. Parecía ser de una mujer joven. Con la yema del dedo limpió el polvo de una pequeña placa de peltre en la base de la pintura y la alumbró con la linterna. Tomó el cuadro y se lo llevó a Hinata.

-Quiero que veas esto -dijo mientras apoyaba la pintura en una cómoda e iluminaba la placa con la linterna. Hinata siguió el haz de luz y leyó el nombre.

-¡Santo cielo! -exclamó-. ¡Es Hikari!

Emocionados y felices por el descubrimiento, Hinata y Menma llevaron la pintura hasta el gran salón, donde había más luz. Luego la apoyaron en la pared y retrocedieron para verla.

-Lo que es verdaderamente extraordinario es que se parece mucho a ti, cualquiera diría, que eres tu! -apuntó Menma-. En especial con esos ojos perlas y el cabello largo y azulado.

Hinata Hyuga quedó petrificada por el rostro de su antepasada de infausta memoria.

-El cabello es parecido, incluso la forma de la cara -dijo Hinata.

-Podrían ser hermanas gemelas -coincidió Menma-. No hay duda de que es un retrato muy bello. ¿Por qué estaría oculto en la bodega?

-Es extraño -comentó Hinata-. El abuelo debe de haber conocido su existencia y no le habría importado herir la susceptibilidad de mi madre. Él y ella nunca se llevaron bien.

-El tamaño del óleo es muy similar al del contorno que notamos encima de la chimenea en la casa vieja -dijo Menma-. Sólo por divertirnos, ¿por qué no la llevamos allá y probamos? -alzó la pintura, pero antes de que diera el primer paso, Hinata le recordó los recipientes que habían ido a buscar. Menma bajó el cuadro y fueron a la cocina, donde encontraron tres envases de plástico.

Fueron a recoger la pintura y se encaminaron a la casa vieja.

-Tengo una sensación extraña, aunque buena, por haber descubierto esa pintura -comentó Hinata mientras caminaban-. Es como encontrar de pronto a un pariente a quien se daba por perdido desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Qué extraordinaria casualidad! -exclamó Menma-. En especial porque ella es la razón por la que estamos en este lugar.

-Esto es más que una casualidad. Debe tener algún significado.

Llegaron a la casa vieja. Cuando Menma alzó el cuadro y lo colocó sobre el contorno encima de la chimenea, el tamaño coincidió a la perfección. Dejó la pintura sobre la repisa de la chimenea, tomó los recipientes de plástico que Hinata llevaba y le dijo que iba al sótano a tomar algunas muestras de tierra. Cuando se disponía a bajar al sotano le dijo a Hinata.

-Sabes que pasará si consigo _Claviceps purpurea _aquí abajo? -Menma se habia internado en el sótano y solo se escuchaba su voz -Que los eventos de Salem perderán su aureola sobrenatural!

Hinata no respondió. Se quedó como hipnotizada frente al retrato de Hikari, absorta en sus pensamientos.

**Fin del Capítulo 2 - **Hola chicos, aquí estamos de nuevo, En este capítulo Menma y Hinata visitaron la residencia hyuga, descubrieron muchas cosas sobre Hikari, además de la tumba de Hizashi, y un cuadro donde Hinata pudo observar que era la viva imagen de su antepasada, que le deparara a nuestros protas!. Espero les guste, y ansioso espero sus comentarios sobre la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Ah y gracias a **Renee **por comentar, **ISayPurr: **La histroia es dramatica al principio, pero se trata de misterio y suspenso, al final se cambia sola de categoria, pasa a un survival horror, pero solo es poco, asi que la catalogue asi, me encanta que tambien te guste, se que te encantara! y por ultimo **Sasuhinas fan: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, y si, las personalidades cambian, me gusta mas este Neji vivo y jodedor, bromista a mas no poder y vigoroso, que el arrogante y frio de siempre, y Menma, bueno, el se gana esa personalidad por su papel en esta historia, jejee, espera las contis, se que te gustaran tanto como el anterior capi! Muchas gracias a todos!

**El Siguiente Capítulo sera: Me iré a Salem**


	6. Capítulo 3 - Me iré a Salem

**Hola a todos! Y aqui les traigo el Tercer capítulo de la historia cortesía de mi hermano! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de mis novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 3 . Me iré a Salem**

_**Lunes 15 de julio de 2013**_

Para los no iniciados, el laboratorio de Menma Namikaze en el Complejo Médico de Harvard, en la avenida Longfellow, daba la apariencia de ser un manicomio en el que gente vestida con bata blanca corría de aquí para allá entre un conjunto futurista de equipo de alta tecnología. Pero, para aquellos que sí lo sabían, era un hecho conocido que ahí se trabajaba en proyectos científicos de muy alto nivel. Debido a la fama de Menma como químico especializado en síntesis y su importancia como neurocientífico, el mejor y más brillante personal y estudiantes atestaban la hilera de cubículos, a los que se llamaba de cariño el Feudo de Namikaze. Otros profesores decían que Menma era muy estoico. No sólo tenía el conjunto más grande de estudiantes graduados, sino que insistía en dar clases de química en el nivel de licenciatura, incluso durante el verano. Era el único catedrático titular que lo hacía. De acuerdo con las explicaciones que daba, se sentía con la obligación de estimular a los jóvenes.

Al entrar en sus dominios por una de las puertas laterales del laboratorio, Menma se vio rodeado de inmediato por una multitud de estudiantes de posgrado que trabajaba en algún aspecto de la meta global de Menma de llegar a descifrar los mecanismos de corto y largo plazo de la memoria. Contestó de manera entrecortada y luego se dirigió dando zancadas a su escritorio. No tenía una oficina privada, ya que era un concepto que consideraba desdeñosamente como un desperdicio frívolo de espacio. Se conformaba con un rincón para trabajar en el que tuviera una computadora y un archivero. Estaba acompañado de su más cercana asistente, Sakura Haruno, que ostentaba el grado de doctorado y había trabajado con él desde hacía cuatro años.

-Tienes visita -anunció Sakura.

-No tengo tiempo para visitas -replicó él.

-Creo que a esta persona vas a tener que atenderla -dijo Sakura al tiempo que esbozaba una cálida sonrisa que indicaba que estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada.

Sakura era una pelirosa inteligente y llena de vida, de unos ojos esmeralda preciosos, originaria de Oxnard, California, que más bien daba la impresión de pertenecer a un equipo de surf. En vez de ello, se había ganado el título de doctora en bioquímica de la Universidad de Berkeley, a la tierna edad de veintitrés años. Menma consideraba que su inteligencia y compromiso con el trabajo eran invaluables. A su vez, ella adoraba a Menma; estaba convencida de que él iba a realizar el siguiente salto cuántico en la comprensión de los neurotransmisores y la función que éstos desempeñaban en las emociones y la memoria.

-¿Quién diantres es? -preguntó Menma.

-Neji Hyuga -informó Sakura-. Me mata de risa cada vez que viene. Esta vez quiere que invierta en una nueva revista de química llamada La Ligadura, con la molécula en la página desplegable del mes. Nunca sé cuándo habla en serio.

-No habla en serio -le advirtió Menma-. Sólo coquetea contigo -echó un vistazo a su correspondencia-. ¿Hay algún problema en el laboratorio?

-Temo que sí -repuso Sakura-. El nuevo sistema que estamos usando para la cromatografía capilar electroquinética micelar está causando conflictos otra vez. ¿Quieres que llame al técnico?

-No, voy a darle un vistazo -respondió él-. Dile a Neji que pase. Me ocuparé de los dos problemas al mismo tiempo.

Menma sujetó su dosímetro de radiación a la solapa de su bata blanca de laboratorio y se dirigió luego a la Unidad de cromatografía. Empezó a jugar con la computadora que hacía funcionar la máquina. Definitivamente algo andaba mal. La máquina volvía una y otra vez a su configuración original de instalación. Absorto en lo que hacía, no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Neji sino hasta que éste le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-Hola, amigo -saludó Neji-. Te tengo una sorpresa -le entregó a Menma un elegante folleto.

-¿Qué es esto? -inquirió Menma al tomarlo.

-Es lo que has estado esperando: el prospecto de Genetrix.

Menma rió y meneó la cabeza.

-Eres el colmo -apartó el folleto y dirigió de nuevo su atención a la computadora.

-Y dime, ¿cómo te fue en tu cita con la enfermera Hinata? -preguntó en forma pícara Neji.

-Fue un verdadero gusto conocer a tu adorable prima -contestó Menma-. Es fabulosa.

-¿Durmieron juntos? -inquirió Neji.

Menma dio media vuelta.

-No me parece en lo absoluto que sea una pregunta apropiada.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Neji mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¡Qué susceptible estás hoy! Lo que traducido significa que ustedes dos congeniaron, si no, no hubieses reaccionado así.

-E-eso es puras suposiciones -tartamudeó Menma.

-Vamos deja de hacerte el enojado conmigo -Neji se le acerco y le esbozó una sonrisa mientras dirgía una mirada al aparato que Menma trataba de arreglar -Te conozco lo suficiente para decir que en el laboratorio y en el aula eres un ninja, entre las mujeres, un cobarde sin remedio. Tantos años juntos estudiando medicina no fueron en vano. Pero bueno confiesa, se llevan bien o no?

-Me gusta mucho Hinata -adimtió Menma -Fuimos a cenar el viernes.

-Perfecto -replicó Neji -Cenar juntos, Hacer el amor, para mí da lo mismo.

-Siempre eres tan grosero, Neji?

-Pues como te dije el otro día, todo era parte de mi genial plan para que quedaras en deuda conmigo, y así fue. El precio, mi querido amigo, es que tienes que leer este folleto -Neji lo levantó de donde Menma lo había arrojado irreverentemente y se lo entregó de nuevo.

Menma sonrió.

-De acuerdo, leeré el maldito folleto.

-Bien. Debes conocer la compañía, porque estoy en posición de ofrecerte setenta y cinco mil dólares al año, además de un plan para la compra de acciones a fin de que formes parte del consejo de administración.

-No tengo tiempo para asistir a esas juntas endemoniadas.

-¿Quién te está pidiendo que asistas a juntas? Sólo quiero tu nombre en la oferta pública inicial -señaló la máquina en la que Menma trabajaba-. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Es una Unidad de electroforesis capilar -explicó Menma-. Se utiliza para separar e identificar compuestos.

Neji rozó con los dedos el plástico moldeado de la unidad.

-¿Y funciona? -dijo Neji con total sarcasmo, ganandose una mirada furtiva de Menma.

-Por lo general, funciona de maravilla. Sin embargo, en este momento, algo anda mal.

-Está enchufado? -preguntó Neji.

Menma lo miro con cara de que si preguntaba otra estupidez lo asesinaría.

-Solo trataba de ayudar! -se defendió Neji.

Menma levantó la tapa de la máquina y se asomó para ver los carruseles. Una de las redomas con muestras obstaculizaba el movimiento del carrusel.

-¡Pero que sorpresa tan agradable! -exclamó Menma-. Es ésta la emoción que siempre causa el diagnóstico positivo de la solución de un problema -ajustó la redoma. El carrusel avanzó de inmediato y Menma cerró la tapa.

-De modo que puedo contar con que vas a leer el folleto -dijo Neji-. Y piensa en la oferta.

-Recibir dinero por nada me molesta -puntualizó Menma.

-¿Por qué? Las estrellas del deporte firman muy seguido contratos millonarios con fabricantes de tenis, ¿por qué los científicos no pueden hacer el equivalente?

-Lo pensaré -ofteció Menma.

-Es todo lo que pido -repuso Neji y se encaminó a la puerta-. Te lo advierto, voy a hacer que ganes dinero conmigo.

-Viniste en tu auto? -preguntó Menma.

-NO, Caminé cincuenta kilómetros desde Concord. Claro que vine en el auto! Que manera tan torpe de cambiar de tema. -dijo exasperado Neji.

-Entonces llévame al campus principal de Harvard -dijo Menma.

Cinco minutos despues, subían al Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG Black Series de 2012 de Neji, que puso en marcha el motor y giró en redondo. Había estacionado sobre la avenida Huntington cerca de la Biblioteca Countway de la Facultad de Medicina. Recorrieron el Fenway y doblaron por el Paseo Storrow.

-Que hermoso auto, Neji -Menma recorría con la mirada el interior del lujoso coupé.

-Esta de lujo, eh? Me encantó desde que lo ví en el concesionario, en cuanto lo ví me dije: Neji, tienes que tener uno de estos! -decía con brillos en los ojos Neji.

-Cierto, se me olvidaba que además de un exitoso hombre de negocios eres un amante de los coches. Y que Motor trae esta belleza? -Menma preguntaba bastante interesado en el coche.

-Pues, tiene un V8 de 6.2 litros que genera 631 caballos, acelera de 0 a 100 km/h en 3.6 segundos y alcanza 320 km/h, es todo un cohete! -dijo Neji con gran superioridad.

-Umm, me imagino que costó mucho, eh?

-Pues, solo unos 350.000 dólares. No mucho en realidad.

-350.000? es casi el doble de lo que cuesta mi 911 Turbo - Menma elevo el tono de voz alarmado.

-Tranquilízate, eso no es nada para mi -rió Neji.

-Bueno, quiero hacerte una pregunta -diijo Menma despues de unos minutos de silencio -la otra noche, durante la cena, mencionaste a Hikari Hyuga, la antepasada de Hinata. ¿es un hecho confirmado que la colgaron por bruja, o es sólo una de esas historias familiares que nadie se acuerda?

-No sabria decirte -mencionó Neji -Solo me lo contaron.

-Los libros sobre las brujas de Salem no la mencionan, Y he revisado unos cuantos!

-Mi tía Hana me contó la historia -declaró Neji - Dijo que los Hyuga lo mantienen en secreto desde tiempos inimaginables. Así que no creo que sea un cuento de niños para ganar fama.

-Bueno, suponiendo que es cierto. ¿Qué diablos importa ahora? Digo, si hubiese sido hace una do dos generaciones entendería, pero hablamos de tres siglos!

Neji se encogió de hombros.

-Qué sé yo. Hice mal en mencionarlo, eso me pasa por excederme de vino. Si mi tía se entera, me arranca la cabeza.

-Hinata tampoco quiería hablar de eso.

-Probablemente para no tener un disgusto con mi tía, o sea su madre. Para tía Hana el nombre de la familia lo es todo.

-Hinata me llevó a recorrer la propiedad de los Hyuga -le conto Menma mientras toqueteaba la pantalla del GPS -Incluso recorrimos la casa donde se dice que vivió Hikari.

Neji, ante el asombro, casi choca con el coche de frente, se detuvo en el semáfor y miró de reojo a Menma.

-¡Zorro! Tú si que no te andas con vueltas!

-Fue un paseo de lo más inocente. No te dejes llevar por tu sucia imaginación. La casa me pareció fascinante, y ahora Hinata empieza a interesarse por Hikari.

-Me parece que a tía Hana no le va a gustar.

-Tal vez pueda ayudar a los Hyuga a quitarle el aire de misticismo al caso Hikari.

Luego Menma abrió la bolsa que llevaba en sus piernas, sacó uno de los recipientes de plástico que él y Hinata habían traído de Salem y le mostró su contenido.

-Realmente estás enamorado. Si no, no te tomarías tantas molestias.

-Se me ocurrió que si puedo demostrar que la caza de brujas en Salem se debió a una intoxicación generalizada con ergotonina, eso le quitaría el estigam a los que tuvieron alguna relación con esa infamia, sobre todo los Hyuga.

-Repito lo dicho: Estás enamorado! No me como tus pretextos de soy un niño genio que demuestra todo científicamente. No consigo que me hagas un favor ni siquiera con saber que ganaras unos cuantos millones en el proceso!

-Bueno, está bien -suspiró Menma -Reconozco que como neurocientífico me interresa la idea de que en Salem se desató la brujeria por culpa de una droga alucinógena.

-Eso sí lo entiendo. La historia de Salem fascina a todo el mundo, no sólo a los científicos -declaró Neji.

Menma rió.

-El empresario se convierte en filósofo. Hace un instante hubiese dicho que son términos excluyentes. A ver, dime por qué es tan atractivo para todos?

-La seducción de lo macabro -dijo Neji, un poco serio -Es la clase de tema que le gusta a la gente. Como las pirámides de Egipto. Tienen que ser algo más que un montón de rocas: una ventana al mundo "sobrenatural".

-No sé si estoy totalmente de acuerdo -replicó Menma guradando la muestra de tierra -Como científico me interesa la explicación racional.

-Mentira, a mi no me engañas.

Neji dejó a Menma en la avenida Divinity de Cambridge, no sin volverle a insistir en que lea el folleto.

Menma bordeó la Facultad de Teología y entró en los laboratorios de biología de Harvard, ahí le preguntó a una secretaria cómo llegar a la oficina de Gaara no Sabaku. Encontró a su pelirojo amigo muy atareado a su escritorio. Menma colocó los tres envases de plástico que él y Hinata habían traído de Salem en la esquina del escritorio de Gaara.

-Quiero que me digas si puedes descubrir en esto _Claviceps purpurea_ -pidió Menma.

Gaara se quitó unos elegantes anteojos sin marco que usaba para leer, alzó uno de los recipientes y abrió la lata.

-Un "Hola" no te quitaria más de dos segundos amigo. ¿Puedes decirme por qué? -preguntó.

-Ni te lo imaginas -dijo Menma. Entonces le contó a Gaara cómo había obtenido esas muestras y los antecedentes relativos a los juicios de brujería en Salem. No mencionó a la familia Hyuga, al pensar que debía esta consideración a Hinata.

-Fascinante -comentó Gaara-. ¿Para cuándo necesitas todos los resultados?

-En cuanto sea posible -respondió Menma.

-No olvides que el examen de ADN tarda un poco -explicó Gaara-. Probablemente haya de tres a cinco mil especies en cada muestra. Además, el método definitivo consistiría en ver si podemos cultivar algunos _Claviceps_. Voy a intentarlo.

Menma se puso de pie.

-Te agradeceré todo lo que puedas hacer, amigo.

Gaara solo lo observo perderse de vista al salir de la oficina y murmuro -Que tipo este..

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oo0oo0oooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata se tomó un minuto para recobrar la calma y alzó la mano enguantada para retirar de la frente el cabello con el antebrazo desnudo. Había sido un día típico de mucho trabajo en la Unidad de terapia intensiva quirúrgica. Estaba exhausta y ansiosa por salir lo más pronto posible. Por desgracia, su momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido. Naruto Uzumaki entró en la unidad con un paciente grave. Hinata y las otras enfermeras de la unidad de terapia intensiva del quirófano ayudaron a instalar al enfermo que apenas había sido admitido.

Mientras trabajaban , Hinata y Naruto evitaron mirarse de frente, pero ella estaba plenamente consciente de la presencia del hombre. Naruto era un individuo alto, moreno, de veintiocho años, que tenía facciones angulares muy aguzadas. Era de cabello rubio con tonos dorados y poseía unas singulares marcas en sus mejillas similares a bigotes de gato, ademas de unos ojos azules que dejarian embobada a cualquier chica que los observara. Era muy ágil y liviano, más como un boxeador en un entrenamiento que un médico en medio de una sala de operaciones.

Una vez que instalaron al paciente, Hinata se encaminó al mostrador central. Sintió una mano que la tomaba del brazo y se volvió para mirar los ojos azules e intensos de Naruto.

-No estarás enojada todavía, ¿verdad? -preguntó Naruto. Él no tuvo compasion en hablar de sus problemas íntimos en plena unidad quirúrgica.

Embargada por la ansiedad y las emociones coflictivas, Hinata apartó la mirada.

-No me digas que te niegas a hablarme -prosigió Naruto - ¿No te pareces que exageras con eso de la ley del hielo?

-Te advertí -dijo Hinata cuando por fin pudo hablar - te dije que las cosas serían diferentes si insistías en ir de pesca cuando teníamos planeado ir a Martha's Vineyard.

-Jamás hicimos planes definitivos tú y yo para ir allá -replicó Naruto-. Y yo no esperaba la invitación del Doctor Hatake Kakashi para unirme a su excursión de pesca.

-Si no lo planeamos -dijo Hinata-, ¿por qué pedi el franco? ¿por que llamé a los amigos de la familia para pedirles la casa de fin de semana?

-Hablamos de eso una vez -puntualizó Naruto.

-Dos veces -contraatacó Hinata -Y la segunda vez te dije que tenia lista la casa.

-Escucha bien-explicó Naruto-, para mí era muy importante ir. El Doctor Kakashi es el segundo hombre más poderoso en el departamento.

-Lo que más me molesta es que no te arrepientes de nada- declaró Hinata, ruborizada.

-¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme si no he hecho nada malo?

-Perfecto -contestó Hinata y reanudó su camino al mostrador central. Naruto la detuvo una vez más.

-Siento mucho que estés enojada conmigo -dijo Naruto-. Hablaremos con más calma de este asunto el sábado. No tengo turno. Tal vez podríamos cenar.

-Ya hice planes para el sábado -repuso Hinata. No era verdad y sintió que el estómago se tensaba. Detestaba las confrontaciones.

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto.

-Oh, comprendo -dijo Naruto mientras entrecerraba los ojos- Hinata tragó seco, sabía que estaba molesto.

-Éste es un juego que los dos podemos jugar. Hay alguien con quien he pensado en salir. Ésta es mi oportunidad.

-¿Quién? -preguntó Hinata. En el instante en que pronunció las palabras, se arrepintió.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa y se alejó.

Preocupada de perder la compostura, Hinata se refugió en la soledad de la bodega. Después de unos cuantos suspiros profundos, se sintió más en control de sí misma. Estaba a punto de volver a la unidad cuando la puerta se abrió y Temari no Sabaku, su compañera de cuarto y colega en la Unidad de terapia intensiva, entró.

-Por casualidad escuché el encuentro que tuviste con Naruto Uzumaki -comentó Temari. Era una mujer de mediana estatura y llena de vida, con una mata espesa de cabello rubio, que llevaba recogido en dos coletas mientras trabajaba.

La súbita presencia de Temari desarmó por completo a Hinata y rompió a llorar. Temari le pasó un pañuelo desechable.

-Es un idiota -opinó Temari. Conocía la historia de la relación de Hinata con Naruto mejor que nadie.

-Ni siquiera se disculpó -dijo Hinata, limpiándose los ojos-. No sé qué hice mal. Pensé que teníamos una buena relación.

-No hiciste nada malo -dijo Temari-. Es su problema. Es demasiado egoísta. Mira la comparación entre él y Menma, que te ha estado enviando flores todos los días.

-No necesito recibir flores todos los días -protestó Hinata.

-Por supuesto que no -repuso Temari-. Es la intención lo que cuenta. Naruto jamás se preocupa por tus sentimientos. Mereces algo mejor.

-No sé si eso es verdad -Hinata se sonó la nariz-. Pero puedes estar segura de una cosa. Voy a hacer cambios en mi vida. Pienso arreglar la casa vieja de Salem que heredé con mi hermana.

-Es una idea genial -contestó Temari-. Necesitas un cambio de escenario, en especial porque Naruto vive en Beacon Hill.

-Ésa es mi idea -agregó Hinata-. Voy a ir a Salem cuando salga de trabajar. ¿Te gustaría venir? Me encantaría que me acompañaras. Tal vez podrías darme algunas ideas acerca de qué hacer para arreglar ese lugar.

-Vamos a dejarlo para otra ocasión -pidió Temari-. Tengo que ver a unas personas en el departamento.

Cuando salió de trabajar, Hinata subió a su automóvil, un BMW 335i de 2008 y salió de la ciudad. Su primera parada fue su hogar de la infancia, ubicado en Marblehead Neck.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? -llamó al entrar en el vestíbulo de la residencia estilo château francés.

-Estoy en el solárium, querida.

Hinata recorrió el largo pasillo central y entró en la habitación en que su madre pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo. El cuarto tenía grandes ventanales en tres lados y daba al sur, sobre la terraza del jardín. Al este, ofrecía una maravillosa vista del océano.

-Todavía traes puesto el uniforme -observó Hana. Su tono era de desaprobación, como sólo una hija puede detectar en la voz de su madre-. Espero que no hayas traído ningún germen del hospital. Lo único que me falta es enfermarme.

-No trabajo con enfermedades infecciosas -explicó Hinata-. En donde estoy probablemente hay menos bacterias que aquí.

-No digas eso -espetó Hana.

Las dos mujeres no se parecían en nada. Hinata tendía más a ser como su padre en términos de la estructura facial y el cabello. El rostro de Hana era ancho, tenía los ojos hundidos y la nariz ligeramente aguileña. El cabello, en alguna época castaño, estaba canoso en su mayor parte. Tenía la piel pálida como el mármol blanco, a pesar de que ya casi era pleno verano.

-Veo que todavía estás en bata -observó Hinata. Se sentó en el sofá frente al sillón de su madre.

-No tengo ninguna razón para arreglarme -repuso Hana.

-Eso significa que papá no está aquí -contestó Hinata.

-Tu padre salió anoche en un corto viaje de negocios a Londres -comentó Hana-. Volverá el jueves.

-¿Mei Terumi lo acompañó? -preguntó Hinata. Mei era la asistente personal del padre de Hinata, en una larga hilera de asistentes personales.

-Por supuesto que Mei fue -repuso enojada Hana-. Hiashi no es capaz de atarse los zapatos sin Mei.

-Si te molesta, ¿por qué lo toleras, madre?

-No tengo nada que opinar del asunto -dijo Hana.

Hinata sintió lástima por su madre debido a lo que tenía que soportar, pero también enojo contra ella por hacerse la víctima. Su padre siempre había tenido aventuras. La situación venía desde que Hinata tenía memoria. Para cambiar el tema de la conversación, la joven preguntó por Hikari Hyuga.

En ese momento los lentes para leer de Hana cayeron de la punta de la nariz y se balancearon en el pecho pendientes de una cadena que llevaba al cuello.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar por ella? -inquirió.

-Encontré su retrato en la bodega del abuelo -explicó Hinata-. Me sorprendió mucho, sobre todo porque parece que tengo el mismo color de ojos. ¿De verdad la ahorcaron por brujería?

-Preferiría no hablar del asunto -repuso Hana.

-Oh, madre, ¿por qué no? -preguntó Hinata.

-Simplemente porque es un tema prohibido -contestó Hana.

-¿Cómo puede ser tabú después de tantos años?

-No es algo de lo que nos sintamos orgullosos. Así que vamos a dejar el tema.

-He tomado la decisión de arreglar la casa vieja y vivir en ella -informó Hinata.

-Convertirla en un sitio habitable implica un trabajo enorme -comentó Hana-. Si insistes deberías hablar con Darui y con Kurotsuchi, el contratista y arquitecto que acaban de terminar la renovación de esta casa. Su oficina está en Salem. Además, deberías conversar con tu hermana Hanabi. Llámala desde aquí mientras voy por el número de teléfono del arquitecto.

Hana se levantó del sillón y se fue. Hinata sonrió mientras tomaba el teléfono y lo colocaba en su regazo. Su madre la asombraba. En un minuto era el epítome de la inmovilidad absorta en si misma, y al siguiente estaba convertida en un torbellino de actividad. Intuitivamente, Hinata sabía en qué radicaba el problema: su madre no tenía suficientes cosas qué hacer.

Hinata miró el reloj mientras realizaba la llamada y trató de calcular qué hora sería en Londres. No es que importara mucho, ya que su hermana era insomne; acostumbraba trabajar por las noches y dormía a ratos durante el día, como una criatura nocturna.

Hanabi contestó a la primera llamada. Después de intercambiar saludos, Hinata le describió su idea. La respuesta de Hanabi fue positiva. Ella también pensaba que iba a ser mucho mejor que alguien viviera en la propiedad. La única pregunta que hizo fue respecto al castillo y los muebles que ahí había.

-No voy a tocar ese lugar -respondió Hinata-. Eso lo veremos cuando regreses.

-Me parece bien -repuso.

Mientras Hinata se despedía de Hanabi, Hana reapareció y sin decir una palabra le entregó un trozo de papel con un número de teléfono. En cuanto Hinata colgó, Hana le pidió que marcara el número.

-¿Por quién pregunto? -inquirió Hinata mientras marcaba.

-Por Kurotsuchi -dijo Hana-. Está esperando tu llamada.

Le hablé por la otra línea.

La joven resintió un poco la interferencia de su madre, pero no comentó nada. Sabía que Hana sólo trataba de ayudarla.

La conversación con Kurotsuchi fue breve. Ya que estaba enterado por Hana de que Hinata estaba en la zona, sugirió que se reunieran en el conjunto residencial en media hora. Hinata aceptó.

**0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Hinata se detuvo frente a la reja de la propiedad familiar, una Chevrolet Tahoe del 2007 estaba estacionada en la orilla de la carretera. Cuando bajó del automóvil, dos hombres lo hicieron de la Tahoe. Uno era robusto y fornido, moreno oscuro de pelo blanco el cual tenia porte de atleta, el otro rayaba en obeso, y se cubria el cabello con una pañoleta roja. El hombre corpulento se presentó como Kurotsuchi y el fornido era Darui. Hinata estrechó la mano de ambos, abrió la reja y volvió a su automóvil. Detrás de ella, condujeron hasta la vieja casa.

-Es fabulosa -exclamó Kurotsuchi, fascinado con la edificación.

Lo primero que hicieron fue caminar por los alrededores. Hinata explicó la idea que tenía acerca de construir una cocina y un baño nuevos en la parte de los cobertizos para dejar intacta la sección principal del castillo. Después de recorrer los exteriores, entraron. Hinata les mostró entonces toda la casa, incluso el sótano. Los dos hombres estaban impresionados.

-Es una estructura muy bien construida -comentó entusiasmado Kurotsuchi-. Será una casita fantástica.

-¿Es posible llevar a cabo todas las obras de renovación sin dañar el aspecto histórico del lugar? -preguntó Hinata.

-Por supuesto -aseguró Kurotsuchi-. Podemos ocultar todos los ductos, tubería e instalación eléctrica en el cobertizo y en el sótano. No los verá.

-Excavaremos una zanja y canalizaremos los servicios debajo de los cimientos existentes, para que no tengamos que modificarlos -explicó Darui-. Lo único que recomendaría es colocar un piso de concreto en el sótano.

-¿Será posible terminar las obras antes del primero de septiembre? -preguntó Hinata.

Darui asintió y dijo que eso no sería ningún problema.

-Tengo una sugerencia -mencionó Kurotsuchi-. El baño principal estará mejor situado en el cobertizo. Pero también podríamos construir un medio baño en la planta alta, entre los dos dormitorios. Sería muy práctico.

-Me gusta la idea -repuso Hinata-. ¿Cuándo empiezan?

-Iniciaremos de inmediato bajo un acuerdo verbal y prepararemos luego un contrato que firmaremos en su momento -dijo Kurotsuchi-. Tomaremos las medidas hoy mismo.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Hinata y les estrechó la mano.

-¿Y la reja? -preguntó Darui.

-Si van a empezar enseguida, entonces vamos a dejarla sin cerrar -comentó Hinata. Informó a Kurotsuchi y a Darui que estaría en la casa principal por si la necesitaban. Después salió de la casa vieja, subió a su automóvil y condujo hacia el castillo. Decidió pasar un rato examinando los viejos documentos que había en la bodega. Cruzó el comedor y abrió la pesada puerta de roble. Cuando bajaba por los escalones de granito, la puerta se cerró con un golpe sordo detrás de ella. Se detuvo de inmediato. Era muy distinto estar ahí sola que con Menma. Alzó la mirada hacia la puerta, con el temor de no poder abrirla y quedar atrapada en el sótano.

-Pero qué tonta eres -dijo Hinata en voz alta. Sin embargo, no podía evitar la sensación de inquietud que la embargaba. Por fin, subió las escaleras y se apoyó en la puerta. Como era de esperarse, ésta se abrió. Ella dejó que se cerrara de nuevo.

Se reprendió por su imaginación excesivamente activa y, dando zancadas llegó a la bodega. Entró en una celda y empezó a registrar un archivero. No tardó mucho tiempo en comprender lo dificil que iba a ser la tarea que se había propuesto. Estaba revisando un archivero atiborrado de papeles. Cada cajón estaba repleto y tuvo que revisar documento tras documento. Muchos de los papeles estaban escritos a mano, y algunos eran difíciles de descifrar. En otros era imposible encontrar una fecha. La mayor parte databa de finales del siglo dieciocho. Empezó a abrir cajones al azar, en busca de algo más antiguo. En el primer cajón de una cómoda, cerca de la puerta de la celda, hizo su primer hallazgo.

Lo que captó su atención en un principio fueron unos cuantos conocimientos de embarque del siglo diecisiete. Después encontró un paquete de esos documentos atados con una cinta. Aunque eran manuscritos, la caligrafía era elegante y clara y todos estaban fechados. Se referían en su gran mayoría a envíos de pieles, madera, ron y azúcar. En medio del paquete había un sobre dirigido a Hizashi Hyuga. La escritura era diferente, se veía torpe y errática. Hinata sacó la carta y la desdobló. Estaba fechada el "21 de junio de 1679".

Señor:

Han pasado varios días desde que recibí su misiva. He analizado con la familia su deseo de contraer nupcias con nuestra hija Hikari, que es una muchacha con gran vitalidad. Si es la voluntad de Dios, recibirá su mano en matrimonio, con la condición de que me provea de trabajo y me ayude a mudarme con mi familia a la ciudad de Salem. La amenaza de los asaltos de los indios aquí en Andover nos causa mucha intranquilidad.

Su humilde servidor,

Aoshio Mayura

Hinata volvió a guardar la carta en el sobre. Estaba indignada. No se consideraba feminista; sin embargo, esta carta la ofendía. Hikari había sido sólo una mercancía para negociar. La compasión que sentía por su antepasado, que iba cada vez en aumento, alcanzó su máxima expresión.

La joven enfermera puso la carta encima de la cómoda y empezó a buscar con mayor atención en el cajón. Olvidándose del tiempo, revisó cada hoja de papel, pero no encontró más cartas. Sin darse por vencida, empezó a registrar el segundo cajón. Fue entonces que oyó el sonido inconfundible de unas pisadas arriba de ella.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil. El temor vago que había experimentado al empezar a bajar a la bodega volvió a invadirla con más fuerza. Sólo que ahora estaba alimentado por algo más que la atmósfera espeluznante de la casa enorme y vacía. Se agravaba por la culpa de haberse inmiscuido en un pasado turbulento. Mientras las pisadas recorrían el piso superior, se imaginó que se trataba de su difunto abuelo que venía a cobrar venganza por su intento insolente de poner al descubierto secretos familiares largamente guardados. El sonido de las pisadas empezó a perderse y luego se mezcló con los rechinidos y crujidos de la casa. Caminó sin hacer ruido hasta la puerta de la celda y miró a hurtadillas los escalones de granito. En ese momento, oyó que la puerta de la bodega crujía al abrirse. Paralizada por el miedo, observó impotente que un hombre con zapatos y pantalones negros bajaba en forma inexorable los peldaños. A medio camino se detuvo. Entonces, una silueta se inclinó y apareció a contraluz un rostro sin facciones.

-¿Hinata? -llamó Menma-. ¿Estás aquí abajo?

Suspiró apoyada en la pared de la celda para sostenerse, puesto que le temblaban las piernas, le gritó a Menma. En unos instantes, el voluminoso cuerpo llenó la entrada.

-Me asustaste -dijo Hinata de la manera más calmada y cordial que pudo-. ¿Qué haces aquí? No tenía idea de que ibas a venir.

-Llamé a tu departamento. Temari me dijo que estabas aquí con la idea de reparar la vieja casa. Sin pensarlo un momento, decidí venir. Me siento responsable, puesto que yo te lo sugerí.

-Qué amable -repuso Hinata; el pulso le latía aún con fuerza.

-Lamento haberte asustado -se disculpó Menma.

-No te preocupes -contestó Hinata-. Es mi culpa por dejar que la imaginación vuele. Crei que eras un fantasma.

Menma hizo una mueca de maldad y contrajo las manos como garras. Hinata le dio juguetonamente un golpe en el hombro y le dijo que no era gracioso. Ambos se sintieron aliviados. La tensión de la joven se esfumó.

-De modo que ya emprendiste esta misma tarde la búsqueda de Hikari Hyuga -comentó Menma, al tiempo que miraba el cajón abierto-. ¿Descubriste algo?

-Sí, así es -respondió Hinata. Se acercó a la cómoda y le entregó la carta de Aoshio Mayura a Hizashi Hyuga.

Menma sacó la nota del sobre. Cuando terminó de leerla, se la devolvió a Hinata.

-Fascinante -dijo.

-¿No te molesta para nada? -preguntó Hinata.

-En realidad no -contestó Menma-. ¿Debería molestarme?

-Pues a mí, en cambió, me indignó -explicó Hinata-. El padre de Hikari la usó para un matrimonio de conveniencia.

-Creo que tal vez te estás precipitando -señaló Menma-. La vida era más difícil en esa época y la gente tenía que ayudarse sólo para sobrevivir. Los intereses individuales no eran prioritarios.

-Eso no justifica hacer un trato a cambio de la vida de tu hija ni tratarla como si fuera un objeto.

-Aun así, creo que quizá tu conclusión es excesiva -sugirió Menma-. Sólo porque hubo una negociación entre Aoshio y Hizashi, ello no significa que la opinión de Hikari no haya contado en la decisión de casarse con Hizashi. Tal vez incluso fue una fuente de consuelo para ella saber que iba a proveer el sustento del resto de su familia.

-Bueno, quizá haya sido así -reconoció Hinata-. El problema es que sé lo que le ocurrió en última instancia, y mi intuición me dice que Hikari era una persona completamente inocente atrapada en una terrible tragedia por artes de una jugarreta del destino. Cualquiera que ésta haya sido, debe haber sido espantoso, y el hecho de que se le recuerde de manera tan horrible agrava la injusticia -entonces Hinata recorrió con la mirada los archiveros, cómodas y cajas-. La pregunta es: ¿la explicación se encuentra en este mar de documentos?

-Yo diría que haber encontrado esta carta constituye un buen augurio -comentó Menma-. Si hay una, tiene que haber más. ¿Pero qué opinas de la casa vieja? ¿Ya tomaste alguna decisión sobre como repararla?

-Sí -respondió Hinata-. Ven. Te explicaré.

Dejaron el automóvil de Menma en el castillo y condujeron en el de Hinata hasta la casa vieja. Con gran entusiasmo, Hinata llevó a Menma a hacer un recorrido y le explicó que iba a seguir su sugerencia de construir las instalaciones modernas en la parte de los cobertizos y que también agregaría un medio baño entre los dormitorios.

-Estoy muy entusiasmada -dijo Hinata-. Lo que verdaderamente espero con impaciencia es la decoración. Creo que voy a tomar unas vacaciones en septiembre para ocuparme de ella.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al automóvil de Hinata. Ella titubeó al poner en marcha el motor.

-En realidad, siempre quise ser decoradora de interiores -dijo con añoranza.

-¿Por qué no lo fuiste? -preguntó Menma.

Hinata arrancó el auto, dio la vuelta y se dirigió al castillo.

-Mi padre me convenció de no hacerlo. No éramos cercanos, pero él tenía una gran influencia sobre mí. Pensé que era mi culpa que no fuéramos muy unidos, así que me esforcé mucho para tratar de complacerlo, aun al punto de estudiar enfermería, que él consideraba una carrera más adecuada para su hija.

Llegaron al castillo y Hinata se estacionó junto al auto de Menma. El hombre estaba a punto de bajar, pero volvió a acomodarse en el asiento. Se puso ostensiblemente nervioso, ya que empezó a denotar inquietud y a retirarse el cabello de la frente. Por fin, preguntó con brusquedad:

-¿Quieres ir a mi departamento cuando regresemos?

La invitación colocó a Hinata en un dilema. Se daba cuenta de que Menma había tenido que armarse de valor para invitarla y no era su deseo que se sintiera rechazado. Al mismo tiempo, pensó en las necesidades de los pacientes a las que tendría que enfrentarse por la mañana. Al final de cuentas, su profesionalismo ganó.

-Lo siento -dijo-. Estoy exhausta. Me levanté desde las seis -en un intento por hacer más ligera la situación afiadió-: Además, mañana es día de escuela y aún no termino mis deberes.

-Podríamos acostarnos temprano -sugirió Menma.

Hinata se sintió sorprendida e inquieta.

-Creo que tal vez las cosas van muy rápido -musitó-. Me siento muy a gusto contigo, pero no quiero apresurar nada.

-Por supuesto -repuso Menma.

-Disfruto mucho de tu compañía -añadió Hinata-. No voy a trabajar ni viernes ni sábado, si coincide con tu horario.

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo el jueves? Ésa no será noche de deberes escolares.

Hinata rió.

-Será un placer -respondió -Y haré todos los deberes antes de salir.

**Fin del Capítulo 3 - **Hola chicos, aquí estamos de nuevo, En este capítulo apareció Naruto! Hinata se quebro ante las palabras de este, ya vemos por que suceden las cosas como van y la discordia entre ellos. Y Hina por fin comenzo a refaccionar la vieja casita, su decisión de mudarse no es en vano. E hizo su primer descubrimiento, una carta del padre de Hikari a Hizashi! Vaya que en los tiempos de la colonia habian que hacer sacrificios. Espero les guste, y ansioso espero sus comentarios sobre la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Y les agradezco a: **Sasuhinas fan: **Aqui esta el siguiente capi de la historia, que lo disfrutes! y **Aairi: **Gracias por los halagos! Creo que no soy merecedor de todos ellos, pues mi hermano me ayuda pues el discute conmigo y transcribe los capis como los dejamos terminados! Si es verdaderamente apasionante la historia, me atrapó desde la primera vez que la leí, y lo de las personalidades, me gusta la idea de que ellos son actores y hacen una película, asi que la mayoría de ellos cambian sus personalidades. Y bueno, no me gustaría que leas el libro aún, pues arruinaría las sorpresas, pero te animo a que lo leas después, ya que en el uno aparecen muchas de las escenas y añadidos que yo le agrego aqui, jejee, como se trata de una adaptación le añadí cosas interesantes a mi gusto! Y tenlo por seguro, que le pondremos corazón a esta singular historia para ustedes, mis mas sinceros agradecimientos!

**El Siguiente Capítulo sera: Hallazgo Tenebroso**


	7. Capítulo 4 - Hallazgo Tenebroso

**Hola a todos! Y aqui les traigo el cuarto capitulo de la historia! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de mis novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 4 . Hallazgo Tenebroso**

_**Viernes 19 de julio de 2013**_

Hinata abrió los ojos. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba. Al girar la cabeza, vio la figura de Menma que dormía y todo le vino a la mente en un instante.

Hinata se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello. "Eres una hipócrita", se reprochó en silencio. Recordó haberle advertido a Menma que no quería apresurar las cosas y ahí estaba, despertando en su cama. Hinata jamás había tenido una relación en la que hubiera llegado a una intimidad como ésta con tanta rapidez. Trató de levantarse sin hacer ruido con la intención de vestirse antes de que Menma despertara, pero el perro de él, un Shiba Inu, de tamaño mediano, rojizo y muy desagradable, con largas orejas y cola frondosa semejantes a las de un zorro, llamado Kurama, empezó a gruñir y a mostrar los dientes.

Menma se sentó en la cama y ahuyentó al perro. Con un quejido, se dejó caer de nuevo en la almohada.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó.

-Son unos minutos después de las seis -contestó Hinata.

-¿Por qué estás despierta tan temprano? -preguntó Menma.

-Es la hora a la que despierto normalmente -respondió Hinata.

-Pero era casi la una cuando nos acostamos.

-Eso no importa -replicó Hinata-. No debí haberme quedado.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Menma-. Tal vez no debí haberte persuadido.

-No es culpa tuya -aclaró Hinata.

Entrecruzaron miradas y luego ambos sonrieron.

-Ya empezamos otra vez con nuestra competencia por las disculpas -comentó Hinata con una risita.

-Es una lástima -observó Menma-. Uno pensaría que a estas alturas ya deberíamos haber hecho algún progreso.

Hinata se acercó y se abrazaron. No hablaron por un momento, mientras disfrutaban del abrazo. Menma rompió el silencio:

-¿Quieres desayunar?

Hinata se sorprendió. Contestó que pensaba que Menma querría ir directamente a su laboratorio.

-El laboratorio puede esperar -repuso Menma-. Ha sido la noche más placentera de todo el año y no quiero que termine.

Después de darse una ducha y vestirse, Menma y Hinata salieron del departamento. Usaron el BMW de Hinata, puesto que estaba estacionado en un lugar prohibido y se dirigieron a una fonda barata en Harvard Square, donde se dieron el gusto de comer huevos con tocino.

-¿Qué planes tienes para hoy? -preguntó Menma.

-Primero voy a ir a mi departamento a darle de comer a mi gato. Matatabi debe de estar muriéndose de hambre. Después creo que iré a Salem. Ya empezaron las obras de construcción de la cabaña. Quiero ver los avances -Hinata había decidido llamar a la casa vieja "la cabaña", en contraste con el castillo.

-¿Te gustaría que nos viéramos en el Bar Harvest alrededor de las ocho de la noche?

-Es un compromiso.

Después de desayunar, Menma pidió a Hinata que lo dejara cerca de los laboratorios de biología de Harvard. Luego se quedó de pie en la acera y agitó la mano hasta que ella se perdió de vista. Sabía que estaba enamorado y le encantaba la sensación. Pensó en las lindas flores que le enviaba todos los días y se preguntó si no estaría exagerando. El problema era que el joven no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tipo de lances.

En los laboratorios, Menma vio el reloj: faltaban unos minutos para las ocho. Subió la escalera para esperar a Gaara no Sabaku, pero él ya había llegado.

-Me da mucho gusto verte -dijo Gaara-. Estaba a punto de llamarte.

-¿Encontraste Claviceps purpurea? -preguntó Menma.

-"Hola amigo" no estaria mal. y no -respondió Gaara-. No había Claviceps.

-¡Demonios! -exclamó Menma. Se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla. Contaba con un resultado positivo, sobre todo por Hinata.

-No te pongas triste -dijo Gaara-. Encontré muchos otros mohos. Uno de ellos resulta morfológicamente muy parecido al Claviceps purpurea, pero se trata de una especie desconocida.

-No me digas -comentó Menma. Se alegró con la idea de que por lo menos hubiera descubierto algo.

-Por supuesto, eso no es de sorprender -explicó Gaara-. Hay alrededor de cincuenta mil especies conocidas de hongos, y algunas personas creen que en realidad existe hasta un cuarto de millón. Sin embargo, este tipo particular de moho es un ascomiceto, como el Claviceps, y forma esclerocios, al igual que el Claviceps -Gaara se inclinó por encima del escritorio y dejó caer varios objetos pequeños y oscuros en la palma de Menma, que pensó que se parecían a las semillas que se ven en el pan de centeno.

-Los esclerocios son un tipo de espora vegetativa, en estado de reposo, de ciertos hongos -explicó Gaara-. Son multicelulares y contienen filamentos micóticos, o hifas, así como varios alimentos almacenados.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que pudieran interesarme? -preguntó Menma. Acercó uno a la nariz. Era inodoro.

-Porque los esclerocios del Claviceps son los que contienen los alcaloides biológicamente activos que causan el ergotismo -le explicó Gaara.

Menma estudió los esclerocios con mayor interés.

-¿Qué probabilidades hay de que estos sinvergüenzas puedan contener los mismos alcaloides que el Claviceps?

-Creo que hay buenas probabilidades. No existen muchos hongos que produzcan esclerocios. Es evidente que esta nueva especie se relaciona con el Claviceps purpurea en alguna medida.

-¿Por qué no los probamos? -sugirió Menma-. ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una tisana con estos bichos y la probamos?

-Espero que lo digas de broma -repuso Gaara.

-En realidad, no -aclaró Menma-. Me interesa saber si este nuevo moho forma un alcaloide que produzca algún efecto alucinógeno. La mejor manera de averiguarlo es probándolo.

-Seguramente estás loco -dijo Gaara-. Las micotoxinas son potentes, como pueden testificar las innumerables personas que han padecido ergotismo. Correrías un riesgo muy grande.

-¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero? -preguntó Menma y se puso de pie-. ¿Me permites usar tu laboratorio para este pequeño experimento?

-Lo dices en serio, ¿verdad? -inquirió Gaara.

-Muy en serio. Voy a necesitar un mortero completo, agua destilada, un ácido diluido para precipitar el alcaloide, unos filtros de papel, una redoma de un litro y una pipeta de un mililitro.

-Es una locura -comentó Gaara al tiempo que reunía los materiales solicitados.

Menma molió unos cuantos esclerocios, extrajo la pulpa con agua destilada y precipitó una pequeñísima cantidad de la materia blanca con el ácido diluido. Con la ayuda de los filtros, aisló unos cuantos granos -que es la unidad de peso más pequeña- del precipitado blanco.

-No me digas que vas a comer eso -exclamó Gaara alarmado.

-Oh, vamos -repuso Menma-. No soy tonto.

-Pues podrías haberme engañado -dijo Gaara.

-Escucha -advirtió Menma-. Si este material en realidad provoca efectos alucinógenos, debe de hacerlo también en una dosis minúscula, menos de un microgramo -tomó una pizca del precipitado con el extremo de una espátula y lo introdujo en un litro de agua destilada en la redoma. Luego la agitó vigorosamente-. Podríamos juguetear con esta cosa seis meses y, a pesar de ello, no averiguar si causa alucinaciones -explicó-. Necesitamos un cerebro humano. El mío está disponible en este momento.

-¿Y el riesgo de toxicidad para los riñones? -preguntó Gaara. Menma mostró una expresión de incredulidad y exasperación.

-¿Con esta dosis? No. Estamos por debajo, por un factor de diez, del rango de toxicidad de la toxina que causa el botulismo, la sustancia más tóxica conocida por el hombre -pidió a Gaara que le pasara la pipeta. Gaara lo hizo a regañadientes.

-A tu salud -dijo Menma y alzó la pipeta un momento antes de depositar un mililitro en la lengua enrollada. Tomó un sorbo grande de agua, lo agitó en la boca y tragó.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Gaara.

-Estoy empezando a sentirme un poco mareado -respondió Menma Namikaze.

-¡Qué diablos! Ya estabas mareado incluso antes de empezar -repuso Gaara.

-¡Vaya, vaya! -exclamó Menma-. ¡Algo está ocurriendo!

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Gaara.

-Veo un torrente de colores que se mueven por todas partes en forma de amibas, como una especie de caleidoscopio -el rostro de Menma adoptó una expresión como si estuviera en trance-. Ahora oigo sonidos como los de un sintetizador, siento la boca un poco seca y experimento parestesia en los brazos, como si me estuvieran mordiendo o pinchando. Es muy extraño -para sorpresa de Gaara, Menma se acercó y lo sujetó de los brazos con fuerza verdaderamente insólita-. Me parece que la habitación se está moviendo -dijo Menma-. Además tengo una leve sensación de asfixia.

-Voy a pedir ayuda -dijo Gaara. Sentía que el pulso le latía con violencia. Miró el teléfono, pero Menma lo sujetó con mayor fuerza aún.

-Estoy bien -dijo Menma-. Los colores empiezan a desvanecerse. Ya está pasando -cerró los ojos, pero se aferró a Gaara.

Después de un rato, Menma abrió los ojos y suspiró. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía sujeto a Gaara de los brazos. Lo soltó.

-Creo que ya tenemos la respuesta que queríamos -dijo.

-Eso fue una tremenda idiotez -espetó Gaara-. Tus bufonadas me aterrorizaron.

-Tranquilízate -pidió Menma-. No perdamos la calma por una reacción psicodélica que duró sesenta segundos.

Gaara señaló el reloj.

-No fueron sesenta segundos -explicó-. Transcurrieron casi veinte minutos.

Menma alzó la mirada al reloj.

-Mira si no es extraño. Incluso creo que mi sentido del tiempo se distorsionó.

-¿Te sientes bien en general? -preguntó Gaara.

-Muy bien. En realidad, me siento mejor que bien -titubeó al tratar de expresar con palabras las sensaciones internas que experimentaba-, como si tuviera mucha energía. Y muy lúcido, como si mi mente estuviera en especial aguzada. Incluso me siento un poco eufórico, aunque eso podría deberse a que acabamos de confirmar que este nuevo hongo produce una sustancia alucinógena.

-No seamos tan laxos con la expresión "acabamos" -advirtió Gaara-. Me rehuso a que me atribuyas participación en esta locura. Prométeme que te harán un análisis de orina y una prueba de creatinina en sangre esta tarde. Aunque a ti no te preocupe, a mí sí.

-Si eso logra que duermas tranquilo hoy, está bien. Entre tanto, necesito más de estos esclerocios. ¿Es posible?

-Es posible ahora que descubrí el medio que este hongo necesita para crecer, pero no puedo prometerte mucho. No es fácil cultivar hongos que produzcan esclerocios.

-Bueno, haz tu mejor esfuerzo -pidió Menma-. Recuerda que es probable que podamos preparar un documento muy interesante acerca de esto.

Mientras Menma corría por el campus para alcanzar el autobús de enlace con el área médica, se sintió impaciente por decirle a Hinata que la teoría del veneno concerniente al episodio de brujería en Salem seguía vigente y progresaba.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Aunque estaba ansiosa de comprobar los adelantos de las obras en la cabaña, Hinata se desvío en Marblehead, sabiendo que a esa hora su padre aun no se marchaba a su oficina en Boston.

Entró a la casa y fue derecho a la cocina. Tal como lo había previsto, encontró a Hiashi tomando café y leyendo los diarios de la mañana. era un hombre alto con fama de haber sido un gran atleta durante su época de estudiante en Harvard. Su cabellera larga y de tintes azules daba señas de que había sido brillante como la de su hija, pero después de los años se había vuelto negra y sin brillo, dandóle aire paternal.

-Buenos Días, Hinata -dijo sin apartar la vista del diario. Hinata se sirvió café y bató un poco de leche para hacerse un capuchino.

-Como marcha tu coche? -preguntó Hiashi. el diari crujió en sus manos cuando dió vuelta a la página -Espero que lo lleves a su servicio periódicamente, sabes que los BMW's son delicados.

Hinata no respondió. Estaba acostumbrada a que su padre la tratara como a una niña, de hecho le fastidiaba como trataba de darle indicaciones acerca de cómo vivir su vida, viendo como manejaba la suya y su matrimonio.

-Llamaste a mi departamento anoche? -dijo esta recordando que al ir a su departamento a darle de comer a Matatabi consiguió unas llamadas perdidas y un mensaje en su contestadora -_Buenas noches Hina, llamaba para saber de ti, en cuanto puedas me devuelves la llamada, Adios - _luego se sento en una silla que daba la vista al mar.

-Efectivamente. Hana me dijo que te interesa Hikari Hyuga y estas preguntando mucho sobre ella. Me sorprende después de tanto tiempo. Y te llamé para saber por qué maltratas así a tu madre.

-No es esa mi intención. Si es verdad lo de que quiero saber más de ella. Por ejemplo, es verdad que la ahorcaron por bruja o es sólo un cuento?

-Si, la ahorcaron por bruja. Puedo confirmarlo. Y también que la familia hizo lo posible por ocultar eso. Por eso me parece un insulto al clan que quieras revolver en el pasado.

-lo que me consterna es el secretisto alrededor del caso. Por dios pasó hace 300 años!

-No me importa si lo comprendes o no. Fue humillante para el clan y lo es hoy. Punto.

-Quieres decir que le molesta, Ottou-san? ¿Se siente humillado?

-Bueno, la verdad es que me importa un rábano -confesó Hiashi - Pero a Hana si que le incomoda. No tienes que divertirte a costa de algo que la atormenta. Ya tiene motivos por los cuales sufrir. No les agregues otros.

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. Era difícil contener lo que queía escupirle en su cara, como lo de su relación de "trabajo" con Mei Terumi, su asistente y lo que causaba en su madre. Pero se limitó a decir que no sólo sentía empatía por Hikari, si no también lastima y cierta simpatía.

-Se puede saber por que? -pregunto Hiashi con fastidio.

-Sucede que conseguí su retrato olvidado en la bodega del castillo. Con eso comprobé su existencia. Aún no logro creer que sea idéntica a ella, incluso en los ojos perlas que tenemos. Luego recordé su fin trágico. No mereció morir ahorcada. Es difícil no sentir pena por ella viendo que somos tan idénticas.

-Conozco el retrato, y no niego el parecido. ¿Que rayos hacías en la bodega?

-Nada. Solo recorría el castillo. Me pareció coincidencia encontrar el retrato ya que he leído mucho sobre las brujas de Salem. Por eso sentí pena. Poco después de los juicios muchos lo lamentaron y se arrepintieron de haber ejecutado personas inocentes.

-No todas eran inocentes -indicó Hiashi.

-Madre sugirió lo mismo. ¿Que pudo haber hecho Hikari para que dudaran de su inocencia?

-A ver, me presionas por algo que ni yo mismo se. Pero mi padre dijo que tenía que ver con el ocultismo.

-¿Aver, que era? -Insitió Hinata.

-Te repito que no tengo idea. Y basta de lo mismo.

_-Y vete a tu habitacion -_Pensó Hinata. Se preguntó que si alguna vez la reconocería como adulta.

-Escucha, Hina -dijo Hiashi en un tono más relajado y, tal vez, dulce -No revuelvas en el pasado. Te lo digo por tu bien. No causes problemas.

-Con todo el respeto, Padre, ¿Podría explicarme como afectaría mi bienestar?

Hiashi se quedó sin habla.

-Le diré lo que pienso, Padre -prosiguió Hinata con un tono de agresividad que ni el mismo Hiashi se imaginaba -Creo que lo que hizo Hikari podría ser causa de humillación en la época en que sucedió. Puedo creer que se le considerara perjudicial para los negocios del clan, ya que Hizashi Hyuga había fundado Maritime Limitada, que has sido la fuente de ingresos de varias generaciones del clan Hyuga y sigue siéndolo en el presente. Pero la persistencia de ese modo de pensar me parece ridícula y una difamación a su memoria. Es nuestra antepasada; si no fuese por ella ninguno de nosostros hubiéremos nacido. Sólo por eso me sorprende que nadie haya hecho algo al respecto en su causa.

-Si tu visión egoísta no te deja verlo, al menos piensa en tu madre -dijo Hiashi en tono serio -Hana se siente humillada, y punto. No importa el porqué. Si necesitas un motivo ahí lo tienes, no fastidies a tu Madre!

Hinata bebío su capuchino, que para mal suerte de ella se había enfriado y abandono el intento de convencer a su padre.

-Donde está Madre?

-Arriba. Se siente mal y no quiere ver a nadie.

Poco después, Hinata salió de la casa embargada por la tristeza y la ansiedad, mezcla de pesar y furia. Al subir a su BMW se dijo que el matrimonio de sus padres era detestable. Le dió al boton de arranque y juro que jamás se dejaría atrapar en una situación similar.

Salió a la autopista y enfiló hacia Salem. Se dijo que a pesar del asco que le producía la relación de sus padres corría el riesgo de caer en una. Ese era uno d elos motivos de su reacción ante la actitud egoísta de Naruto, que se había ido de pesca cuando ya tenía planes con ella.

Al conducir por Salem, recordando la conversacion con su padre sobre Hikari, de camino a la cabaña Hinata decidió detenerse en el Instituto Peabody-Essex, una institución histórica que se alojaba en un grupo de viejos edificios restaurados en el centro de la ciudad. Entre otras funciones, servía como depósito de los documentos sobre Salem y los juicios por brujería.

Una recepcionista cobró una cuota a Hinata y le indicó que se dirigiera a la biblioteca, donde una bibliotecaria anciana le mostró cómo encontrar todos los documentos relacionados con los juicios de las brujas. Todos ellos se encontraban cuidadosamente catalogados en uno de los ficheros de tarjeta ya pasados de moda de la biblioteca.

Hinata se sorprendió y a la vez se sintió alentada por la cantidad de material disponible. Entusiasmada, se precipitó sobre el fichero segura de que descubriría alguna mención con respecto a Hikari. Pero se desilusionó; no encontró a ningún Hyuga.

Regresó al escritorio de la bibliotecaria y preguntó a la mujer directamente por Hikari Hyuga.

-Creo que fue una de las acusadas -explicó-. La ahorcaron.

-No es posible -aseguró la bibliotecaria sin dudar un instante-. Me considero experta en los documentos que se relacionan con los juicios. Jamás he visto el nombre de Hikari Hyuga ni siquiera como testigo, menos aún como una de las veinte víctimas.

Hinata le dio las gracias y luego se concentró en la información acerca de las familias originarias del condado de Essex. En esta ocasión, Hinata encontró una profusión de material informativo sobre los Hyuga. Mientras revisaba los documentos, se hizo patente que había dos familias Hyuga principales: la propia, que se mencionaba en el documento como Rama Principal (Soke), y otra que no era tan antigua, la Rama Secundaria (Boke). Después de media hora, la joven encontró una breve mención de Hikari Hyuga. Nació el 4 de mayo de 1665, era hija de Aoshio y Helisha Mayura y murió el 19 de julio de 1692; fue esposa de Hizashi Hyuga. Mediante una sencilla sustracción, Hinata se dio cuenta de que Hikari ¡había muerto muy joven, a la edad de veintisiete años!

Alzó la cabeza y miró por la ventana sin fijar la atención en nada. Sentía la carne de gallina en la base del cuello. Hinata tenía veintisiete años y su cumpleaños era en mayo. No el cuatro, sino el seis, muy cercano al de Hikari.

Al recordar el parecido físico con el retrato y considerando que planeaba mudarse a la casa de Hikari, Hinata empezó a preguntarse si no eran demasiadas coincidencias. ¿Acaso todo eso le indicaba algo?

Volvió a la información genealógica y buscó el nombre de Hizashi Hyuga. Descubrió que su primera esposa había sido Hanna Uzushio, con quien él se casó en 1677 y tuvo una hija, Himari, nacida en 1678. Hanna murió en enero de 1679 y luego Hizashi contrajo nupcias con Hikari Mayura, en 1682. Con ella tuvo otra hija, Mikoto, en 1682, y un hijo, Nikko, en 1683. Por último, Hizashi contrajo matrimonio con la hermana menor de Hikari, Hiromi Mayura, en 1692, con quien tuvo una hija llamada Amaru, en 1693.

Hinata bajó el libro y una vez más miró al vacío. Oía el suave tañido de unas campanas de alerta en la mente. Volvió a ver el libro y examinó con atención los hechos. A tan sólo tres años de la muerte de Hanna, Hizashi se había casado con Hikari. Luego, después de que ésta murió, el hombre se casó con Hiromi ese mismo año. Hinata se sintió inquieta. Se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Hizashi había tenido un romance con Hikari, estando aún casado con Hanna, y quizá sostuvo una aventura con Hiromi, mientras estaba casado con Hikari. Después de todo, ésta había fallecido en circunstancias extrañas. Hinata se preguntó si Hanna también. Meneó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que otra vez estaba dejando volar en exceso la imaginación al tratar de sacar demasiadas conclusiones con tan escasa información.

Después de pasar varios minutos más revisando el árbol familiar de los Hyuga, Hinata confirmó que estaba emparentado con Hizashi y Hikari a través de su hijo, Nikko. También descubrió que el nombre de Hikari nunca volvió a aparecer en la historia familiar de más de trescientos años. No era posible que esa situación sólo fuera casualidad. Hinata se admiró del oprobio que esa mujer se había buscado. ¿Qué podía haber hecho para justificarlo?

Mientras Hinata bajaba los escalones del Instituto Peabody-Essex, la duda que abrigaba respecto al carácter de Hizashi y la posibilidad de que hubiera habido juego sucio de su parte le dio una idea y preguntó a la recepcionista si podía indicarle cómo llegar al edificio de los tribunales del condado de Essex.

La construcción, una estructura austera de estilo helénico con enormes columnas dóricas, estaba localizada en Federal Street, no lejos de la Casa de las brujas. Hinata entró y preguntó dónde estaban los registros de los tribunales. Se presentó ante el mostrador indicado y solicitó ver cualquier registro acerca de Hizashi Hyuga, nacido en 1653.

La empleada era una mujer con aspecto soñoliento de edad indefinida. Si le sorprendió la petición de Hinata, no lo demostró. Su respuesta fue teclear algo en una terminal de computadora. Después de mirar la pantalla un momento, salió de la habitación, sin pronunciar una palabra. Volvió con un sobre grande de papel amarillo y se lo entregó a Hinata.

-No puede sacar esto de la sala -indicó.

Hinata tomó el sobre, lo llevó a una mesa y sacó el contenido. Había mucho material, la mayor parte de éste relacionado con litigios civiles que Hizashi había entablado contra sus deudores. Pero después encontró un contrato personal, fechado el 11 de febrero de 1681, que habían celebrado entre Hizashi Hyuga y Hikari Mayura. Se había redactado antes de su matrimonio, como los convenios prenupciales contemporáneos. El contrato otorgaba a ella el derecho a tener propiedades y a celebrar contratos a nombre propio después del matrimonio. Hacia el final del documento, Hizashi había escrito una explicación. Hinata reconoció la caligrafía como la letra de estilo elegante que había visto en muchos de los conocimientos de embarque en el castillo. Hizashi escribió:

_"Es mi deseo expreso que si por alguna circunstancia debida a mis actividades comerciales se requiere una ausencia prolongada de mi parte de la ciudad de Salem y de Maritime Limitada, que mi prometida, Hikari Mayura, pueda encargarse por derecho y legalmente, de administrar nuestros negocios conjuntos."_

La joven hizo a un lado el convenio prenupcial y volvió a los papeles que quedaban aún en el sobre. Descubrió una instancia jurídica interpuesta por Hizashi Hyuga en la que solicitaba un auto de reivindicación. Estaba fechada el martes 26 de julio de 1692, una semana después de la muerte de Hikari.

Hinata no tenía idea de lo que era un auto de reivindicación, pero enseguida empezó a entender de qué se trataba éste. Hizashi había escrito:

_"Humildemente solicito a esta Corte, en el nombre de Dios, devolver de inmediato a mi posesión las pruebas concluyentes incautadas en mi propiedad por el alguacil Asuma Sarutobi, que se usaron en contra de mi amada esposa, Hikari, durante el juicio en el que se le acusó de brujería por el Tribunal de lo penal el 20 de junio de 1692." _

Adjunto a la instancia legal, en la parte posterior, estaba el fallo del magistrado Danzo Shimura fechado el 3 de agosto de 1692, por el que denegaba la solicitud:

_"La corte aconseja al demandante, Hizashi Hyuga, que peticione a su excelencia el Gobernador Hashirama Senju la devolución de la prueba antes mencionada puesto que, por orden del gobierno, la custodia de dicha prueba ha sido transferida del condado de Essex al condado de Suffolk."_

En cierta forma, Hinata se sintió satisfecha. Había encontrado una prueba documental de que había habido un juicio contra Hikari y que, sin duda, ésta fue condenada. Al mismo tiempo, se sintió frustrada porque no se hiciera ninguna mención respecto a la naturaleza de las pruebas concluyentes. Echó otro vistazo a la petición, anotó la fecha del juicio, regresó al mostrador y llamó a la empleada.

-Me gustaría ver los registros del tribunal de lo penal del 20 de junio de 1692.

La empleada rió prácticamente en la cara de Hinata. Perpleja, ésta preguntó por qué le resultaba gracioso.

-Me pide algo que casi todo el mundo desea ver -repuso la empleada-. El problema es que no existen dichos registros. No hay ningún acta del tribunal de lo penal respecto a los juicios por brujería. Todo lo que existe son unos cuantos testimonios y declaraciones, pero las actas del tribunal como tales se esfumaron.

-Qué mala suerte -dijo Hinata. Regresó a su material, guardó los documentos en el sobre y lo devolvió a la empleada.

Posteriormente, Hinata salió del complejo de edificios en su automóvil. Al doblar la última curva del camino que conducía a la reja para salir al bosque, vio unos camiones y camionetas estacionados cerca de la cabaña. También había una excavadora grande y montículos de tierra fresca. Se estacionó y bajó del automóvil. El calor del mediodía resultaba sofocante y el olor que despedía la tierra recién removida era acre. Protegiéndose el rostro del Sol, Hinata siguió con la mirada la línea de la zanja que atravesaba el campo hacia el castillo. En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y Darui salió. El sudor goteaba de la frente.

-Estaba tratando de localizarla -dijo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?

-Quizá. Será mejor que le enseñe -hizo un ademán a Hinata para que lo siguiera al lugar donde se encontraba estacionada la excavadora-. Tuvimos que detener las obras.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hinata.

Darui no respondió. En vez de ello, condujo a Hinata a la zanja. Temerosa de pisar cerca del borde, mejor se estiró y miró al interior. Le impresionó la profundidad, que calculó en casi dos metros y medio. Las raíces se proyectaban de las paredes desnudas, como si fueran escobas en miniatura. Darui le pidió que se fijara en el punto en el que la zanja se interrumpía de manera abrupta, a quince metros de distancia de la cabaña. Hinata logró vislumbrar el extremo dañado de una caja de madera que sobresalía de la pared.

-Por eso tuvimos que detenernos -explicó Darui.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Hinata.

-Parece un ataúd -respondió Darui.

-¡Santo cielo!

-Encontramos también una lápida -Darui hizo una seña a Hinata para que se acercara al extremo de la zanja. Frente al montón de tierra excavada se encontraba tirada sobre la hierba una losa sucia de mármol blanco-. Se colocó en forma plana y se cubrió con tierra -dijo Darui y limpió la tierra seca.

Hinata contuvo la respiración.

-¡Cielos, es Hikari! -dijo con voz entrecortado.

-¿Se trata de algún familiar? -preguntó Darui.

-Sí -repuso Hinata. Examinó la lápida, semejante a la de Hizashi. Y al igual que la de él, sólo mostraba los datos generales, a saber: la fecha de nacimiento y muerte de Hikari.

-¿Y qué hacemos? -inquirió Darui mientras se colocaba los brazos detras de la nuca-. Se supone que debemos contar con un permiso especial para mover una tumba.

-¿No es posible que la rodeen y la dejen tal y como está? inquirió asombrada Hinata.

-Tal vez -contestó Darui-. Podríamos ensanchar la zanja en este lugar.

Después de que Darui regresó a la casa, Hinata se atrevió a acercarse al borde de la zanja y se asomó para ver la esquina expuesta del ataúd de Hikari. No tenía idea de cómo tomar ese descubrimiento insólito. Primero había sido el retrato y ahora la sepultura. ¿Acaso se trataba de meras coincidencias, o Hikari intentaba decirle algo? Quizá después de todos los años transcurridos, la muerta deseaba recobrar su reputación.

El sonido de un automóvil que se aproximaba llamó la atención de Hinata. Volvió a cubrirse los ojos del Sol y observó un vehículo deportivo blanco con rayas azules conocido que dejaba una estela de polvo mientras avanzaba por el camino de tierra que cruzaba el campo. Era el Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 Super Snake del 2007 de Naruto. Se estacionó junto al de ella. Con una punzada de inquietud, Hinata se asomó por la ventana del lado del pasajero.

-¡Vaya, ésta sí que es una sorpresa! -exclamó-. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

-Temari me lo dijo -respondió Naruto-. Le comenté que iba a venir acá a buscar un departamento, puesto que voy a trabajar en el Hospital de Salem en agosto y septiembre. Recuerdas que te dije que iba a trabajar un tiempo en este nosocomio, ¿verdad?

-Si tú lo dices -repuso Hinata. No tenía intenciones de discutir.

-Te ves muy bien -observó Naruto-. Supongo que salir con el doctor Menma Namikaze va con tu personalidad.

-¿Cómo sabes con quién salgo? -preguntó Hinata.

-Habladurías del hospital. Como elegiste a una celebridad científica, los rumores corren. La ironía es que conozco a ese sujeto. Trabajé en su laboratorio el año que me dediqué a investigar.

Hinata se dio cuenta de que se había ruborizado. Era evidente que Naruto trataba de molestarla y, como de costumbre, lo estaba logrando.

-Menma es un tipo inteligente -dijo Naruto-, aunque un poco torpe e incluso extraño. O tal vez debería decir excéntrico.

-Pues yo creo que es una persona atenta y considerada -replicó a su vez Hinata.

-Me lo imagino -repuso Naruto, al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco -Me enteré también que te manda flores a diario. Personalmente, opino que es absurdo. Un tipo tiene que ser inseguro por completo para llegar a tales extremos.

El rostro de Hinata se encendió. Temari debía de haberle contado todo eso a Naruto. Entre su madre y su compañera de cuarto, se preguntó si aún tenía algún secreto.

-Por lo menos, él no va a hacerte enojar por ir a esquiar -dijo Naruto -Tiene tal coordinación que un tramo de escaleras es todo un desafío para él.

-Creo que te estás portando igual que un adolescente malcriado -repuso Hinata con un tono gélido cuando por fin logró articular palabra -Francamente, no te va bien.

-No importa -Naruto dijo y rió con cinismo -Proseguiré mi camino, como dicen, a pastos más verdes. Yo mismo disfruto ahora de una nueva relación. Te acuerdas de Ino Yamanaka?

-Si me acuerdo perfectamente, la rubia que no deja de acosarte. Me da mucho gusto por ti -dijo ahora Hinata con sarcasmo.

-Temari me indicó que estás trabajando en la reparación de este lugar -comentó Naruto cambiando de tema -¿Acaso el buen doctor Namikaze se va a mudar contigo?

Hinata empezó a negar la posibilidad, pero se contuvo. En vez de ello, repuso:

-Lo estamos considerando.

-Que tengas una buena vida, de un modo u otro -dijo Naruto con un claro tono de furia mientras se mordí el labio inferior. Hinata noto el gesto ya que lo conocía muy bien cuando se enojaba. Colocó la reversa, retrocedió con brusquedad y el automóvil quemó llantas hasta detenerse. Luego puso primera y pisó con fuerza el acelerador, el motor rugio como un animal endemoniado al mismo tiempo que quemaba llantas. En medio de una nube de polvo, se alejó a gran velocidad por el campo. Hinata se defendió de la lluvia de piedras, luego observó el Mustang de Naruto perderse entre los árboles hasta que desapareció de su vista. Comprendía que las intenciones de Naruto eran las de venir a provocarla, y lo había logrado. Por un instante se sintió alterada, pero al recordar a Hikari y su fin trágico se dijo que en comparación a las aungustias de su antepasada las suyas eran triviales.

**0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

EL BAR Harvest estaba atiborrado hasta el tope con el gentío que acudía al lugar los viernes por la noche. Hinata buscó a Menma y por fin lo divisó con una copa de vino en la mano, en una mesa cerca de la barra. En cuanto la vio, el rostro de Menma se iluminó y se puso de pie de un salto para ofrecerle una silla.

-Creo que una copa de vino te caería bien -dijo Menma.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza. Pudo darse cuenta al instante de que Menma estaba agitado o cohibido. Su tartamudeo era más evidente de lo normal. Hinata lo observó mientras él llamaba a la camarera y ordenaba dos copas de vino Chardonnay. Luego la miró.

-¿Tuviste un buen día? -preguntó.

-Estuve muy atareada -repuso Hinata-. ¿Y tú?

-Fue un día fantástico -contestó Menma entusiasmado-. Tengo buenas noticias. En las muestras de tierra de los recipientes de comida de Hikari cultivamos un moho que tiene efectos alucinógenos. Creo que hemos resuelto el asunto, por lo menos, de qué fue lo que desencadenó los juicios por brujería en Salem. Lo único que no sabemos es si fue a causa del ergotismo o de algo completamente nuevo -Menma relató a Hinata todo lo que había sucedido en el laboratorio de Gaara no Sabaku.

-¿Tomaste una droga sin saber lo que era? -preguntó alarmada Hinata-. ¿No fue demasiado arriesgado?

-Te pareces a mi buen amigo Gaara -rió Menma-. No, no era arriesgado. Fue una dosis muy pequeña para que entrañara algún peligro. Esta tarde me hice unas pruebas de laboratorio de orina y creatinina en sangre para tranquilidad de Gaara. Ambas arrojaron resultados normales. Créeme, estoy mejor que bien, estoy eufórico. Al principio, esperaba que este nuevo hongo formara la misma combinación de alecloides que el Claviceps, de modo que pudiera comprobarse que el ergotismo había sido el culpable de todo. Ahora espero que produzca sus propios alcaloides.

-¿Qué son los alcaloides? -preguntó Hinata-. Es un término que me resulta familiar, pero no podría definirlo aun cuando mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Los alcaloides son compuestos que contienen nitrógeno y se encuentran en los vegetales -explicó Menma-. Resultan conocidos porque muchos de ellos son muy comunes, como la cafeína y la nicotina. Casi todos son farmacológicamente activos.

-¿Por qué te entusiasma tanto descubrir un nuevo alcaloide si son tan comunes? -preguntó Hinata.

-Porque ya demostré que el alcaloide que contiene este nuevo moho es psicotrópicamente activo -repuso Menma-. Además, descubrí una nueva droga alucinógena que puede abrir las puertas a la comprensión del funcionamiento cerebral. De manera invariable, estas sustancias imitan a los neurotransmisores del cerebro.

Una camarera interrumpió su conversación para informarles que su mesa estaba lista. La siguieron a la terraza y se sentaron bajo los árboles llenos de pequeñas luces blancas. El clima era perfecto, después de haber enfriado de manera ostensible. Mientras esperaban la cena, Hinata le contó a Menma acerca del descubrimiento de la tumba de Hikari.

-¡Fabuloso! -exclamó Menma-. ¿El ataúd se encuentra en buenas condiciones?

-La parte que logré ver, sí -respondió Hinata-. Estaba enterrado muy hondo, tal vez a unos dos metros y medio de profundidad.

Mientras cenaban, la conversación giró acerca de temas mucho más triviales. Al llegar al postre, Menma retomó el asunto de la tumba de Hikari.

-¿En qué estado de conservación se encuentra el cadáver de tu antepasado?

-No vi el cadáver -repuso Hinata, sobresaltada por una pregunta así-. No abrimos el ataúd. La excavadora sólo lo dañó un poco.

-Tal vez deberíamos abrirlo. Me encantaría tomar una muestra. Si podemos encontrar algún residuo de cualquier alcaloide de los que producen este nuevo hongo, contaremos con una prueba definitiva de que el demonio en Salem era un hongo.

-Es increíble que puedas atreverte siquiera a sugerir una cosa así -repuso Hinata-. Lo último que deseo es perturbar el cuerpo de esa mujer.

-No seas supersticiosa -dijo Menma-. Comprenderás que tu postura es parecida a estar en contra de las autopsias.

-Esto es diferente -explicó Hinata-. Ella ya fue sepultada.

-Pero se hacen exhumaciones de cadáveres todo el tiempo.

-Supongo que tienes razón -dijo Hinata a regañadientes.

-Tal vez ambos podríamos ir mañana a Salem -propuso Menma-. Echaríamos un vistazo.

-Es necesario obtener un permiso para exhumar cualquier cadáver -dijo Hinata.

-La excavadora hizo ya la mayor parte del trabajo -repuso Menma-. Echemos un vistazo y decidamos mañana.

Les llevaron la cuenta y Menma pagó. Hinata le dio las gracias y comentó que la siguiente correría por su cuenta. Él respondió que eso lo discutirían después.

Fuera del restaurante, se produjo un momento incómodo cuando él le pidió que fueran a su departamento, pero Hinata se mostró renuente. Al final, estuvieron de acuerdo en ir y hablar sobre el asunto. Pero a medida que la noche transcurría, ni Hinata ni Menma abordaron el tema de si ella debía quedarse a pasar la noche. Al no decidir, decidieron. Y se quedó.

Más tarde, cuando estaban acostados uno al lado del otro, Hinata pensó en lo que le había dicho a Naruto respecto a que Menma se iba a mudar con ella. Lo había dicho intencionalmente, para provocar a su ex novio, pero entonces empezó a considerar la idea en serio. En definitiva, le resultaba atractiva.

-¿Qué te parecería ir a vivir conmigo a la cabaña cuando llegue el primero de septiembre? -preguntó Hinata.

A Menma se le trabó la lengua. El tartamudeo resurgió.

-E-es una oferta muy g-generosa -se las arregló para contestar-. Aunque tal vez deberíamos hablar más detenidamente sobre ello.

-¿Cómo que hablar más detenidamente sobre ello? -Hinata no esperaba que él la rechazara, sobre todo porque las flores que Menma le enviaba continuaban llegando de manera puntual a su departamento todos los días.

-Sólo tengo miedo de que lo estés ofreciendo de manera impulsiva -explicó Menma-. Creo que temo que cambies de parecer y luego no sepas cómo retirar la invitación.

-¿En verdad es ésa nada más la razón por la que no quieres aceptar? -preguntó Hinata y lo abrazó-. De acuerdo -añadió-, podemos discutirlo. Pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

**Fin del Capítulo 4 - **Hola chicos, aquí estamos de nuevo, En este capítulo ocurrieron cosas un poco, digamos, embarazosas. Hina y Menma amanecieron en la misma cama (?) Menma descubrio un nuevo alcaloide y quiza una nueva droga, Hina se enfrenta a Hashi y se adentra mas y mas en el oscuro pasado de los Hyuga, ademas de que descubrieron "La Tumba de Hikari", Naruto llega una vez más a fastidiar a Hina y esta le hace una proposición a Menma, que pasara despues? Espero les guste, y ansioso espero sus comentarios sobre la historia! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Ah y Bienvenida **Rosseshadow: **Si es un tonto, y bruto, pero bueno, que se le hace, hoy tampoco se comportó de maravilla, pero ya se nota los celos en él! y **Sasuhinas fan: **No lo asesines, aún lo necesitamos, creeme, todo cambiara jejee! Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, las veo en el siguiente capi!

**El Siguiente Capítulo sera: Comienza la Carrera Científica**


	8. Capìtulo 5 - Carrera Científica

**Hola a todos! Y aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo de la historia! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de mis novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 5 . Comienza la Carrera Científica**

_**Sábado 20 de julio de 2013**_

Hinata despertó por etapas al escuchar la voz de Menma. Al principio, la incorporó a su sueño, pero después se dio cuenta de que provenía de la otra habitación. Con cierta dificultad, abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. Eran las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la mañana.

Preocupada porque algo malo ocurriera, Hinata trató de escuchar lo que decía, pero la voz de Menma era ininteligible. Por su tono, advirtió que estaba emocionado.

En pocos minutos, Menma regresó; vestía una bata. Al ver que Hinata estaba despierta, se acercó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Tengo muy buenas noticias. Estaba hablando con Sakura.

-¿A las 5:45 de la mañana? ¿Quién diablos es Sakura?

-Una de las doctoras que trabaja conmigo. Es mi mano derecha en el laboratorio.

-Me parece que es aún demasiado temprano para conversaciones de trabajo -repuso Hinata. Sin quererlo, pensó en Mei Terumi, la supuesta asistente de su padre.

-Sakura laboró toda la noche -explicó Menma-. Gaara envió más esclerocios del nuevo hongo anoche. Sakura hizo unas pruebas sin preparar en el espectrómetro de masas. Parece que tenemos tres alcaloides totalmente nuevos y uno de ellos es psicoactivo -frotó las manos con entusiasmo, como si estuviera a punto de ponerse a trabajar en ese instante-. No puedo explicarte lo importante que esto podría llegar a ser -prosiguió-. Tal vez hemos descubierto una nueva droga, o incluso una familia completa de drogas nuevas. Imagínate lo que sería encontrar un nuevo grupo de ellas debido a los juicios por brujería en Salem. Esto es aún mejor que la manera en que se descubrió el Prozac.

-¿Ocurrió por accidente? -preguntó Hinata.

-Podría decirse que sí -rió Menma-. El investigador probaba unos antihistamínicos en un protocolo experimental que medía el efecto en el neurotransmisor norepinefrina. Por casualidad, obtuvo el Prozac, que no es un antihistamínico y que afecta la serotonina, otro neurotransmisor doscientas veces más de lo que afecta a la norepinefrina.

-Es asombroso -dijo Hinata, pero en realidad no había prestado mucha atención. Sin tomar la acostumbrada taza de café matutino, su mente no estaba preparada para entender tales complejidades.

-Estoy impaciente por volver al trabajo -dijo Menma.

-¿Quieres cambiar de opinión respecto a ir a Salem?

-No -respondió Menma sin titubear-. Quiero ver esa tumba. Levántate. Ya que estás despierta, vámonos -y juguetonamente sacudió las piernas de Hinata a través de las frazadas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En la propiedad, lo primero que Menma vio fue la zanja para los servicios. Le asombró su longitud.

-Ahí está el ataúd -dijo Hinata al tiempo que señalaba el lugar de donde éste sobresalía.

-Es un golpe de suerte -comentó Menma-. Me parece que es la cabecera del ataúd. Y tenías razón respecto a la profundidad. Por lo menos tiene dos metros y medio, o tal vez más.

-Esta zanja sólo tiene esta profundidad aquí, cerca de la cabaña -puntualizó Hinata-. En la parte donde cruza el campo, es mucho menos honda.

Menma empezó a alejarse de la casa.

-Voy a verlo más de cerca -dijo. Saltó a la zanja y empezó a retroceder, descendiendo a mayor profundidad a cada paso.

Hinata lo observó con inquietud creciente.

-¿Estás seguro de que la tierra no se hundirá? -preguntó ella con nerviosismo, al oír que los terrones y las piedras caían en las grietas cuando se acercó más al borde.

Menma no respondió. Estaba agachado y examinaba el extremo dañado del ataúd.

-Esto es alentador -dijo-. Está completamente seco y fresco aquí -introdujo los dedos en la unión abierta en parte entre la cabecera del ataúd y uno de los costados. Con un rápido tirón, la cabecera se ladeó.

- _¡Santo cielo!_ -murmuró Hinata para sí.

-¿Podrías ser tan amable de traer la linterna del maletero del 911 Turbo? -pidió Menma. Miraba por el extremo abierto del ataúd.

Hinata hizo lo que le pidió, pero no se sentía bien al perturbar la tumba de Hikari más de lo que ya habían hecho sin intención. Después de atreverse a acercarse lo más que pudo al borde de la zanja, arrojó la linterna a su amigo.

Menma iluminó el interior del ataúd por la abertura.

-Tenemos suerte. El cuerpo está momificado por la sequedad del lugar y el frío.

Hinata observó con horror mientras Menma colocaba en el suelo la linterna e introducía la mano en el ataúd.

-Menma, ¿qué haces?

-Sólo voy a empujar un poco el cuerpo -explicó. Sujetó la cabeza y empezó a empujar. Nada ocurrió, así que apoyó un pie en la pared de la zanja y luego empujó con más fuerza. Para su sorpresa, la cabeza se desprendió de repente, lo que provocó que Menma cayera contra la pared opuesta de la zanja. Terminó sentado en el suelo con la cabeza momificada de la mujer en el regazo.

En ese momento, Hinata sintió que las piernas se le doblaban. Tuvo que apartar la mirada.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó Menma al ponerse de pie. Miró la base de la cabeza de Hikari-. Creo que el cuello se le debe de haber roto cuando fue ahorcada -puso la cabeza en el suelo e inclinó el extremo del ataúd para volver a ponerlo en su posición original. Con una roca, golpeó hasta colocarlo en su lugar. Luego cargó la cabeza y volvió por la zanja hasta un lugar donde pudiera trepar.

-Espero que no encuentres esto divertido -dijo Hinata. Se negó a mirar el objeto-. Quiero que la devuelvas enseguida a su lugar.

-Lo haré -prometió Menma-. Sólo quiero tomar una pequeña muestra. Vamos adentro y veamos si encontramos una caja.

Hinata se adelantó al tiempo que se preguntaba muy asombrada cómo se permitía participar en una situación así. Menma percibió su actitud y pronto encontró una caja de suministros de plomería del tamaño adecuado. Colocó la cabeza en el interior, puso la caja en el Porsche y regresó a la casa.

-Quiero que pongas esa cabeza en su sitio tan pronto como sea posible -advirtió Hinata.

-Lo haré -repitió Menma. Para cambiar de tema, caminó a la parte de los cobertizos de la casa y fingió admirar las cuadras. Hinata lo siguió. Las obras de reparación habían avanzado de manera muy importante. Descubrieron que ya habían colado el piso del sótano.

-Qué bueno que obtuve mis muestras de tierra cuando lo hice -observó Menma.

Cuando inspeccionaban el baño instalado en la planta alta, oyeron el ruido de un coche acercarse a toda velocidad. Hinata se asomó por la ventana y se sobresaltó al ver el Mercedes Benz E63 AMG 2013 venir dejando una estela de polvo. Era su padre, Hiashi Hyuga.

-¡Ay no! -la embargó la inquietdud y sus palmas empezaron a sudar.

Menma advirtió su desconcierto.

-Te da verguenza que me encuentre aqui contigo, Hinata?

-¡Cielos, de ninguna manera! -se excuso Hinata. -El problema es la tumba de Hikari. Por favor, no digas nada sobre la cabez. No quiero darle el menor pretexto para entrometerse en mis planes.

Bajaron las escaleras y salieron. Parado en el borde de la zanja, Hiashi contemplaba el ataúd. Hinata los presentó. Hiashi se mostró cordial, pero lacónico. Luego se alejó un poco con ella.

-Es una desgracia que Akatsuchi haya descubierto la tumba -Dijo Hiashi -le dije que no comentara una sola palabra acerca de ella a nadie, confío en que harás lo mismo. Sobre todo, que no se entere Hana, se volvería loca y pasaría un mes en cama.

-No tengo por qué decirselo a nadie.

-La verdad es que me sorprende el hallazgo -prosiguió Hiashi -Tenía entendido de que estaba enterrada en una fosa común en algún lugar de Salem. ¿uqe me dices del extraño, sabe algo?

-Menma no es un extraño. Y sabe todo sobre la tumba y Hikari.

-Creo que nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en que no hablarías del asunto con nadie.

-Yo no fuí. la culpa es de Neji-niisan.

-tenía que ser el, siempre ocasionandome disgustos. -Se dirigió a Menma que los esperaba pacientemente.

-La historia de Hikari Hyuga es información íntima del Clan Hyuga. Espero sepa respetarlo.

-Comprendo -Dijo Menma. Se preguntó que diría si supiera que la cabeza de Hikari estaba en el baúl de su Porsche.

Aparentemente satisfecho, Hiashi miró la cabaña y ante el pedido de Hinata se dignó recorrerla. Lo hicieron rápidamente. Antes de partir dudó unos segundos y luego miro a Menma.

-Hinata es una chica buena y sensata. Además es muy cariñosa.

-Pienso lo mismo -Dijo Menma y le dirigió una mirada a Hinata haciendo que se sonrojara.

Hiashi entró en su Mercedes, arrancó y se alejo. Hinata lo observó hasta desaparecer entre los árboles.

-Siempre encuentra la manera de fastidiarme -Dijo furiosa Hinata.

-Al menos te elogió -Dijo Menma.

-¡Que elogio ni que chingados! Se elogia a sí mismo por la forma en que me educó. Pero no tuvo nada que ver. Nunca estuvo presenete cuando lo necesité.

-Con enfadarte no consigues nada -Dijo Menma.

Menma le rodeó con los brazos y se unieron en un cálido abrazo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A pesar de lo mucho que le agradaba estar con Hinata, Menma se alegró de volver a su laboratorio esa tarde. Se sintió muy contento en especial al ver a Sakura, a quien no esperaba encontrar ahí. Ella había ido a casa, tomó una ducha y durmió, aunque sólo cuatro o cinco horas. Explicó que estaba muy emocionada con los nuevos alcaloides como para permanecer lejos del laboratorio.

-¿Hay más esclerocios? -preguntó Menma.

-Sólo unos cuantos -respondió Sakura-. Gaara no Sabaku dijo que hay más en camino, pero no sabía cuándo los enviaría. No quise sacrificar los que tenemos hasta hablar contigo. ¿Cómo quieres que separemos los alcaloides? ¿Con solventes orgánicos?

-Vamos a usar electroforesia capilar -repuso Menma-. Pero antes quiero pedirte algo -sacó la cabeza momificada de la caja de aditamentos de plomería. Sakura retrocedió ante la vista macabra.

-Podrías haberme advertido -dijo.

-Supongo que sí -respondió Menma, riendo. Por primera vez contempló la cabeza con mirada crítica. Era espeluznante. La piel tenía un matiz marrón oscuro, estaba curtida y se había retraído en las prominencias huesudas, lo que dejaba al descubierto los dientes en una sonrisa horripilante. El cabello estaba seco y enmarañado, como fibra metálica.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó Sakura-. ¿Una momia egipcia?

Menma narró a Sakura la historia de Hikari.

-¿Quieres entonces hacer una prueba con el espectrómetro de masas? -inquirió Sakura.

-Exactamente -respondió Menma-. Sí podemos demostrar picos que correspondan a los de los nuevos alcaloides, constituiría una prueba definitiva de que esta mujer ingirió el moho.

Sakura corrió al Departamento de Biología Celular a fin de pedir prestados los instrumentos de disección anatómica. Cuando regresó, Menma se puso a trabajar. Retiró el cuero cabelludo y dejó el cráneo al descubierto. Después, tomó la sierra eléctrica que Sakura había traído y cortó la parte superior del cráneo. Sakura y él miraron el interior. El cerebro se había contraído en una masa cuajada en la parte posterior del cráneo. Menma picó la masa con la punta de un escalpelo. Estaba dura.

-Corta una parte y la disolveré en alguna sustancia -le propuso Sakura.

Menma aceptó la sugerencia. Después de obtener la muestra, empezaron a probar varios solventes. Sin estar seguros de lo que tenían, comenzaron a introducirlos en el espectrómetro de masas. Con la segunda muestra obtuvieron por fin un patrón de concordancia. Varios de los picos coincidían exactamente con los de los nuevos alcaloides.

-¿No es científicamente fabuloso? -Comentó Menma lleno de júbilo.

-Sí, es fantástico -estuvo de acuerdo Sakura.

Menma se dirigió a su escritorio y llamó a Hinata. Como esperaba, le contestó la grabadora. Dejó un mensaje diciendo que en el caso de Hikari Hyuga, el demonio en Salem tenía una explicación científica. Después de colgar el teléfono, regresó con Sakura.

Estaba de un humor excepcional.

-Muy bien -le dijo-, vamos a separar estos nuevos alcaloides para que podamos entender lo que tenemos.

_**Lunes 22 de julio de 2013**_

Antes de las siete de la mañana, Menma entró en el laboratorio y se sorprendió al ver que Sakura ya había llegado.

-Tengo dificultades para dormir -reconoció ella. El cabello, que por lo regular peinaba con mucho cuidado, en esa ocasión estaba un poco desarreglado.

-Yo también -diio Menma.

Habían trabajado el sábado por la noche y todo el domingo. Un poco después de la medianoche, consiguieron perfeccionar una técnica de separación. Todo lo que necesitaban entonces era más material, y Gaara no Sabaku había llamado para comunicarles que iba a enviar otro lote de esclerocios el lunes por la mañana.

-Quiero que todo esté ya preparado cuando llegue el material -manifestó Menma-. Debe de estar aquí alrededor de las nueve.

-Como usted ordene -repuso Sakura mientras chocaba los talones y hacía un saludo militar en son de broma. Menma intentó darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza; sin embargo, ella resultó mucho más ágil que él.

Después de trabajar febrilmente por más de una hora, Sakura le dio una palmadita a Menma en el brazo.

-¿Estás pasando por alto a tu pequeño rebaño de manera deliberada? -hizo una seña por encima del hombro.

Menma miró a su alrededor y vio a los estudiantes que deambulaban por el lugar en espera de su consejo.

-Escuchen -anunció en voz alta Menma-. Hoy están por su cuenta. Yo me encuentro muy ocupado -con algunos refunfuños, el grupo se dispersó. Menma no advirtió esa reacción. Volvió directamente al trabajo.

Unos minutos después, Sakura le tocó el brazo una vez más.

-¿Podrías decirme qué pasó con la cátedra que tenías a las nueve de la mañana? -preguntó.

-¡Cielos! -exclamó Menma-. Busca a Kabuto Yakushi y que me cubra -Kabuto Yakushi era uno de sus asistentes principales.

En poco tiempo, Kabuto llegó. Era un hombre esbelto, joven, de rostro perfilado y cabello largo gris que se sujetaba con una cola, usaba unas gafas redondas que cada dos minutos se acomodaba con sus dedos.

-Necesito que te hagas cargo del curso de verano de bioquímica -indicó Menma.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -preguntó Kabuto, obviamente no muy entusiasmado.

-Ya te avisaré -repuso Menma.

Tal como se lo habían prometido, los esclerocios llegaron un poco después de las nueve. Menma esparció con gran cuidado los granos oscuros, parecidos a los del arroz, en un trozo de papel de filtrar, como si fueran pepitas de oro.

-Se ven muy desagradables -comentó Sakura-. Podrían ser excremento de ratón.

-O semillas en el pan de centeno -añadió Menma-. Es una metáfora históricamente más significativa.

Antes del mediodía, ambos lograron producir una pequeñísima cantidad de cada alcaloide. Las muestras de polvo blanco estaban en la base de pequeños tubos de ensayo cónicos, con etiquetas que decían: A, B y C. A simple vista, los alcaloides se veían idénticos.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? -preguntó Sakura mientras alzaba uno de los tubos de ensayo para verlo a la luz.

-Averigüemos si son psicoactivos -respondió Menma.

-Tal vez podríamos usar preparaciones de ganglios _Aplasia fasciata_. Nos indicarían si son neuroactivos -sugirió Sakura.

Menma negó con la cabeza.

-Eso basta. Quiero saber cuáles provocan reacciones alucinógenas y necesito respuestas rápidas. Para ello requerimos un cerebro humano.

-¡No podemos emplear voluntarios a sueldo! -repuso Sakura consternada-. Eso constituiría una falta flagrante a la ética.

-No tengo la intención de utilizar voluntarios a sueldo -aclaró Menma-. Tú y yo nos las arreglaremos -colocó una cantidad minúscula de cada nuevo alcaloide en dos redomas distintas y llenó cada una con un litro de agua destilada. Las agitó vigorosamente y después sacó dos pipetas de un mililitro de un cajón-. ¿Quieres unirte? -preguntó.

Sakura miró con atención a Menma.

-¿Estás convencido de que no es arriesgado? - Dijo Sakura.

-¡Si me disculpan! -Dijo otra voz y ambos se volveron. Era Hotaru Tsuchigumo, una empleada de administración del departamento. - Perdone la interrupción, Doctor Namikaze, pero el doctor Neji Hyuga dice que quiere hablar un momento con usted.

-Digale que no estoy de ánimos -Dijo Menma para luego detenerla cuando esta se disponía a salir -Umm, mejor, digale que pase.

-No me gusta esa mirada tuya -Manifestó Sakura -Que te traes?

-No es lo que piensas -Menma sonrió - Claro que si el señor Hyuga quiere ser el principal investigador de este estudio no se lo impediré. Hablando ya en serio, quiero ponerlo al tanto de lo que estamos haciendo.

Neji entró con su habitual sonrisa y repartiendo saludos. Sobre todo, estaba encantado de ver a Menma y a Sakura juntos.

-Las dos personas que yo mas quiero en el mundo, pero desde luego, por distintas razones -Rio de su propio chiste, que considero subido de tono. Sakura demostró su propia chispa al manifestarle que le descolocaba su cambio de orientación sexual.

-No comprendo -admitio Neji, perplejo.

-Quiero decir que ya sé que te atrae mi intelecto -prosiguió sakura -Significa que Menma ha despertado tus mas bajos instintos.

Menma rió a mas no poder. Nunca había visto a Neji derrotado en su juego. Neji tambien rió ante el comentario de sakura. Luego se volvió a Menma.

-Bueno basta de cháchara. Leiíste el prospecto de Genetrix?

-No he tenido tiempo de mirarlo -se excusó Menma.

-Y tu promesa que? ¿Quieres que le diga a mi prima que deje de salir contigo porque no eres de fiar?

-¿Que Prima? -preguntó sakura, y le dio un codazo suave en las costillas.

Menma se puso peor que un semáforo en rojo. No solía padecer tartamudez en el laboratorio, pero tuvo un severo ataque. No quería habañr sobre Hinata.

-No, no he t-ttenido tiempo para leeerlo. P-pero ha sucedido algo estupendo que te interesa.

-Espero por tu bien que así sea -Dijo Neji con una sonrisa. Le palmeó la espalda y le dijo que no se preocupara por Hinata.

Menma carraspeo y lo invitó a sentarse. Para cambiar de tema lecontó sobre el hogo y los alcaloides nuevos. Le explicó como descubrió que por lo menos uno de ellos era psicotrópico.

-No esta mal. ahora porque dices que me interesaria a mi? Soy un tipo practico Menma.

-Creo que estos alcaliodes pueden tener aplicaciones prácticas. Tal ves estamos al borde de descubrir toda una familia de drogas que en el peor de los casos serviría para la investigación.

Neji se irguio en su asiento. Su habitual despreocupación se esfumó en un instante.

-¿Drogas Nuevas? Eso si me interesa! -Sonrio Neji.

-Pero no nos precipitemos -Advirtió Menma -Sakura y yo aún tenemos mucho camino por recorrer.

-¿Cual es el próximo paso? -pregunto Neji.

-Me alegro de que lo preguntes -Dijo Menma al mismo tiempo que se dirigía a un gabinete de vidrio -Sakura y yo hablabamos de ellocuando llegaste. Lo pirmero es determinar cual de ellos es psicotropico.

Menma volvio con tres matraces de litro. Coloco en cada uno de ellos una cantidad infima de alcaloide y un litro de agua destilada y los agito con vigor.

-¿Como lo haras? -pregunto Neji a sabiendas de por donde venia la cosa.

De un cajon, Menma saco tres pipetas de mililitro.

-Para el que guste servirse – Dijo Menma. Sakura y Neji no respondieron y Menma rio. -Cobardes. Mentira es broma. Solo quiero que esten presentes, el raton de laboratorio soy yo.

Neji miro a Sakura.

-Me parece que este buen hombre perdio la chaveta.

Sakura miro a Menma. Sabia que no era temerario, y que pocos poseían su destreza en un laboratorio.

-Estas convencido de que no hay peligro. ¿No?

-Es tan peligroso como fumar maría -afirmo Menma.

-Umm -Sakura vaciló unos instantes y luego accedio -de acuerdo dame una.

-Segura? -Pregunto Menma. -no estas obligada a hacerlo.

-Estoy segura -Afirmó Sakura.

-Y tu, Neji? Es tu oportunidad de hacer un aporte a la ciencia verdadera. Ademas si quieres que lea el bendito prospecto, puedes hacerme este favor. -Rió Menma por lo ultimo.

-De acuerdo, si un par de chiflados como ustedes dice que no hay peligro, lo hare -declaro neji con renuencia – Pero si no lees el prospecto, recibiras una visita de mis amigos de Akatsuki. -Acepto una pipeta.

-Cada cual elige su veneno -Dijo Menma señalando los matraces.

-Retira lo dicho o me esfumo -protesto Neji.

Menma rió. Disfrutaba del desconcierto de Neji. Era una inversion de los papeles normales.

Neji invitó a Sakura a servirse y luego la imito.

-Me encanta la ruleta rusa farmacologica -Asevero Neji.

Sakura rió y le dijo que dejara de hacerse el vivo.

-No soy tan vivo como para mantenerme alejado de dos cientificos locos -rió Neji.

-Primero las damas -dijo Menma.

Sakura leno la pipeta y dejo caer un mililitro de liquido sobre su lengua. Despues por indicacion de Menma tomo un vaso de agua.

Los dos la miraron en silencio. Pasaron los minutos y finalmente Sakura se encojio de hombros.

-Aparte de una leve aceleración del pulso, no siento nada -indico Sakura.

-Ahora tu -indico Menma.

Neji lleno su pipeta.

-Mira lo que tengo que hacer para que aceptes el puesto de asesor cietifico -Dijo en tono quejumbroso, y procedio igual que Sakura -Es amargo, pero no siento nada.

-Espera un poco – menciono Menma.

-Creo que siento mareos -Anuncio Neji.

-Perfecto -Menma recordo que es el primer sintoma.

Bruscamente tenso, Neji hizo una mueca y empezo a mirar en derredor.

-¡Colores! Veo colores en movimiento -Comenzo a detallarlos pero se detuvo con un grito de miedo y comenzo a frotarse los brazos con frenesi.

-¿Que pasa? -pregunto Menma.

- ¡ME PICAN LOS INSECTOS! -grito Neji hasta que sufrío un ahogo.

-Ahora que? -insistio Menma.

-¡Opresion en el pecho! No puedo tragar.

Menma lo tomo de un brazo. Sakura tmoel telefono pero Menma la detuvo ya que Neji se habia serenado. Cerro los ojos y una sonrisa feliz aparecio en su rostro. Menma lo ayudo a sentarse.

Neji contesto todas las pregutas con lengua torpe y renuente. Al cabo de veinte minutos su sonrisa se desvanecio, ensayo tragar saliva y hablo.

-Tengo la boca llena de arena. Denme Agua.

Menma le dio un vaso, lo bebio con rapidez y le pidio mas.

-Parece que tuve unos minutos agitados -admitio Neji -y ademas entretenidos.

-Mas bien veinte minutos -señalo Menma.

-¿De veras? -pregunto incredulo.

-Dime como te sientes -pregunto Sakura.

-Maravillosamente sereno.

-¿Y lucido? -pregunto Menma.

-Exactamente, eso es. Y ademas tengo la sensacion de recordar todo con claridad.

-Lo mismo senti yo -recordo Menma -Cuentame sobre la sensacion de ahogo.

-¿Que sensacion de ahogo?

-En un momento dijiste que te ahogabas, y antes que te picaban insectos.

-Bueno, no importa -puntualizo Menma -hemos visto que el compuesto B es alucinogeno. Veamos que pasa con este.

Menma tomo su dosis, pero al igual que con Sakura no sucedio nada.

-Uno de tres es suficiente -resolvio Menma – Ahora sabemos cual de los alcaloides nos interesa.

-Podriamos envasarlo y venderlo tal cual esta -bromeo Neji -A la generacion del 60 le habría encantado. Quiero decir, me siento bien, casi eufórico. Claro que podria ser una reaccion al hecho de haber sobrevivido. La verdad, me asuste bastante.

-A mi tambien me parecio experimentar cierta euforia -Comento Menma -Tal vez la provoco el alcaloide ya que los dos la sentimos. Bueno tenemos mucho trabajo por delante -Sonrio a Sakura quien asintio -¡Es tan emocionante! Una oportunidad única.

-Bueno, tenganme al tanto -dijo Neji y se paro. Dio unos pasos vacilantes para probar el equilibrio -la verdad es que me siento muy bien!

Llego hasta la puerta del laboratorio y se volvió. Menma y Sakura ya estaban manos a la obra.

-Recuerda que tu promesa de leer el prspecto esta en pie -Insistio Neji -No aceptare que esats ocupado de nuevo.

-Dije que lo leería y lo haré. Lo que no dije es cuando -replico Menma.

Neji formo una pistola con las manos y le disparó a la sien.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata cruzó a toda prisa el centro de la Unidad quirúrgica de terapia intensiva, tratando de evitar el amontonamiento de camas. Los pacientes habían ido y venido todo el día y ésa era la primera oportunidad que tenía para llamar a Menma. Estaba ansiosa de hablar con él desde la mañana, cuando Darui le informó que iban a rellenar la zanja para las tuberías temprano al día siguiente. Tomó el teléfono y marcó al laboratorio de Menma.

-Me alegra que hayas llamado -dijo el científico cuando contestó-. Separamos los alcaloides y Sakura y yo acabamos de determinar que uno de ellos, el compuesto B, es psicoactivo. Ahora sabemos hacia dónde concentrar nuestros esfuerzos -Menma estaba eufórico.

-Me da gusto por ti -repuso Hinata-. Pero hay un problema. Tenemos que llevar la cabeza de Hikari de regreso a Salem.

-Podemos llevarla el fin de semana -replicó Menma.

-Entonces será demasiado tarde. Acabo de hablar con el contratista. Van a rellenar la zanja por la mañana.

-¡Oh, caramba! -exclamó Menma-. Estamos avanzando a una velocidad asombrosa. Detesto perder el tiempo. ¿No es posible pedirles que rellenen la zanja después del fin de semana?

-No pregunté -dijo Hinata-, y no quiero hacerlo. Tendría que darles una razón, y el único motivo tendría que relacionarse con el ataúd. No quiero que el contratista tenga ni la más mínima idea de que violamos la tumba.

Hubo un pausa incómoda; enseguida, Menma preguntó:

-¿Por qué no la llevas tú?

-Menma, me lo prometiste -repuso Hinata.

-Por favor -le pidió Menma-. Te lo compensaré. Es sólo que por el momento estoy muy ocupado. Ya empezamos a analizar la estructura.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Hinata-. ¿Cómo voy a tenerla?

-Te la enviaré con un mensajero -dijo Menma-. La tendrás antes de que salgas de trabajar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Te lo voy a agradecer -contestó Hinata.

Volvió a su trabajo, pero mientras iba y venía entre las camas, atendiendo a los pacientes, sintió irritación porque Menma había faltado a su promesa de ir con ella a devolver la cabeza, en especial porque él estaba plenamente consciente del disgusto que experimentaba Hinata por tener algo que ver con ese asunto. El comportamiento de Menma contrastaba con su cortesía, la inquietaba.

Absorta en sus tareas,Hinata pudo dejar de pensar en Hikari. Con el cuidado de sus pacientes, las horas pasaron volando. Mas tarde, cuando estaba concentrada en un suministrador intravenoso que se negaba a funcionar, Shino Aburame, uno de sus compañeros en la unidad le palmeo suavemente el hombro.

-Te llego un paquete, Hinata -Anuncio y señalo al mensajero que aguardaba cohibido junto a la recepcion -debes firmar el recibo.

-Gracias Shino -el aludido sonrio y se alejo.

Hinata miró al mensajero, un chico algo joven, en su camisa se notaba claramente que decia "Konohamaru S.", se veia intimidado por el ambiente de la unidad de intensivos. Apretaba una tabla con papeles contra su pecho. Junto a su codo habia una caja de carton atada con hilo. Al verla,Hinata recordo su contenido y se sobresaltó.

-Me dijieron que se lo dejara en recepcion -comento Konohamaru -Pero tengo ordenes de entregarselo en sus manos.

-Gracias -contesto Hinata, nerviosa. Fue hacia el escritorio seguida de Konohamaru. Para su horror, la situacion de por si ya molesta se complico. Naruto, quien estaba en su escritorio aparentemente llenando una historia clínica y leyó el recibo. Era la primera vez que lo vió desde su encuentro en la propiedad Hyuga.

-¿Que tenemos aquí? -Preguntó Naruto.

Hinata tomo la tabla de manos de Konohamaru y firmó rapidamente.

-Entrega especial en mano -contesto Konohamaru.

-Ya lo veo -contesto Naruto -Y el remitente es el doctor Namikaze. Me pregunto que habra en la caja.

-El recibo no tiene detalles del contenido -menciono Konohamaru.

-Dame la caja -dijo Hinata severamente. Fue a tomarla, pero Naruto la alzó y dió un paso atras donde estaba el mensajero. Sonrió con malicia.

-Es de uno de los muchos admiradores de la señorita Hyuga -Le comento a Konohamaru -Bombones, diría yo. Que astuto, enviarlos en una caja de computadora.

-Dame la caja -repitió Hinata. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo intenso al asaltarla la imagen de la caja que se rompia y la cabeza rodara por el suelo.

Naruto sacudió la caja. Hinata oyó claramente el ruido sordo de la cabeza golpear las paredes.

-No son bombones, pero podría ser una pelota de chocolate -Aventuró Naruto con una mueca graciosa de desconcierto -¿Que te parece? -sacudió la caja al oído de Konohamaru.

Mortificada, Hinata se acerco y trató de quitársela, pero el la alzó sobre su cabeza, lejos de su alcance.

Temari no Sabaku bordeó la mesa por el otro extremo. Como todo el resto del personal, había presenciado la escena, pero fue la única en acudir en ayuda de su compañera de cuarto. Se acercó por detrás de Naruto y lo obligó abajar el brazo. Él no opuso resistencia. Temari le quitó la caja y se la entrego a Hinata.

Advirtió que su amiga temblaba y la condijo a un salón trasero. A sus espaldas resonaban las carcajadas de Naruto y los otros.

-Hay tipos que se creen que son graciosos y son unos degenerados -declaró Temari -Le vendría bien que le rompieran el culo a patadas.

-Gracias por la ayuda Temari -Hinata se sentía mejor por recuperar la caja, pero no dejaba de temblar.

-No entiendo que le pasa a ese tipo -dijo Temari -Es un abusador. No te mereces esto.

-Se siente herido porque salgo con Menma.

-¿Y tu lo defiendes? -Pregunto Temari, incrédula -A mi no me convencen sus aires de novio ofendido. Justamente alguien mujeriego como él.

-¿Con quien sale? -Pregunto Hinata a sabiendas de quien sería la elegida.

-Con la rubia esa que contrataron en relaciones publicas, Ino Yamanaka.

-Umm, la conozco, no dejaba de coquetearle en secundaria cuando estabamos juntos, veo que al fin logro atraparlo en sus garras.. -Dijo Hinata algo dolida.

-Peor para él. Dicen que es el prototipo de la rubia tonta.

-Y tambien el prototipo de la amante incansable -anotó Hinata con suma tristeza.

-¿Y que te importa?

Hinata suspiro.

-Tienes razon. -Se limpio las rebeldes lagrimás de su rostro.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Que significa esto? -Pregunto Menma con fastidio -No puede arreglárselas un solo dia sin mi?

Hablaba con Haku, un alumno brillante de posgrado oriundo de Suecia. Había llegado a Harvard a principios de Julio y buscaba orientacion para su tesis doctoral.

-Sólo quería que me recomendara un poco mas de bibliografía -alegó Haku.

-Puedo recomendarle una biblioteca entera a menos de cien metros de aquí -Dijo Menma. Extendió el brazo hacia la biblioteca Cuntway de la facultad de Medicina. -En la vida siempre llega el momento de cortar el cordon umbilical. Trabaje un poco por su cuenta.

Haku inclino la cabeza y salio del lugar.

Menma volvio a los cristales que estaba cutivando.

-Tal vez yo podría ocuparme de esto -dijo Sakura -Puedes orientarme.

-Y perderme lo mejor?

-Me preocupa que abandones tus tareas habituales. Hay gente que requiere tu supervision. Ademas los estudiantes del curso de verano se quejaron de que no impartiste la catedra esta mañana.

-Kabuto conoce el material. Solo le falta experiencia docente.

-No le gusta enseñar.

-Comprendo tu preocupacion, Sakura, pero no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Este alcaloide es importante. Lo siento en los huesos. Quiero decir, ¿cuantas veces sale la oportunidad de ganar millones de dolares con una molecula?

-No sabemos si este compuesto realmente vale un centavo -Dijo Sakura con algo de fastidio -A estas alturas son solo hipotesis.

-Justamente, se trata de obtener resultados lo antes posible. Por ahora los pobrecitos estudiantes pueden prescindir de su niñera durante un tiempo. Tal vez les haga bien.

Sakura no dijo mas nada y se marcho hacia un terminal de computadora.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Hinata se aproximaba a la propiedad esa tarde, su ansiedad aumentó. La cabeza de Hikari se hallaba en el maletero de su automóvil, dentro de la caja de computadora con la que Menma la había enviado. Mientras más tiempo pasaba cerca de ella, más aprehensión experimentaba.

Al cruzar la reja, que estaba abierta de par en par, Hinata temió que los obreros de la construcción todavía estuvieran ahí. Al dejar atrás la arboleda, se confirmaron sus temores. Había dos vehículos frente a la cabaña. Tenía la esperanza de que los albañiles se hubieran marchado. Se estacionó junto a los vehículos y bajó del automóvil. Casi al mismo tiempo, Darui y Akatsuchi aparecieron en la puerta principal. Se mostraron ostensiblemente complacidos de verla llegar.

-Qué sorpresa tan agradable -dijo Akatsuchi-. Íbamos a llamarla por teléfono más tarde. Tenemos muchas preguntas.

Durante la siguiente media hora, Akatsuchi y Darui llevaron a Hinata a hacer un recorrido por las obras de renovación. Para gran alegría de Hinata, Akatsuchi había llevado muestras de granito a la cocina y los baños. Con el sentido que poseía del color, Hinata no tuvo dificultades para tomar decisiones. Los arquitectos estaban impresionados. Incluso Hinata estaba sorprendida. Sabía que su habilidad para tomar decisiones de esa manera era un tributo a los progresos que había realizado en cuanto a la confianza en sí misma. Cuando ingresó en la universidad, ni siquiera era capaz de decidir algo como el color de su cubrecama.

Cuando terminaron con los interiores, salieron y caminaron por los alrededores de la construcción. Hinata les dijo que quería que las ventanas nuevas en los cobertizos fueran iguales a las ventanas con pequeños cristales en forma de diamante de la parte principal de la casa.

-Entonces tendrán que mandarse hacer a su gusto -aclaró Darui-. Eso es más caro.

-Así las quiero -replicó Hinata sin titubear.

Después de que el contratista y el arquitecto partieron, la joven regresó al interior de la casa a fin de buscar un martillo. Con él en mano, abrió el maletero de su auto y cargó la caja de la computadora. Mientras seguía la zanja para encontrar un lugar desde donde pudiera saltar, Hinata se sintió como un ladrón en la noche. Continuamente se detenía para oír si no se aproximaba algún auto.

En la zanja, las altísimas paredes parecían curvarse sobre la cabeza de Hinata, lo que agravaba su temor de que pudieran venirse abajo en cualquier momento. Con manos temblorosas, se dedicó a trabajar en el extremo del ataúd. Insertó las garras del martillo, levantó la cabecera haciendo palanca y luego se volvió para mirar la caja de computadora.

Abrió las hojas de cartón de la tapa y se asomó con renuencia al interior. Hikari la miraba con fijeza con los globos oculares secos, hundidos y en parte descubiertos. Hinata trató de reconciliar esa cara horripilante con la del retrato. Las imágenes eran diametralmente opuestas y le pareció inconcebible que pertenecieran a la misma persona.

Hinata contuvo el aliento, alargó los brazos y alzó la cabeza. Se volvió con cuidado para no tropezarse con las tuberías y cables recién colocados; luego introdujo la cabeza en el ataúd y cautelosamente la puso en su lugar. A toda prisa, inclinó el extremo del ataúd y golpeó con el martillo para devolverlo a su posición original.

Tomó la caja vacía y corrió por la zanja. No se tranquilizó sino hasta que colocó la caja de nuevo en el maletero de su auto. Se puso las manos en las caderas y contempló la cabaña silenciosa y acogedora. Trató de imaginar cómo sería la vida en aquellos días terribles de la cacería de brujas, cuando la pobre Hikari, sin saberlo, ingería granos venenosos que alteraban la mente. Por sus lecturas, Hinata sabía que a la mayor parte de las jóvenes aquejadas, en teoría intoxicadas con el mismo contaminante que Hikari, no se les había considerado brujas, como a Hikari. La excepción era Yumiko Morihuni, que había sido tanto víctima de los ataques como acusada; sin embargo, la habían puesto en libertad y no la habían ejecutado. ¿Por qué el caso de Hikari fue diferente?

Hinata suspiró y meneó la cabeza. No tenía ninguna respuesta. Todo parecía volver a las misteriosas pruebas contra Hikari. La mirada de Hinata se dirigió al castillo. Vio el reloj. Todavía le quedaban varias horas de luz. De manera impulsiva, subió al automóvil y condujo hacia él.

Cuando entró por la puerta principal, silbó para no sentirse sola. Abrió la pesada puerta de roble de la bodega, encendió las lámparas y bajó por los escalones de granito. Al recorrer el pasillo central, vio una caja de madera encima de una cómoda en una de las celdas. Se inclinó sobre la cómoda y pasó los dedos a lo largo de la parte superior de la caja, que dejaron huellas paralelas en el polvo. No había duda de que la caja era antigua. Colocó las manos en ambos extremos y abrió la tapa sostenida con bisagras.

En el interior, había una Biblia desgastada con gruesas pastas de cuero. La sacó y advirtió que debajo de ella había varios sobres y otros documentos. Llevó la Biblia al corredor, donde la luz iluminaba mejor. Abrió la pasta y la guarda y vio: _Hizashi Hyuga, su libro, Londres, 1635_.

Antes de devolver la Biblia a su caja, Hinata examinó los sobres y documentos. Los primeros contenían papeles mercantiles. Sin embargo, entre los documentos descubrió uno que tenía varias páginas dobladas en tres partes. Al desdoblarlo, encontró el título de una enorme extensión de terreno llamada Northfields. En la otra página había un mapa. No le fue dificil reconocer la zona. La superficie abarcaba los actuales terrenos propiedad de los Hyuga, los que ahora ocupaba el Club campestre Kernwood y el cementerio de Greenlawn. También atravesaba el río Danvers, marcado como el río Wooleston, para incluir propiedades en Beverly. Hacia el noroeste, abarcaba lo que en ese momento eran Peabody y Danvers, que en el título se denominaban Aldea de Salem.

La firma de la compradora que aparecía en el título de propiedad era de Hikari Mayura Hyuga. La fecha, 3 de febrero de 1692. Hinata recordó que el convenio prenupcial que había visto en los tribunales del condado de Essex otorgaba a Hikari el derecho de poder celebrar contratos a su nombre. Pero, ¿por qué era Hikari la compradora en este caso particular, sobre todo porque se trataba de una enorme extensión de tierra que debió de haber costado una fortuna?

Adjunto en la parte posterior del título de propiedad había una última hoja de papel, más pequeña y escrita con letra diferente. Hinata alzó el documento a la luz y descubrió que se trataba del fallo del magistrado Hiruzen Sarutobi por el que denegaba la petición presentada por Madara Uchiha para declarar nulo y sin efectos el contrato de compra de Northfields debido a la ilegalidad de la firma de Hikari. Para concluir, el magistrado Sarutobi escribió: "La legalidad de la firma del contrato antes mencionado se basa en el contrato que obliga a Hizashi Hyuga y a Hikari Mayura, fechado el 11 de febrero de 1681."

Por sus lecturas, Hinata sabía que Madara Uchiha había sido uno de los principales personajes que sumió a la aldea de Salem en una lucha de facciones antes del frenesí por la brujería. Muchos historiadores consideraban que él había sido la principal causa social oculta detrás del episodio. La esposa e hija de Madara Uchiha, aquejadas por el maleficio, presentaron muchas de las acusaciones de brujería. Con toda seguridad, Uchiha desconocía el contrato prenupcial celebrado entre Hizashi y Hikari cuando interpuso su demanda.

Hinata dobló el título y el fallo con lentitud. Resultaba evidente que a Madara Uchiha le había enojado mucho la compra del terreno por parte de Hikari, y considerando su participación en el episodio de brujería, su enemistad bien podría haber empujado a Hikari en medio de la tragedia.

La joven colocó el título y el fallo anexo encima de la Biblia. Luego examinó el resto de los documentos contenidos en la caja. Para gran alegría suya, encontró otro documento que databa del siglo diecisiete: un contrato celebrado entre Hizashi Hyuga y Sasori de la Arena Roja en la ciudad de Gotemburgo, Suecia. En dicho documento se designaba a Sasori para construir un barco con el diseño de una nueva y veloz fragata. El contrato tenía fecha del 12 de diciembre de 1691.

A continuación Hinata guardó la Biblia y los dos documentos del siglo diecisiete en la caja y la llevó de la celda a una consola situada al pie de la escalera que conducía al comedor. Planeaba usar esa caja como depósito de todos los papeles que encontrara relacionados con Hikari o Hizashi. Con ese propósito, fue por la carta de Aoshio Mayura y la colocó junto con los demás materiales.

Regresó a la habitación en la que había encontrado la caja de la Biblia e inició una búsqueda diligente en la cómoda sobre la que se encontraba la caja. Después de varias horas se incorporó y estiró. Ese día no descubrió nada interesante. Echó un vistazo al reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya casi eran las ocho, hora de volver a casa.

Encontró muy poco tránsito hasta que entró en el área de Boston propiamente dicha. En lugar de continuar por Storrow Drive, que era sólo un tramo corto, cambió de opinión y decidió tomar la salida de Fenway. De pronto se le ocurrió la idea de visitar a Menma en el laboratorio.

Los encargados de la seguridad de la escuela de medicina le permitieron pasar gracias a su tarjeta de identificación del Hospital General Mass. Hinata subió por las escaleras. Había visitado ese lugar en una de sus salidas a cenar con Menma, de modo que conocía el camino. Con plena confianza tocó a la puerta de vidrio esmerilado que conducía al laboratorio.

Una mujer atractiva, esbelta y pelirosa, cuya figura curvilínea se evidenciaba a pesar de la enorme bata blanca de laboratorio que llevaba puesta, abrió la puerta.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Sakura de manera mecánica.

-Busco al doctor Menma Namikaze -contestó Hinata.

-El doctor Namikaze no recibe por ahora -repuso Sakura, mirando a Hinata de arriba abajo.

-Creo que a mí sí querrá verme -replicó Hinata, pero en realidad no estaba tan segura y, por un momento, se preguntó si había hecho bien en ir.

-¿Cómo se llama? -preguntó Sakura de modo altanero -¿Es estudiante?

-Hinata Hyuga. Y no, no lo soy.

Sakura no dijo nada más antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices de Hinata. Ella esperó. Cambió de posición y deseó no haber ido. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

-¡Hinata! -exclamó Menma-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata se disculpó suponiendo que había llegado en un momento inoportuno.

-Claro que no -repuso Menma-. Estoy ocupado, pero no importa. Adelante -se apartó de la puerta para cederle el paso.

-¿Quién me abrió? -preguntó Hinata al entrar en el laboratorio.

-Sakura -respondió Menma.

-No fue muy amable que digamos -comentó Hinata.

-¿Sakura? -preguntó Menma-. Debes de estar equivocada. Ella se lleva bien con todo el mundo. Es sólo que los dos estamos ya un poco agotados. Hemos estado trabajando sin cesar desde el sábado. Apenas hemos dormido.

Llegaron al escritorio de Menma. Él retiró una pila de publicaciones de una silla y le hizo una seña a Hinata para que se sentara allí. Menma tomó asiento en el sillón de su escritorio.

Hinata observó el rostro de Menma. Parecía estar sobreexcitado, como si hubiera bebido una docena de tazas de café. La mandíbula inferior se agitaba nerviosamente mientras mascaba goma.

-¿A qué se debe toda esta actividad febril? -preguntó ella.

-Sin duda, se debe al nuevo alcaloide -le explicó Menma-. Definitivamente es alucinógeno, pero creemos que es mucho más. Tenemos razones para pensar que calma, vigoriza y tal vez incluso fortalece la memoria.

-¿Cómo lograste averiguar todo eso con tanta rapidez? - inquirió Hinata sorprendida.

Menma rió un poco cohibido.

-Todavía no estamos seguros de nada -reconoció-. Muchos investigadores considerarían el trabajo que hemos realizado hasta ahora poco menos que científico. Lo que estamos haciendo es darnos una idea general de las propiedades del alcaloide. Los resultados son muy interesantes.

Hinata quería contarle lo que había ocurrido con la cabeza de Hikari, pero Sakura entró en forma despreocupada y monopolizó de inmediato la atención del hombre con una hoja impresa por computadora. Sakura ni siquiera tomó en cuenta la presencia de Hinata, ni él las presentó. Hinata observó mientras ellos sostenían una charla animada sobre la información. Era evidente que Menma se sentía complacido. Por fin, hizo algunas sugerencias a su colaboradora, le dio una palmada en la espalda y ella desapareció por el pasillo contiguo.

-¿Más buenas noticias? -preguntó Hinata al referirse al impreso que Sakura le había llevado.

-Ya lo creo -contestó Menma-. Sakura ya confirmó nuestra impresión preliminar de que el compuesto es una molécula tetracíclica con múltiples cadenas secundarias.

Hinata estaba impresionada.

-¿Cómo es posible que puedan deducir eso?

-Estamos usando todas las armas de nuestro arsenal de investigación en esto -explicó Menma-. Y por otro lado, la información no deja de fluir a borbotones. Obtendremos la estructura completa en un tiempo récord. Pero dime, ¿qué pasó en Salem?

Por un momento, la pregunta de Menma desconcertó a Hinata. Lo veía tan absorto en su trabajo, que ella estaba a punto de excusarse y salir de ahí. Contestó que había vuelto a poner la cabeza de su antepasado en su lugar y mientras le contaba acerca del título de propiedad de Northfields firmado por Hikari y cómo ese hecho había enfurecido a Madara Uchiha, Sakura volvió a hacer acto de presencia y una vez más se enfrascó con Menma en una entusiasta discusión. Cuando ella salió, Hinata decidió marcharse.

-Será mejor que me vaya -comentó.

-Te acompaño a tu automóvil -ofreció Menma.

Mientras bajaban la escalera, Hinata percibió un cambio en la conducta de Menma. Se puso más nervioso. Cuando llegaron al automóvil, manifestó:

-He estado pensando en tu propuesta de vivir contigo en la cabaña -hizo una pausa, al tiempo que jugueteaba con una piedra con la punta del pie. Hinata esperó con impaciencia, ya que no estaba segura de lo que él iba a decir. Entonces, él espetó:

-Me gustaría aceptar, si aún estás dispuesta.

-Sí lo estoy -declaró Hinata con alivio. Se estiró y lo abrazó.

**Fin del Capítulo 5 - **Hola chicos! Se que les habia dicho en mi fic Pain Rikkudou que descansaria, y que esta semana no habria capis, pues, me prestaron una Laptop con Internet inalambrico, y le pedi a mi hermano que me enviara por pin los capis que tenia de mis fics, así como el de La Droga, el cual les traigo hoy! Así que se los traje desde la sombrita de un cocotero, jejee!

Naruto: oye, y a nosotros no nos llevas eh?

Como que no, si son mis Inners, a donde voy van ustedes, no lo crees?

Naruto: Ummm, tienes razon, como me gustaría que Hinata-chan estuviese aqui...

para que, para que mientras este en bikini la estes mirando pervertidamente, Ero-kitsune?

Naruto: -pensando- Dios! (derrame nasal)

Y mientras dejo a este nadar en sus sueños pervertidos como siempre agradezco a:

-**Rosseshadow: **Si, ps ya la tienen, algo rapìdo eh? pues el tonto ese vera si se pone las pilas! Aunque hoy tampoco se comporto como un caballero que digamos! Ya lo veras, se que pronto se respondera tu pregunta, gracias por leeerme, aqui esta el nuevo capi espero te guste! Dattebayoo!

-**IsayPurr: **Jejee, el vera si se pone las pilas! Hay que ver que sucede, ya que la trama se pone mas y mas interesante! Y me gusta tambien que hina enfrentara a hiashi, demostrandole que ella vale mas! Me encanta que me apoyes, Isay-chan! aqui esta el nuevo capi espero te guste-ttebayoo!

-**Sasuhinas fan: **Me encanta que te haya gustado, Hina no se dejara tan facil, y Menma, ahora es que te sorprendera! espero este capi tambien te encante-ttebayoo!

Y desde luego gracias a todos los que leeen esta historia, que con gusto hago para ustedes, hast el proximo capitulo Chicos y Chicas!

**El Siguiente Capítulo sera: Quimica Omni**


	9. Capítulo 6 - Química Omni

**Hola a todos Les habla Sasuke, el hermano del Dobe! aqui les traigo el Sexto capitulo de la historia! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de nuestras novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 6 . Quimica Omni**

_**Viernes 26 de julio de 2013**_

El entusiasmo de Menma se intensificó a medida que la semana transcurría. La base de datos sobre el nuevo alcaloide aumentó a una tasa exponencial. Para todos los propósitos prácticos tanto él como Sakura vivían en el laboratorio. Menma insistía en comprobarlo todo personalmente, por lo que no tenía tiempo para nada más. No había impartido sus cátedras ni dedicado un momento a su grupo de alumnos graduados. Muchos de sus proyectos de investigación se encontraban estancados debido a la falta de su liderato y consejo.

A Menma no le importaba nada. Como un artista en un arrebato de creación, estaba cautivado por la nueva droga y totalmente ajeno a lo que le rodeaba. El miércoles temprano, en una proeza extraordinaria de química orgánica cualitativa, terminó de caracterizar por completo el núcleo estructural de cuatro anillos del compuesto. El miércoles por la tarde, el científico definió todas las cadenas secundarias. A manera de broma, Menma describió la molécula como una manzana de la que salían gusanos.

Las cinco cadenas secundarias, en particular le fascinaron al científico. Una era tetracíclica, igual que el núcleo, y se parecía a esa sustancia. Otra se asemejaba a una droga conocida como escopolamina. Las tres últimas eran similares a los principales neurotransmisores del cerebro: norepinefrina, dopamina y serotonina.

La madrugada del jueves, Menma y Sakura vieron recompensados sus esfuerzos cuando la imagen de la estructura molecular completa apareció en la pantalla de la computadora en un espacio virtual de tres dimensiones. El logro fue producto del nuevo programa informática, de la capacidad de la supercomputadora y de horas de acalorados debates entre ambos, donde cada uno desempeñaba el papel de abogado del diablo frente al otro.

Después de ejercitar los dedos como si fuera un virtuoso a punto de tocar una sonata de Beethoven, Menma se sentó ante la terminal que estaba conectada en línea con la supercomputadora. Apelando a todos sus conocimientos, experiencia e intuición para la química, empezó a trabajar con el teclado. En la pantalla, la imagen vibró y trepidó mientras Menma manipulaba la molécula y separaba las dos cadenas secundarias que instintivamente reconocía como las responsables del efecto alucinógeno: la que se parecía a esa sustancia, y la otra semejante a la escopolamina.

Para gran alegría suya, logró remover todo, salvo un minúsculo fragmento de dos partículas de carbono de la cadena secundaria de esa sustancia, sin afectar el compuesto de manera muy significativa. En cambio, la cadena secundaria de escopolamina fue otro cantar. Menma sólo fue capaz de amputarla de un modo parcial. Cuando trató de quitar más, la molécula se dobló sobre sí misma.

Después de retirar todo lo que se atrevió de la cadena de escopolamina, Menma descargó los datos de la molécula en su computadora del laboratorio. La imagen que Sakura y él contemplaban en ese momento era la de una nueva droga artificial e hipotética formada mediante la manipulación por computadora de un compuesto natural. La meta de Menma era eliminar todos los efectos colaterales alucinógenos y antiparasimpáticos de la sustancia. Estos últimos se referían a la boca seca, la dilatación de las pupilas y la amnesia parcial que tanto él como Sakura habían experimentado posterior a la ingestión del compuesto.

En ese momento se puso en marcha el verdadero punto fuerte de Menma: la química orgánica sintética. En un esfuerzo maratónico, a altas horas de la noche del jueves, ideó un proceso para elaborar la droga a partir de los reactivos químicos a su disposición. Temprano por la mañana del viernes, produjo una ampolla llena de la nueva sustancia.

-¿Qué opinas? -preguntó Menma a Sakura mientras los dos miraban el frasco.

- Creo que has realizado una hazaña extraordinaria de virtuosismo químico -expresó Sakura con sinceridad.

- No pretendía oír un cumplido -repuso Menma-. ¿Qué piensas que es lo primero que debemos hacer?

- Soy la integrante más conservadora de este equipo -observó Sakura-. Opino que nos demos una idea acerca de la toxicidad.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo -coincidió Menma. Se puso de pie con dificultad y ayudó a Sakura. Juntos volvieron al trabajo.

Lo primero que hicieron fue añadir concentraciones variadas de la droga a diversos tipos de cultivos de tejidos, incluyendo células de riñón y nerviosas. Aun las dosis relativamente grandes no produjeron ningún efecto.

A continuación, elaboraron un preparado de ganglios de Aplasia fasciata, insertando pequeños electrodos en las células nerviosas que transmitían los impulsos eléctricos de manera espontánea. Al conectar los electrodos a un amplificador, crearon una imagen de la actividad celular en un tubo de rayos catódicos. Poco a poco, añadieron la droga al líquido penetrante. La observación de las respuestas neuronales les permitió determinar que, en efecto, la droga era bioactiva, aunque no deprimía ni aumentaba la actividad espontánea. En vez de ello, la sustancia parecía estabilizar el ritmo.

Con entusiasmo creciente, puesto que todo lo que habían hecho hasta entonces produjo resultados positivos, Sakura administró la nueva droga a un lote de ratas que estaban bajo estrés, en tanto que el científico la agregaba a una preparación sináptica recién elaborada. Sakura se dio cuenta de inmediato de que la droga producía un efecto tranquilizador en los roedores.

Menma tardó un poco más en obtener resultados. Descubrió que la droga afectaba los niveles de los tres neurotransmisores, pero no de la misma manera. El efecto era mayor en la serotonina que en la norepinefrina, que a su vez se afectaba más que la dopamina. Lo que no esperaba era que la droga pareciera formar un enlace covalente débil con los ácidos glutámico y gama amino-butírico, dos de los principales agentes inhibidores del cerebro.

-¡Esto es fantástico! -exclamó Menma-. Estoy seguro de que esta droga es tanto un antidepresivo como un ansiolítico, y como tal podría revolucionar el campo de la psicofarmacología. Tal vez llegue a compararse con el descubrimiento de la penicilina.

-Aunque quizá sea alucinógeno -advirtió Sakura.

-Con franqueza, lo dudo -manifestó Menma-. No después de remover la cadena secundaria parecida a esa sustancia. Sin embargo, tenemos que cerciorarnos.

Se dirigieron a la mesa de trabajo de Menma y prepararon varias soluciones cada vez más concentradas. Él fue el primero en probar la droga, y al ver que no ocurría nada, Sakura también la bebió. Tampoco percibió ningún efecto. Alentados por ello, aumentaron poco a poco las dosis hasta un miligramo completo, sabiendo que esa sustancia producía efectos psicodélicos a 0.05 miligramos.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Menma después de media hora.

-En lo que a mí respecta, no he sentido ningún efecto alucinógeno -respondió Sakura.

-Aunque sí hay un efecto -agregó Menma.

-Sin duda -repuso ella-. Pero tendría que describirlo como una especie de satisfacción tranquila. Además, siento que mi memoria de largo plazo ha despertado de una especie de ensueño. De pronto recuerdo mi número telefónico de cuando tenía seis años, el año en que mi familia se mudó a la costa occidental.

-¿Y tus sentidos? -preguntó Menma-. Los míos parecen haberse agudizado, sobre todo el del olfato.

Sakura echó la cabeza hacia atrás y olfateó el aire.

-Nunca me había dado cuenta de que en este laboratorio había tal mezcolanza de olores.

-Hay algo más que experimento -declaró Menma-. No sería sensible a ello si no hubiera tomado Prozac hace un par de años, después de que mi padre murió. Ahora me siento socialmente seguro, como si pudiera integrarme a un grupo de gente y hacer todo lo que quisiera. La diferencia es que en aquella ocasión tuve que tomar Prozac tres meses antes de sentirme así.

-No podría decir que tengo esa misma sensación -replicó Sakura-. Pero puedo afirmar que siento la boca un poco seca. ¿Tú también?

-Quizá -reconoció Menma. Luego miró directamente a los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura-. Es posible que tengas las pupilas un poco dilatadas. Si lo están, es probable que se deba a la cadena secundaria de escopolamina que no pudimos eliminar por completo. Ahora comprueba tu visión cercana.

Sakura tomó el frasco de un reactivo y leyó la letra menuda de la etiqueta.

-No hay problema -manifestó ella.

-Muy bien. Empieza a diseñar un modelo molecular computarizado para crear una familia de compuestos a partir de la nueva droga, sustituyendo las cadenas secundarias.

Mientras Sakura se iba a trabajar en su computadora, Menma llamó a Neji Hyuga.

-¿Te gustaría cenar esta noche con Hinata y conmigo? -preguntó Menma-. Hay algo que debes saber.

-_Ajá, bribón_ -repuso Neji-. _¿Acaso se trata de algún tipo de anuncio social importante?_

-Creo que será mejor que lo hablemos en persona -repuso Menma con suavidad-. ¿Qué me dices de la invitación a cenar? Yo voy a pagar.

-_Esto parece serio _-comentó Neji-. _ Tengo una reservación para cenar en el Anago Bistro en Main Street, Cambridge. Es para dos personas, pero me encargaré de que la cambien a cuatro. Nos vemos a las ocho de la noche._

-Excelente -dijo Menma y colgó enseguida antes de que Neji pudiera hacer más preguntas. Después Menma llamó a Hinata a su trabajo en la Unidad quirúrgica de terapia intensiva.

-¿Estás muy ocupada? -preguntó él cuando Hinata contestó.

-_Ni lo preguntes_ -contestó Hinata.

-Hice planes para cenar con Neji y su esposa -comentó Menma con entusiasmo-. A las ocho en punto. Lamento avisarte con tan poca anticipación.

-_Preferiría cenar sólo contigo_ -dijo Hinata.

-Es muy amable de tu parte decir eso -respondió amable Menma-. Yo también preferiría cenar a solas contigo. Pero tengo que hablar con Neji y pensé que podríamos hacer una especie de pequeña fiesta. Después de cenar, tú y yo daremos un paseo por la plaza, como el día que nos conocimos. ¿Qué te parece?

-_Bueno, es un compromiso_ -aceptó Hinata.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata y Menma llegaron primero al restaurante. La anfitriona los condujo a una mesa acogedora al lado de una ventana. La vista daba a una sección de Main Street, con su repertorio de pequeñas pizzerías y restaurantes hindúes. Un camión de bomberos pasó a toda velocidad, las sirenas ululaban.

-Juraría que el cuerpo de bomberos de Cambridge usa su equipo para ir por café -comentó Menma riendo-. No es posible que haya tantos incendios.

Hinata miró con atención a Menma. Nunca lo había visto tan conversador y jovial, y aunque se veía cansado, actuaba como si acabara de tomar varias tazas de café exprés. Incluso había ordenado una botella de vino.

-Creí que Neji siempre elegía el vino -observó Hinata.

Antes de que Menma pudiera contestar, Neji llegó, irrumpiendo en el restaurante como si fuera el propietario.

-De acuerdo, chicos -dijo a Menma, mientras Hinata ayudaba a Tenten a sentarse-. ¿Cuál es la gran noticia? ¿Debo pedir que nos abran una botella de Dom Pérignon?

-Ya ordené el vino -repuso Menma-. Con eso estará bien.

-¿Ordenaste el vino? -preguntó Neji-. Pero si aquí no sirven jugo de manzana -rió de buena gana mientras se sentaba.

-Ordené un vino blanco italiano -aclaró Menma-. Un vino fresco y seco va muy bien con el clima caluroso del verano.

Hinata arqueó las cejas. Nunca había visto esa faceta de Menma.

-¿De qué se trata? -preguntó Neji, que se inclinó con impaciencia, poniendo los codos en la mesa-. ¿Van a casarse?

Hinata se sonrojó. Se preguntó si Menma le habría contado a Neji acerca de sus planes para compartir la cabaña.

-Por desgracia no soy tan afortunado -repuso Menma, riendo a su vez-. Tengo buenas noticias, pero no tan buenas.

Hinata parpadeó y observó a Menma. Le impresionó la forma tan hábil con que manejó el comentario inapropiado de Neji.

La camarera llegó con el vino. Neji examinó la etiqueta.

-No es una mala elección, viejo -comentó a Menma. Una vez que sirvieron el vino, Neji empezó a hacer un brindis, pero Menma lo interrumpió:

-Es mi turno -alzó la copia hacia Neji-. Por el inversionista más astuto en el mundo de las empresas médicas de riesgo.

-Y yo pensaba que no lo habías notado aún -replicó Neji riendo. Entonces, todos bebieron un sorbo.

- Creo que hemos creado la droga de la próxima generación, a semejanza de Prozac y Xanax -explicó Menma-. Una sustancia que parece ser perfecta. No es tóxica y posee muy pocos efectos colaterales; es casi seguro que tenga aplicaciones terapéuticas más amplias. En realidad, es posible que, debido a su estructura única de cadenas secundarias, capaces de alteración y sustitución, su espectro terapéutico sea infinito en el campo psicotrópico.

-¿Podrías ser más específico? -preguntó Neji-. ¿Qué hace esta droga?

-Creemos que tiene un efecto general muy positivo en el ánimo -declaró Menma-. Parece ser antidepresiva y ansiolítica, lo que significa que calma la ansiedad. En apariencia, también puede combatir la fatiga, aumentar la satisfacción, agudizar los sentidos y mejorar la capacidad de la memoria de largo plazo.

-Una pregunta -Neji se acercó al oido de Menma -¿Es posible que mejore las relaciones sexuales?

-Es posible -contestó Menma - Al agudizar los sentidos, podría intensificar el placer sexual.

Neji alzó las manos:

-¡Estás hablando de una droga que vale miles de millones de dólares! -exclamó Neji.

-¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó Menma.

La camarera interrumpió su conversación y ordenaron la cena. Después de que ella se alejó, Menma continuó:

-Todavía no comprobamos nada de esto. Aún no hemos llevado al cabo experimentos controlados.

-Pero pareces estar muy seguro -replicó Neji.

-Muy seguro -manifestó Menma.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona la droga? -lo interrogó Neji.

-Parece estabilizar los principales neurotransmisores del cerebro -explicó Menma-. Afecta las neuronas individuales, pero también lo hace con redes celulares completas, como si fuera un autacoide u hormona cerebral.

-¿Cómo la descubrieron? -inquirió Tenten.

Menma explicó entonces la relación entre la antepasada de Hinata, los juicios por brujería en Salem y la teoría de que fue un moho lo que envenenó a las acusadas en aquella época.

-Fue la pregunta de Hinata acerca de si podía probar la teoría del envenenamiento lo que me indujo a tomar muestras de tierra.

-Qué ironía de la vida -comentó Tenten-. Encontrar una droga útil en una muestra de tierra.

-En realidad no -aclaró Menma-. Muchas de las drogas más importantes se han descubierto en la tierra. La ironía es que esta droga viene del demonio.

-No digas eso -protestó Hinata-. Me da escalofrío.

-A mí tampoco me agrada la asociación -dijo Neji-. Preferiría considerarla como una droga caída del cielo -enseguida miró a Menma y preguntó-: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Por esa razón quería verte -repuso Menma-. ¿Qué crees tú que debería hacer?

-Formar una compañía y patentar la droga -contestó Neji.

-¿En verdad crees que ésta pueda ser una situación que implique miles de millones de dólares?

-Sé de lo que hablo -aseguró Neji-. Sé qué terreno piso.

-Entonces hagámoslo -decidió Menma.

-De acuerdo. Para empezar, necesitamos algunas denominaciones -Neji sacó una pequeña libreta y una pluma del bolsillo de su saco-. Es necesario encontrar un nombre para la droga y otro para la compañía.

-¿Qué te parece si le ponemos Omni a la nueva droga'? -preguntó Menma-. Para que vaya de acuerdo con su rango potencialmente amplio de aplicaciones clínicas.

-No creo, Omni suena más a una compañía -dijo con habilidad Neji-. Podríamos llamarla Omni Pharmaceuticals.

-Me agrada -respondió Menma.

-¿Qué opinas de Ultra para la droga? -preguntó Neji-. Estoy seguro de que funcionaría muy bien para la publicidad.

-Me parece bien -repuso Menma.

Ambos hombres miraron a las damas para saber su reacción. Tenten mencionó que los nombres le parecían bien. Hinata no supo qué opinar; estaba un poco desconcertada por el súbito e inesperado interés de Menma en los negocios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas a fin de estar listo para comercializar esta nueva droga? -preguntó Neji a Menma.

-No creo poder contestar a esa pregunta por ahora -respondió Menma-. Ni siquiera puedo estar ciento por ciento seguro de que alguna vez podrá comercializarse.

-Ya lo sé -comentó Neji-. Sólo quiero que me des tu mejor conjetura. La duración promedio desde el descubrimiento de una droga potencial hasta su aprobación por la Federal Drug Administration y comercialización subsecuente es de alrededor de doce años, y el costo promedio, de aproximadamente doscientos millones de dólares.

-No voy a tardar doce años -aclaró Menma-. Y tampoco necesito nada parecido a doscientos millones.

-¿Cuánto dinero necesitas? -preguntó Neji.

-Tendría que instalar un laboratorio con la tecnología más reciente -manifestó Menma.

-¿Hay problemas con el que tienes en la actualidad? -preguntó Neji.

-El laboratorio pertenece a Harvard. Tengo que alejar a Ultra de Harvard debido a un convenio de participación que firmé.

-¿Crees que eso nos cause algún problema? -preguntó nevamente Neji.

-No lo creo -repuso Menma-. El convenio se refiere a los descubrimientos hechos en horas hábiles. Voy a alegar que descubrí a Ultra en mi tiempo libre, lo que es técnicamente correcto, aunque llevé a cabo cierta parte de la separación y síntesis preliminares en horas de trabajo.

-¿Y el periodo de desarrollo? -preguntó Neji-. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podamos acortarlo?

-Mucho -puntualizó Menma-. Ultra es una sustancia no tóxica. Eso por sí solo agilizará la aprobación de la Federal Drug Administration, puesto que la caracterización de las toxicidades específicas es lo que requiere de mucho tiempo.

-Te diré algo -propuso Neji-. Puedo reunir con facilidad de cuatro a cinco millones sin tener que ceder una proporción importante de las acciones patrimoniales, ya que la mayor parte del dinero provendría de mis propios recursos. ¿Qué te parece?

-Fantástico -repuso Menma-. Mientras te encargas de los aspectos del financiamiento, yo instalaré el laboratorio. La pregunta es: ¿dónde?

-Cambridge es una buena ubicación -sugirió Neji.

-Quiero que esté alejado de Harvard -manifestó Menma.

-¿Qué opinas entonces de la zona de Kendall Square? -propuso Neji-. Está suficientemente lejos de Harvard y, sin embargo, cerca de tu departamento.

Menma se volvió hacia Hinata; las miradas se entrecruzaron. Hinata adivinó lo que él pensaba y asintió con la cabeza.

-Dejaré Cambridge a finales de agosto -dijo Menma-. Me mudaré a Salem.

-Menma va a vivir conmigo -explicó Hinata-. Estoy renovando la vieja casa de los terrenos familiares.

-Es maravilloso -dijo Tenten.

-¡Ah, bribón! -exclamó Neji mientras alargaba el brazo por encima de la mesa y le daba a Menma un ligero golpe en el hombro-. ¿Por qué no ubicamos la compañía en alguna parte de North Shore? Los locales comerciales que se alquilan en esa zona deben de costar menos de la mitad que en la ciudad.

-Neji, acabas de darme una idea -dijo Menma. Miró a Hinata-. ¿Y el molino convertido en establo de la propiedad? Sería el laboratorio ideal para este proyecto, debido a su aislamiento.

-No... no sé -tartamudeó Hinata. La sugerencia la había tomado completamente desprevenida.

-Me refiero a que tú y tu hermana le alquilen el lugar a Omni -aclaró Menma-. Como mencionaste, la propiedad es una carga. Estoy seguro de que el pago del alquiler resultaría una ayuda. ¿Qué opinas?

-Tendré que preguntarle a Hanabi -respondió Hinata.

-¿Cuándo? -preguntó Menma-. Porque cuanto antes mejor.

Hinata miró el reloj y calculó que en Londres serían alrededor de las dos y media de la mañana, justo la hora en que Hanabi empezaba a trabajar.

-Supongo que podría llamarle en este momento.

-Así me gusta -dijo Neji-. Decisión -sacó el Galaxy SIII de su bolsillo y lo deslizó sobre la mesa para acercarlo a Hinata-. Omni pagará la llamada.

Hinata se puso de pie.

-Me siento cohibida de llamar a mi hermana delante de todos -dijo-. Voy a salir un momento.

Después de que Hinata se alejó de la mesa, Neji preguntó:

-¿Cuánto personal necesitarás en el laboratorio? Los sueldos demasiado elevados pueden agotar el capital.

-Mantendré el número en el mínimo -contestó Menma-. Sin embargo, voy a necesitar personal del más alto nivel, lo que no resultará barato. Necesito un biólogo para manejar los estudios con animales; un inmunólogo para los estudios celulares; un cristalógrafo; un especialista en modelos moleculares; un biofísico y un farmacólogo, además de Sakura y yo.

-¿Qué demonios crees que vas a crear? ¿Acaso una universidad? -exclamó Neji-. Muchos de los nuevos laboratorios biomédicos terminan en la quiebra por la derrama de capital que implican los salarios demasiado generosos.

- Lo tendré presente siempre -dijo Menma-. ¿Cuándo consideras que pueda empezar a disponer del dinero?

-Cuenta con un millón de dólares a principios de la semana próxima -prometió Neji.

Los primeros platos de la cena llegaron cuando Hinata regresó. Se sentó y le entregó el teléfono a Neji.

-A mi hermana Hanabi le encantó la idea -informó Hinata-. Sin embargo, insiste en que Omni pague las reparaciones.

-Me parece justo -repuso Menma. Alzó su copa-. Por Omni y Ultra -chocaron las copas y bebieron. Menma pensó que jamás había probado un mejor vino blanco y se dio un momento para disfrutar de su buqué a vainilla y su ligero sabor a albaricoque.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Después de la cena, Hinata y Menma subieron al Porsche 911 Turbo S de éste en el estacionamiento del restaurante.

-Si no te molesta, me gustaría dejar para otra ocasión el paseo por la plaza -dijo Menma.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Hinata. Le sorprendió, aunque todo lo ocurrido en la velada había constituido una sorpresa para ella. La conducta de Menma había sido excepcional desde el momento en que pasó a recogerla.

-Quiero hacer varias llamadas -explicó Menma.

-Pasan de las diez. ¿No te parece que es un poco tarde para llamar a nadie?

-No en la costa occidental -repuso Menma-. Hay un par de personas en UCLA y en Stanford con quienes me gustaría contar en el equipo de Omni.

-Supongo que debes estar muy emocionado con esta aventura comercial -manifestó Hinata.

-Estoy eufórico. Ultra ofrece una oportunidad única en la vida de dejar huella en este mundo, y al mismo tiempo, ganar una generosa cantidad de dinero.

-Pensé que no te interesaba convertirte en millonario.

-No me interesaba -contestó Menma-. Pero no había pensado en que podía convertirme en multimillonario. No me había percatado de que esto entrañaba tanto potencial.

Hinata no estaba segura de que hubiera gran diferencia, pero no dijo nada. Era una cuestión ética y no tenía ganas de debatir.

Dieron vuelta para alejarse de Memorial Drive y se dirigieron hacia las tranquilas calles residenciales de Cambridge. Menma se detuvo en su lugar de estacionamiento y apagó el motor. Entonces se golpeó la frente con la palma.

-Pero qué tonto soy -dijo-. Deberíamos haber ido primero a tu casa para que recogieras tus cosas.

-¿Quieres que me quede esta noche?

-Por supuesto -respondió Menma-. Así podremos salir temprano a Salem.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? -preguntó Hinata-. Tenía la impresión de que no deseabas perder el tiempo.

-Ahora sí, puesto que ahí vamos a instalar Omni -contestó Menma y volvió a encender el motor del auto-. Vamos por una muda de ropa para ti. Suponiendo que desees quedarte -sonrió en la penumbra.

-Creo que sí -repuso Hinata. Se sentía indecisa e inquieta sin saber con exactitud cuál era la causa.

**Fin del Capítulo 6 - **Hola Chicos y Chicas! Hoy les traje un regalo ya que esta historia les ha encantado, hoy les traje tres capítulos seguidos! Hmpf, Aprovecho a publicarselos ya que mi hermano se los debe! Así que les contestaremos en el tercer capítulo! Usurantonkachis!

**NEXT LEVEL OPEN == GO!**

**El Siguiente Capítulo sera: Continúa la Búsqueda**


	10. Capítulo 7 - Continúa la Búsqueda

**Hola a todos Les habla Sasuke, el hermano del Dobe! aqui les traigo el Séptimo capítulo de la historia! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de nuestras novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 7 . Continúa la Búsqueda**

_**Sábado 27 de julio de 2013**_

Hinata y Menma no se pusieron en marcha temprano. En vez de ello, el joven pasó la mitad de la mañana en el teléfono. Llamó al contratista y al arquitecto de Hinata y habló con ellos respecto a ampliar las obras para incluir el nuevo laboratorio. Acordaron encontrarse en la propiedad a las once. A continuación, llamó a varios vendedores de fabricantes de equipo para laboratorios médicos y programó una cita para verlos a la misma hora. Menma y Hinata no subieron al Porsche sino hasta mucho después de las diez. Cuando se estacionaron frente a los establos, un grupo de personas los aguardaba. Menma les hizo una seña para que se reunieran cerca de la puerta deslizable cerrada con candado.

La construcción era una larga estructura de piedra de un solo piso; tenía unas cuantas ventanas en lo alto, debajo de los aleros.

Puesto que el terreno caía en forma pronunciada hacia el río, la parte posterior contaba con dos pisos. Hinata tuvo que probar varias llaves antes de encontrar la correcta para abrir el grueso candado. El interior era una habitación larga, enorme y sin divisiones, con un techo tan alto como el de una catedral.

-Es perfecto -dijo Menma-. Mi idea de un laboratorio consiste en un espacio grande para que cada investigador tenga interacción con los demás.

Una escalera de basta madera de roble conducía al nivel inferior, en el que se encontraron con un pasillo largo con compartimientos a la derecha y cobertizos para guardar los arreos, a la izquierda. Hinata escuchó los planes para convertir las caballerizas rápidamente en un laboratorio con tecnología de vanguardia. Abajo se ubicarían las instalaciones para los animales que iban a usar para los experimentos. El piso superior albergaría el laboratorio principal, así como la computadora central. Cada una de las mesas del laboratorio tendría su propia terminal. Para suministrar energía a todo el equipo electrónico, instalarían una enorme planta eléctrica.

Después del recorrido, Menma se volvió hacia el contratista y el arquitecto.

-¿Creen que haya algún problema?

-No lo creo -repuso Akatsuchi-. Sin embargo, sugiero que diseñemos una entrada con un área de recepción.

-No vamos a recibir a muchos visitantes -les aclaró rápidamente Menma-. Pero me parece bien que la diseñen. ¿Qué más?

-No creo que tengamos ninguna dificultad para obtener los permisos -dijo Darui-. Siempre que no mencionemos el asunto de los animales. Eso podría crear problemas y se requeriría de mucho tiempo para resolverlos.

-Con gusto dejaré que ustedes se encarguen de las relaciones con las autoridades civiles -comentó Menma-. Lo que me interesa es agilizar este proyecto. ¿Cuándo pueden empezar?

-De inmediato -respondieron Akatsuchi y Darui al unísono.

-Espero que los trabajos menores que les encomendé a ambos no vayan a retrasarse por este proyecto más importante -manifestó Hinata al hablar por primera vez.

-No se preocupe -dijo Darui-. En todo caso, aceleraremos las obras en la cabaña. Vamos a traer una cuadrilla grande de trabajadores por si necesitamos un plomero o un electricista.

Mientras que Menma, el contratista, el arquitecto y los diversos vendedores de equipo médico se dedicaban a afinar los detalles para el nuevo laboratorio, Hinata cruzó el campo para inspeccionar las obras de renovación. El trabajo avanzaba bien y, por primera vez, imaginó cómo se vería la cabaña cuando la terminaran.

Deambuló de regreso a los establos, pero no había asomos de que Menma fuera a terminar su reunión. Lo interrumpió sólo para avisarle que iba a estar en el castillo.

Dejó atrás la luz del Sol radiante y entró en el sombrío interior del castillo, de cuyos ventanales pendían pesados cortinajes; era como entrar a otro mundo. Oyó los crujidos y rechinidos de la casa que se adaptaba al calor; luego subió por la gran escalinata. A pesar de su reciente éxito en la bodega, pensó en echar un vistazo al ático, en especial porque era un lugar mucho más agradable.

Al abrir una ventana de gablete para dejar entrar la brisa fresca que venía del río, notó una pila de legajos empastados en tela, que estaban ordenados a lo largo de una pared a un lado de la ventana. Tomó uno de los libros y vio el lomo. Escritas a mano con tinta blanca, leyó las siguientes palabras: Bruja del mar. Sintió curiosidad y abrió el libro. Al principio, pensó que se trataba de un diario, porque todas las entradas, escritas a mano, empezaban con el día del mes seguido por una narración, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que era la bitácora de un barco que abarcaba los años de 1791 a 1802. Luego, Hinata colocó el volumen en su lugar y miró los lomos de los demás libros. Había siete con el nombre Bruja del mar. El más antiguo comprendía de 1737 a 1749.

Entonces descubrió un libro con lomo de cuero desgastado, que no tenía nombre. Lo abrió y vio la página del título. Era la bitácora de un bergantín llamado Esfuerzo y abarcaba los años de 1679 a 1703. Con delicadeza pasó las hojas viejas y avanzó por el texto, año por año, hasta llegar a 1692.

El primer registro del año había sido hecho el veinticuatro de enero. Describía el clima frío, con cielo despejado y buenos vientos del oeste. Continuaba narrando que el barco zarpaba a Liverpool y llevaba una carga de aceite de ballena, madera, pieles, bacalao y macarela secos. A bordo iba un pasajero distinguido, el señor Hizashi Hyuga, dueño de la embarcación. La bitácora explicaba que el huésped iba de camino a Suecia para tomar posesión de una nueva nave que se llamaría El espíritu del mar.

Emocionada, Hinata cerró el libro y bajó del ático a la bodega. Al abrir la caja de la Biblia, sacó el título de propiedad que había descubierto y comprobó la fecha. Tenía razón. Hikari había firmado el título porque en ese momento Hizashi realizaba su travesía.

Descifrar uno de los misterios relacionados con Hikari, aun cuando fuera insignificante, provocó en la joven un sentimiento de satisfacción. Guardó el título de propiedad en la caja de la Biblia y se encontraba en el proceso de agregar la bitácora del barco a su pequeña colección, cuando tres sobres atados con una cinta delgada se deslizaron de la cubierta posterior.

Con manos temblorosas, Hinata levantó el esbelto paquete. El primer sobre estaba dirigido a Hizashi Hyuga. Después de desatar la cinta, descubrió que los demás también estaban dirigidos a él. Con gran emoción, abrió los sobres y encontró tres cartas, fechadas el veintitrés y veintinueve de octubre y el once de noviembre de 1692. La primera era de Shikaku Nara, uno de los jueces del tribunal que participó en el juicio de Hikari.

_Boston, 23 de octubre_

_Mi querido amigo:_

_Comprendo que tu espíritu se encuentre aún atribulado, aunque confío en el nombre de Dios que tu reciente matrimonio alivie tu desasosiego. También comprendo tu deseo de impedir la divulgación de la lamentable asociación de tu difunta esposa con el Príncipe de las tinieblas. Para este propósito, te ruego acudir al reverendo Chouji Akimichi, en cuyo sótano viste la obra infernal de tu esposa. La custodia oficial de las pruebas ha sido otorgada en perpetuidad al reverendo Akimichi, en atención a su solicitud._

_Quedo como siempre, tu amigo,_

_Shikaku Nara_

Frustrada por descubrir otra referencia a las misteriosas pruebas sin que éstas fueran descritas, Hinata abrió la segunda carta. Era de Chouji Akimichi.

_Boston, sábado 29 de octubre_

_Señor:_

_Acuso recibo de su reciente carta y aunque comprendo cabalmente su deseo de proteger a su familia de mayores humillaciones, creo con firmeza que las pruebas contra Hikari deben preservarse para beneficio de futuras generaciones en su eterna lucha contra las fuerzas del mal, como ejemplo sin igual del tipo de pruebas necesarias para determinar con objetividad un verdadero pacto con el diablo. Respecto a ello, mi padre, el buen reverendo Chouza Akimichi, que en la actualidad es el presidente de Harvard Colledge, y yo hemos decidido que las pruebas deben conservarse en dicho lugar._

_Su servidor en el nombre de Dios,_

_Chouji Akimichi_

Hinata no estaba muy segura de entender todo el contenido de la carta, pero lo fundamental era fácil de comprender. Abrió la última. Al ver la firma, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que lo había escrito Chouza Akimichi.

_Cambridge, 11 de noviembre de 1692_

_Señor:_

_Simpatizo totalmente con su deseo de que las pruebas antes mencionadas sean devueltas a su disposición privada; sin embargo, estoy convencido de que es la voluntad de Dios que el legado de Hikari se conserve en Harvard para que sirva como una importante contribución al establecimiento de criterios objetivos del derecho eclesiástico en relación con la brujería y la abominable obra del demonio. Siempre que los apreciables miembros de la Corporación de Harvard juzguen conveniente fundar una escuela de derecho, las pruebas se enviarán en ese momento a dicha institución._

_Quedo de usted su servidor,_

_Chouza Akimichi_

-¡Maldición! -exclamó Hinata en voz alta después de leer la tercera carta. No podía creer lo afortunada que había sido por encontrar tantas referencias a las pruebas contra Hikari Hyuga y que no supiera todavía en qué consistían. Sin embargo, había averiguado un hecho muy significativo: las pruebas, cualesquiera que fuesen, se habían cedido a Harvard en 1692.

Hinata se preguntó entonces si podría encontrar alguna referencia a dichas pruebas en la institución en la actualidad y, en caso de intentarlo, si se burlarían de ella.

-Ah, ahí estás -llamó Menma en voz alta desde la parte superior de la escalera de la bodega-. ¿Tuviste suerte?

-Ven a ver -gritó Hinata como respuesta.

Menma bajó los escalones y leyó con atención las cartas que Hinata le había entregado.

-Son maravillosas -comentó-. Estoy completamente seguro de que la gente de Harvard se interesará en ellas, en especial en la de Chouza Akimichi.

-Tienes razón -dijo Hinata-. Estaba pensando en ir a Harvard a preguntar por las pruebas. Temo que se rían de mí, pero tal vez podría hacer un trato.

-Ellos no van a reírse de nadie -comentó Menma, tajante-. Puedo asegurarte que alguna persona de la Biblioteca Widener consideraría muy interesante esta historia. Por supuesto, no rechazarán la donación de la carta. Posiblemente estén dispuestos incluso a comprarla.

Hinata tomó las cartas de manos de Menma y las colocó en la caja de la Biblia. Luego miró el largo pasillo de la bodega, con los muebles que la ocupaban, llenos de documentos.

-Ojalá encuentre una descripción de esas pruebas -deseó-. Tengo que seguir tratando -miró a Menma-. ¿Quieres regresar ya a Boston?

-Sí -reconoció Menma-. Tengo mucho que hacer ahora que Omni va a convertirse en realidad. Pero tomaré el tren, si quieres quedarte aquí.

-Bueno, si no te importa -repuso Hinata. El hallazgo de las cartas la había estimulado.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Viernes 2 de agosto de 2013**_

El día empezó calido, brumoso y húmedo. Había llovido muy poco durante todo el mes de julio y la sequía continuaba en agosto, así que el césped del Boston Common, que se encontraba frente al departamento de Hinata, empezó a cambiar de tonos y a pasar de verde a marrón.

En el hospital, agosto trajo cierto alivio para Hinata. Naruto había empezado su contrato temporal de dos meses en el Salem Hospital, de modo que no tenía la inquietud de que iba a verlo cara a cara todos los días en la Unidad quirúrgica de terapia intensiva; además, había concluido las negociaciones con el Departamento de Enfermería para conseguir una licencia a fin de ausentarse en septiembre. Agosto también proporcionó a Hinata un poco de tiempo libre, ya que Menma estaba fuera de la ciudad en su misión secreta de reclutamiento de personal para Omni Pharmaceuticals. Sin embargo, no la olvidaba. Las flores continuaban llegando. Aunque en lugar de arreglos grandes, las entregas consistían entonces en una sola rosa al día, lo que Hinata consideraba mucho más apropiado. No tuvo problemas en ocupar su tiempo. Por las noches, continuó con sus lecturas sobre los juicios por brujería en Salem, y se había hecho el propósito de visitar la propiedad todos los días. La construcción del laboratorio avanzaba a pasos agigantados y los trabajos de pintura se iniciaron en la cabaña.

En cada visita a la propiedad de Salem, Hinata pasaba algún tiempo en el castillo revisando con cuidado el cúmulo de papeles polvorientos. Los resultados fueron decepcionantes.

A pesar de que descubrir las tres cartas la había estimulado, veintiséis horas de búsqueda subsecuente no habían rendido frutos. En consecuencia, el jueves decidió llevar la carta de Chouza Akimichi a Boston. Planeaba entregarla a la gente de Harvard después de salir de trabajar.

Recordó el comentario de Menma acerca de la Biblioteca Widener y decidió probar suerte primero en ese lugar. Ya casi eran las cinco cuando subió los anchos escalones y pasó entre las columnas impresionantes. En el mostrador de información, solicitó hablar con alguna persona especialista en documentos muy antiguos. La enviaron a la oficina de Naoko Watare.

Naoko Watare, curadora de libros y manuscritos raros, era una mujer dinámica de casi cuarenta años, vestía un traje azul oscuro elegante, blusa blanca y una pañoleta de colores brillantes. Era difícil que se ajustara a la imagen estereotipada que Hinata tenía de una bibliotecaria. Preguntó a Hinata en qué podía ayudarla.

Hinata sacó la carta y se la entregó, al tiempo que le informaba que era descendiente del destinatario. Empezó a explicar lo que quería, pero Naoko la interrumpió:

-Discúlpeme -dijo-. ¡Esta carta es nada menos que de Chouza Akimichi! Permítame llamar a Shizune Kato.

Colocó la carta en su cartapacio y tomó el teléfono mientras explicaba a la visitante que Shizune era especialista en materiales del siglo diecisiete y que estaba muy interesada en Chouza Akimichi.

Shizune llegó sin tardanza. Era una mujer joven, de cabello negro azabache. Tras presentar a Hinata, Naoko le mostró la carta. Shizune usó sólo la yema del dedo para dar vuelta a la carta y poder leerla.

-¿Qué opinas? -preguntó Naoko.

-Es auténtica -manifestó Shizune-. Me doy cuenta de ello por la letra manuscrita y la sintaxis. Pero, ¿de qué pruebas habla?

-Esa es la cuestión -contestó Hinata-. Intento averiguar algo acerca de mi antepasada Hikari Hyuga. Tengo la esperanza de que Harvard me ayude, puesto que las pruebas, cualesquiera que sean, se guardaron aquí -Hinata explicó que habían arrestado a Hikari, la habían sometido a un juicio por brujería en Salem y que las pruebas se utilizaron en contra de ella para condenarla.

-Con mucho gusto revisaré mis archivos para ver si encuentro el nombre de Hikari Hyuga -prometió Shizune-. Sea cual fuere ese objeto, tiene que haber alguna referencia a él, puesto que Akimichi confirma que se conservó en Harvard. ¿Me permite hacer una copia de la carta?

-Por supuesto -respondió Hinata-. En realidad, cuando termine con esta especie de cruzada en pequeño, será un placer donar el original a la biblioteca.

-Eso sería muy generoso de su parte -repuso contenta Naoko. Intercambió una mirada con Shizune y luego añadió-: No quiero parecer pesimista, pero las probabilidades de encontrar algo aquí son muy remotas. Hubo un gran incendio en Harvard en 1764, en el que no sólo la biblioteca perdió la mayor parte de sus libros, sino también una colección de animales y aves disecados y, lo más extraño de todo, una colección a la que denominaban "depósito de curiosidades".

-Eso suena como si ésta hubiera incluido objetos asociados con ocultismo -sugirió Hinata.

-Sin lugar a duda -repuso Naoko-. Es muy probable que lo que usted busca haya formado parte de esa colección misteriosa.

-Sin embargo, eso no significa que no pueda encontrar alguna mención a esto -observó Shizune -. Voy a dedicarle a ello todos mis esfuerzos.

Hinata se despidió de las mujeres y procedió a salir de la biblioteca.

**Fin del Capítulo 7 -**Hola Chicos y Chicas! Hoy les traje un regalo ya que esta historia les ha encantado, hoy les traje tres capítulos seguidos! Hmpf, Aprovecho a publicarselos ya que mi hermano se los debe! Así que les contestaremos en el tercer capítulo! Usurantonkachis!

**NEXT LEVEL OPEN == GO!**

**El Siguiente Capítulo sera: Hogar, Dulce Hogar**


	11. Capítulo 8 - Hogar

**Hola a todos Les habla Sasuke, el hermano del Dobe! aqui les traigo el Octavo capítulo de la historia! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de nuestras novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo,es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 8 . Hogar, Dulce Hogar**

_**Viernes 23 de agosto de 2013**_

En los últimos días de agosto, las obras continuaron en la propiedad de los Hyuga a una velocidad pasmosa, en particular en el laboratorio, donde las piezas del equipo científico llegaban todos los días, lo que provocaba una oleada de esfuerzo para instalarlas de manera adecuada. A raíz de eso, Menma dedicó aún menos tiempo a sus deberes en Harvard. Cuando uno de los estudiantes de doctorado que trabajaba con él se quejó en la administración de Harvard, Menma se enfureció y lo despidió sin ninguna contemplación. Para agravar los dolores de cabeza del científico, llegaron rumores a la oficina de licencias de la universidad acerca de su participación en el proyecto Omni y le enviaron una avalancha de cartas de investigación, que él decidió no tomar en cuenta.

Hinata tenía plena conciencia de que las presiones sobre Menma iban en aumento e intentó hacerle la vida un poco más sencilla. Empezó a quedarse en su departamento casi todas las noches, preparaba la cena, alimentaba a Kurama e incluso hacía algo de limpieza y lavaba la ropa.

Por desgracia, Menma estaba demasiado preocupado como para notar sus esfuerzos. Las flores dejaron de llegar en cuanto ella empezó a quedarse de manera regular en el departamento de él, cosa que Hinata consideró razonable; aunque, extrañaba la cortesía que representaban.

Cuando Hinata salió de trabajar el viernes, veintitrés de agosto, sopesó el problema. Para agravar la tensión, estaba el hecho de que ella y Menma no habían hecho todavía planes para mudarse, aun cuando los dos tenían que dejar sus departamentos en cinco días.

En el departamento de Menma, Hinata alimentó a Kurama y luego preparó la cena. La tuvo lista a la hora en que Menma le había dicho que llegaría a casa.

Dieron las siete y se hizo aún más tarde. Hinata apagó la hornilla donde estaba el arroz. A las siete y media cubrió la ensalada con una envoltura plástica y la guardó en el refrigerador. Por fin, a las ocho, llegó Menma.

-¡Me llevan todos los diablos! -dijo él mientras daba un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla-. Tu contratista es un idiota. Me prometió que iban a ir más electricistas hoy y no fueron -entró en el baño para lavarse las manos. Hinata recalentó el arroz en el horno de microondas y sirvió dos copas de vino. Las llevó a la habitación y le dio una a Menma cuando salía del baño. Él bebió un sorbo.

-Tal vez no sea ahora el mejor momento para sacar a relucir el tema -titubeó Hinata-. Pero nunca hay un buen momento para ello. Todavía no hemos hecho planes formales para mudarnos y el primero de mes está casi encima.

Menma explotó. En un momento de ira incontrolable, arrojó la copa de vino contra la chimenea, donde se hizo añicos, y gritó:

-¡Lo último que necesito es que me presiones!

Se acercó furioso a Hinata. Tenía los ojos dilatados, las pupilas a punto de rasgarse y las venas sobresalían de las sienes. Inexplicablemente sus marcas en la mejillas empezaban a marcarse mas. Los músculos de la mandíbula le temblaban, y cerraba y abría los puños.

-Lo siento -espetó Hinata. Estaba aterrorizada. Él era tan fornido que ella sintió miedo de que pudiera dañarla. Corrió a la cocina y se puso a limpiar. Cuando empezó a tranquilizarse, decidió irse y se dirigió a la sala. Se detuvo porque Menma estaba en la entrada. Para alivio de Hinata, el rostro de él parecía totalmente transformado. En lugar de cólera, reflejaba confusión e incluso tristeza.

-Lo, lo lamento -musitó. Su tartamudeo hacía que fuera una hazaña pronunciar las palabras-. No s-sé qué, que me pasó. Perdóname.

Su sinceridad conmovió a Hinata enseguida. Se acercó a Menma y se abrazaron.

-Este periodo es terriblemente frustrante -explicó-. La gente de Harvard me está volviendo loco y quiero con desesperación volver a trabajar en Ultra. Pero lo último que deseo es desquitarme contigo. ¿Cuándo quieres mudarte?

-Debemos mudarnos antes del primero de septiembre -contestó Hinata.

-¿Qué te parece el veinte y ocho? -preguntó Menma.

_**Miércoles 28 de agosto de 2013**_

El día de la mudanza resultó muy ajetreado desde las primeras horas de la mañana en que Hinata se levantó. El camión de mudanzas llegó a su departamento a las siete y media y cargaron sus cosas primero; después fueron al de Menma. Cuando colocaron la última silla, el transporte estaba repleto.

Hinata y Menma condujeron a la propiedad cada uno en su automóvil con sus respectivas mascotas. Al llegar, Matatabi y Kurama se conocieron. Puesto que casi eran del mismo tamaño, la confrontación terminó en un empate. Después de eso, no tomaron en cuenta la presencia del otro.

En el momento en que los cargadores empezaron a introducir los muebles y enseres a la cabaña, Menma sorprendió a Hinata al sugerir que tuvieran cuartos separados.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó Hinata.

-Porque no soy yo mismo -explicó Menma-. No he dormido bien últimamente con todo lo que ha ocurrido. Es sólo de manera temporal. En cuanto inaugure el laboratorio y la presión disminuya, dormiremos juntos. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Supongo que sí -respondió Hinata, al tiempo que trataba de ocultar su desilusión.

El camión de mudanzas acababa de partir cuando Hinata vió venir el Mercedes Benz SLS AMG de Neji. Antes de ir a abrir la puerta le avisó a Menma que tendría visitas.

-Donde está menma? -preguntó Neji sin molestarse en saludar.

-Arriba -contestó Hinata por encima de su hombro.

Neji la apartó del medio y se dispuso a llamar a Menma. Se paró en medio del vestíbulo con las manos en la cadera, dando ligeros golpecitos en el suelo, se veia bastante agitado.

-¡Menma, baja de una vez! -gritó -Tenemos que hablar. Menma apareció en las escaleras y mientras bajaba le contestaba -¿hay algún problema?

-¡No, pues como se te ocurre! -replicó con sarcasmo -Solo que estás despilfarrando el dinero sin control. ¿Dime, equipaste los baños con griferia de oro y diamantes?

-¿Aqué te refieres? -Pregunto el pelinegro.

-A TODO -Neji hizo énfasis en la palabra -Solo compras lo más caro que existe.

-La experimentación de primer nivel necesita equipos de primer nivel -repuso Menma - Yo hable claro cuando formamos Omni.

Hinata observaba todo atenta. Recordaba el ataque de furia de Menma, pero su autocontrol la mantuvo tranquila.

-Lo sé. Pero igual me invade el nerviosismo -suspiró Neji -Es la primera vez que invierto todo mi capital en una empresa con tantos gastos.

-Hiciste una gran inversión -lo tranquilizó Menma -Seremos multimillonarios. bueno ven a conocer el laboratorio, así te charlo sobre los plazos y los progresos, y te tranquilizas.

Hinata suspiró con alivio al verlos salir de la cabaña. Neji le colocoó un brazo alrededor del hombro a Menma.

Hinata pasó por alto las tareas más urgentes, desenvolvió el retrato de Hikari, que había mandado restaurar en los últimos días, y lo colgó sobre la chimenea. Retrocedió unos pasos para contemplar la pintura. En el crepúsculo del atardecer, los penetrantes ojos perlas de la mujer parecían turbar la quietud. Durante algunos minutos de fascinación, la joven se quedó inmóvil, en medio del lugar, mirando como hipnotizada un retrato que en muchos aspectos le resultaba parecido a verse al espejo. De pronto, sintió la apremiante necesidad de ir al castillo.

Una vez ahí, como impulsada por una fuerza sobrenatural, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al ático, donde se encaminó directamente a lo que parecía un viejo baúl utilizado por los marinos. Abrió la tapa y encontró el revoltijo habitual de documentos, sobres y unos cuantos legajos. Debajo de éstos había una libreta empastada de manera rústica. Introdujo las manos en el baúl y sacó la libreta. Abrió la pasta de tela, sólo para que se desprendiera y cayera una carta. Hinata trago saliva, era una carta dirigida a Hizashi Hyuga.

_16 de Abril de 1726_

_Boston_

_Queridisimo Padre:_

_en respuesta a tu pregunta considero procedente para los intereses de la empresa y del Clan Hyuga abstenernos de trasladar la tumba de nuestra madre al cementerio familiar ya que la autorización correspondiente causaría gran inquietud en salem y reavivaría con gran inquietud todo el asunto que con tanto esfuerzo y empeño habéis acallado._

_Tu hijo afectuoso,_

_Nikko Hyuga_

Hinata plego la carta y la guardo en el sobre. Treinta y cuatro años después de los hechos estos aún aquejaban a los intereses del Clan. Luego tomo el cuaderno, cuya encuadernación parecía desintegrasrse. Sintió que el corazón se paralizaba un instante. En la guarda estaba escrito: "_Hikari Mayura, su libro, diciembre de 1678_." Hinata comprendió que se trataba del diario de Hikari. Apretó el libro, temerosa de que se le deshiciera en las manos. Se dirigió de prisa a la ventana para tener una mejor iluminación. Empezó por el final y leyó la última entrada:

_viernes 26 de febrero de 1692._

_Este frío parece no tener fin. El río Wooleston está tan congelado que podría soportar el peso de una persona hasta Royal Side. Me siento trastornada. Una enfermedad ha debilitado mi espíritu con crueles ataques y convulsiones como los que Ayumi Uchiha padeció cuando nos visitó._

_¿En qué he ofendido a Dios todopoderoso para que inflija tales tormentos a su humilde servidora? No recuerdo los ataques; no obstante, antes de que ocurran veo colores que ahora me aterrorizan y oigo sonidos extraños que no son de este mundo, mientras siento como si fuera a desmayarme. De pronto, recupero los sentidos y descubro que estoy en el piso, he causado destrozos y pronunciado balbuceos ininteligibles, o al menos eso dicen mis hijos, Mikoto y Nikko, quienes, alabado sea el Señor, todavía no están aquejados. Estas molestias comenzaron con la compra de los terrenos de Northfields y la malévola riña sostenida con la familia de Madara Uchiha. El doctor Kobayashi no sabe qué pensar de todo esto y me ha purgado en vano. Temo por Job que es tan inocente y me da miedo que el Señor decida quitarme la vida antes de que mi trabajo esté concluido. Rezo porque Hizashi regrese sin tardanza para ayudamos con estos terribles padecimientos antes de que se me agoten las fuerzas._

Hinata percibió la fuerza de la personalidad de su antepasada Hikari a través de su angustia. Se preguntó quién era Job, si acaso se trataba de una referencia bíblica. Cerró el libro con la intención de deleitarse con la experiencia. Lo apretó contra el pecho como si fuera un preciado tesoro y regresó a la cabaña. Movió una mesa y una silla hacia el centro de la habitación y se sentó. A plena vista del retrato, hojeó al azar las páginas.

El 7 de enero de 1682, Hikari mencionaba sin darle más importancia que ese día se había casado con Hizashi Hyuga. Esa oración breve iba seguida de una larga descripción del elegante carruaje que la condujo a la ciudad de Salem. Después relataba su alegría y asombro por mudarse a una casa tan distinguida.

Hinata sonrió mientras leía la descripción que hacía Hikari de la misma casa a la que ella acababa de mudarse. Era una coincidencia encantadora haber encontrado el libro ese mismo día.

Miró los registros anteriores al casamiento de Hikari con Hizashi. Se detuvo en el inicio del 10 de octubre de 1681. Hikari anotó en su diario que ese día su padre había regresado de Salem con una oferta de matrimonio, y continuó escribiendo:

_Al principio, mi espíritu se sintió turbado, puesto que no sé nada de este caballero y, sin embargo, mi padre habla bien de él. Papá dice que el caballero se fijó en mí en septiembre, cuando visitó nuestra tierra con el propósito de comprar madera para sus barcos. Papá dice también que la decisión depende de mí, pero que debía saber que el caballero ofreció de la manera más amable mudar a toda la familia a la ciudad de Salem, donde mi padre trabajará en su compañía y mi querida hermana Rebecca asistirá a la escuela._

Unas cuantas páginas más adelante, Hikari escribió:

_He informado a mi padre que aceptaré la propuesta de matrimonio. ¿Cómo podría rechazarla? Es ésta una señal de la Providencia, ya que todos estos años hemos vivido en esta tierra pobre de Andover, bajo la amenaza constante de los ataques de los salvajes pieles rojas. Nuestros vecinos de ambos lados han padecido ya tal desgracia y a muchos los han matado o tomado prisioneros. Traté de explicárselo a William Paterson, pero él no entiende y temo que ahora esté predispuesto en contra mía._

Hinata alzó la mirada al retrato de Hikari. Se sentía conmovida al darse cuenta de que estaba leyendo los pensamientos de una chica de sólo dieciséis años, dispuesta a sacrificar su amor de adolescente para arriesgarse con el destino por el bien de su familia. Suspiró y se preguntó a sí misma, cuándo había sido la última vez que había actuado de manera totalmente desinteresada.

El ruido de un portazo la sobresaltó. Alzó la mirada y vio en la habitación a Menma. Cargaba unos planos.

-Este lugar sigue estando tan desordenado como cuando me fui -expresó él con tono de disgusto en la voz. Buscó un lugar donde poner sus planos-. ¿Qué has estado haciendo, Hinata?

-Tuve un maravilloso golpe de suerte -respondió ella entusiasmada. Se acercó con el cuaderno a Menma-. Encontré el diario de Hikari.

-¿Aquí en la cabaña? -preguntó Menma sorprendido.

-No, en el castillo -dijo Hinata.

-Debemos poner la casa en orden antes de que regreses a tu búsqueda de papeles -advirtió Menma -. Vas a contar con todo el mes para dedicarte a lo que te venga en gana -sintiéndose culpable, Hinata empezó a desempacar las cajas.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Con un suspiro de alivio, Hinata se deslizó entre las sábanas limpias y frescas para pasar su primera noche en la cabaña. Todavía quedaba mucho por hacer, pero la casa se encontraba razonablemente en orden.

Tomó el diario de Hikari de su mesa de noche. Tenía toda la intención de leer más, pero al tiempo que se recostaba en la cama, cobró conciencia de los ruidos de la noche: la sonora sinfonía de los insectos nocturnos y las ranas, así como los suaves crujidos de la vieja casona.

Apartó el diario y se levantó. Matatabi, que se había quedado dormido, le lanzó una mirada de exasperación. La joven se puso los pantuflos y cruzó el pasillo para dirigirse a la habitación de Menma. Su puerta estaba entreabierta y todavía tenía la luz encendida. Hinata empujó la puerta para abrirla, sólo para enfrentarse con un gruñido ronco de Kurama. Hinata apretó los dientes; empezaba a desagradarle ese perro que por mucho se asemejaba a un zorro ingrato.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó Menma. Se encontraba sentado en la cama con todos los planos del laboratorio extendidos a su alrededor.

-No pasa nada. Sólo que te extraño -dijo Hinata-. ¿Estás seguro acerca de esta idea de dormir separados? Me siento sola y no es muy romántico.

Menma hizo un ademán para que Hinata se acercara. Retiró los planos a un lado de la cama y dio unas palmadas en la orilla de ésta para que ella se sentara.

-Lo siento -musitó-. Pero creo que es lo mejor por el momento. Estoy como cuerda de violín a punto de romperse.

Hinata asintió mientras miraba con atención las propias manos metidas en la bata. Menma alargó el brazo y levantó la barbilla de la joven enfermera.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó.

-Me siento un poco inquieta -respondió ella.

-¿Por qué?

-No estoy muy segura -reconoció Hinata-. Creo que tiene que ver con lo que le sucedió a Hikari y el hecho de que ésta sea su casa. No puedo olvidar que algunos de mis genes son también los de ella. De todos modos, percibo su presencia.

-No empieces con cosas raras -advirtió Menma al tiempo que reía-. No crees en fantasmas, ¿verdad?

-No estoy muy segura. La manera en que encontré el diario de Hikari me da escalofrío. Acababa de colgar su retrato cuando sentí el impulso de ir al castillo. El diario estaba precisamene en el primer baúl que abrí.

-Si deseas creer que alguna fuerza mística te guió hasta el castillo, está bien. Sólo que no me pidas que esté de acuerdo contigo.

-¿De qué otra forma te puedes explicar lo que ocurrió? -preguntó Hinata con vehemencia-. ¿Qué fue lo que me obligó a buscar en ese baúl específico?

-Muy bien -repuso Menma para tranquilizarla-. No voy a intentar convencerte de lo contrario. Serénate. Estoy de tu parte.

-Lo siento -dijo Hinata-. No quería exaltarme.

Después de un largo beso de buenas noches, Hinata dejó a Menma con sus planos. Al cerrar la puerta, la bañó la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por la ventana del medio baño. Desde donde estaba podía distinguir la silueta oscura y perturbadora del castillo que se dibujaba contra el cielo nocturno. Se estremeció. La escena le recordó una película de Drácula.

Tras bajar la escalera a oscuras, Hinata dio media vuelta completa y se paseó entre el mar de cajas vacías que inundaba todavía el vestíbulo. Entró en la sala y miró el retrato de Hikari. Aun en la oscuridad, veía los ojos perlados de su antepasada, que brillaban como si despidieran una luz interior.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme? -susurró Hinata ante la pintura.

Un movimiento repentino en la habitación llamó la atención de Hinata; incluso tuvo que reprimir un grito. Levantó los brazos para protegerse, pero enseguida los bajó. Se trataba de Matatabi, que había saltado sobre una mesa.

Hinata se apoyó por un instante en la mesa. Se sentía avergonzada por el grado de terror que experimentó. ¿Por qué estaba tan tensa?

**Fin del Capítulo 8 - **Hmpf.. Espero les haya gustado este regalo de tres capítulos! Es como compensacion a la falta de esta semana de los otros fics del Dobe, el anda de vacaciones y bueno, no puede actualizarles, aunque me mando el capìtulo de Underground, el cual les publique ayer::! Espero les guste y tanto el Baka ese como yo esperamos ansiosos sus comentarios!

Como siempre agradeciendoles a:

-**Rosseshadow: **Bueno, esta vez el Dobe no vió acción, se lo merece por portarse como patan eh? Y Menma, no se tal vez sea la presión del momento, veremos como se desarrolla la historia. Por otro lado, si puede decirse que Sakura es medio metiche, pero que le hacemos, es la asistente de Menma, por algo está en todas! Y bueno, tal vez no concuerde contigo, es mi chica por dios! Solo que el Baka de Naruto la puso, umm digamos, en mal momento, no creo que se meta con Hinata, y tras el Dobe? Primero muere por mi Mangekyou Sharingan el Usurantonkachi ese! Hmpf. Bueno nos vemos en la siguiente!

-**Aairi: **Oye! Teniamos rato que no te veiamos por acá! Ya pensaba que el Dobe te habia contestado mal. Me encanta saber que te agrada nuestro trabajo, no es por nada pero hago mas que el Dobe, ya que yo los reviso despues de terminados, aunque por sus vacaciones horita no esté, pero eso no importa, lo que importa qes que ya estan los capítulos aquí! Y no te creas, a pesar de que siempre andamos en discoridia, nos tratamos muuuuyy bien.. al punto de que andamos de acuerdo en lo que hacemos respecto a esta adpatación, que fue de mi idea, ya que me encantan las novelas que guardan misterios. Y un Premio? Tal vez el Dobe pero yo? no vale, me conformo con sus agradecimientos que tanto me gustan..! Y si, cada vez que Hinata se acerca más cada vez se le aleja más la dichosa prueba, como dije, reina el misterio a más no poder. Y bueno, viste que el Dobe no apareció, bueno como te dije anda de vacaciones (Aunque en el fic diga que esta trabajando T.T) pero pa los que vienen regresa! Agradecido por que nos leas, de verdad que es un honor para mi que te guste nuestro trabajo! Nos vemos en la Siguiente!

Hasta luego Usurantonkachis! Cuidense de los malos! Y nos leemos!

_Sasuke._

**El Siguiente Capítulo será: Llegan los Refuerzos**


	12. Capítulo 9 - Llegan los Refuerzos

**Hola a todos aqui de nuevo con ustedes! aqui les traigo el Noveno capítulo de la historia! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de nuestras novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo, es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 9 . Llegan los Refuerzos**

_**Principios de septiembre de 2013**_

El laboratorio fue inaugurado durante la primera semana de septiembre. La primera persona que empezó a trabajar oficialmente ahí fue Sakura Haruno, que había renunciado a su puesto en Harvard y se había mudado a Salem. La relación de Hinata con Sakura era cordial, aunque un poco acartonada. Hinata se había dado cuenta de que existía cierta animosidad de parte de Sakura, debida a los celos.

En su primer encuentro, Hinata se había percatado que la admiración de Sakura por Menma incluía un deseo no expresado de tener una relación más personal. A Hinata le asombraba que Menma aún no lo hubiera notado.

Los siguientes en llegar al laboratorio fueron todos los animales. Arribaron a media semana a altas horas de la noche. Al observar desde la ventana de la cabaña, Hinata no alcanzó a distinguir gran cosa de lo que sucedía, pero no le importó. Que se hicieran estudios con animales la molestaban, a pesar de que comprendía que eran necesarios.

Hacia el final de la misma semana, comenzaron a llegar los investigadores que venían de otras partes. Con la ayuda de Menma y Sakura, consiguieron cuartos en diversas casas de huéspedes en Salem. Venían solos, habían dejado a sus familias en sus ciudades de origen para aliviar la tensión que producía trabajar veinticuatro horas al día durante varios meses. El incentivo era que todos se iban a convertir en millonarios una vez que tomaran posesión de sus acciones bursátiles.

El primero que llegó fue Sasuke Uchiha. Era el mediodía. Desde la cabaña, Hinata oyó el rugido sordo de una motocicleta Kawasaski Ninja. Al acercarse a la ventana, vio que la motocicleta patinaba hasta detenerse frente a la casa. Un hombre de aproximadamente su misma edad, bajó de ese transporte y alzó su visera. Había una maleta atada con correas en la parte posterior de la moto.

-¿Qué se le ofrece? -gritó Hinata desde la ventana.

-Perdone -respondió él en tono de disculpa, la voz tenía un leve acento germánico-. ¿Puede ayudarme a localizar el laboratorio de Omni?

-Usted debe de ser el doctor Uchiha -dijo entonces Hinata-. Salgo enseguida -Menma había mencionado algo acerca de su acento cuando le contó que esperaba a Sasuke ese día. Al llegar a la puerta, Menma, quien por lo visto había oído la motocicleta, venía en su automóvil a toda velocidad por el camino de tierra en dirección de la cabaña. Se detuvo, bajó de un salto y abrazó a Sasuke como si fueran hermanos que hacía mucho tiempo no se veían.

Los dos hombres hablaron brevemente sobre las características de la motocicleta Kawasaki, rojo metálico, de Sasuke, hasta que Menma se dio cuenta de que Hinata se encontraba en la puerta. La presentó a Sasuke. Hinata estrechó la mano del renombrado investigador. Era un hombre grande, cinco centímetros más alto que Menma, de cabello negro azabache y ojos negros oníx.

-Sasuke nació en Munich -comentó Menma-. Estudió en Stanford y en UCLA. Muchas personas, incluyéndome, creen que es el biólogo más talentoso del país; se especializa en reacciones provocadas por las drogas. Tuve la suerte de robárselo a Merck.

-Hmpf, basta, Menma -protestó Sasuke al tiempo que se sonrojaba.

-Basta de cháchara -de4cidió Menma -Vamos, Sasuke, sígueme en esa máquina suicida, quiero mostrarte el laboratorio.

Hinata esperó a que cruzaran el campo en caravana hacia el laboratorio antes de entrar en la casa para terminar sus labores antes de ir al castillo.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Más tarde, ese mismo día, cuando Hinata y Menma terminaban una comida ligera, llegó el segundo investigador de fuera. Hinata y Menma salieron de la casa a recibirlo, a lo lejos divisaron un Toyota LandCruiser corto de 2001, que se dirijía hacia ellos. Del toyota bajó un hombre alto y delgado, aunque musculoso. Hinata pensó que se parecía más a un jugador profesional de tenis que a un investigador. Menma los presentó. Se llamaba Kiba Inuzuka, biofísico de Lyons, Francia.

Tal como había hecho con Sasuke, Menma le dio a Hinata un breve, pero muy elogioso, resumen del currículum vitae de Kiba. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Sasuke, Kiba inclinó la cabeza en dirección de Hinata, como para recalcar que era todo lo que decía Menma y todavía más. La única que se sintió molesta fue Hinata, ya que él la miraba con sus penetrantes ojos negros. Apartó la mirada. No le gustaba los hombres tan mundanos y atrevidos como parecía ser Kiba.

Los últimos dos investigadores decisivos: Tsunade Senju, farmacóloga, y Orochimaru, inmunólogo, llegaron el sábado diez de septiembre en un taxi. Tsunade, al igual que Sakura, no se ajustaba a la imagen que tenía Hinata del estereotipo de una investigadora académica.

Pero eso era lo único en que se parecían. En contraste con Sakura, Tsunade tenía la piel morena, el cabello tan rubio y, a diferencia de Sakura, Tsunade era cálida y directa.

Orochimaru le recordó a Kiba. Era demasiado alto y esbelto, de aspecto atlético. Su comportamiento fue igualmente cortés, aunque más agradable, puesto que tenía un sentido evidente del humor y una sonrisa complaciente.

Durante los días que siguieron, Hinata visitó el laboratorio a menudo para ofrecer apoyo moral, así como para asegurarse de que no hubiera problemas que ella pudiera ayudar a solucionar. Consideraba su posición entre la anfitriona y la dueña del lugar. A media semana, disminuyó la frecuencia de sus visitas y hacia fines de la misma semana, rara vez iba, puesto que Menma le había dicho sin tapujos que sus visitas interrumpían su concentración. Con la plena conciencia de la presión bajo la que trabajaban para producir resultados rápidos, Hinata no tomó muy a pecho el rechazo.

Además, estaba contenta con sus actividades.

A principios de septiembre, luego del hallazgo del diario, encontró otro documento importante en el baúl de marino. Era una carta del Magistrado Hiruzen Sarutobi, a Hizashi:

_20 de Julio de 1962_

_Salem_

_Querido Hizashi:_

_Me parece prudente hacerte saber que tu exhumación del cuerpo de Hikari de la Colina del Patíbulo fue presenciada por Sumo Hatake, quien así mismo vió al hijo de Yumiko Tsubara retirar el cuerpo de su madre con el mismo fin que tú. Te ruego, amigo mío, que no hables de tu acción en estos tiempos de alboroto a fin de que tú y tu familia no sufran mayores inconvenientes, ya que muchos consideran el desentierro de los muertos como un acto de brujería. Y dado el espiritu reinante me parece conveniente que no divulgues la localización de la nueva tumba por que ello podría redundar en una acusación en tu contra. He hablado con el antedicho Sumo Hatake, quien ha jurado no divulgar tu acción ante nadie salvo que sea convocado por un magistrado._

_Dios el Señor te bendiga._

_Tu Amigo y Servidor.._

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

Despues de esta carta, pasaron dos semanas sin hallazgos, sin embargo el entusiasmo de Hinata no disminuyó. Al comprender que casi todos los documentos que se encontraban en el ático y en la bodega de vinos tenían importancia histórica, empezó a organizarlos y a separarlos por fecha y categorías de negocios y personales. Era una tarea monumental, pero le daba la sensación de logro.

De este modo, la primera quincena de septiembre transcurrió plácidamente para Hinata. A mediados de mes evitaba por completo ir al laboratorio y rara vez veía a los investigadores, incluyendo a Menma, quien llegaba a casa cada vez más tarde por las noches y salía cada vez más temprano por las mañanas.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Lunes 16 de septiembre de 2013**_

Era un espléndido día de otoño, el Sol resplandecía y calentaba hasta el punto en que la temperatura subió con rapidez a casi veintisiete grados. Para delicia de Hinata, algunos de los árboles lucían el matiz de su esplendor otoñal y los campos que rodeaban el castillo formaban una espléndida capa de vara de oro silvestre.

Hinata no había visto a Menma. Se había levantado antes que ella y salido al laboratorio sin desayunar. Se dio cuenta porque no había platos sucios en el fregadero. No le sorprendió; el grupo había empezado a comer en el laboratorio para ahorrar tiempo.

Hinata pasó la mañana decidiendo qué tela elegir para las cortinas del dormitorio. Después de una placentera comida, que consistió en una ensalada y té helado, Hinata caminó hasta el castillo para dedicar la tarde a buscar y organizar papeles. Se trasladó a un punto distante del ático sobre el ala de sirvientes y se puso a trabajar en una serie de archiveros negros. Utilizó cajas de cartón vacías de la mudanza y empezó a separar los documentos. Muchos se referían a cuestiones comerciales de principios del siglo diecinueve.

Al caer la tarde, había llegado al último gabinete y se encontraba ocupada con el penúltimo cajón, revisando una colección de contratos de embarques halló una carta dirigida a Hizashi Hyuga. Era la primera vez que en tanto tiempo tropezaba con una y el hallazgo la dejó atónita. La firma fue otra sorpresa: El remitentre era Shikaku Nara.

_8 de Enero de 1697_

_Boston_

_Querido amigo:_

_Como sin duda sabéis, su excelencia el Vicegobernador Tobirama Senju, el Consejo y la Asamblea de la Providencia de Su Majestad en Massachusetts Bay, reunidos en audiencia general, han dispuesto para el próximo 14 de Enero un día de ayuno y arrepentimiento por los pecados perpetrados por satanás y sus allegados a personas inocentes en Salem. En ese espíritu, consciente de mi complicidad como miembro de la disuelta Audiencia en lo Criminal, deseo hacer pública mi culpa y verguenza, y lo haré en la Iglesia. Pero a vos, mi querido amigo, no sé qué deciros para aliviar vuestra pena. No me cabe duda que Hikari tuvo que ver con las fuerzas del Mal, pero si lo hizo poseída o en comunión con ellas no lo sé ni deseo formular conjetura alguna debido a los errores de juicio que he cometido. En cuanto a su pregunta sobre las Actas de la Audiencia en lo Criminal en general y respecto a Hikari en particular, me conta que están en posesión del reverendo Chouji Akimichi, quien me ha jurado que jamás caerán en malas manos para inpugnar el carácter de los jueces y magistrados que a pesar de sus errores fallaron en muchos casos a su leal saber y entender. Cero, aunque no me atreví a preguntar ni deseo saberlo, que el reverendo Akimichi piensa quemar los documentos señ cuanto a mi opinión sobre la oferta del Magistrado Hiruzen Sarutobi sobre entregarle toda la documentación del caso de Hikari, incluidas la Denuncia Inicial, la Orden de Detención, el Acta de Ejecución y las Actas de la Audiencia Preliminares, creo que debería aceptarlas y así mismo destruirlas a fin de que su honorable Clan no padezca en generaciones futuras la divulgación pública de esta tragedia en Salem provocada o incitada por Hikari._

_Vuestro amigo en el nombre de Cristo._

_Shikaku Nara_

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -eclamó Menma bruscamente -A veces es tan difícil encontrarte...

Hinata alzó la vista de la carta de Shikaku; Menma se inclinaba sobre ella, que estaba oculta detrás de uno de los armarios. En ese momento alzó la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó Hinata con nerviosismo.

-Sí -respondió Menma-. Te he estado buscando desde hace media hora. Si piensas pasar tanto tiempo aquí, mejor manda poner un teléfono.

Hinata se puso de pie con dificultad.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

-Escucha -dijo Menma-. Tenemos un problema. Neji está furioso por el dinero y viene en camino. Todos detestamos la idea de perder el tiempo para reunirnos con él, en especial en el laboratorio, donde exigirá explicaciones acerca de lo que todos hacemos. Para empeorar las cosas, tenemos los nervios de punta debido al exceso de trabajo. Ha habido muchas riñas por razones ridículas, como quién está más cerca del enfriador de agua. Me siento como el encargado de un grupo de exploradores novatos malcriados. De todos modos, para no hacerte el cuento largo, quiero hacer la reunión en la cabaña. Sería una buena oportunidad para sacar a todos de un ambiente hostil. Para ahorrar tiempo, pensé que podrías preparar cualquier cosa para cenar.

Al principio, Hinata pensó que Menma lo decía de broma. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era así, miró su reloj:

-Pasan de las cinco -dijo-. No puedo preparar la cena para ocho personas a estas horas de la tarde.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Menma-. Para lo que me importa, podríamos comprar algunas pizzas y ya. Por favor, Hinata. Necesito tu ayuda. Me estoy volviendo loco.

-Está bien -aceptó Hinata, a sabiendas de que todo eso era un error-. Puedo hacer algo mejor que ordenar pizzas, pero de seguro no va a ser una cena para gourmets.

-Fantástico -dijo Menma. Salió a toda prisa del ático, mientras gritaba por encima del hombro-: Llegaremos a la casa a las siete y media en punto.

Hinata guardó la carta de Nara en el archivo que dispuso para los hallazgos y tamborileó con sus dedos sobre la caja mientras se preguntaba que prepararía para la cena. A solas y en condiciones de pensar, se sintió disgustada consigo misma por haber aceptado una tarea inesperada en irracional. No le gustaba su propia conducta. Su docilidad era una regresión a la conducta infantil de apaciguamiento y sumisión que mostraba años atrás ante su padre. Pero reconocerlo no era lo mismo que modificarlo. Deseaba y precisaba la estima de Menma; por eso quería complacerlo, como antes a Hiashi, su padre. Además, pensó, Menma estaba sufriendo muchas presiones y la necesitaba.

Al rato estaba en su BMW rumbo al pueblo para comprar comida para la cena. Mientras conducía, meditaba sobre su situación. No quería perder a Menma, pero últimamente, cuanto más se esforzaba por complacerlo y comprenderlo, más absorbente se volvía él.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Con tan poca anticipación, Hinata decidió preparar una cena sencilla de carne a la parrilla, acompañada por ensalada y bollos calientes y sangría o cerveza para beber. De postre eligió helado y fruta fresca. A las seis cuarenta y cinco, ya tenía la carne marinada, la ensalada preparada y los bollos listos para meterlos al horno. Incluso había encendido el fuego en el asador que tenían al aire libre. Estaba terminando de poner la mesa en el comedor cuando llegó Neji.

-Saludos, prima -dijo mientras daba a Hinata un beso en la mejilla. Hinata le dio la bienvenida y le ofreció una copa de vino.

Neji aceptó y la siguió a la cocina.

-¿Es el único vino que tienes? -preguntó Neji con desdén cuando Hinata destapaba la botella.

-Temo que sí -respondió ella.

-Creo que prefiero tomar una cerveza.

Hinata continuó con sus preparativos para la cena; Neji se sentó en un banquillo y la observó trabajar. No dijo nada hasta que ella se volvió a mirarlo.

-Veo que te llevas bien con Kurama -comentó. El perro de Menma la seguía por toda la cocina -Me impresionas, es un zorro bastante desagradable y malo.

-¿Que me llevo bien con Kurama? No me hagas reír. Sólo vino porque olfateó la carne. Pasa todo el tiempo con Menma en el laboratorio.

Hinata controló la tempratura del horno y coloco los Bollos. Hubo un minuto de silencio el cual disipó Neji con otra pregunta.

-¿Menma y tú se llevan bien? -preguntó-. No quiero inmiscuirme en tus asuntos, pero he descubierto que él no es una de esas personas con las que sea fácil tratar.

-Últimamente las cosas han estado un poco tensas -reconoció Hinata-. Está muy presionado.

-No es el único -comentó Neji-. La responsabilidad de mantener toda la operación a flote recae sobre mí, y Menma gasta una cantidad de dinero infame.

La puerta principal se abrió, y Menma y los investigadores entraron en grupo. Todos estaban irritables. Parecía que nadie quería ir a cenar a la cabaña. Todos incluso Tsunade y Orochimaru estaban nerviosos. Menma les ordenó que fueran. Sakura era la más conflictiva. En cuanto oyó en qué consistía el menú, anunció de manera petulante que ella no comía carne roja.

-¿Qué acostumbras comer? -le preguntó Menma.

-Pescado o pollo -respondió ella.

Menma miró a Hinata y alzó las cejas como preguntando "¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

-Iré por pescado -dijo Hinata. Fue por las llaves, salió y subió a su auto. Había sido una descortesía de Sakura, pero Hinata se alegró de salir de la casa. La atmósfera en el interior era deprimente.

Había un mercado de pescados a corta distancia; la chica compró varios filetes de salmón por si alguien más prefería comer pescado. Durante el camino de regreso, se preguntó con inquietud lo que encontraría al volver. El ambiente había mejorado. No podía decirse que fuera una reunión muy alegre, pero se sentía menos tensa. En su ausencia, habían abierto el vino y la cerveza que ella había comprado y bebían a sus anchas.

Los investigadores estaban sentados en la sala, agrupados en torno a una mesa de caballete. Neji había distribuido unos documentos entre todos. Estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, exactamente abajo del retrato.

-Lo que ven es una proyección de la rapidez con la que nos quedaremos sin dinero al ritmo de gasto actual -explicó-. Es evidente que no nos encontramos en una buena situación. ¿Hay alguna forma de que puedan acelerar el paso?

Sakura dejó escapar un risa breve y burlona.

-Trabajamos a la velocidad máxima -dijo Kiba.

-La mayoría de nosotros duerme menos de seis horas todas las noches -agregó Sasuke.

-¿Ya existe una mejor idea sobre el modo en que actúa Ultra? -preguntó Neji.

-Sabemos ya que es una hormona natural del cerebro -repuso Menma.

-Aunque los niveles no son iguales en todo el cerebro -explicó Tsunade-. Nuestros estudios indican que Ultra se concentra en el tallo del cerebro anterior, el cerebro medio y el sistema límbico.

-Ah, el sistema límbico -dijo Neji-. Recuerdo haberlo oído mencionar en la escuela de medicina. Es la parte del cerebro que se asocia con el animal que llevamos dentro de nosotros y los instintos básicos, como la ira, el hambre y el sexo.

-Tsunade, explícale por favor cómo creemos nosotros que funciona -pidió Menma.

-Creemos que atenúa los niveles de los neurotransmisores del cerebro -explicó Tsunade-. Algo similar a la manera en que un reactivo compensador mantiene el ph de un sistema ácido-base.

-En otras palabras -aclaró Menma concluyente-, Ultra funciona como estabilizador de la emoción. Ésa fue la función inicial de la molécula natural del cerebro. Debía devolver al estado normal la emoción extrema, provocada por un acontecimiento perturbador, como ver a un tigre dientes de sable en la cueva de uno. Ya sea que la emoción extrema sea temor o ira, Ultra atenúa los neurotransmisores, lo que permite volver rápidamente a la normalidad para enfrentar el siguiente desafío.

-¿Qué quieres decir por función inicial? -preguntó Neji.

-La función evolucionó a medida que el cerebro humano también lo hacía -explicó Menma-. La molécula cerebral ha pasado de simplemente estabilizar la emoción a acercarla más al campo del control voluntario.

Los ojos de Neji se iluminaron.

-Espera un segundo -dijo-. ¿Estás diciendo que si se administra Ultra a un paciente deprimido, todo lo que tendría que hacer es desear no estar deprimido?

-Ésa es nuestra hipótesis actual -asintió Menma.

-¡Ultra podría ser La Droga del Siglo! -exclamó Neji.

-Por ello trabajamos sin cesar -añadió Menma.

-Es necesario acelerar el proceso -dijo Neji-. Tenemos una droga que puede valer miles de millones de dólares y ya estamos a punto de ir a la quiebra.

-Se me ocurrió una manera de ahorrar algo de tiempo -mencionó Menma de repente-. Yo mismo tomaré la droga.

Durante varios minutos hubo un silencio total en la habitación; nada se oía, excepto el tictac del reloj en la repisa de la chimenea.

-¿Lo consideras una medida prudente? -preguntó Neji.

-Por supuesto que sí -replicó Menma al tiempo que se entusiasmaba con la idea-. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes. Estoy seguro de que Ultra no entraña riesgos.

-No hemos estudiado nada acerca de la toxicidad -puntualizó Tsunade Senju.

-Y los tejidos cultivados se desarrollan bien -añadió Sasuke -Sobre todo los de células neurales.

-No creo que tomar una droga experimental sea una buena idea -dijo Hinata, al participar en la conversación por primera vez. Menma la miró con el entrecejo fruncido por la interrupción.

-Pues yo creo que es una idea genial -replicó.

-También estoy dispuesta a tomarla -aventuró Tsunade.

-Yo también -se ofreció Sakura.

Uno por uno, los demás investigadores se ofrecieron a participar.

-Podríamos tomar dosis diferentes - explicó Tsunade-. Seis personas nos darán un atisbo de la importancia estadística cuando tratemos de evaluar los resultados.

-Sugiero que tomemos los niveles de dosis a ciegas -propuso Kiba-. De ese modo no sabremos quién toma la dosis más alta y quién la más baja.

-¿Acaso ingerir una droga de investigación, que aún no ha sido aprobada, no es contra la ley? -dijo Hinata.

-¿De qué clase de ley hablas? -preguntó Menma, lanzando una carcajada-. ¿Una ley de un consejo de revisión institucional? Bueno, nosotros somos el consejo de revisión institucional y no hemos votado ninguna ley.

Todos los investigadores rieron con Menma.

-Creí que el gobierno establecía directrices acerca de tales cosas -insistió Hinata.

-El National Institute of Health ha establecido ciertas directrices -explicó Neji-. Pero son para instituciones a las que otorgan becas para investigación. Por supuesto, nosotros no recibimos dinero del gobierno.

-Debe haber alguna ley que prohíba el consumo humano de un medicamento antes de completar los experimentos con animales -dijo Hinata-. Es totalmente insensato. ¿No recuerdan el desastre de la talidomida? ¿Acaso eso no les preocupa?

-No hay comparación -repuso Menma-. La talidomida no era un compuesto natural y, en general, resultaba mucho más tóxica. Aunque, Hinata, no te estamos pidiendo que tomes Ultra. En realidad, tú podrías ser el control.

Todo el mundo rió. Hinata se sonrojó y se fue a la cocina. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que una especie de histeria colectiva se estaba apoderando del grupo, debido a la combinación de exceso de trabajo y expectativas demasiado elevadas. Mientras se ocupaba en la cocina, mientras sacaba los bollos del horno, oyó risas continuas y conversaciones a gritos y excitadas acerca de construir un centro científico con algunos de los miles de millones que preveían en su futuro.

Al colocar los bollos en una panera, advirtió que alguien había entrado en la cocina.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? -dijo Kiba a sus espaldas.

Hinata se volvió para mirarlo, pero apartó la vista rápidamente y echó una mirada alrededor como si pensara en alguna tarea para darle. En realidad, su descaro la perturbaba, y además estab molesta debido al episodio en la sala.

-No, ya todo esá hecho -contestó Hinata -Pero gracias de todos modos.

-¿Puedo servirma más vino? -preguntó Kiba. Ya había tomado la botella.

-Por supuesto.

-Cuando haya pasado este período de trabajo intenso, me encantaría conocer los alrededores -manifestó Kiba al servirse -Tal vez podrías llevarme a pasear un poco. Dicen que Marblehead es un pueblo encantador.

Hinata le hechó otra mirada furtiva. Tal como suponía, el tenía los ojos clavados en ella. También sonreía con malicia, como tratando de seducirla. Se preguntó qué le habría dicho Menma sobre su pareja.

-Tal vez para entonces ya haya llegado tu familia -cortó Hinata las indirectas.

-Tal vez -sonrió con malicia Kiba.

**Fin del Capítulo 9 - **Hola chicos! Aqui de vuelta! Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para contestarles sus rewievs! Ando de volada pues estoy haciando una cosas! Nos encanta que les haya gustado la historia! En el siguiente capi les contesto, espero sus comentarios ansioso, ah y en el siguiente capí les tengo una sorpresa a los que esperan con ansias el NaruHina! Dattebayoo!

_**El Siguiente capítulo será: Reencuentro**_


	13. Capítulo 10 - Reencuentro

**Hola a todos aqui de nuevo con ustedes! aqui les traigo el décimo capítulo de la historia! Les recuerdo de nuevo, que esta historia es una adaptacion de una de nuestras novelas favoritas, "Riesgo Aceptable" de Robin Cook, la cual les traigo con los personajes de nuestra Saga Favorita, Naruto, La intencion de este relato no es de lucro ni gloria alguna, solo, es por diversion, es una historia que no me canso de leer una y otra vez, y leyendola me la imagine con unos cuantos de los personajes y decidi traerselas a ustedes, Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto, solo les traje una nueva historia con muchos añadidos y escenas nuevas que no salen en el libro, incluidas por mi, que le daran una nueva sazon y otra dimension, aclaro, solo lo hago por diversion y por traerles una gran historia a todos ustedes, espero les agrade, ahora si, a darle con todo! Espero su apoyo chicos y chicas, recuerden sera una adaptacion, asi que igual estare quemandome el coco con mis otras historias, las cuales si son de mi imaginacion, jejeje! Ahora si, Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**Capítulo 10 - Reencuentro**

_**Finales de septiembre de 2013**_

Durante la semana que siguió a ese lunes de la cena, Hinata no vio en ningún momento a Menma . Llegaba cuando ella ya había ido a acostarse y se iba antes de que la joven despertara. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por comunicarse con ella, aun cuando Hinata le había dejado numerosos mensajes.

El jueves comprendió que se sentía levemente deprimida y ansiosa, y eso la asustó. Había conocido la despresión durante su segundo año en la universidad, y conservaba las huellas de la experiencia. Ante el temor de que se agravaran los síntomas, llamó a Kurenaui Yuhi, una terapeuta del hospital a quien conocía desde mucho antes. Kurenai aceptó atenderla durante su descanso del mediodía.

El Viernes a la amañana se sintió un poco mejor que los días anteriores, y adivinó que se debía a sus planes de visitar la cuidad. Subió a su BMW 335i, y tomó rumbo al hospital.

Llegó a Boston poco después de las 11:00 am. Tenía tiempo de sobra. El día era agradabla a pesar de las nubes que tapaban el sol por breves momentos. A diferencia de los árboles de Salem, los urbanos aún conservaban su verdor.

Le agradó encontrarse con el ambiente del hospital y sus colegas, quienes no perdieron un segundo en hacerle bromas sobre su piel bronceada. Kurenai tenía su consultorio en uno de los edificios de oficinas de la corporación del hospital. Al entrar en su vestíbulo, busco con la mirada a la chica de recepción, pero para su sopresa está no se encontraba. Se abrió la puerta contigua y apareció en ella Kurenai.

-Hola, adelante, todos se fueron a almorzar -dijno en referencia a la mesa vacía.

El consultorio de kurenai era austero pero cómodo. En el centro tenía una mesa ratona sobre una alfombra de estilo oriental, rodeada por cuatro sillas. Había otra mesa junto a la pared y una planta bajo la ventana. En la apred colgaban cuadros impresionistas, además de algunos diploas y certificados.

Kurenai era una mujer de cuerpo esbelto y robusto, que aún con el pasar de los años no dejaba mella en ella. De cabello negro, este le caía en cascada hasta más abajo de los hombros, y tenía unos hermosos ojos de color rubí.. Era muy sensible a los problemas ajenos.

-Bueno, Hina, ¿como puedo ayudarte? -dijo ella apenas se sentaron.

Hinata explicó su situación presente. Trató de ser honesta y reconoció que sus expectativas no se habían cumplido. Al hablar, se dió cuenta de que asumía las culpas. Kurenai también lo advirtió.

-Me parece haber oido eso antes -dijo sin abrir juicio alguno -Cuentame sobre Menma, dime su personalidad y su conducta social.

Al describirlo, se dió cuenta que lo defendía de Kurenai.

-¿Crees que existe una semejanza entre tu relación con tu padre o la que ahora tienes con Menma?

Hinata lo pensó un instante y respondió que su conducta respecto a la cena reciente parecía sugerir una analogía.

-Me parece que, vistas las situaciones, son muy similares -declaró Kurenai -Recuerdo como describías la relación con tu padre y tu frustración al tratar de complacerlo. Los dos hombres parecen dominados por sus intereses laborales a costa de sus vidad de pareja.

-En el caso de Menma es temporario -dijo Hinata.

-¿Estás segura? -Atacó Kurenai.

Hinata pensó un poco antes de responder -La verdad es que uno no puede estar seguro de lo que piense el otro.

-Exactamente. Tal vez Menma está cambiando. Sin embargo, parece que necesita apoyo para su relaciones sociales y tú se lo das, a costa de tus propias necesidades.

-Por decirlo suavemente -asintió Hinata.

-Deberías pensar en que necesitas y actuar de acuerdo con eso. Sé que es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Tu autoestima tiene miedo de perder su amor. Sin embargo, debrías pensarlo.

¿Dices que debería dejar de vivir con Menma?

-De ninguna forma. Eso no me corresponde decidirlo. Pero, nuevamente como en el pasado, creo que deberías pensar en el problema de la dependencia mutua.

-¿Crees que se trate de ello?

-Solo digo que me gustaría que lo pienses. lAs personas que sufireon abusos en su infancia tienden a recrear esas escenas en sus propias situaciones familiares.

-Pero sabes que nadie abusó de mi.

-Eso es verdad en el sentido del término. Pero no tuviste una relación muy buena que digamos con tu padre. Existen muchas formas de abuso debido a la inmensa diferencia de poder entre padre e hijo.

-Comprendo.

Kurenai se inclinó hacia ella, puso las manos sobre las rodillas y sonrió cordialmente.

-Me parece que debemos hablar un poco más del asunto. Pero ya pasó la media hora que te prometí y no puedo darte mas tiempo. Al menos, espero que te haya sido de ayuda para resolver tus problemas. Hinata se levantó y miró su reloj, en verdad el tiempo había pasado volando. Agradeció en un abrazo efusivo a Kurenai.

-¿Como estas de la ansiedad? Puedo darte unas muestras de Xanax por si las necesitas.

-Gracias estoy bien. Aún conservo de las que me diste hace años.

-No dudes en llamarme si necesitas otra sesion.

Hinata le aseguró que si la necesitaba en el futuro le avisaría con anticipación. Mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento, pensaba en que la breve sesion había quedado justo donde debía empezar. Sin embargo, Kurenai le había dado mucho en que pensar.

Durante el viaje en el coche, Hinata consideró seriamente si ella y Menma deberían continuar viviendo juntos. Sabía que tenía que sostener una conversación con él antes de que las cosas empeoraran, pero no lo vio el jueves por la noche ni el viernes, incluso ni siquiera el sábado.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata estuvo la mañana del domingo en el ático del castillo clasificando documentos y, durante unas cuantas horas, esa tarea apartó su mente de la situación frustrante en la que vivía. A la una de la tarde, el estómago le avisó que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había ingerido el café matutino y un tazón de cereal.

Al salir del interior del castillo, que olía a humedad, se detuvo un momento en el puente levadizo. Se deleitó con el paisaje otoñal lleno de colorido que se extendía a su alrededor. Su mirada divagó por la periferia de la propiedad y se detuvo de pronto. Entre la sombra de los árboles, vislumbró un automóvil. Sintió curiosidad y atravesó el campo. A medida que se acercaba, se sorprendió al ver que se trataba del Mustang de Naruto. Cuando él la vio, bajó de un salto del vehículo y ocurrió algo que Hinata no recordaba haber visto en él jamás: el Uzumaki se sonrojó.

-Disculpa -dijo él con cierta timidez-. No quiero que pienses que acostumbro rondar por aquí como un vulgar merodeador. El hecho es que intentaba reunir valor para entrar.

-¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste? -preguntó Hinata.

-Porque estoy muy apenado, debido a que la última vez que nos vimos me comporté como un idiota -explicó Naruto-. En todo caso, espero no molestarle con mi presencia.

-No me molestas en lo más mínimo.

-Mi turno temporal en el Hospital de Salem concluye esta semana -comentó Naruto-. De mañana en ocho días regresaré a trabajar al Hospital General Mass.

-Yo también me encuentro en la misma situación -dijo Hinata. Explicó que había tomado una licencia para ausentarse del trabajo durante el mes de septiembre.

-¿Cómo quedó la renovación? -preguntó Naruto.

-Decide tú mismo -dijo Hinata -Si quieres puedes pasar a ver.

-Sí, claro -respondió Naruto -Sube. Te llevo.

Hinata subió al Shelby GT500 y se puso cómoda, por un minuto recordo las tantas veces que se subió a ese imponente deportivo cuando ella y él salían juntos. Ël tambien parecía recordadisrlo.

-Veo que no pute con la mancha de helado -Hinata señalo el suelo del Mustang el cual tenía una mancha café que contrastaba con los acabados en cuero negro y detalles rojos del interior del coche. Recuerdo de una vez donde ellos fueron por helados y a ella, en un juego con el rubio, se le había volteado el cono dentro del coche.

-El chocolate es difícil de quitar.. Me costo mucho pero aún no se cae ¡Dattebayoo!

Hinata rió suavemente, aún le cautivaba que el rubio usara esa muletilla al finalizar sus oraciones -_De Veras! -_se dijo mentalmente.

El ambiente en el coche, al lado de Naruto la hizo sentirse nostalgica. Para colmo de males sonaba **Mille High Club** de **Gorilla Zoe **en el reproductor de sonido del coche, una canción que le recordaba su pirmer momento íntimo con el rubio. Aquella vez que él la hizo sentirse mujer por primera vez. Esa canción sonaba al momento de su contacto íntimo.

Por un momento quiso hablar con el sobre sus problemas, pero se esfumaron ya que habían llegado a la cabaña.

En la cabaña, Hinata invitó al visitante a hacer un recorrido. Él se mostró interesado y atento.

-Me encanta cómo lograste hacerla tan cómoda sin alterar si estado colonial -elogió Naruto.

Subieron las escaleras; Hinata le estaba enseñando a Naruto el medio baño cuando, al mirar por la ventana, vio que Menma y Kurama caminaban por el campo en dirección a la cabaña.

Una sensación de pánico se apoderó de ella. Dado el terrible humor que Menma demostraba últimamente, no tenía idea de cuál sería su reacción ante la presencia del Uzumaki.

-Será mejor que bajemos -dijo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó Naruto.

-Menma está por llegar -contestó Hinata.

-¿Hay algún problema? -inquirió él.

Hinata trató de sonreír.

-Por supuesto que no, ninguno -respondió. Pero su voz no sonó convincente y tenía el estómago hecho nudo.

La puerta principal se abrió cuando llegaban a la sala, y Menma entró con Kurama, que se dirigió a la cocina en busca de comida.

-Ahí estás -dijo Menma a la joven.

-Tenemos visita -anunció Hinata.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Menma y entró en la sala.

Hinata los presentó. Naruto se adelantó y le tendió la mano, pero Menma no se movió. Estaba pensando.

-Por supuesto -dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos. Extendió la mano y estrechó la de Naruto con entusiasmo -Te recuerdo. Tú trabajaste en mi laboratorio. Hiciste tu residencia como cirujano en el Hospital General Mass.

-Excelente memoria -dijo Naruto.

-Demonios, si hasta recuerdo tu tema de investigación -continuó Menma. Entonces expuso de manera sucinta el proyecto de Naruto, de un año de duración.

-Lo recuerdas mejor que yo -comentó el médico.

-¿Quieres tomar una cerveza? Tenemos Heineken bien fría-preguntó el científico.

Naruto miró con nerviosismo entre Hinata y Menma.

-Tal vez será mejor que me marche -concluyó.

-Tonterías -replicó Menma -Quédate. Estoy seguro de que a Hinata le vendría bien un poco de compañía. Tengo que regresar a mi trabajo. Sólo vine a hacerle una pregunta. No sé cómo expresar esto de la mejor manera -dijo a Hinata-. Quiero que los investigadores se alojen en el castillo. Será más práctico para ellos dormir en la propiedad. Además, Omni pagará sus gastos.

-No sé...-dijo Hinata -Hay tantas reliquias familiares ahí.

-No van a tocar nada -prometió Menma.

-Permíteme pensarlo -dijo Hinata.

-¿Pero qué tienes que pensar? -persistió Menma-. Estas personas son como de mi familia. Además, sólo duermen aproximadamente de la una a las cinco. Ni siquiera te enterarás que están ahí. Pueden alojarse unos en las alas de huéspedes y otros en las de los sirvientes -Menma le guiñó un ojo a Naruto y agregó-: Es mejor mantener a las mujeres y a los hombres separados, porque no quiero ser responsable de ningún pleito doméstico.

-¿Estarán cómodos ahí? -preguntó Hinata.

-Se sentirán fascinados -dijo Menma -Gracias, mi amor -abrazó a Hinata -Naruto -comentó al separarse de Hinata -no te alejes mucho ahora que sabes dónde estamos. Hinata necesita compañía -silbó con un tono muy agudo y Kurama salió de la cocina. Un segundo después, la puerta principal se cerró de golpe.

Por un momento, Hinata y Naruto se miraron en silencio.

-¿Acaso me oíste aceptar? -preguntó Hinata.

-Sucedió demasiado rápido -reconoció Naruto.

-¿Ahora en qué lío me he metido? -preguntó Hinata-. No me agrada mucho la idea de que el personal de Menma se hospede en el castillo.

-¿Cuántos son? -preguntó Naruto.

-Cinco -respondió Hinata.

-¿El castillo está vacío? -inquirió Naruto.

-Nadie vive ahí, si a eso te refieres -dijo Hinata-. Pero de ninguna manera podría decirse que está vacío. ¿Quieres verlo?

-Claro -respondió él.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el médico estaba de pie en medio de la gran habitación de dos pisos de altura; la expresión del rostro traslucía incredulidad.

-Ahora entiendo bien tu preocupación -expresó-. Este lugar es como un museo.

-Mi hermana y yo lo heredamos del abuelo. No sé lo que él pensará acerca de tener extraños viviendo aquí.

-Vamos a ver dónde se hospedarían -sugirió Naruto.

Inspeccionaron las alas. Había cuatro habitaciones en cada una, y todas tenían su propia escalera y puerta que daba al exterior.

-Ya que tienen entradas independientes, no será necesario que pasen por la parte principal de la casa -señaló Naruto.

-Es verdad -asintió Hinata. Estaban en uno de los cuartos para sirvientes-. Tal vez esto no sea tan terrible. Los tres hombres pueden quedarse en esta ala y las dos mujeres en la de huéspedes.

Naruto se asomó al baño que comunicaba las habitaciones.

-Oh, oh -dijo -Hinata, ven, por favor.

La chica se reunió con él.

-¿Hay algún problema?

Naruto señaló la taza del baño.

-No hay agua -se inclinó sobre el lavabo y abrió las llaves. No salió nada.

Revisaron las otras habitaciones en el ala de sirvientes. Ninguna tenía agua corriente. Atravesaron el área de huéspedes y descubrieron que el problema se limitaba sólo a la primera parte.

-Llamaré al plomero -dijo Hinata cuando iban saliendo del ala de huéspedes.

Caminaron por la parte principal de la casa una vez más.

-Al Instituto Peabody-Essex le encantaría este lugar -comentó Naruto.

-Sí, les fascinaría el ático y la bodega -coincidió Hinata-. Están repletos de documentos que se remontan a hace trescientos años.

-Tengo que ver esos documentos -dijo él -¿Te molestaría?

-Por supuesto que no -respondió Hinata. Cambiaron de dirección y subieron las escaleras que llevaban al ático. Hinata abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal a Naruto para que entrara.

-Bienvenido a los archivos Hyuga -dijo.

Naruto recorrió el pasillo central al tiempo que miraba con asombro todos los expedientes.

-Cuando era niño coleccionaba estampillas postales -recordó -Muchas veces soñé con encontrar un lugar como éste. Quién sabe lo que podría hallar. Podría pasarme un mes aquí.

-Pues yo prácticamente lo he hecho -agregó Hinata -He estado buscando referencias de mi antepasada Hikari Hyuga, quien fue acusada de ser bruja y ejecutada en 1692.

-¿Por qué nunca me lo habías contado?

-Fue una conspiración familiar para ocultarlo -repuso Hinata y rió -En serio, estaba condicionada por mi madre a pensar que era un tema del que no debía hablarse jamás. Pero ahora que he llegado al fondo del caso, se ha convertido en una especie de cruzada.

-¿Has tenido suerte? -preguntó Naruto.

-Poca -respondió Hinata -Pero hay mucho material aquí.

Naruto colocó entonces la mano en la manija de uno de los cajones de archivo y miró a Hinata.

-¿Me permites? -preguntó.

-Adelante -contestó Hinata.

Como la mayor parte de las gavetas en el ático, ésta se encontraba atiborrada de una variedad de documentos, sobres y libretas. Naruto rebuscó entre ellos, pero no encontró ninguna estampilla. Tomó uno de los sobres y sacó una carta.

-No es de extrañar que no encuentres ninguna estampilla aquí -comentó-. Los timbres postales no se inventaron sino hasta finales del siglo diecinueve. ¡Esta carta es de 1698!

Hinata tomó el sobre. Estaba dirigido a Hizashi.

-¡Qué suerte! -exclamó -Es la clase de cartas por las que me he partido la espalda buscando, y tú la sacaste a la primera.

-Me da gusto ayudarte -dijo Naruto. Enseguida entregó la carta a Hinata, que la leyó en voz alta.

_12 de octubre de 1698_

_Cambridge_

_Queridísimo Padre:_

_Estoy profundamente agradecido por los diez chelines, que he necesitado con desesperación durante estos días de aclimatación a la vida universitaria. Siempre de manera humilde, me gustaría relatar que después de una exhaustiva investigación, localicé las pruebas que se usaron en contra de mi Querida y Difunta Madre, en las oficinas de uno de nuestros estimados profesores, quien quedó fascinado debido a su naturaleza horripilante. La exhibición prominente de las pruebas me causó cierta inquietud, pero el martes pasado, cuando todos se habían retirado al comedor, me aventuré a visitar el recinto antes mencionado y cambié el nombre, de acuerdo con tus instrucciones, al ficticio de Izumi Mukare. Con propósito similar, registré el mismo nombre en el catálogo de la biblioteca de Harvard Hall. Espero, Amado Padre, que ahora encuentres el consuelo de que el apellido Hyuga se liberará de esta penosísima tribulación._

_Quedo de ti, tu amante hijo,_

_Nikko_

-iMALDICIÓN! -exclamó Hinata -Esas pruebas se usaron para condenar a Hikari, y ya he descubierto otras referencias a ellas, pero en ninguna parte las describen. Tratar de averiguar en qué consisten se ha convertido en el propósito principal de mi cruzada.

-¿Y esperas resolver el misterio de esas famosas pruebas examinando todos estos documentos? -Naruto hizo un movimiento con la mano para abarcar todo el ático.

-Aquí y en la bodega. En realidad, llevé una carta de Chouza Akimichi a Harvard, puesto que en esa carta, Akimichi escribió que las pruebas habían pasado a formar parte de las colecciones de Harvard. Pero no tuve suerte. Las bibliotecarias no pudieron encontrar ninguna referencia a Hikari Hyuga en el siglo diecisiete.

-De acuerdo con la carta de Jonathan, deberías haber buscado a Izumi Mukare -observó Naruto.

-No habría habido ninguna diferencia -repuso Hinata-. En 1764 un incendio destruyó la biblioteca. No sólo se quemaron todos los libros, sino también algo que denominaban el depósito de curiosidades, además de todos los catálogos e índices. Nadie sabe siquiera lo que se perdió.

-Lo siento -dijo Naruto.

El silencio se hizo sentir en el lugar. Naruto se acercó a la ventana y comtemplo el paisaje.

-Tienes una excelente vista aqui.

Hinata se acercó a el, inconscientemente puso su mano sobre la de él que estaba en la ventana. Él al sentir su mano se sonrojo violentamente. Hinata adivirtió el sonrojo en el y vió su mano. Rapidamente la retiró y se sonrojo furiosamente.

-S-sii.. Realmente... realmente es.. precioso.. -su taratamudeo de cuando estaba con él habia regresado y con fuerza.

-Te ves hermosa. Incluso me gusta cuando tartamudeas. ¡Dattebayoo!

-Tu.. tu tampoco.. tampoco has dejado.. el _de veras!_

-¿En serio? no lo habia notado ¡Dattebayoo!

-Ah.. ahi esta de nuevo! jijiji -rió suavemente la ojiperla.

En eso se detuvo. Naruto la observaba fijamente. Luego, en un arranque de locura, los dos saltaron uno a los brazos del otro y unieron sus labios en un tierno beso. El rubio la besaba con algo de torpeza, pero luego ella se dejó llevar y abrió un poco mas la boca para permitir la entrada de su lengua, la cual jugueteaba suaemente con la de ella. El beso se intensificaba y cada vez más se volvía candente y lleno de pasión. Pero luego ella se separó bruscamente dejando al rubio anonadado.

-Esto.. Esto, no debimos hacer esto...

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa -se disculpó Naruto -No debí dejarme llevar.

-Está bien.. entiendo.. tranquilo..

Naruto, sonrojado y apenado por el momento, miró su reloj -Será mejor que me vaya. Tengo que visitar a todos mis pacientes esta tarde.

-Te acompaño al coche.

-En serio disculpame por lo que hice. No fue mi intención.

-No.. Tranquilo, no ha pasado nada..

Hinata lo acompañó a su automóvil.

-Tal vez no debería preguntar esto -empezó Naruto, al abrir la puerta de su auto-. ¿Pero qué hacen Menma y sus investigadores en este lugar?

-Tienes razón -aseguró Hinata-. No deberías preguntar. Juré guardar el secreto. Lo que es del conocimiento público es que llevan a cabo el desarrollo de una nueva droga. Menma construyó un laboratorio en los antiguos establos.

-No es ningún tonto. Es un lugar maravilloso para un laboratorio de investigación.

Naruto empezó a subir a su automóvil cuando Hinata preguntó:

-¿Es ilegal que los investigadores tomen una droga experimental que todavía no llega a la etapa de pruebas clínicas?

-Los reglamentos de la Federal Drug Administration prohíben que se administre una droga así a voluntarios -respondió Naruto-. Sin embargo, si los investigadores la ingieren, no creo que esta institución gubernamental tenga ninguna jurisdicción.

-Qué lástima -repuso Hinata.

-No tengo que ser un genio para adivinar por qué lo preguntas.

-Entre nosotros, no he abierto la boca. Y te agradecería que tú tampoco -concluyó Hinata y cambió de tema -Fue agradable verte de nuevo. Me da gusto que todavía seamos amigos.

Naruto sonrió.

-Yo mismo no podría haberío expresado mejor.

Hinata agitó la mano para despedirlo, mientras él se alejaba en su automóvil. Lamentó verlo partir. Sus dedos fueron a parar a sus labios, recordando el beso que se dieron eln el castillo. Su visita inesperada había sido un alivio muy grato.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Hinata leía cómodamente en la cama, oyó que Menma estaba en el medio baño lavándose los dientes. Mientras tanto, charlaba de manera animada con ella acerca de los sucesos humorísticos que habían ocurrido en el laboratorio esa tarde. Parecía que los investigadores se jugaban bromas prosaicas e inofensivas entre ellos.

Mientras Menma hablaba, Hinata reflexionó sobre a la manera tan diferente que se sentía respecto de todos los demás en la propiedad. A pesar del cambio aparente en el comportamiento de Menma, Hinata aún se sentía inquieta e incluso un poco deprimida.

Después de que él terminó de asearse en el baño, entró en la habitación de Hinata y se sentó en la cama. Para desgracia de Matatabi, Kurama siguió a su amo.

-¿Ya te vas a acostar? -preguntó Hinata-. Aún no dan las once.

-Así es, en efecto -respondió Menma-. Debo levantarme a las tres y media en lugar de las cinco, la hora acostumbrada, para continuar con un experimento que estoy llevando a cabo -buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó un frasco de cápsulas. Lo extendió hacia Hinata -Creo que deberías probar Ultra.

Hinata retrocedió.

-No, gracias -repuso.

-Por lo menos, toma el recipiente -Menma dejó caer el pequeño frasco en la mano de Hinata-. ¿Recuerdas aquella conversación que sostuvimos acerca de que sentíamos que no podíamos comunicarnos socialmente? -preguntó-. Con Ultra ya no te sentirás así. La he estado tomando desde hace menos de una semana, y ha permitido que surja el verdadero yo, la persona que quería ser. Pruébala. ¿Qué tienes que perder?

-Me molesta tomar una droga para cambiar un rasgo de mi personalidad -respondió Hinata-. Se supone que la personalidad se forma a través de la experiencia, no de la química.

-Creo que, como químico, estoy obligado a pensar de manera diferente -repuso Menma y rió-. Como gustes, pero te garantizo que te sentirás mucho más segura de ti misma si la pruebas. Además, eso no es todo. También creemos que Ultra fortalece la memoria de largo plazo y alivia la fatiga y la ansiedad.

-Me da gusto que la consideres tan útil -replicó Hinata-. Pero no voy a tomarla -trató de devolverle el frasco a Menma.

-Consérvalo -dijo él, al tiempo que alejaba la mano. Caminando con paso ligero, regresó al baño y empezó a cepillarse los dientes otra vez.

-¿No te parece que exageras? -llamó Hinata en voz alta. Menma asomó la cabeza al cuarto de Hinata.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ya te cepillaste los dientes -respondió Hinata.

Menma miró el cepillo de dientes; luego meneó la cabeza y rió.

-Me estoy convirtiendo en el profesor distraído -comentó. Se volvió hacia el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca.

Hinata miró a Kurama, que suplicaba por unos biscotti que había subido de la cocina.

-Este perro actúa como si siempre tuviera hambre -gritó Hinata a Menma-. ¿Le diste de comer esta noche?

Menma apareció en la puerta.

-No lo recuerdo -dijo.

Con resignación, Hinata se levantó, se envolvió en su bata y bajó a la cocina. Kurama la siguió y cuando colocó el alimento para perros en su plato, el animal ladró entusiasmado. Era obvio que no había comido, tal vez por más de un día.

Cuando Hinata volvió a subir a su habitación, vio que la luz de Menma estaba aún encendida. Con el propósito de comentarle a éste acerca de Kurama, se asomó al aposento, sólo para ver que estaba profundamente dormido. Hinata apagó la luz y se dirigió a su confortable cuarto.

_**Lunes 23 de septiembre de 2013**_

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, le sorprendió descubrir que ya casi eran las nueve de la mañana. De camino al baño para ducharse, Hinata llamó al plomero, Maito Gai, que había trabajado en la cabaña y en el laboratorio. Dejó su número en la contestadora y un mensaje para informarle acerca de la falta de agua en el castillo.

Gai contestó la llamada antes de media hora, y cuando Hinata terminaba de desayunar, él tocó a la puerta. Juntos fueron en el transporte del operario, una Isuzu Luv pick-up hasta el castillo.

-Creo que ya sé cuál es el problema -comentó Gai después de retirar la cubierta delantera de los paneles de acceso en cada uno de los baños del ala de los sirvientes-. Se trata de las tuberías del drenaje. Son de hierro fundido y algunas están oxidadas.

-¿Puede arreglarlas? -preguntó Hinata.

-Claro -respondió Gai-. Pondré mi llama de la juventud en este trabajo y lo haré en una semana.

-Hágalo. Voy a recibir huéspedes que llegarán hoy.

-En ese caso, tendré que canalizar el agua al baño del tercer piso. Esas tuberías están en buenas condiciones.

Después de que el plomero se fue, Hinata se dirigió al laboratorio para avisarles a los hombres acerca del baño del tercer piso. Le impresionó la bienvenida que todos le dieron.

-¡Hinata! -llamó Orochimaru con gran entusiasmo. Fue el primero en verla -Qué agradable sorpresa -gritó a los demás que Hinata estaba ahí y cada uno de ellos, incluyendo a Menma, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para acercarse a saludarla.

Hinata se sonrojó. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Se disculpó por interrumpirlos y en forma rápida les informó cómo había resuelto el problema de la plomería. Ellos se sintieron muy complacidos.

Cuando se iba, Sakura insistió en conducir a Hinata a su terminal de computadora, en la que le ofreció una larga explicación sobre el modelo molecular.

-Ha sido muy interesante -dijo Hinata cuando Sakura terminó, por fin, su cátedra. La joven empezó a dirigirse a la puerta.

-¡Aguarda! -dijo Kiba. Se levantó a toda prisa de su escritorio, tomó un fajo de fotografías y corrió hacia Hinata. Sin aliento, le preguntó qué opinaba de ellas. Eran instantáneas, a todo color, del escáner computarizado.

-Son... -Hinata buscó desesperada una palabra que no sonara tonta -Espectaculares.

-¿Verdad que sí? -preguntó Kiba, mientras erguía la cabeza y miraba a los demás desde un ángulo diferente -Son como el arte moderno.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que indican? -preguntó Hinata.

-Los colores se refieren a las concentraciones de Ultra radioactiva -explicó Kiba-. El rojo es la concentración más elevada. Estas fotos demuestran que la droga está principalmente en el tallo del cerebro anterior, el cerebro medio y en el sistema límbico.

-Recuerdo que Neji mencionó el sistema límbico en la cena que tuvimos -dijo Hinata.

-En efecto -prosiguió Kiba -Ése es un componente de las partes del cerebro más primitivas, como las de los reptiles, y tiene que ver con las funciones automáticas, incluyendo el humor, las emociones e incluso el olfato.

-Además del sexo -añadió Orochimaru.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando mencionas a los reptiles? -preguntó Hinata. Esa palabra tenía para ella una connotación muy desagradable. Nunca le habían gustado las serpientes.

-Me refiero a las partes del cerebro que son similares a las de los reptiles -explicó Kiba -Por supuesto, se trata de una simplificación. Aunque el cerebro humano evolucionó de algunos ancestros remotos comunes con los reptiles de la actualidad, no es precisamente como tomar el cerebro de un reptil y colocar un par de hemisferios cerebrales encima.

Todo el mundo rió. Hinata no pudo evitar reír también. En general, el ambiente era difícil de resistir.

-En cuanto a los instintos básicos -explicó Menma -los humanos los experimentamos de manera similar a los reptiles. La diferencia es que los nuestros están recubiertos por varios grados de socialización, lo que significa que los hemisferios cerebrales tienen redes de conexiones que controlan el comportamiento primitivo.

Hinata miró su reloj.

-Lo siento, pero en verdad tengo que irme -dijo -Tengo que tomar el tren a Boston.

Menma la acompañó.

-¿En realidad tienes que ir a Boston? -preguntó.

-Sí, claro -respondió Hinata -Voy a regresar a Harvard para hacer un último intento. Encontré otra carta que incluye una referencia a las pruebas contra Hikari, lo cual me dio otra pista.

-Buena suerte -deseó Menma. Le dio un beso y volvió al laboratorio. No preguntó nada acerca de la última carta.

Hinata caminó de regreso a la cabaña, se sentía perpleja e inquieta por la amabilidad de los investigadores. Tal vez, pensó, el problema estaba en ella. No le había gustado la manera distante en que se habían comportado y ahora tampoco le agradaba que fueran tan sociables. ¿Acaso ella era imposible de complacer?

Entre más pensaba, más se daba cuenta de que el asunto tenía que ver con la súbita uniformidad del grupo. Cuando los conoció, la sorprendieron sus excentricidades. Ahora, su personalidad parecía haberse mezclado en un todo amigable.

Mientras se cambiaba de ropa para su viaje a Boston, Hinata no dejó de reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el laboratorio. Notó que su sensación de angustia iba en aumento. Fue a la sala a buscar un suéter y se detuvo frente al retrato de Hikari. No había una pizca de ansiedad en ese rostro femenino, aunque lleno de fuerza, de su antepasado, y Hinata se preguntó si ella se había sentido alguna vez tan fuera de control.

Hinata subió a su automóvil para dirigirse a la estación de trenes. Era incapaz de dejar de pensar en Hikari. De repente se le ocurrió que había semejanzas extraordinarias entre su mundo y el de ella, a pesar del enorme trecho de siglos. Hikari tuvo que vivir bajo la continua amenaza de los asaltos de los indios, en tanto que Hinata tenía plena conciencia de los siempre presentes riesgos de la delincuencia. En aquella época había existido la amenaza aterradora y misterosa de la viruela, mientras que en el presente es el SIDA. En los tiempos de Hikari, hubo una división del dominio puritano sobre la sociedad cuando surgió el materialismo desenfrenado; hoy día es el final de la estabilidad de la Guerra Fría, con la aparición de las facciones nacionalistas y el fundamentalismo religioso. En aquella época, el papel de las mujeres resultaba confuso y cambiante; en la actualidad ocurre lo mismo.

-Mientras más cambian las cosas, más permanecen iguales -se dijo Hinata en voz alta.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Su casa es un tesoro de objetos de interés histórico -manifestó Naoko Watare a Hinata, al alzar la mirada de la carta de Jonathan -Esto es invaluable -llamó a Shizune Kato para que se reuniera con ellas y le dio a leer el texto.

Shizune manifestó que esa misiva databa de un periodo de la historia de Harvard del que poseía muy escaso material. Preguntó si podía copiarla y Hinata accedió.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Izumi Mukare -dijo Naoko.

-Veré si encuentro algo acerca del nuevo nombre en mis fuentes -ofreció Shizune.

Hinata agradeció a la mujer y salió.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De regreso en la propiedad, Hinata distinguió a una de las patrullas de caminos Dogde Charger de Salem estacionado enfrente de la cabaña. A menos de cincuenta metros de distancia, Menma conversaba con dos policías.

Hinata se estacionó junto al autopatrulla, bajó de su BMW y caminó hacia ellos. Al aproximarse, vio algo en el césped. Contuvo la respiración cuando se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Kurama. El pobre perro estaba muerto. Parte de la piel de los cuartos traseros había desaparecido, dejando al descubierto los huesos llenos de sangre. Hinata miró con lástima a Menma.

-Tal vez valdría la pena dejar que un médico forense examinara los huesos -comentaba Menma-. Hay algunas probabilidades de que alguien reconozca la marca de los dientes y nos diga qué especie de animal pudo haber hecho esto.

-No sé qué opinaría un médico forense si lo llamamos por un perro muerto -dijo uno de los oficiales llamado Shisui Uchiha.

-Pero usted mencionó que un par de incidentes parecidos han ocurrido en las últimas noches por aquí -dijo Menma-. Creo que les corresponde averiguar qué clase de animal hace esto.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio al perro? -preguntó Shisui.

-Anoche -contestó Menma-. Por lo general duerme en mi habitación, aunque tal vez lo dejé salir. No lo recuerdo.

-Le di de comer alrededor de las once y media anoche -intervino Hinata-. Lo dejé en la cocina comiendo.

-¿Lo dejaste salir? -preguntó Menma.

-No. Como mencioné, lo dejé en la cocina -repitió Hinata.

-¿Tienen puerta para mascotas? -preguntó Shisui. Hinata y Menma respondieron que no al mismo tiempo.

-He oído rumores acerca de que estos incidentes se deben a un animal con rabia -comentó el otro oficial-. ¿Tienen aquí otras mascotas?

-Tengo una gata -contestó Hinata.

-No la pierda de vista -aconsejó Shisui.

Los policías guardaron sus cuadernos y plumas, se despidieron y empezaron a caminar hacia la patrulla.

-¿Y el cadáver? -gritó Menma-. ¿No quieren llevarlo con el médico forense?

Los oficiales intercambiaron miradas. Por fin, Shisui gritó que consideraba que era mejor no llevárselo.

Menma, de buen talante, agitó la mano para despedirlos.

-Les doy una espléndida propina y mira nada más cómo me responden -comentó-. Se alejan.

-Siento mucho lo de Kurama -dijo Hinata y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Menma-. Aunque estoy impresionada por la manera en que lo estás manejando.

-Estoy seguro de que mis emociones tienen que ver con el efecto de Ultra -mencionó Menma-. Cuando me enteré de lo que había ocurrido, me sentí muy apesadumbrado. Kurama era como de mi familia. Sin embargo, la profunda tristeza que experimenté se desvaneció con rapidez; aún lamento que haya muerto, pero no siento ese terrible vacío que acompaña al dolor. Es otro ejemplo del porqué debes probar Ultra. Te garantizo que te tranquilizará.

Hinata no estaba muy segura de lo que oía. Por sus lecturas, así como por su intuición, sabía que una cierta dosis de dolor era necesaria. Hinata explicó a Menma lo que pensaba acerca del dolor y amplió la idea para abarcar la ansiedad y la melancolía, al tiempo que afirmaba que cantidades moderadas de esos sentimientos emocionalmente dolorosos desempeñaban un papel positivo como motivadores del crecimiento, el cambio y la creatividad humanos. Concluyó diciendo:

-Lo que me preocupa es que tomar una droga como Ultra, que modula estos estados mentales, podría provocar un efecto negativo, grave e imprevisible.

Menma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Agradezco tu preocupación -dijo-. Aunque no la comparto porque se basa en una premisa falsa, a saber: que de alguna manera misteriosa, la mente se encuentra separada del cuerpo. Esa vieja hipótesis se ha desacreditado debido a las experiencias recientes, que muestran que el ánimo y las emociones se determinan biológicamente y pueden afectarse por medio de drogas, como el Prozac, el cual altera los niveles de los neurotransmisores. Esto ha revolucionado las ideas acerca del funcionamiento del cerebro.

-Esa clase de razonamiento deshumaniza -se quejó Hinata.

-Permíteme plantearlo entonces de otra manera -propuso Menma-. ¿Crees que deben tomarse medicamentos para el dolor?

-El dolor es diferente -replicó Hinata, aunque comprendía la trampa psicológica que Menma le tendía.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo. El dolor también es biológico. Puesto que el dolor físico y el psíquico son biológicos, deben tratarse de la misma manera: con medicamentos que ataquen esas partes del cerebro que son responsables de ellos.

Hinata quiso preguntarle a Menma cómo sería el mundo si Mozart y Beethoven hubieran tomado alguna sustancia contra la ansiedad o la depresión. Pero sabía que todo era en vano. La mente científica de Menma lo cegaba.

Menma le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

-Luego hablaremos más acerca de esto -dijo-. Por ahora, será mejor que entierre al pobre Kurama.

**Fin del Capítulo 10 - **Hola chicos! Aqui de vuelta! Nos encanta que les haya gustado la historia! Les agradezco que le dediquen un poquito de su tiempo a tan genial historia, significa mucho para nosotros! espero sus comentarios ansioso, Dattebayoo!

Como siempre les agradezco a:

**-Aairi: **Bueno, se lo que es eso, vivo en un ambiente igual donde trabajo, así que se de que se trata! Pues no, el cara de perro no es alguien de fiar en esta historia, hay que tener cuidado con él. Y bueno, tus suposiciones están frías frías, pero se que te encantará los resultados, Espero ansioso que te guste el capítulo de hoy! Hasta el próximo capí! Dattebayoo!

**-Sasuhinas fan: **Ya te extrañaba! Me alegra que por fin pudieras leeer! Bueno, que decir de las actitudes de ellos, pero todo sigue su curso, espero te guste como va la historia, que ya toma mejores rumbos! Espero ansioso que te guste el capítulo de hoy! Hasta el próximo capí! Dattebayoo!

Y gracias a todos los que leen la historia y la hacen su favorita! Gracias por el apoyo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Indicios Tenebrosos**


	14. Capítulo 11 - Indicios Tenebrosos

**Hola a todos aqui de nuevo con ustedes! aqui les traigo el décimo primer capítulo de la historia, y el más largo por cierto! Les informamos que el fic está en la recta final, agradecemos la aceptacion que ha tenido! Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto! Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Indicios Tenebrosos**

_**Jueves 26 de septiembre de 2013**_

A pesar de los recelos que albergaba contra Ultra, durante los siguientes días, en varias ocasiones, Hinata se sintió tentada a probarla, a medida que su angustia, la cual aumentaba de manera gradual, empezó a afectar su sueño. Pero cada vez que estaba a punto de tomarla, se arrepentía.

Menma, mientras tanto, continuaba feliz. La única alteración en su comportamiento había ocurrido el jueves por la mañana, cuando Hinata estaba a punto de salir de la cabaña para dirigirse al castillo, él entró muy malhumorado por la puerta principal y arrojó su libreta de direcciones sobre la mesa.

-¿Hay algún problema? -preguntó Hinata.

-Claro que sí -respondió él-. Tengo que venir hasta aquí para poder hablar por teléfono. Todos esos bobos del laboratorio escuchan mis conversaciones. Eso me vuelve loco.

-¿Por qué no usas el teléfono que está en el área de recepción? -preguntó Hinata.

-También oyen cuando voy ahí -contestó.

-¿A través de las paredes? -preguntó ella.

-Tengo que llamar al jefe de la oficina de licencias de Harvard -se quejó Menma, sin tomar en cuenta a Hinata-. Ese idiota ha iniciado ahora una campaña de venganza en mi contra -abrió la libreta de direcciones para buscar el número.

-Tal vez sólo está haciendo su trabajo -aventuró Hinata.

-¿Su trabajo consiste en que me suspendan? -gritó Menma.

La joven sintió que el corazón le latía con violencia. El tono empleado por Menma le recordó aquel amargo episodio en el que el científico había arrojado la copa de vino contra la chimenea de su departamento.

-Ah, vaya -dijo Menma, completamente sereno-. Así es la vida -se sentó y marcó el número de la oficina de licencias. Hinata escuchó mientras sostenía una conversación cordial con el sujeto contra el que acababa de proferir imprecaciones.

-Ya que estoy aquí -comentó Menma cuando colgó el teléfono-, voy arriba corriendo a juntar la ropa para la lavandería, como ayer me pediste que lo hiciera -se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Ya la reuniste -comentó Hinata-. La encontré cuando subí. Menma se detuvo y parpadeó, como si estuviera confundido.

-¿De veras? -preguntó-. Bien por mí. Entonces debo regresar al laboratorio.

-Menma -llamó Hinata antes de que saliera por la puerta principal-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Últimamente olvidas muchas cosas.

Menma rió.

-Es verdad -reconoció-. Soy un poco olvidadizo. Es sólo que estoy preocupado. Pero hay una luz al final del túnel, y todos nosotros estamos a punto de volvernos ricos. Tú también, hablé con Neji y está de acuerdo en que te incluyamos en el paquete de acciones.

-Me siento halagada -contestó Hinata.

Hinata se acercó a la ventana y observó a Menma caminar de regreso al laboratorio. Enseguida, reflexionó sobre el comportamiento de su amigo. Era más amable y atento con ella, pero a la vez impredecible.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Impulsivamente, tomó las llaves de su BMW y se dirigió al pueblo. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza. Afortunadamente, Naruto aún se encontraba en el Hospital de Salem. Lo solicitó en la mesa de información y le dijieron que estaría con ella en unos minutos. Hinata fue a la cafetería del Hospital ¡, resolvió esperarlo alli.

Media hora después el llegó a la mesa donde se encontraba Hinata. El estab con su delantal de cirujano. Al verlo se levantó de la mesa y lo abarzó efusivamente.

-Me alegra volver a verte -dijo él al verla.

-A mi también.. Espero no te moleste.

-No no al contrario.. Me entusiasma la idea de que me visitaras..

Hablaron de cosas triviales y sobre lo poco que les quedaba para regresar al hospital en Boston. Luego Hinata le contó el por qué de su visita.

-Naruto.. -el rubio la miro fijamente con sus manos entrelazadas sosteniendo su mentón -Necesito hacerte una pregunta. ¿La pérdida de memoria puede ser efecto secundario de una droga psicotrópica?

-Por supuesto que sí.. Pero hay muchas cosas que afectan la memoria de corto alcance. Es un síntoma común a muchos trastornos. ¿Debo suponer que Menma está perdiendo la memoria?

-¿Puedo contar con tu discreción?

-Ya lo sabes. ¡Dattebayoo! -el rubio rio un poco. luego continuó -¿Menma y sus colaboradores están tomando la droga?

Hinata asintió.

-Están locos -manifestó Naruto -Se están buscando muchos problemas. ¿Que otros efectos observaste?

-Es algo.. Como decirlo.. Increíble -Hinata rió -Todos tuvieron una reacciónImpresionante. Antes de tomar la droga, reñían entre ellos, estaban malhumorados. Ahora están tan felices que pareciere que vivieran de rumba en rumba cuando todo el tiempo están trabajando.

-Bueno, diría que es un efecto positivo -rió sarcástico Naruto.

-En un sentido, si.. Oye no te rias -le golpeó el hombro suavemente y rio ella tmbién -Pero después de un rato con ellos uno descubre algo extraño: detrás de tanta alegría y laboriosidad hay una especie de tedio que afecta a todos por igual. Pero lo que me preocupa ahora más que nada es la falta de memoria en las cosas pequeñas de todos los días. está cada vez más peor. No sé a ciencia cierta si los demás la padecen o no.

-¿Que harás Hina-chan?

-No lo sé.. Esperaba que pudieras confirmar o disipar mis temores. Pero ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-No, con certeza no. Pero debes tener en cuenta que las expectativas tiene gran influencia sobre la percepció eso en la investigación médica se hacen estudios a ciegas. Quizá veas efectos negativos en la droga de Menma ya que eso es lo que esperas ver. Sé que Menma es un hombre sumamente inteligente y no creo que esté tomando las cosas a la ligera.

_No lo había verdad que no estoy segura de lo que veo. Tal vez lo esté imaginando. Pero no lo creo.

Naruto miró el reloj en la pared del cafentín y se dió cuenta que debía seguir atendiendo a los pacientes.

-Lamento interrumpir tugrandiosa visita, pero debo atender a unos pacientes... Esto.. Jejee -Se rascó la nuca mientras sonreía zorrunamente -Será que un día de estos podríamos ir a cenar, no sé, si cquieres claro..

-Me.. me encantaría.. -contestó Hinata sonrojada.

-¿En serio? -Hinata asintió -Genial ¡Dattebayoo!

Luego se levantaron de la mesa, Naruto le extendió su mano y ella la tomó, se despidieron con un fugaz beso en la mejilla a lo cual sintieron un leve cosquilleo al tocarse sus mejillas. Hinata le despedía con la mano en alto mientras él la miraba embobado perrderse por la salida.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

De vuelta en la propiedad, fue derecho al castillo. Antes de bajar a la bodega, revisó las entradas de las alas del castillo. Se sintió consternada al ver una de la habitaciones para los sirvientes. Había tierra, varas, hojas en las escaleras y un recipiente de comida china cerca de la puerta.

Mientras maldecía en voz baja, Hinata se dirigió al clóset de limpieza para sacar un trapo y un cubo. Las huellas de tierra llegaban hasta el primer rellano. Después de limpiar todo, se dirigió a la puerta principal, tomó de ahí el tapete del exterior y lo llevó hasta la entrada del ala de los sirvientes. Pensó en colocar una nota, pero decidió que el tapete transmitiría bien su mensaje.

Por fin, Hinata bajó a la bodega y puso manos a la obra. Aunque no encontró ningún documento cercano al siglo diecisiete, la concentración ahuyentó de su mente las preocupaciones.

A la una de la tarde tomó un descanso. Regresó a la cabaña y dejó salir a Matatabi mientras comía. Antes de regresar al castillo, se cercioró de que la gata estuviera de vuelta en la casa. En el castillo, conversó con los plomeros unos minutos y observó a Gai que, con destreza y ayuda del soplete colocó unos sellos en las tuberías de agua. Por último, regresó a trabajar. Esta vez, en el ático.

Empezaba a sentirse otra vez desilusionada por no encontrar más, cuando por fin halló una carpeta completa de material que databa de la época de Hikari. Entusiasmada, la llevó a una de las ventanas. Casi todos los testimonios resultaron ser comerciales, pero entre los documentos aduanales y conocimientos de embarque había una pieza de correspondencia personal: una carta dirigida a Hizashi, de Kintaro Hoyoshi.

_17 de agosto de 1692_

_Ciudad de Salem_

_Señor:_

_Muchas son las infamias que han asolado a nuestro pueblo temeroso de Dios. Ha sido causa de grave aflicción para mí siempre que, contra mi voluntad, he tenido que participar en ellas de un modo u otro. Me entristece profundamente que usted piense mal de mí y se niegue a conversar conmigo respecto a asuntos de mutuo interés. Es verdad que, en efecto, en el nombre de Dios testifiqué contra su esposa durante el juicio. A petición suya, visité su hogar en una ocasión a fin de ofrecer ayuda en caso necesario. Ese día fatídico, encontré su puerta abierta de par en par, a pesar del frío glacial que se sentía en nuestras tierras, y la mesa estaba repleta de alimentos, como si una comida se hubiera interrumpido; sin embargo, otros objetos se encontraban en completo desorden o rotos con bordes puntiagudos y había manchas de sangre en el piso. Temí que los indios hubieran tomado la casa por asalto. Pero descubrí a los pequeños, tanto a sus hijos naturales como a las niñas refugiadas, encogidos de terror en el piso de arriba, y ellos me hicieron saber que la buena esposa de usted había sufrido un ataque mientras comía, que no actuaba normalmente y que había corrido al refugio de su ganado. Azorado, me dirigí al lugar y la llamé por su nombre en la oscuridad. Se acercó a mí como si fuera una salvaje y me atemorizó grandemente. Tenía sangre en las manos y en el vestido y vi su trabajo. Con espíritu atribulado, la tranquilicé a riesgo de mi propio bienestar. Respecto a todas estas cosas, hablé con la verdad en el nombre de Dios._

_Quedo de usted, su amigo y vecino,_

_Kintaro Hoyoshi_

-Pobre gente -murmuró Hinata. De todo lo que había leído hasta entonces, esa carta era la que más se aproximaba a transmitir el horror personal de la terrible experiencia que había significado la cacería de brujas en Salem, y sintió empatía por todos los que se vieron involucrados. Comprendía que Kintaro, el autor de la carta, se había sentido muy abatido al verse atrapado entre la amistad y lo que él consideraba la verdad. Además, Hinata sintió compasión por la pobre Hikari, a quien un hongo había enloquecido hasta el punto de aterrorizar a sus propios hijos.

En medio de la empatía que experimentaba, se dio cuenta de que la carta revelaba un dato nuevo e inquietante. Era la mención de la sangre, con todas sus implicaciones de violencia. Hinata no quería imaginar lo que Hikari le había hecho al ganado. ¿O acaso se había infligido algún daño ella misma? La idea de una automutilación hizo que se estremeciera. Una cosa quedaba clara: el hongo se relacionaba con la violencia, y pensó que era algo que Menma debería saber. Al regresar a la cabaña, vio una patrulla de la policía de Salem que salía de entre los árboles. El vehículo avanzaba en dirección hacia ella. Cuando se detuvo, los mismos dos oficiales que habían acudido a la llamada por el asunto de Kurama, bajaron del automóvil. Al acercarse a ella, Shisui tocó el borde de la visera de su quepis a modo de saludo.

-¿Ocurre algo malo? -preguntó Hinata.

-¿Han tenido algún otro problema desde lo del perro? -preguntó Shisui-. Ha habido una oleada de vandalismo en la zona.

-¿Qué clase de vandalismo? -inquirió Hinata.

-Hay cubos de basura volcados; desperdicios diseminados alrededor -comentó Shisui-. También han desaparecido más mascotas. Se han encontrado algunos animales muertos en la carretera cercana al cementerio de Greenlawn. Creemos que los ánimos de algunos chicos están exaltados. Han sucedido demasiadas cosas para que se trate de un animal. Quiero decir, ¿cuántos cubos de basura puede volcar un mapache en una noche? -soltó una risita.

-Agradezco que haya venido a advertirme -dijo Hinata.

-Si aquí tienen algún problema, por favor, no duden en llamarnos -dijo Shisui-. Queremos llegar al fondo de esto.

Hinata observó mientras el autopatrulla se alejaba de la propiedad.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Esa noche se propuso permanecer despierta hasta que Menma llegara. Quería contarle lo que sabía sobre la carta de Kintaro Hoyoshi. Confiaba en persuadirlo de que dejara de tomar Ultra, ahora que tenía razones para creer que tal vez se relacionaba con la violencia. Después de la una de la madrugada, oyó que la puerta principal se cerraba y enseguida oyó las pisadas de Menma en la escalera vieja. Cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo llamó.

-¡Santo cielo! -expresó Menma, al tiempo que se asomaba al cuarto de Hinata-. ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?

-No estoy cansada -respondió Hinata-. Pasa.

-Estoy exhausto -se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Hinata-. Si me quedo dormido, llama a una grúa para que me lleve a la cama -dijo entre risas.

Hinata le contó acerca de la carta de Kintaro Hoyoshi y le habló de sus temores de que Ultra pudiera conducir a la violencia. Le suplico que dejara de tomar la droga.

-Soy completamente capaz de decidir lo que es mejor para mí -repuso Menma en tono amable -Disfruto de la sensación de seguridad social que me da, en lugar de ser tímido y vergonzoso.

-Pero es peligroso tomar una droga que no ha sido probada en forma suficiente -manifestó Hinata-. Además, ¿no cuestionas la falta de ética que implica adquirir rasgos de carácter a través de una droga en lugar de la experiencia? Es como hacer trampa.

Menma bostezó.

-Escucha, querida -dijo-. No es que Ultra no se haya probado, sino que todavía no está completamente probada. Pero no es tóxica, y eso es lo importante. Voy a continuar tomándola, a menos que se produzca algún efecto colateral grave, lo que con sinceridad dudo mucho -le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora en la pierna a través de las frazadas-. Si te parece, continuaremos con el tema mañana. En este momento no soy capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos. Tengo que ir a acostarme.

Se inclinó, dio a Hinata un beso en la mejilla y caminó dando traspiés a su habitación. Después de sólo unos cuantos minutos, ella oyó la respiración pesada de quien duerme de manera profunda.

Perpleja ante la rapidez de la transformación, se levantó. Se puso la bata y fue al cuarto de Menma. Una estela de ropa que se había quitado la guió hasta la habitación; él estaba sobre la cama, con las piernas y los brazos abiertos, vestido únicamente con su ropa interior. La lámpara de la mesa de noche todavía estaba encendida. Hinata la apagó. Le asombró que Menma roncara de manera tan ruidosa. Se preguntó por qué nunca la había despertado durante el tiempo en que dormían juntos.

Antes de regresar a la cama, Hinata encontró su antiguo frasco de Xanax y tomó una de las pastillas rosas con forma de bote. No le agradaba la idea, pero sabía que no podría dormir si no la tomaba.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Viernes 27 de Septiembre de 2013**_

A las tres de la madrugada había poco tráfico en las calles oscuras de Salem, y Minato Namikaze se sentía el dueño del mundo. Desde poco más de la medianoche paseaba sin rumbo en su Chevrolet Camaro SS ZL1 amarillo año 2012. Había ido dos veces a Marblehead e incluso había recorrido Danvers y la vecina Beverly hills.

De cabello rubio y ojos azules. Tenía 17 años y cursaba tercer año en la secundaria de Salem. Por las tardes trabajaba en el McDonald`s local; con sus ahorros y un buen préstamo se habia comprado el Camaro, su bien más preciado. Disfrutaba de la sensación de libertad y de poder puro que le daba el auto; lo había pedido con el paquete aerodinámico que se le observa al Camaro de la película Transformers 3, incluido el color amarillo con franjas negras. Minato decía que su Camaro era "Bumblebee" en persona, hasta el logotipo autobot estaba en el maletero. Debido al color del auto y lo rápido que acostumbraba a andar, disfrutaba de la admiración de sus amistades, quienes jocosamente lo llamaban "El Rayo Amarillo" y causando furor entre las chicas de su edad, especialmente en Kushina Uzumaki. Kushina, de cabello inmensamente largo rojo, con 16 años, cursaba segundo año y tenia un cuerpo sumamente espectacular.

Minato miró el reloj en la consola central del tablero: era casi la hora. Dobló por la calle Dearborn, donde vivía Kushina, apagó las luces y el motor y dejó que el coche se deslizara hasta detenerse bajo la copa de un gran arce.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Kushina apareció junto al muro que rodeaba su casa de madera blanca, corrió al auto y subió. Su dentadura blanca y sus ojos violetas brillaban bajo la pálida luz. Temblaba de excitación. Se deslizó sobre el tapizado de cuero hasta quedar justo al lado de Minato.

Con un gesto fingido de despreocupaciín, como si las citas a altas horas de la noche fueran un hecho cotidiano, Minato extendio su mano para girar la llave y pulsar el boton de arranque del motor. Sin embargo su mano temblorosa sacudió las llaves. La miró furtivamente, temeroso de haberse delatado. La sonrisa de ella lo intranquilizo; tal vez lo creía inmaduro.

Al llegar a la esquina encendió los faros, e inmediatamente apareció ante ellos el paisaje nocturno, con hojas agitadas por el viento y sombras muy tenebrosas.

-¿Tuviste algún problema? -preguntó el rubio atento a la calle.

-Ninguno -replicó Kushina -¡Que tonta, tener tanto miedo de salir, Dattebanee! Si hubiera sabido que mis padres tienen el sueño tan pesado hubiera salido por la puerta antes de descolgarme por la ventana.

Recorrienron una calle bordeada de casas oscuras.

-¿A donde vamos? -pregunto Kushina con aire de indiferencia.

-Ya lo verás. Ya casi llegamos.

Bordeaban el gran cementerio Greenlawn. Apretada contra Minato, Kushina contemplaba el camposanto lleno de lápidas.

Minato aminoró la marcha y ella se tensó bruscamente en el asiento.

-No entraremos ahí -dijo desafiante.

Minato sonrió y sus dientes brillaron en la oscuridad.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó él.

Y doblo hacia la izquierda. El Camaro cruzó el portón de entrada al cementerio con un suave giro del timón. Minato apago los faros y redujo la velocidad a paso de hombre. Era difícil ver el camino bajo la hierba.

-¡Kami-sama! -exclamó Kushina al echar una mirada alrededor. Las lápidas se alzaban fantasmagoricas en la noche, y las superficies lustradas de alguna lanzaban destellos.

Instintivamente se aferro contra Minato, apretandole el muslo. El sonrió con satisfacción.

Dejó que el Camaro se deslizara hasta el borde de una laguna serena bordeada de sauces llorones. apago el motor y trabó las puertas.

-Hay que tener cuidado -señaló Minato.

-¿Podrías encerder el auto y el aire acondicionado? `preguntó ella.

-es mejor así, así no sabran que "Bumbleee" está aqui..

-Oh.. Abramos un poco las ventanillas entonces, sino será un horno aquí dentro.

Minato lo hizo, no sin antes advertirle que quizá le picarían los insectos. Luego se miraron cohibidos por un instante. Minato tomó la iniciativa.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y se besaron. Ese contacto leve bastó para que se encendiera el fuego de la pasión, y se estrecharon en un salvaje abrazo libidinoso. Con torpeza Minato comenzó a deshacerse de los ajustados vaqueros de Kushina. Ella por su parte se encargaba del jean del rubio. Y así transcurrio los minutos donde se deshicieron de las prendas íntimas y consumaban el acto carnal uniendose en uno solo, mientras las ventanillas comenzaban a empañarse.

Después de a los sumo media hora del acto sexual Kushina y Minato se percataron al unísono de que el Camaro se hamacaba en exceso. Suspendiendo lo que sería el segundo asalto, alzaron la vista para mirar por el parabrisas empañado. La visión era aterradora. Un espectro lívido volaba por el aire nocturno hacia el coche. La criatura sobrenatural, o lo que fuese, se estrello contra el parabrisas y rodo a la parte derecha del coche.

-¡Que mierda..! -chilló Minato subiendose los pantalones.

-¡KYYAAAA! -Kushina gritó cuando una mano sucia se introdujo por la ventanilla semiabierta y le arrancó un mechón de pelo.

-¡Puta Madre! -exclamó Minato dejando sus panatloes de lado para rechazar otra mano que se introducñia por su ventanilla. Las garras se hundieron en su cuello y desgarraban su remera. Hilillos de sangre corrieron por su espalda.

Enloquecido por el terror pudo enceder el motor del Camaro. Puso marcha atrás y arrancó bruscamemte, saltando sobre los baches del camino.

Kushina volvió a gritar al golpearse la cabeza contra el techo del auto mientras trataba de vestirse. el coche choco contra una lápida que se quebró y cayó con un golpe sordo.

Minato puso la primera y aceleró a fondo. El Camaro quemó llantas impulsado por el enorme motor 8 cilindros. El cuerpo de Kushina golpeó contra la puerta y cayó en las piernas de Minato, el cual se la sacó justo a tiempo de encima para evitar chocar contra una estatua de mármol.

Minato encendió los faros y enseguida tomó una curva cerrrada del camino que atravesaba el cementerio. Kushina se había repuesto y lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Quien diablos eran esos? -vociferó él.

-Eran dos -farfulló entre sollozos la peliroja.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, Minato dobló en dirección a la cuidad, en una curva tan cerrada que dejo huellas en el pavimento. Miró por el retrovisor y, en la oscuridad de la noche distringuio dos pares de ojos rojos como la sangre que se quedaban atrás cada vez más que el se alejaba. no los vió más ya que Kushina giró el retrovisor hacia ella para mirarse el cabello. Su llanto había terminado y consistía ahora en suaves sollozos.

-Se arruinó mi corte de cabello. -gimió.

Minato volvió a acomodar el retrovisor para volver a ver y los ojos ya no estaban, a lo mejor habían quedado atrás. Se cercioró de que nade los siguiera. Luego se pasó la mano por el cuello y notó la sangre.

-¿Que tenían puesto?

-Que diablos importa -bufó Kushina.

-Tenían como una especie de sabanas blancas, parecían fantasmas.. Ademas, tenían los ojos rojos, como sangre.

-No debimos ir allá -lloriqueó Kushina -Lo sabía.

-¿Que sabías? No sabías nada.

-Si que sabía pero no me consultaste.

-Mentira. -bufo Minato.

-Seguro eran locos.

-Probablemente. Aunque no me queda claro del todo algo..

Kushina se llevo la mano a la boca.

-Voy a vomitar..

Minato frenó bruscamente y estacionó en la acera. Kushina abrió su puerta y vomitó en la calle. Minato rezó en silencio que no cayera nada en el auto.

Kushina se enderezó en el asiento y cerro los ojos.

-Quiero irme a casa -gimió ella.

-Vamos -susurró Minato. Al ponerse en marcha sintió el olor agrio del vómito y se preguntó si no habrá salpicado su hermos Chevy.

-No podemos hablar con nadie -declaró Kushina -si mis padres se enteran me castigarán de por vida.

-Esrta bien.

-¿Lo prometes? -pregunto ella.

-Claro, no hay doblaron por la calle donde vivía ella, Minato apagó los faros y detuvo el coche metros antes de llegar a la casa de ella. Esperaba que Kushina no le pidiera un beso; para su alivio ella bajó volando del coche.

-Recuerda tu promesa -dijo por la ventanilla.

-No te preocupes..

Minato esperó a que cruzara el jardín y desapareciera por detras del muro por donde ella había aparecido.

Varias calles más alla, se detuvo bajo un farol a inspeccionar el auto. Había una abolladura en el paragolpes trasero, donde había golpeado la lápida, pero era poca cosa. Fue a la puerta derecha la abrió y la olfateó. No había olor a vómito. Cerró la puerta y fue a inspeccionar el capó y la parrilla. Descubrió que falyaba el limpiaparabrisas derecho.

Apretó los dientes y murmuro una obscenidad. Que noche de porquería. A pesar de que había llegado al home la situacion habñia sido traumante para la chica. Al subir al Chvy se preguntó si podría despertar a su mejor amigo, Fugaku Uchiha. No veía la hora de contarle todo. En un sentido, era una suerte haber perdido el Limpiaparabrisas, si no, el Teme no le habría creído. acelero a fondo el coche y se perdió en la oscuridad de la noche..

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata intentó sacudirse el leve estupor provocado por el Xanax. Una vez más, se sintió sorprendida de haber dormido tantas horas. Eran casi las nueve.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, sacó a pasear a Matatabi. La gata deambuló hasta la parte posterior de la casa. Hinata la siguió, pero se detuvo de pronto y profirió un improperio. Los dos cubos de desperdicios habían sido volcados. La basura estaba esparcida por todo el patio. La joven enderezó los dos cubos de plástico para la basura, que estaban desgarrados en el borde superior, supuestamente cuando alguien retiró las tapas por la fuerza.

-¡Pero qué fastidio! -exclamó al tiempo que regresaba los recipientes de vuelta a su lugar habitual, al lado de la casa. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que reemplazarlos, puesto que las tapas ya no quedarían fijas.

Hinata capturó a Matatabi un minuto antes de que emprendiera la carrera hacia el bosque y la llevó de regreso a la casa. Recordó que la policía había solicitado que llamara por teléfono si tenía algún problema, así que se comunicó a la comisaría. Para sorpresa suya, insistieron en enviar a alguien para revisar.

Hinata empezó a recoger la basura y a colocarla de nuevo en los recipientes. Estaba por terminar su labor cuando llegó la policía.

En esta ocasión, acudió un solo oficial, de aproximadamente la edad de Hinata. Se llamaba Izuna Uchiha. Por un momento Hinata se preguntó si todos en el departamento tenían parentesco, pero luego recordó el apellido del colaborador de Menma, Sasuke, quien nació en Alemania. Izuna pidió ver "la escena del crimen". La ojiperla lo condujo a la parte posterior de la casa y le mostró los recipientes. Explicó que acababa de recoger todo.

-Habría sido mejor si lo hubiera dejado como lo encontró hasta que lo viéramos -manifestó Izuna. Examinó los cubos con cuidado; después revisó las tapas-. Un animal hizo esto -comentó-. No fue ningún chico, creo que éstas son marcas de dientes sobre los bordes de las tapas -alzó una de las cubiertas y señaló una serie de muescas paralelas-. Debe comprar recipientes más seguros -sugirió Izuna.

-Es lo que planeaba -contestó Hinata.

-Tal vez tenga que ir a Burlington a conseguirlos -mencionó Tom-. Ha habido una fuerte demanda de ellos en la ciudad.

-Parece que se ha convertido en un problema serio -dijo Hinata.

-Más vale que lo crea -aseguró Izuna-. El pueblo entero está indignado. Hasta anoche lo único que teníamos eran perros y gatos muertos. Esta mañana descubrimos a la primera víctima humana.

-Es horrible -Hinata contuvo la respiración-. ¿Quién fue?

-Un vagabundo llamado Han. Lo hallaron no lejos de aquí, cerca del puente Kernwood. Se lo comieron parcialmente.

La boca de Hinata se secó al recordar, sin quererlo, la espantosa imagen de Kurama tirado en la hierba.

-Han tenía un nivel tremendo de alcohol en la sangre -dijo Izuna-. De modo que tal vez haya muerto antes de que el animal lo encontrara. Sabremos algo más después del informe del médico forense. El cuerpo fue enviado a Boston con la esperanza de obtener alguna pista sobre el animal al que nos enfrentamos a partir de las marcas de los dientes en los huesos de Han.

-No sabía que este problema fuera tan grave -dijo Hinata con estremecimiento.

-Al principio pensábamos que se trataba sólo de un mapache -continuó Izuna-. Sin embargo, con esta víctima humana y el alto nivel de vandalismo, creemos que se trata de un animal más grande, quizá un oso. Sea lo que sea, nuestra industria de brujería de Salem está encantada. Dicen que es el diablo y tratan de persuadir a la gente de que 1692 se repite una vez más. El problema es que lo están logrando y el negocio va viento en popa. También nosotros tenemos mucho trabajo -después de una firme recomendación para que tuviera cuidado, Izuna se fue.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

En vez de ir hasta Burlington, Hinata entró en la casa y llamó a la ferretería de Salem. Le informaron que el día anterior acababan de recibir un pedido de cubos para basura.

Hinata partió en cuanto comió algo. El empleado de la tienda le dijo que había sido prudente al ir de inmediato. Desde que hablaron por teléfono, había vendido una buena parte de la remesa.

-Este animal en realidad merodea por aquí -comentó Hinata.

-No hay duda -dijo el empleado llamado Omoi-. Aunque ha sido muy bueno para nosotros. No sólo hemos vendido de manera impresionante una tonelada de recipientes para basura, sino también han aumentado las ventas de municiones y rifles.

Al salir de la tienda, la joven se estremeció al pensar que, oculta tras los visillos de las ventanas, había gente apuntando con un gatillo, sólo en espera de oír que algo o alguien revolvía su basura. Puesto que en apariencia se trataba de algunos chicos, con facilidad todo esto podría convertirse en una verdadera tragedia.

De vuelta en casa, transfirió la basura a los nuevos recipientes, cuyas tapas se aseguraban por medio de un mecanismo de compresión. Después se encaminó al laboratorio. Pensó que los investigadores deberían saber que la basura había sido revuelta y que se había descubierto el cuerpo de un hombre en las cercanías.

Hinata pasó por el área de recepción y entró en el laboratorio, en el que todos sostenían una junta que seguramente trataba sobre algo importante. La atmósfera era casi la de un funeral.

-Lamento mucho interrumpirlos -se disculpó Hinata.

-No hay problema -la calmó Menma-. ¿Necesitas algo en particular?

Hinata les contó acerca del problema con la basura y la visita de la policía. Dijo que las autoridades pensaban que el culpable tal vez era un oso, pero que algunos chicos se habían aprovechado de los sucesos para divertirse. También describió la agitación, que se había apoderado otra vez de la pequeña ciudad.

-Sólo en Salem le dan una importancia tan desproporcionado a incidentes así -comentó Menma entre risas-. Por lo visto, esta ciudad nunca va a recuperarse por completo de 1692.

-La preocupación general se justifica -advirtió Hinata-. Hoy por la mañana encontraron el cadáver de un hombre no muy lejos de aquí. El cuerpo estaba roído.

-¿Ya saben cómo murió el hombre? -preguntó Menma.

-No exactamente -informó Hinata-. Enviaron el cuerpo a Boston para que lo examinaran. Tienen ciertas dudas acerca de si el hombre murió antes de que el animal lo atacara.

-En tal caso, el animal pudo haberlo descubierto ya que estaba muerto -señaló Menma.

-Es verdad -reconoció Hinata-. Pero pensé que era importante advertirles que tuvieran cuidado.

-Tú también cuídate -dijo Menma-. Y vigila a Matatabi.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Hinata salió, Menma se volvió preocupado hacia su grupo. Guardaron silencio unos minutos mientras todos sopesaban la situación. Por fin, Orochimaru habló:

-Creo que tenemos que enfrentar el hecho de que tal vez seamos responsables por algunos de los problemas en la zona.

-Sigo pensando que una idea así es absurda -replicó Menma.

-¿Cómo puedes explicar lo de mi camiseta? -preguntó Sasuke Uchiha. La sacó de un cajón, en el que la había metido en forma apresurada cuando Hinata llegó. Estaba desgarrada y tenía manchas.

-Hice una prueba con una de estas manchas. Es sangre.

-Pero es tu sangre -dijo Menma.

-Cierto. ¿Pero cómo sucedió? Quiero decir, no lo recuerdo.

-También resulta difícil explicar lo de las cortaduras y los cardenales que tenemos en el cuerpo cuando despertamos por la mañana -agregó Kiba.

-Quizá padezcamos sonambulismo -sugirió Orochimaru.

-Yo no soy sonámbulo -puntualizó Menma. Miró furioso a los demás-. No estoy seguro de que esto no sea una broma bastante elaborada, después del jugueteo con el que se han estado divirtiendo. No hemos observado nada con los animales utilizados durante el experimento que indique una reacción así. De ningún modo podría decirse que esto tiene sentido en el aspecto científico.

-Estoy de acuerdo -intervino Sakura-. Yo tampoco soy sonámbulo ni tengo cortaduras ni cardenales.

-Bueno, no estoy alucinando -repuso Orochimaru-. Las cortaduras que tengo aquí son reales -extendió las manos para que todos pudieran verlas-. Algo malo ocurre. Sé que nadie quiere sugerir lo que resulta obvio, pero yo lo haré. Debe de ser Ultra. Necesité días para admitirlo siquiera ante mí mismo. Sin embargo, es muy claro que salgo por las noches y no tengo memoria de lo que hago, excepto que estoy cubierto de suciedad cuando despierto.

-¿Insinúas que no es un animal el que está ocasionando los problemas en esta región? -preguntó Tsunade con timidez.

-No insinúo nada, excepto que salgo por las noches y no sé lo que hago -repuso Orochimaru.

Una oleada de temor se difundió entre el grupo a medida que empezaban a encarar la realidad de la situación.

-Si el sonambulismo está ocurriendo, y la causa de éste es la droga, que considero es la única explicación -observó Orochimaru-, tiene que provocar algo en nuestros cerebros que es único.

-Déjenme ir por mis fotografías del escáner -dijo Kiba de pronto. Regresó con una serie de tomografías del cerebro de un mono al que se le había administrado Ultra etiquetada como radioactiva-. Observé algo esta mañana -señaló-. Si examinan con cuidado estas imágenes, verán que la concentración de Ultra en el tallo del cerebro anterior, el cerebro medio y el sistema límbico se acumula lentamente a partir de la primera dosis. Después, cuando llega a cierto nivel, la concentración sube de manera bastante pronunciada.

Todos se inclinaron para ver las fotografías.

-Tal vez en el punto en que la concentración aumenta de manera pronunciada, el sistema de enzimas que la metaboliza se sobrecarga. -sugirió Tsunade.

-Creo que tienes razón -dijo Kiba.

-Eso significa que debemos revisar la clave que nos indique la cantidad de Ultra que hemos tomado -apuntó Tsunade.

-Me parece razonable -coincidió Menma. Se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó una pequeña caja cerrada con llave. En el interior había una tarjeta de siete centímetros por doce, que contenía el código que relacionaba las dosis con los nombres. Sasuke estaba en la dosis más alta, seguido por Orochimaru. En el otro extremo de la escala, Sakura ingería la dosis menor y Menma la siguiente más baja.

Después de una larga discusión racional, concluyeron que cuando la concentración de Ultra alcanzaba cierto punto, bloqueaba la variación normal de niveles de serotonina que ocurría durante el sueño, con lo que se alteraban los patrones de éste. Tsunade indicó que cuando la concentración fuera aún más alta, Ultra bloquearía las radiaciones del cerebro inferior, o de reptil, hacia los centros más altos de los hemisferios cerebrales. El sueño, como otras funciones autónomas, estaba regulado por las áreas del cerebro inferior, donde Ultra se concentraba.

-Si ése es el caso -dijo Orochimaru-, ¿qué ocurriría si despertáramos mientras el bloqueo se lleva a cabo?

-Sería como si experimentáramos una evolución en retrospectiva -afirmó Sasuke-. Funcionaríamos sólo mediante los centros del cerebro inferior. ¡Seríamos reptiles carnívoros!

La conmoción producida por esta aseveración acalló a todos.

-Aguarden un momento -dijo Menma, tratando de alegrarse a sí mismo y también a los demás-. Nos estamos precipitando. No hemos observado algún problema con los monos, que también tienen hemisferios cerebrales, aunque más pequeños que los de la mayoría de los humanos.

Todos, salvo Tsunade, sonrieron ante el humor de Menma.

-Aun cuando hubiera algún problema con Ultra -insistió Menma-, tenemos que tomar en consideración la manera en que la droga ha afectado positivamente nuestras emociones y capacidad mental. Quizá hemos ingerido dosis demasiado elevadas. Tal vez todos deberíamos reducir la dosis al nivel de la de Sakura.

-No estoy dispuesta a disminuir la mía -aseguró Tsunade desafiante-. Voy a suspenderla por completo. Me horroriza el solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de que una criatura primitiva esté acechando dentro de mi cuerpo.

-Lo planteas de una manera bastante pintoresca -comentó Menma-. Deja de ingerir la droga, si quieres. Nadie va a obligar a nadie a hacer nada que no desee; sin embargo, he aquí lo que propongo: como medida de seguridad adicional, vamos a dividir por la mitad la dosis de Sakura y a usarla como el límite superior, con lo que las subsecuentes bajarían en intervalos de una centésima de miligramo.

-Eso me parece razonable y sin riesgos -opinó Orochimaru.

-A mí también -intervino Sasuke.

-Y a mí -dijo Kiba.

-Bien -continuó Menma-. Tiene que haber en esto un punto en que la probabilidad de causar un problema sea un riesgo aceptable.

-Yo no voy a tomarla -volvió a manifestar Tsunade.

-No hay problema.

-¿No te enojarás conmigo? -preguntó la farmacóloga.

-En lo más mínimo -aseguró Menma.

-Actuaré como control -sugirió Tsunade-. Además, así podré vigilar a los demás por las noches.

-Es una idea excelente -aceptó entonces Menma-. Sólo una cosa más. Esta reunión debe mantenerse en secreto para todo el mundo, incluyendo a sus familias.

-Está de más decirlo -dijo Orochimaru-. Lo último que queremos es comprometer el futuro de Ultra. Tal vez nos tropecemos con algún problema aquí y allá; sin embargo, a pesar de ello, ésta va a ser la droga del siglo.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata tenía la intención de pasar algún tiempo en el castillo por la mañana, pero cuando regresó a la cabaña, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de comer. Mientras comía, el teléfono sonó. Para su sorpresa, era Shizune Kato, la bibliotecaria de Harvard.

-Tengo buenas noticias para usted -le anunció Shizune-. Encontré una referencia a un trabajo de Izumi Mukare.

-Es maravilloso -repuso Hinata-. ¿Cómo la encontró?

-Volví a leer la carta de Chouza Akimichi que usted nos permitió copiar -explicó Shizune-. Gracias a la referencia de éste a la escuela de derecho, obtuve el acceso al banco de datos de la biblioteca de esa facultad y el nombre surgió de pronto. Su trabajo se trasladó a la escuela de derecho en 1818, lo que significa que sobrevivió al incendio de 1764.

-Pensé que todo se había quemado -dijo Hinata.

-Alrededor de doscientos libros que estaban prestados sobrevivieron -informó Shizune-. Alguien debe de haber estado leyendo el libro que usted busca.

-¿Encontró el libro? -preguntó Hinata entusiasmada.

-No -contestó Shizune-. Creo que debe partir de aquí. Comuníquese con Mabui, es una de las archivistas de la escuela de derecho. Voy a llamarla el lunes a primera hora para que aguarde su llamada o visita.

-Iré el lunes saliendo de trabajar -aseguró Hinata impaciente.

-Avisaré a Mabui -dijo Shizune antes de colgar.

Hinata se sentía eufórica. Había renunciado a la esperanza de que las pruebas hubieran sobrevivido al incendio. Entonces, se preguntó por qué Shizune estaba segura de que se trataba de un libro. ¿Había podido averiguar tanto a través de la referencia? Llamó de nuevo a Shizune, pero ya había salido de trabajar. Hinata se desilusionó, aunque no por mucho tiempo. El lunes conocería por fin la naturaleza de las pruebas utilizadas contra Hikari. Si consistían en un libro o no, eso en realidad no importaba.

Esa noche casi no pudo dormir. Deseaba haber podido hacer el seguimiento de la pista que apuntaba a la escuela de derecho esa misma tarde. Por fin, tomó otra pastilla de Xanax para tranquilizar la mente que parecía un torbellino.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Hinata despertó sobresaltada. Estaba muy oscuro y un vistazo a su reloj le indicó que sólo había dormido unas cuantas horas. Escuchó los sonidos de la noche y trató de dilucidar qué podría haberla despertado. Oyó golpes sordos que provenían de la parte posterior de la casa y le pareció que algo o alguien golpeaba sus nuevos recipientes para basura contra el tinglado. Se irguió, ya que pensó en un oso tratando de escarbar en la basura, cuyo contenido, como ella bien sabía, eran huesos de pollo.

Después de encender la lámpara que tenía en la mesa junto a la cama, se levantó. Se puso su bata y los pantuflos. Acarició a Matatabi para tranquilizarla y corrió por el pasillo a la habitación de Menma. La cama de su compañero estaba vacía. Pensó que aún debía estar en el laboratorio y, preocupada porque él tenía que regresar a pie en la oscuridad, fue a su habitación y marcó el número del laboratorio. Después de dejarlo sonar diez veces, se dio por vencida.

Tomó la linterna de su mesa de noche y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Cuando dio vuelta en el descanso, se quedó inmóvil. La puerta principal se encontraba abierta de par en par. La idea de que el oso, o lo que fuera, había entrado en la casa y que en ese momento la acechaba desde la oscuridad, la paralizó. Trató de escuchar con atención, pero todo lo que logró distinguir fue un coro de ranas arbóreas. Una brisa fresca y húmeda se colaba a través de la puerta abierta y llegaba hasta las piernas desnudas de Hinata. Afuera caía una llovizna muy ligera.

La casa estaba silenciosa como una tumba. Perdió la esperanza de que el animal no hubiera entrado. Se movió despacio hacia la puerta, dando un paso a la vez. Después de cada paso, aguzaba el oído para escuchar algún ruido que indicara que un animal estaba dentro de la casa. Pero ésta continuaba en silencio.

Hinata llegó a la puerta y miró al exterior para ver a Matatabi sentada en medio del camino de losas que conducía a la entrada. La gata se lamía tranquilamente la pata y la frotaba contra la cabeza.

Al principio, no podía creer lo que observaba, puesto que acababa de ver a la gata en su cama. Matatabi debía de haber detectado que la puerta principal estaba abierta, mientras Hinata iba a ver a Menma, y bajó para aprovechar la oportunidad de salir.

Después de una inspección rápida del área contigua, corrió hacia la gata, la alzó con brusquedad y dio vuelta cuando se cerraba la puerta principal. Dijo un no silencioso y corrió hacia la puerta, pero ya era tarde. Se cerró con un sonoro golpe, seguido del clic metálico y agudo del pestillo al engarzarse en la contrachapa. Trató de abrir la perilla. Fue en vano. La puerta estaba cerrada.

Hinata se encorvó bajo la lluvia fría y muy despacio se volvió para enfrentarse a la negrura de la noche, admirada de la situación desesperada en la que se encontraba. Estaba en bata y pijama, la puerta de su casa estaba cerrada; ella se había quedado afuera en una noche lluviosa con una gata contrariada y tenía que enfrentarse, además, a una criatura nocturna desconocida que acechaba en alguna parte entre los arbustos.

Matatabi luchó porque la bajara y se quejó de manera audible. Hinata la silenció. Se alejó de la casa paso a paso e inspeccionó cada una de las ventanas que tenían bisagras, pero todas estaban cerradas. Sabía que tenían puesto el seguro. De repente oyó el sonido de una criatura grande que se movía en la tierra a lo largo del costado derecho de la casa. A sabiendas de que no podía quedarse donde estaba, corrió en la dirección contraria. Desesperada, trató de abrir la puerta de la cocina. También estaba cerrada. Se alejó de la casa y divisó el cobertizo. Apretó a Matatabi contra el pecho y, sosteniendo la linterna como si fuera un garrote, corrió tan rápido como los pantuflos abiertos en los talones se lo permitieron. Cuando llegó al cobertizo, levantó el gancho que servía para mantener la puerta cerrada y se introdujo en la oscuridad del interior. A la derecha de la puerta había una ventana muy pequeña y sucia, que ofrecía una magra vista del patio detrás de la cabaña. La única iluminación provenía de la fuente de luz que salía de la ventana de su habitación y del resplandor luminoso del cúmulo de nubes bajas que se arremolinaban en el cielo.

Mientras observaba, una figura voluminosa dio vuelta en la casa. Era una persona, no un animal, pero actuaba de una manera bastante peculiar. Se detuvo a olfatear el viento como lo haría una bestia. Hinata se llenó de terror cuando vio que se volvía hacia el cobertizo y empezó a caminar con paso vacilante hacia ella, con un modo de andar lento y arrastrando los pies; olisqueaba el aire como si siguiera un aroma. Rezó porque la gata se quedara quieta y retrocedió agachada hacia la oscura parte posterior del cobertizo, mientras empujaba herramientas y bicicletas. Oía las pisadas en la grava. Se aproximaron, pero de pronto se detuvieron. Se produjo una pausa angustiosa. Hinata contuvo la respiración.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe. Al perder el control, Hinata gritó. Matatabi reaccionó con sus propios chillidos y saltó de los brazos de su ama. El hombre también gritó. Hinata sujetó la linterna con las manos y la encendió. Dirigió el haz al rostro del individuo. El se protegió de la luz intensa con los brazos.

Hinata quedó boquiabierta por la sorpresa de alivio. ¡Era Menma!

-Gracias a Dios -musitó al tiempo que bajaba la linterna.

Hinata saltó de su posición entre las bicicletas y echó los brazos al cuello de Menma, que la miraba sin expresión.

-No puedo decirte lo feliz que me siento de ver tu rostro -dijo Hinata-. Nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida.

El científico no respondió.

-¿Menma? -preguntó Hinata-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El joven exhaló ruidosamente.

-Estoy bien -dijo por fin. Estaba enojado-. No gracias a ti. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí afuera, en medio de la noche? Me diste un susto de muerte.

Hinata se disculpó de manera efusiva y explicó lo que había sucedido. Cuando terminó, Menma sonreía.

-Esto no es gracioso -añadió ella. Pero ahora que estaba a salvo, Hinata sonrió también.

-No puedo creer que hayas arriesgado la vida por esa vieja gata -dijo-. Ven. Vamos a guarecernos de la lluvia.

Hinata regresó al cobertizo y, con la ayuda de la linterna, encontró a Matatabi aún oculta detrás de una hilera de herramientas de jardinería. Hinata la animó a salir y la cargó. Después, ella y Menma volvieron a la casa. Él usó su llave para abrir la puerta principal.

-Me estoy helando -dijo Hinata-. Necesito beber un té caliente. ¿Quieres que te prepare uno?

-No, pero me quedaré un momento -se sentó en un banco.

En la cocina, Hinata puso el agua a hervir mientras Menma explicaba su versión de la historia.

-Tenía intenciones de trabajar durante toda la noche -empezó-. Pero a la una y media no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Todo lo que podía hacer era caminar del laboratorio a la cabaña sin tirarme en la hierba. Cuando llegué a casa, abrí la puerta y entonces recordé que traía una bolsa llena de restos de la pizza que cenamos, que se suponía debía arrojar al cubo de la basura en el laboratorio. De modo que di media vuelta para ir a dejarla en nuestro recipiente. Creo que dejé la puerta abierta. De todos modos, no pude abrir las tapas de los recipientes de basura.

-Son nuevos -explicó Hinata.

-Bueno, espero que tengan un instructivo -repuso Menma.

-Es fácil a la luz del día -dijo Hinata.

-Por fin me tuve que dar por vencido -prosiguió Menma-. Cuando regresé a la casa, la puerta estaba cerrada. Me pareció percibir el aroma de tu colonia. Desde que tomo Ultra, mi sentido del olfato ha mejorado de manera notable. Seguí el aroma y ya.

Hinata se sirvió una taza de té.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres?

-No podría -respondió Menma-. Sólo estar sentado constituye un verdadero esfuerzo. Debo ir a dormir. Siento como si el cuerpo me pesara cinco toneladas -bajó del banquillo y se tambaleó. Hinata extendió el brazo para sostenerlo.

-Estoy bien -dijo-. Cuando me siento muy cansado, necesito un segundo para recuperar el equilibrio.

Hinata lo oyó subir con trabajos la escalera. Tomó su taza de té y lo siguió. Al llegar arriba miró su habitación. Estaba dormido sobre la cama, a medio desvestir.

Hinata entró en la habitación y, con muchas dificultades, le quitó los pantalones y la camisa, lo cubrió con las frazadas y apagó la luz. Deseó poder conciliar el sueño con igual facilidad.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Sábado 28 de Septiembre de 2013**_

En la claridad neblinosa que precede al amanecer, Menma y los investigadores se encontraron a la mitad del camino entre la cabaña y el castillo y marcharon en silencio por la hierba hacia el laboratorio. Iban con el ánimo sombrío, en especial Menma. Al despertar esa mañana, lo había impresionado profundamente descubrir unos huesos de pollo, encostrados con asientos de café, en el piso de su habitación. Parecían provenir de la basura.

Prepararon café y todos llevaron una taza al área del laboratorio que usaban para sus reuniones. Kiba fue el primero en hablar.

-A pesar de que mi dosis de Ultra se redujo en más de la mitad, volví a salir anoche -expresó con tristeza-. Cuando desperté esta mañana, mi pijama estaba tan sucio e impregnado de comida que tuve que arrojarlo a la basura.

-Yo también salí -reconoció Sasuke.

-Temo que me ocurrió lo mismo -dijo Orochimaru.

-Debemos poner fin a esto -exigió Kiba.

-Yo no salí -anunció Sakura-. Así que tiene que relacionarse con las dosis.

-Estoy de acuerdo -dijo Menma-. Vamos a reducir otra vez las dosis a la mitad.

-Tal vez no sea suficiente -advirtió Tsunade. Todos se volvieron a mirarla-. Yo no tomé ninguna dosis de Ultra ayer y, a pesar de ello, salí. Me propuse permanecer despierta a fin de cerciorarme que nadie más saliera, pero no pude evitar quedarme dormida.

Por unos minutos, guardaron silencio mientras analizaban la revelación de su colega. Menma rompió el silencio.

-La experiencia de Tsunade sólo indica que la concentración en su cerebro inferior es todavía más alta que el umbral de esta desafortunada complicación. Debemos reducir aún más la dosis.

-Ya no quiero correr este riesgo -advirtió Kiba-. Salgo a merodear por ahí sin comprender ni saber en absoluto lo que hago. No deseo que me maten o me atropellen porque actúo como un animal. Voy a suspender la droga.

-Pienso lo mismo -manifestó Orochimaru.

-Es lo único razonable -coincidió Sasuke.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Menma con cierta renuencia-. Todos tienen razón. No es sensato que pongamos en riesgo nuestra seguridad o la de los demás. Vamos a suspender la droga y volveremos a evaluar la situación en unos cuantos días.

-Mientras tanto, ¿qué medidas de precaución podemos adoptar? -preguntó Kiba.

-Quizá debamos tomarnos electroencefalogramas mientras dormimos -sugirió Tsunade-. Podríamos conectar el equipo a una computadora para que nos despierte si los patrones normales de sueño se alteran.

-Es buena idea -dijo Menma-. Pediré el equipo el lunes.

-¿Qué hacemos mientras llega? -preguntó Kiba.

Todos meditaron unos momentos.

-Tal vez sería conveniente tomar turnos para dormir -sugirió Kiba-. Así unos vigilarán a los otros.

-Dormir por turnos es una buena idea -reconoció el jefe de] grupo-. Entre tanto tenemos una enorme cantidad de trabajo que hacer. Y sobra mencionar que todo lo que hemos hablado aquí debe permanecer estrictamente confidencial hasta que tengamos oportunidad de aislar el problema y eliminarlo.

* * *

**Fin del Capítulo 11 - **Hola chicos y chicas.. Aqui ayudando a Nikko, ya que el anda medio depre por una zorra, perdón, por una rubia tonta que lo dejó.. Pero no entrare en detalles de lo que le pasó al Dobe.. Espero les guste este capítulo, larguisimo, es para compensar las casi tres semanas que Nikko no actualizó.. La relación entre Naru y Hina levanta poco a poco.. Una situacion con "Criaturas sobrenaturales" sucede con dos adolescentes llamados Minato y Kushina (**N/A:** ellos no tiene relación con Naruto o Menma en esta historia) Unas criaturas misteriosas recorren las calles nocturnas del pueblo atemorizando a todos.. Los cientificos tiene sopechas de que tengan relación con ellos.. Y Hinata da con la fatídica "Pureba Definitiva" que usaron en contra de la pobre Hikari ¿Que será? Las cosas cada vez se complican más y más, acompañennos en esta aventura sobrenatural!

No les contesto sus rewievs puesto que los mismos llegan al buzón de correo de Nikko, asi que les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo les contestamos!

Nos encanta que les haya gustado la historia.. Les agradezco que le dediquen un poquito de su tiempo a tan genial historia, significa mucho para nosotros.. esperamos sus comentarios ansioso..

Y gracias a todos los que leen la historia y la hacen su favorita.. Gracias por el apoyo..

Hasta el próximo capítulo, Usurantonkachis..

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Una Reunión no muy Agradable**


	15. Capítulo 12 - Una Reunión no muy Agradab

**Hola a todos aqui de nuevo con ustedes! aqui está para todos ustedes el capítulo final de la historia! Agradecemos la aceptacion que ha tenido! Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto! Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Capítulo 12 - Una Reunión no muy Agradable**

_**Domingo 29 de Septiembre de 2013**_

Hinata abrió los ojos y parpadeó. No podía creerlo, eran casi las diez de la mañana. Hacía años que no dormía hasta tan tarde.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, bruscamente recordó el espisodio de la noche anterior, había sido tan aterrorizador que no pudo dormir. Después de dos horas de no poder conciliar el sueño, tuvo que tomar una pastilla de Xanax para poder hacerlo.

Recordó la carta de Kintaro Hoyoshi, y como describía la busqueda de refugio por parte de Hikari en el cobertizo al momento de ser afectada por el moho venenoso. Que casualidad que el pánico la llevase a esconderse allí mismo.

Se bañó, se vistió y desayunó con la esperanza de poder disfrutar el día, pero lo consiguió a medias. Necesitaba algo más que eso y que la actividad de clasificar documentos en el castillo. Echaba de menos el contacto humano y el bullicio de ciudad.

Tomó el teléfono y llamó a varias amigas en Boston, pero no tuvo suerte. Si no estaban ocupadas, daba con las contestadoras automáticas. Quedandose sin opciones, acabó discando el número de Naruto. No sabía que decir, no era común que lo llamara. Estaba casi segura de que no tendría razon alguna, pero, por algún motivo, se sintió impulsada a hacerlo. Cuando sonó el penultimo timbrazo, cuando estuvo ya a punto de desistir, Naruto tomó la lamada.

-_¿Moshi-moshi? Naruto desou.. -_Hinata estaba sin habla -_Hola ¿Hay alguien allí?_

-S-si -dijo ella a ultimo minuto - Naruto, es Hinata..

-_Hinata.. ¡Hinata! -_dijo él en un grito que ella tuvo que separar un poco el auricular -_¡No puedo creer que me estes llamando! Disculpa si te hice esperar, estaba en la ducha. ¿Como has estado?_

-Puede decirse que bien..

Hablaron un poco de esto y aquello. Hinata estaba nerviosa, trató de ocultarlo pero Naruto lo notó.

-_¿Estás bien?... Te noto alterada._

Hinata estaba sin palabras. Bruscamente se sintió confundida, y hasta con ganas de llorar.

-_Tu falta de respuesta es toda una respuesta. Quiero ayudarte. ¿Que necesitas?_

Hinata respiró hondo y hablo.

-Si que puedes ayudarme. Necesito alejarme de Salem. Quería ir a la ciudad y quedarme a dormir allá, ya que mañana vuelvo al trabajo.

-_Oh... -_luego de unos minutos Naruto se le ocurrio una idea -_Oe ¿Por qué no vienes aquí? Solo tendría que mover mi bicicleta de ejercicios, las piezas de refacción del motor del Mustang y unas 80 mil revistas entre medicina y de coches del cuarto de huéspedes. Además tengo franco, podemos pasar un lindo día. ¡Dattebayoo!_

-¿De veras te parece una buena idea?

-_¡Oh si! Seré un chico juicioso, si es lo que te preocupa. no haré nada que te incomode._

Hinata dudó si ella de verás se podria portar juiciosa al lado de Naruto. Recordó los ultimos instantes que pasaron juntos.

-_Vamos, decídete _-insistió Naruto -_Te hará bien alejarte de los suburbios y pasar una tarde en el centro. Te llevaré a comer rollos de canela, ¿Aún son tus favoritos?_

Naruto había dado en el blanco. La debilidad de Hinata por los rollos de canela.

-Acepto.

-_Excelente ¡Dattebayoo! Y bien, ¿Cuanto tardarás?_

-Una hora, como mucho dos, me llevaré el BMW, así que no tienes que ir por mi.

-_Bien.. Aunque igual no me incomoda en lo absoluto, jejee.. Entonces te espero. ¡Adios!_

Hinata colgó. Aunque no le quedaba claro a donde quería llegar Naruto, le parecía que hacía bien. Se paró de la silla donde estaba y fue a buscarsus efectos personales, incluida su ropa de trabajo. Pasó por la cocina y dejó un plato de comida para Matatabi, además de que le cambió la arena para gato.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Llevó sus cosas al 335i y las colocó en el maletero. Luego enfiló al laboratorio.

En el laboratorio reinaba un clima aún más pesado que en días anteriores. Todos estaban absortos en sus tareas y ni se percataron de su presencia.

Menma se encontraba absorto ante la impresora, que escupía datos en papel desde la computadora. Al verla, sonrió de medio lado, pero luego volvió la mirada al papel.

-Me voy a Boston a pasar el día con unos amigos - anunciño ella alegre.

-Que te vaya bien..

-Y me quedaré a dormir ¿Quieres que te deje el número donde me quedare?

-No es necesario. Si hay problemas, llámame, aquí estaré.

Hinata se despidió y fue hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo cuando Menma la llamó.

-Lamento todo esto. Estoy un poco preocupado. Ojalá no hubirese tanto que hacer, pero surgieron problemas.

-Comprendo -dijo Hinata y lo miró a la cara. Había una expresión de timidez en él que hacía tiempo no veía.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Abandonó rápidamente el laboratorio y subió a su auto. mientras salía de la propiedad, no dejaba de pensar en la conducta de Menma. Tenía la impresión de que volvía su antigua personalidad, aquella que le había resultado atractiva cuando se conocieron.

Introdujo un disco en el reproductor de sonido del BMW, inmediatamente de los parlantes comenzaba a sonar **Chocolate **de **Jesse & Joy**. Poco a poco se fue relajando, a medida que se alejaba al sur por la autopista, se sentía mejor. En parte se debía al tiempo, era un día soleado, templado y agradable. Algunos árboles mostraban su deslumbrante ropaje otoñal y el cielo de tanto azul, parecía un vasto océano.

El domingo no había tanto tráfico, casi sin darse cuenta estaba en Boston. Encontró un lugar para estacionar a corta distancia del apartamento de Naruto. Estaba nerviosa al llamar a su puerta, pero su recibimineto la hizo sentirse cómoda. La ayudó con sus cosas al cuarto de huéspedes, que en efecto, él habia acabado de limpiar.

Al cabo de una hora subieron al Shelby Mustang GT500 de Naruto. La llevó a pasear por la cuidad, y durante unas horas felices, entre las anecdotas, sus cuentos y las tonterias de Naruto, Hinata pudo olvidarse de Omni, Ultra, Menma y Hikari. el paseo comenzó en un barrio italiano donde almorzaron rollos de canela y bebieron café.

En un alto de la caminata, entraron en el sector de ofertas de una gran tienda para ver que había. Los dos eran clientes asiduos. Hinata consiguió una hermosa falda de un modisto de Nueva York.

Después pasearon entre los árboles otoñales y los materos de flores del parque y se sentaron a mirar los botes con forma de cisne que se deslizaban sobre el lago.

-¿Recuerdas la última vez que vinimos aquí? -preguntó Naruto.

-Si.. Fue hace mucho pero aún lo recuerdo.. Fue muy gracioso.. Intentaste darme mi primer beso, pero me tomaste por sorpresa y debido al susto te empujé al lago -Hinata río al recordarlo -Despues tuvimos que esperar a que tu ropa secara..

-Si.. Que tiempos aquellos..

-Tienes razón... -dijo ella mirando el lago. Naruto la veía a ella fijamente -¿Que pasa?

-Te noto cansada.

-Es lógico. Ultimamente no duermo lo que se dice bien. La vida en Salem no ha sido idilica.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Por ahora, no.. Me siento confundida.

-Entiendo.. Sabes, me alegra que hayas venido ¡Dattebayoo!...

-Que te quede claro que dormiré en el cuarto de huespedes -dijo Hinata precipitadamente.

-Oe Oe... -Naruto alzo las manos como defendiendose de un ataque - No pretendo nada. Tranquilízate, somos amigos ¿O no?

-Si , lo se.. Perdóname. Dirás que estoy súper nerviosa, pero la verdad es que hace mucho que no me siento bien -Tomo la mano de Naruto y la apretó, luego le dio un calido beso en la mejilla -Gracias por ser mi amigo.

Naruto se sonrojo furiosamente luego del beso y viró la mirada apenado. Hinata sonrió feliz.

Al salir del parque caminaron por una calle mientras miraban las vidrieras de las tiendas para luego dedicar un buen rato a una de las aficiones de Hinata en Boston. Entraron en la librería y ojearon los libros. Hinata eligió una Novela de Ciencia Ficción de Isaac Asimov, y Naruto compro un libro llamado "La Grandiosa Historia de Porsche".

Cuando caía la tarde, fueron a un excelente restorán hindú. La comida fue deliciosa, aunque desgraciadamente la casa no ofrecía bebidas alcohíolicas. Ambos coincidieron que esos platos picantes hubieran quedado mejor con un gran jarro de cerveza.

De allí volvieron a Beacon Hil. Entraron al apartamento de Naruto y se sentaron en el sofá. Bebieron varias copas de vino blanco frío. Hinata comenzó a sentir sueño. No supo en que momento se había ido a dormir. Al día siguiente, a eso de 3:30 am, casi se desmaya al despertar y encontrarse bajo las sábanas de la cama de Naruto. Había dormido con él, en su cama, abrazados. Se reprendió mentalmente, ya que le había dejado claro que dormirían en cuartos separados y allí estaba, en su cama. Para suerte de ella, se encontraba vestida con su pijama, no había sucedido nada mas inocente que solo dormir juntos. Después se río, se acomodó entre los brazos de él y concilió el sueño mas placentero y reparador que había tenido en varias semanas.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Lunes 30 de Sptiembre de 2013**_

Hinata casi había olvidado lo difícil que resultaba un día normal en la Unidad quirúrgica de terapia intensiva.

Después de un mes de vacaciones no estaba en situación de contar con la energía física y emocional necesaria. A medida que su día de trabajo llegaba a su fin, tuvo que reconocer que disfrutaba mucho de la intensidad, el desafío y la sensación de logro que le proporcionaba ayudar a la gente necesitada, por no mencionar la camaradería del esfuerzo compartido.

En cuanto terminó su turno, salió del hospital y abordó el tren de la Línea roja hacia Harvard Square. Al llegar, caminó hacia el noroeste en Massachusetts Avenue para dirigirse a la Facultad de Derecho de Harvard. Como sudaba, aminoró el paso. Un calor en verdad bochornoso se había estancado sobre la ciudad y hacía que la temporada se pareciera más al verano que al otoño. El servicio meteorológico había pronosticado posibles tormentas eléctricas.

Hinata preguntó a un estudiante cómo llegar a la biblioteca de derecho. El aire acondicionado del interior fue un alivio. Volvió a preguntar y llegó a la oficina de Mabui. Se anunció con la secretaria, quien le pidió esperar. No acababa de sentarse cuando una mujer morena, alta y excepcionalmente atractiva, de cabello blanco como la nieve, salió de la puerta que comunicaba las oficinas.

-Soy Mabui y le tengo muy buenas noticias -dijo la mujer con entusiasmo. La condujo hasta su oficina y le indicó que tomara asiento-. Shizune Kato me contó acerca de su interés en un trabajo de Izumi Mukare.

Hinata asintió.

-¿Ya lo encontró? -preguntó.

-Sí y no -respondió Mabui.

-¿Qué significa sí y no?

-Quiero decir que aunque no encontré el libro como tal, sí localicé una referencia al hecho de que estuvo aquí. Sin embargo, fue transferido a la Facultad de Teología en 1825 y después a la de medicina en 1826. Al parecer, nadie sabía dónde guardarlo.

-¡Oh, por todos los cielos! -exclamó Hinata sin ocultar su frustración-. Esto se está convirtiendo en una broma de mal gusto.

-Me comuniqué a la Countway Medical Library y hablé con Yagura, que está a cargo de los libros y manuscritos raros. Le conté la historia y me aseguró que se ocuparía de averiguar.

Después de darle las gracias a Mabui, Hinata regresó a Harvard Square y volvió a abordar el tren a Boston. Era la hora de más movimiento, por lo que Hinata tuvo que abrirse paso para alcanzar el tren. Cuando por fin llegó al estacionamiento del Hospital General Mass, subió a su automóvil, puso en marcha el motor y se dirigió a la Countway Medical Library.

Yagura, a pesar de parecer un adolescente tenia un poco mas de 26 años, parecía el hombre ideal para trabajar en una biblioteca. Hablaba con suavidad y su amor por los libros se puso de manifiesto inmediatamente por la manera afectuosa con que los manipulaba.

Hinata se presentó y mencionó el nombre de Mabui. Yagura buscó algo entre el desorden de su escritorio.

-Tengo algo para usted -informó-. ¿Dónde diablos lo puse? -el rostro se iluminó-. Ah, aquí está lo que quería -sacó una sola hoja de papel-. Revisé los registros de la biblioteca de 1826 y encontré esta referencia al trabajo que usted busca.

-Permítame adivinar -dijo Hinata-. Lo enviaron a otra parte.

Yagura miró a Hinata por encima del papel que tenía en las manos.

-¿Cómo lo supo? -preguntó.

Hinata rió.

-Es un patrón -señaló-. ¿A dónde lo enviaron?

-Al Departamento de Anatomía -respondió Yagura-. En la actualidad se le conoce como Departamento de Biología Celular.

-¿Cómo se les ocurrió enviarlo ahí?

-No tengo la menor idea -contestó Yagura-. El registro que encontré fue una tarjeta escrita a mano que en apariencia estaba adjunta a un libro o dibujo. Hice una copia -Yagura entregó el papel a Hinata.

Era dificil de leer, sin embargo, parecía decir: "Curiosidad por Izumi Mukare, contraída en 1691." Al recordar la carta de Nikko Hyuga a su padre, Hinata supuso que la caligrafia que veía en ese momento era la de Nikko. Se imaginó al estudiante nervioso, cambiando subrepticiamente el nombre de su madre por el de Izumi Mukare.

-Llamé al director del departamento -dijo Yagura, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Hinata-. Me indicó que me comunicara con Suigetsu Hozuki, curador a cargo del Warren Anatomical Museum. De modo que así lo hice y me dijo que si quería ir a ver la pieza de exhibición se dirigiera al edificio de la administración.

-¿Quiere decir que ahí esta? -preguntó Hinata incrédula.

-Así parece -respondió Yagura-. El Warren Anatomical Museum se encuentra ubicado en el quinto piso del edificio A, en diagonal, frente a la biblioteca.

Hinata sintió que el pulso se aceleraba con la idea de que tal vez descubriría por fin las pruebas contra Hikari. Agradeció a Yagura y cruzó de prisa al edificio A, una estructura neoclásica cuya fachada tenía un enorme frontón soportado por columnas dóricas.

El museo, tal como era, consistía en un conjunto de escaparates cubiertos por cristales. Contenía la colección habitual de instrumentos quirúrgicos primitivos capaces de hacer estremecer de dolor a los más estoicos, fotografías antiguas y especímenes patológicos. Había también muchos cráneos.

-Usted debe ser Hinata Hyuga -dijo una voz. Ella alzó la mirada para observar a un hombre mucho más joven de lo que esperaba para ser curador de un museo, de cabello azulado liso, traía una bebida y la bebía como si muriera de calor.

-Soy Suigetsu Hozuki -se estrecharon la mano-. Entiendo que usted está interesada en la pieza de exhibición de Izumi Mukare -comentó.

-¿Se encuentra aquí? -preguntó Hinata.

-Nop -respondió Suigetsu.

Hinata miró al hombre como si no hubiera entendido.

-Está en la bodega -explicó Suigetsu-. No disponemos de espacio para exhibir todo lo que tenemos. ¿Quiere verla?

-Por supuesto -respondió Hinata con alivio.

Tomaron el ascensor a fin de bajar al sótano y siguieron una ruta laberíntica por la que Hinata no habría sabido cómo regresar. Suigetsu abrió una pesada puerta de acero. Buscó a tientas en la pared y encendió las luces que eran meros focos desnudos.

La habitación estaba llena de polvorientos escaparates de vidrio.

-Nee.. Disculpe el desorden -dijo Suigetsu- No es usual que alguien venga aquí muy a menudo.

Hinata lo siguió mientras él se abría paso entre los gabinetes repletos con una amplia variedad de huesos, instrumentos y tarros con órganos preservados. El hombre se detuvo. Hinata se acercó desde atrás. Él se hizo de lado y señaló el gabinete que se encontraba enfrente. El horror hizo retroceder a Hinata, que no estaba preparada para lo que vio. Embutido en un tarro grande de vidrio, lleno de un líquido marrón oscuro utilizado como preservador, había un feto de cuatro a cinco meses de desarrollo que parecía un monstruo.

Indiferente a la reacción de Hinata, Suigetsu Hozuki abrió el gabinete, introdujo la mano y arrastró el pesado tarro hacia adelante, lo que ocasionó que el contenido se moviera de modo que parecía ejecutar una danza grotesca y provocó que llovieran fragmentos de tejido como en un pisapapeles en forma de burbuja de vidrio que contuviese una escena invernal.

Hinata apretó la mano contra la boca mientras miraba fijamente el feto, que tenía enormes ojos saltones como los de un sapo, el cráneo aplastado y el paladar hendido, que daba a la boca la apariencia de encontrarse entremetida en la nariz. Las extremidades superiores eran como muñones que terminaban con manos puntiagudas y dedos muy cortos, algunos de los cuales estaban pegados. El efecto era casi como de pezuñas hendidas. De la cadera emergía una cola larga, parecida a la de un pez. Hinata comprendió en forma cabal cómo la mente del siglo diecisiete había considerado tal malformación monstruosa como la encarnación del demonio.

-¿Quiere ver el otro lado? -preguntó Suigetsu.

-Ya no, gracias -contestó Hinata, al tiempo que, de manera inconsciente, se alejaba del espécimen. Recordó la nota que Yagura le había mostrado en la biblioteca de medicina. No decía: "Curiosidad por Izumi Mukare, contraída en 1691." La palabra era "concebida" y no "contraída."

También recordó el registro en el diario de Hikari acerca del inocente Job. Hinata había creído que se trataba de una referencia al Job bíblico. Pero no era así: Hikari sabía que estaba embarazada y había llamado Job al bebé.

Hinata agradeció a Suigetsu y caminó dando traspiés hacia su automóvil, mientras pensaba en la doble tragedia de su Hikari. Estaba embarazada al mismo tiempo que, sin notarlo, se envenenaba con un hongo que crecía en su almacén de centeno. En aquella época, todo el mundo debe de haber estado convencido de que tenía relaciones con el diablo para producir un monstruo así.

De camino a casa, Hinata empezó a comprender cómo debió de haberse sentido Hikari. La mujer sabía bien que no era bruja, pero la seguridad en su inocencia tenía que haberse visto socavada. Debió de haber creído que era culpable de una espantosa transgresión contra Kami-sama. ¿De qué otra forma podía explicarse dar a luz a una criatura semejante?

Hinata quedó atrapada en el tránsito en Storrow Drive. Cuando logró salir de los límites de la ciudad, se dirigió al norte por la carretera interestatal 93. Cuando casi de manera literal se liberó del tránsito, tuvo una nueva revelación de libertad interior. Empezó a convencerse de que el tremendo pasmo producido por la confrontación visual con el monstruo de Hikari había provocado que descubriera al fin el mensaje que ella creía que su antepasado había tratado de transmitirle, a saber: Hinata debía creer en sí misma. No debía perder la confianza debido a las creencias de otras personas, como había hecho la pobre de Hikari. Tampoco debía permitir que figuras autoritarias tomaran el control de su vida. Hikari no tuvo ninguna opción, pero Hinata sí. Durante mucho tiempo, había permitido que otros trazaran el rumbo de su vida. La elección de su carrera era un buen ejemplo y también las condiciones en las que en ese momento vivía.

Con súbita resolución, Hinata decidió cambiar de vida. Menma Namikaze vivía con ella, pero sólo en apariencia. En realidad, sólo se aprovechaba y no le daba nada a cambio. El laboratorio de Omni no debía estar en su propiedad, y los científicos no tenían por qué vivir en la casa de la familia Hyuga. Hablaría con él en el instante en que llegara a casa. De todos modos, necesitaba hablarle en cuanto fuera posible, ya que parecía que Ultra era teratogénica, es decir, que dañaba el desarrollo del feto. Hinata sabía que dicha información no sólo sería crucial para las mujeres embarazadas, sino también porque muchas sustancias teratogénicas provocan cáncer.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Hinata llegó a la propiedad, eran casi las siete. Las nubes de tormenta empezaban a acumularse en el oeste y todo estaba más oscuro de lo normal para esa hora del atardecer. Entonces observó que las luces del laboratorio ya estaban encendidas.

Encontró a Menma en un rincón oscurecido frente a su computadora. La pálida fluorescencia verde del monitor lanzaba una luz fantasmal sobre el rostro de su compañero. Mientras ella observaba las manos de Menma moverse sobre el teclado, detectó un temblor en los dedos. Menma no la tomó en cuenta.

-Por favor, Menma -dijo Hinata finalmente. La voz sonó entrecortada-. Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Más tarde -dijo Menma. Pero ni siquiera se volvió a mirarla.

-Es muy importante que hable contigo ahora -insistió Hinata.

Menma sobresaltó a Hinata al ponerse de pie de un brinco. El súbito movimiento hizo que la silla patinara sobre el piso. Pegó la cara a la de Hinata tan cerca que ella podía ver los vasos sanguíneos en la esclerótica de los ojos abultados del científico.

-¡Dije que más tarde! -repitió con los dientes apretados.

Ella retrocedió y chocó contra la mesa de laboratorio. Con torpeza, extendió la mano para apoyarse y tiró un vaso de precipitados al suelo. Se hizo añicos, lo que destrozó los nervios de Hinata, ya de por sí crispados. Miró a Menma con aprehensión. Cuando le pareció que él había recobrado cierto control, le ofreció disculpas por interrumpirlo. Luego se alejó de su mirada fulminante y se preparó para marcharse. Dio unos cuantos pasos, pero se volvió:

-Hoy averigüé algo que debes saber -dijo ella-. Es posible que Ultra sea teratogénica.

-Probaremos la droga en ratones preñados -replicó Menma de manera hosca-. Pero ahora tenemos un problema más urgente -le dio la espalda y después de recuperar su silla volvió al trabajo.

Lo primero que hizo Hinata cuando llegó a casa fue dirigirse a la sala. Contempló el retrato de Hikari y miró a la mujer con lástima, admiración y gratitud renovadas. Después de unos momentos de contemplar fijamente el rostro femenino que traslucía fortaleza, con los brillantes ojos perlados, empezó a tranquilizarse. La seguridad en sí misma de Hikari era evidente en la línea de la mandíbula, la forma de los labios y la mirada franca. La imagen proyectaba fuerza. Hinata sabía que ella ya no daría marcha atrás. Esperaría a Menma y hablaría con él.

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_**Martes 1 de octubre de 2013**_

El rugido asombrosamente ensordecedor de un trueno despertó a Hinata de las profundidades del sueño en un instante. La casa todavía vibraba por el ruido cuando ella se sentó erguida en la cama. Matatabi había reaccionado ante el cataclismo saltando del lecho y yendo a ocultarse debajo.

A pocos minutos del rugido del trueno, la lluvia azotó el techo de pizarra ubicado sobre la cabeza de Hinata y golpeó contra el mosquitero de la ventana de bisagras abierta. Ella saltó de la cama y cerró la ventana. Cuando estaba a punto de poner el seguro, el destello de un rayo iluminó el campo entre la cabaña y el castillo, y Hinata vislumbró una figura fantasmal, apenas cubierta, que corría por la hierba. No estaba segura, pero pensó en Sakura.

Hinata corrió al pasillo que comunicaba con la habitación de Menma para avisarle. Tocó a la puerta. Como no obtuvo respuesta, la abrió. Durante el destello de otro rayo, vislumbró al joven tirado de espaldas sobre la cama con brazos y piernas extendidos. Vestía ropa interior. Sin embargo, una de las perneras del pantalón aún colgaba de la pierna.

Encendió la luz del pasillo y,se acercó de prisa a la cama de Menma. Lo sacudió con fuerza. Este no sólo no despertó, sino que su respiración ni siquiera se alteró. Era como si estuviera en estado de coma. Prendió la lámpara de la mesa de noche y sacudió a Menma con insistencia, al tiempo que lo llamaba a gritos por su nombre. Él parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

-Menma, ¿estás despierto? -Hinata volvió a sacudirlo; la cabeza se balanceaba de lado a lado como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

El hombre parecía desorientado. Entonces entrecerró los ojos hasta formar una mera rendija, sus ojos cambiaron enseguida del tono azulado a uno rojizo, y sus puilas se rasgaban como los de un zorro mientras que el labio superior se curvaba hacia arriba como el de una bestia que gruñe. Sus colmillos crecieron inexplicablemente volviendose filosos y sus marcas en las mejillas se acentuaron más y más oscureciendose. (**N/A: **Recuerden a Naruto cuando pierde el control del zorro y sus ojos se vuelven rojos, ese es el aspecto de Menma horita) La expresión de Menma se retorció en una horrible mueca de rabia pura.

Asustada, Hinata lo soltó de los hombros y retrocedió. Menma emitió un sonido gutural parecido a un gruñido y se sentó. La miraba fijamente.

Hinata corrió a la puerta, consciente de que Menma había saltado tras ella. Lo oyó tropezar y caer al piso; imaginó que era porque se había enredado con los pantalones que no había terminado de quitarse. La joven azotó la puerta de la habitación tras ella y bajó como un rayo las escaleras. Corrió al teléfono de la cocina y marcó 911. Sabía que algo malo le pasaba a Menma. No sólo estaba enojado porque lo había despertado; su mente estaba trastornada.

Mientras la comunicación se establecía, oyó al científico gruñir en la parte superior de la escalera. Enloquecida de terror, dejó caer el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Cuando llegó, alcanzó a ver por encima del hombro que Menma se estrellaba contra la mesa del comedor. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

Hinata abrió de golpe la puerta y se precipitó a la lluvia, que caía a cántaros. Su único pensamiento era conseguir ayuda; pensó que la fuente más cercana de auxilio era el castillo. Rodeó la casa y atravesó el campo corriendo tan rápido como pudo en la oscuridad.

La entrada principal del castillo estaba abierta de par en par. Respirando agitadamente, Hinata entró a toda prisa. Corrió por el recibidor a oscuras y llegó al gran salón, donde chocó contra Sakura. Un camisón blanco de encaje empapado estaba adherido al cuerpo de la mujer como una segunda piel.

Hinata se paralizó de momento. El rostro de Sakura, bajo la escasa luz, tenía la misma expresión salvaje que había visto en el de Menma. esta vez, sus ojos esmeraldas eran lo más parecido a los de una serpiente. Para colmo, la boca estaba manchada de sangre.

Tropezar contra la joven le costó a Hinata la ventaja que le llevaba a Menma. Jadeante, él entró tambaleándose en el salón y vaciló, mirando a Hinata de manera feroz en la penumbra. Tenía el cabello húmedo y pegado a la cabeza, la camiseta y los pantaloncillos cortos estaban cubiertos de lodo.

Menma se lanzó contra Hinata, pero se detuvo cuando advirtió la presencia de su compañera de investigación. Olvidándose de manera momentánea de Hinata, avanzó dando tumbos hacia Sakura. Cuando se encontraba a corta distancia de ella, echó la cabeza hacia atrás con cautela, como si olfateara el aire. La contendiente hizo lo mismo y con lentitud empezaron a dar vueltas uno alrededor del otro. Hinata se estremeció. Era como si estuviera atrapada en una pesadilla en la que observaba a dos animales salvajes encontrarse en medio de la selva olfateándose para distinguirse que no son la presa y el cazador.

Retrocedió mientras Menma y Sakura estaban ocupados. En cuanto vio el camino despejado hacia el comedor, giró con brusquedad. El movimiento repentino sobresaltó a los otros dos. Como por algún reflejo carnívoro primitivo, empezaron a acosarla.

Hinata llegó a las escaleras y, al tiempo que gritaba, corrió a la planta alta. Irrumpió en la habitación ocupada por Kiba y se acercó hasta la cama. Sacudió al biofísico con desesperación, pero no despertó. Empezó a sacudirlo de nuevo, sin embargo, en ese instante se quedó paralizada. Aun en medio del pánico recordó que había sido igualmente difícil despertar a Menma.

Hinata retrocedió un paso. Kiba abrió los ojos con lentitud y, tal como había sucedido con Menma, el rostro sufrió en un momento una transformación salvaje. Entrecerró los ojos y al abrirlos tambien se rasgaron como los de un animal y el labio superior se curvó hacia arriba dejando al descubierto los dientes. De la boca salió un gruñido que no era humano y le heló la sangre.

Ella giró para huir, pero Menma y Sakura bloquearon la puerta. Sin dudarlo, Hinata se precipitó a la puerta que comunicaba con la sala de estar de esa sección de la casa y salió al corredor. De regreso en las escaleras, subió en forma apresurada al siguiente nivel y entró en otro cuarto que sabía estaba ocupado.

Sasuke y Orochimaru se encontraban en el piso, apenas vestidos y cubiertos de lodo. Frente a ellos había un gato desmembrado. Al igual que Sakura, tenían la boca manchada de sangre. Hinata oyó a los demás subir las escaleras. Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta que daba a la parte principal de la casa y cruzó a toda velocidad el pasillo de las habitaciones principales. En su carrera desesperada chocó contra una mesa. Cayó en medio de un tremendo estrépito. Por un segundo no se movió. Tenía un dolor punzante en el estómago y la rodilla derecha estaba entumecida. Sintió que algo le corría por el brazo, pensó que era sangre.

Hinata buscó a tientas en la oscuridad y se dio cuenta de que había tropezado contra las herramientas y la mesa de trabajo del plomero. Oyó el ruido distante de las criaturas; se rehusó a pensar en ellas como seres humanos en su actual estado. Cuando por fin la vista se adaptó a la oscuridad, logró distinguir algunos de los utensilios. Tomó el soplete de acetileno y también el encendedor de fricción. Si estas criaturas la estaban cazando y actuaban bajo instintos animales, como sospechaba, el fuego las aterrorizaría.

Con el soplete en mano, la joven caminó como pudo hasta el ala de huéspedes y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Después de sólo unos cuantos pasos divisó a Tsunade, que iba de un lado a otro en el arranque de las escaleras, como lo haría un felino frente a su guarida. Cuando la farmacóloga vio a Hinata, profirió una especie de aullido y empezó a subir la escalera.

Hinata cambió de dirección, huyó por el pasillo y bajó por la escalinata principal, pegada a la pared para ocultarse. Al llegar al final de los escalones, cojeó hacia el vestíbulo. A casi tres metros de su meta, se detuvo. Para consternación de Hinata, Sakura caminaba sigilosamente de un lado a otro frente a la entrada principal.

Se hizo a un lado a fin de evitar la línea de visión de Sakura. En cuanto lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que alguien bajaba por la escalinata principal. Hinata cojeó al baño que estaba construido debajo de la escalinata y cerró la puerta. Estaba aterrorizada. Colocó el soplete de acetileno y el encendedor en el piso y se sentó en la taza del baño para aliviar un poco la presión sobre la rodilla hinchada,

Transcurrió cierto tiempo. Hinata no podía saber cuánto. La casa estaba en silencio. Pero entonces cobró conciencia del sonido que alguien hacía al olfatear. Si Menma había sido capaz de percibir el olor de su colonia la otra noche, tal vez podría volver a olerla.

Los minutos pasaron con lentitud. Por los ruidos colectivos, Hinata comprendió que el grupo estaba reunido al otro lado de la puerta del baño. Emitió un quejido cuando uno de ellos dio puñetazos en la puerta varias veces. La madera apenas resistió. La enfermera sabía que no podría defenderse de un asalto concertado. Se puso en cuclillas en la oscuridad y buscó a tientas el soplete. Junto a él se encontraba el encendedor. Se incorporó con el soplete y el encendedor en las manos. Con dedos temblorosos trató de prender el encendedor. Una chispa saltó en la oscuridad. Pasó el soplete a la mano derecha y giró el tornillo; oyó un siseo continuo. Sostuvo el soplete y el encendedor a corta distancia y prendió el encendedor. Con un sonido crepitante el soplete se encendió.

Cuando Hinata logró encenderlo, la puerta había empezado a astillarse bajo los golpes constantes. Manos ensangrentadas se introdujeron a través de las fracturas en el panel. Para horror de Hinata, la puerta cayó hecha pedazos a medida que las criaturas desgarraban los tablones de madera.

Los investigadores estaban frenéticos, como animales salvajes a punto de ser alimentados. Intentaron entrar apresuradamente en el baño al mismo tiempo. En medio de la confusión de brazos y piernas, sólo lograron obstaculizarse unos a otros.

Hinata apuntó el soplete hacia ellos. Menma y Sasuke eran los que se encontraban más cerca. Se retrajeron por el terror; los ojos brillantes como cuentas no se apartaban de la flama azul. Animada por su reacción, Hinata salió del baño, manteniendo el soplete frente a ella. Los investigadores retrocedieron. Hinata hubiera preferido que se quedaran en un grupo compacto o que huyeran juntos, pero a medida que avanzaba hacia el vestíbulo, empezaron a rodearla. Tuvo que agitar el soplete en círculo para mantenerlos a distancia.

El temor abyecto que las criaturas habían mostrado a la flama en un principio; empezó a disminuir. En un momento, cuando Hinata apuntaba el fuego en dirección a otro, Menma se abalanzó contra ella y la sujetó del camisón. Hinata dirigió el soplete hacia él y le quemó la mano. Menma gritó de manera horrorosa y la soltó.

El siguiente en saltar hacia ella fue Sasuke. La chica le chamuscó una franca a lo ancho de la frente y el cabello se prendió. Sasuke aulló de dolor y apretó las manos contra la frente.

Tsunade entró cuando Hinata cambiaba de dirección y la sujetó del brazo. Ésta logró liberarse con una sacudida, pero el movimiento repentino provocó que girara sin control y cayera. En el proceso de su caída, el brazo de Hinata golpeó contra el borde de una mesa lateral con tal fuerza que se entumeció, lo que ocasionó que soltara el soplete, que cayó sobre el piso de mármol en un ángulo pronunciado y patinó sobre la superficie pulida.

Hinata se sentó, sujetando el brazo lastimado con el sano. Las horribles criaturas se cernían sobre ella, agrupándose para matar. Con un chillido colectivo cayeron sobre la enfermera al mismo tiempo, como animales de rapiña.

Hinata gritó y luchó mientras la arañaban y mordían. Entonces, un rugido estruendoso y reverberante, acompañado de una luz repentina, brillante y caliente, interrumpió el frenesí, y Hinata logró escabullirse. Todos miraban confundidos sobre el hombro de la chica. Los rostros reflejaban una luz dorada.

Al volverse para mirar detrás de ella, Hinata Hyuga vio una pared en llamas. El soplete había prendido los cortinajes y todos ardían como si los hubieran rociado con gasolina. Las criaturas profirieron un aullido colectivo. Menma fue el primero en correr; los demás lo siguieron. Pero no se dirigieron a la puerta principal; en vez de ello, invadidos por el pánico, subieron corriendo la escalinata.

-No, no -gritó Hinata a las figuras que huían. Pero todo fue en vano. No sólo no la entendían; ni siquiera la oyeron. El rugido de las llamas, en su furia, sofocaba todo sonido. Se puso de pie y cojeó hacia la puerta de entrada. Una vez afuera, se volvió a mirar el castillo. La vieja estructura ardía como yesca. Las llamas ya eran visibles desde las ventanas del ático.

Un relámpago sacudió el cielo sobre el castillo, dandole una imagen lugubre y dantesca. Para Hinata la escena era como una imagen del infierno. Movió la cabeza con desaliento. El diablo había regresado a Salem.

**Fin del Capítulo 12 - **Hola chicos y chicas.. Aqui les traemos el capítulo final de este emocionante fic..! Que les pareció? Cuentennos que tal les ha parecido el gran final.. Todas las dudas se resolvieron, y las cosas sucedieron de forma horrible.. Que final tragicon para Menma y sus colaboradores, una verdadera lástima. Se preguntaran que pasó con Hina después de esto, pues les tenemos un Bonus Track! La semana siguiente les traeremos el Epílogo de esta historia! De todas formas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y por el apoyo que recibio la historia! Al final del Epílogo les daremos unas sinceras gracias a todos los que nos acompañaron en esta emocionante historia! Nos vemos! Dattebayoo!

**El Siguiente Capítulo Será: Epílogo: El Resurgir.**


	16. Epílogo: El Resurgir

**Hola Chicos y Chicas! Como lo prometido es deuda, aui está para todos ustedes el Epílogo de la historia! Agradecemos la aceptacion que ha tenido! Nos vemos más abajo para unas sinceras palabras de agradecimiento para todos ustedes.**

**Les recuerdo que "Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook, Y Naruto y sus personajes , al gran Masashi Kishimoto! Continuemos con el mundo de las brujas y los estetoscopios!**

**"Riesgo Aceptable" pertenece a Robin Cook**

**"Naruto" pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Epílogo: El Resurgir**

_**Sábado 3 de noviembre de 2013**_

¿A dónde quieres ir primero? -preguntó Naruto cuando Hinata y él cruzaron en el Shelby GT500 de Naruto la reja de la propiedad de los Hyuga.

-No estoy segura -respondió Hinata, que viajaba en el asiento del pasajero; sostenía la férula que le habían colocado en el brazo.

-Tendrás que decidirlo muy pronto -advirtió Naruto-. Llegaremos a la bifurcación en cuanto salgamos de los árboles.

Hinata se volvió a mirar a Naruto. Los rayos del Sol de finales de otoño caían inclinados a través de la arboleda y bailaban sobre su rostro, iluminando los ojos azulinos de él. Hinata estaba agradecida de que Naruto hubiera aceptado realizar este viaje con ella, era señal de que Naruto de verdad estaba cambiando, y eso le gustaba. Había transcurrido un mes desde aquella noche aciaga, y ésta era la primera ocasión que Hinata regresaba a la propiedad.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Naruto, bajando la velocidad.

-Vamos al castillo -respondió Hinata-. O cuando menos a lo que queda de él.

Naruto dio la vuelta hacia las ruinas carbonizadas y se estacionó junto al puente levadizo que conducía a una entrada ennegrecida y vacía. Todo lo que quedaba en pie eran los muros de piedra y las chimeneas.

-Es peor de lo que había imaginado -comentó Naruto mientras examinaba la escena a través del parabrisas. Miró a Hinata -¿Sabes? No tienes que pasar por esto si no lo deseas.

-Quiero hacerlo -contestó enérgica Hinata-. Tengo que enfrentarlo alguna vez.

Naruto bajó rápidamente del Mustang. Le abrió la puerta y ella bajó del coche. Dieron un paseo alrededor de las ruinas. No trataron de entrar. Dentro de los muros todo era cenizas, salvo por unas cuantas vigas carbonizadas que el fuego no había devorado por completo.

-Nadie creería que alguien escapó con vida -dijo Hinata.

-Dos de seis no es mucho -comentó Naruto- Además, los dos que sobrevivieron todavía no están fuera de peligro.

-Si -respondió el rubio -Es una tragedia dentro de la tragedia. Como la pobre Hikari y su feto deforme y prematuro.

Hinata recordó entonces que Naruto le insistió para que le mostrara la dichosa prueba definitiva en contra de Hikari Hyuga. Al contactar a Suigetsu, e ir juntos a verla, la reacción de Naruto no fue muy diferente a la de Hinata, incluso estaba espantado.

Subieron a un montículo que dominaba el resto del incendio. Hinata levantó una vara y la introdujo entre los escombros.

-El final apropiado de un episodio horrible. -Señalo Naruto -Las autoridades no quisieron creerlo hasta que la dentición de una de las víctimas coincidió con las encontradas en el cuerpo del vagabundo muerto. al principio no te creyeron.

-Pienso que no me creyeron hasta que Menma y Sakura tuvieron los ataques en la sala de quemados del Hospital. Eso los convenció, no las marcas de dientes. Los testigos del hecho relataron que se produjo durante el sueño, incluso tuvieron aquella horrible transformación, y luego ninguno de los dos recordabba lo sucedido. Esos fueron elementos clave para que la gente me creyera.

-Yo si te creí.. Y desde el principio ¡Dattebayoo!

Hinata río. -_!De veras! _-se dijo mentalmente.

-Es la verdad. tengo que reconocerlo. Eso.. y varias cosas más..

-Claro que yo ya sabía que tomaban la droga experimental -recalcó ella.

-Fue lo primero que le dije al fiscal. Pero no le dio importancia.

Naruto miró nuevamente la imponente ruina.

-Este viejo edificio debió haberse quemado rápidamente.

-Si.. Fue casi como una explosión -dijo ella mirando las ruinas.

-¡Que suerte que pudiste escapar! -Exclamó Naruto maravillado y emocionado -debió ser aterrador para ti.

-El incendio en sñi fue como el anticlímax. Lo peor fue lo otro. No te imaginas lo que se siente ver a gente que conoces convertida en fieras que quieren devorarte. si algo rescato de esto, es que tomar una droga, sea para lo que sea, es firmar un contrato con Lucifer.

-La ciencia médica lo sabe desde hace años. siempre hay riesgos , incluso con los antibióticos.

-El problema es que estamos dearrolando la tendencia de que todo se resuelve con una píldora. Temo que nuevos episodios como este sucedadn en el cuerso de investigaciones para otros fármacos.

-Si es así - Naruto ruio maliciosamente -La industria de Salem va a rogar que suceda aquí. Fijate lo que esto les ha traído a los comerciantes. Es como una bendición para la industria de la brujería.

Hinata hurgó con un palol los escombros.

-Esta casa contenía el legado material de doce generaciones de los Hyuga -comentó ella- Ahora todo se perdió.

-Lo siento -dijo Naruto- Debe de ser terrible para ti.

-En realidad, no -repuso Hinata- La mayor parte de todo eso era sólo basura, con excepción de algunos muebles. La única pintura buena es el retrato de Hikari y está a salvo. Lo que en verdad lamento haber perdido son las cartas y documentos que encontré acerca de Hikari. Los perdí todos, con excepción de las dos copias que hicieron en Harvard. Constituyen la única prueba de que mi antepasado estuvo implicada en el gran escándalo que provocó la brujería en Salem, pero eso no va a ser suficiente para convencer a la mayoría de los historiadores.

No se movieron mientras miraban las cenizas. Naruto sugirió que continuaran su camino. Hinata asintió. Caminaron de regreso al auto y condujeron hasta el laboratorio. Adentro estaba desierto.

-¿Dónde está todo? -preguntó Naruto.

-Le dije a Neji que tenía que sacarlo de inmediato. Le advertí que si no lo hacía, lo donaría a obras de beneficencia.

Naruto hizo el gesto de rebotar una pelota de Basketball en el suelo y lanzarla a un aro. el ruido de sus zapatos rebotó en las paredes.

-Podrías instalar un gimnasio aqui.. -Sugirió Naruto.

-Me parece mejor un taller de arte.

-¿Hablas en seri?

-Claro que si.. -rió ella.

Salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron a la cabaña. El doctor se sintió aliviado al ver que no estaba vacía como el laboratorio.

-Sería una lástima destruir esto -comentó-. La convertiste en una casa encantadora -deambuló por la sala para examinarlo todo con cuidado-. ¿Crees que volverías a vivir aquí? -preguntó.

-Creo que sí -respondió Hinata- Algún día. ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que podrías vivir en un lugar como éste?

-Claro -repuso Naruto-. Sería ideal. Me acaban de ofrecer un puesto en uno de los equipos médicos en el Hospital de Salem. El único problema es que tal vez me podría sentir un poco solo.

Hinata miró a Naruto. Él arqueó las cejas de manera provocativa.

-¿Se trata de una propuesta? -preguntó ella.

-Podría ser -respondió Naruto de manera evasiva.

-Quizá sea necesario esperar a ver cómo nos sentimos uno respecto al otro después de la temporada de esquiar.

-Me agrada tu nuevo sentido del humor -sonrió el médico-. Ahora eres capaz de bromear acerca de cosas que son importantes para ti. En verdad estás muy cambiada.

-Eso espero -dijo ella- Hace mucho tiempo que debí haberlo hecho -señaló luego el retrato de Hikari- Tengo que agradecer a mi tatarabuela por haberme dado el valor para hacerlo. No es fácil romper con viejos hábitos. Sólo confio en mantener mi nueva personalidad y espero que te agrade.

-Lo que he visto hasta ahora me encanta -repuso él-. Ya no me siento como si caminara sobre cascarones de huevo. No tengo que estar adivinando continuamente cómo te sientes.

-Estoy agradecida de que algo bueno surgiera de un episodio tan espantoso. Lo irónico es que por fin pude decirle a mi padre lo que pienso de él.

-¿Te enfrentaste a Hiashi?

-Si.. Por fin tuve el valor para hacerlo. ¿Aún le tienes pánico?

-N-no.. -Naruto se sacudió el cabello nerviosamente -Si no que conociéndolo. Aún recuerdo la "charla" que tuvimos cuando me presentaste como tu novio. Aún tengo pesadillas de eso..

Hinata no pudo evitar reir ante aquella pequeña confesion.

-Ahora que lo pienso.. ¿Por que dices que es irónico? A mi me parece muy acorde con tu nueva forma de ser. Quizá hasta yo aprenda de ella.

-Lo irónico no es el hecho si no el resultado. Tuvimos una conversación en la que el se puso violento, pero una semana después me llamó y parece que hemos iniciado una buena relación.

-Maravilloso. ¡Igual que nosotros dos! ¡Dattebayoo!

Hinata volvió a reir -Si, Igual que nosotros dos..

Luego se estiró, colocó el brazo sano alrededor del cuello de Uzumaki y lo besó con mucha efusividad. Él correspondió el beso con igual pasión.

_**Viernes 16 de mayo de 2014**_

Hinata se detuvo y contempló la fachada del edificio de ladrillos recién construido. Sobre la puerta había una placa larga de mármol blanco, en la que estaba grabado en bajorrelieve

OMNI PHARMACEUTICALS.

A la luz de todo lo que había ocurrido, no sabía qué pensar respecto a que la compañía aún funcionara. Sin embargo, entendía que ya que todo su dinero estaba invertido en la empresa Neji no estuviera dispuesto a dejarla morir.

Hinata se anunció en la recepción. Después de esperar unos minutos, una mujer agradable y vestida de manera conservadora salió para guiarla hasta uno de los laboratorios de la compañía.

-Cuando concluya su visita, ¿cree que podrá encontrar la salida? -preguntó la mujer.

Hinata aseguró que sí y le dio las gracias. Neji la había advertido sobre lo que encontraría. Después de que la mujer se fue, ella abrió la puerta del laboratorio y se encontró en la antesala. La pared común con el laboratorio era de vidrio, de la altura de un escritorio hacia el techo. Frente al vidrio había varias sillas. En la pared debajo del vidrio estaba una unidad de transferencia y una puerta con perilla de latón, que se parecía a las cerraduras de seguridad que usan en los bancos a la hora de cerrar.

Detrás del vidrio había un laboratorio equipado con la tecnología más moderna. Hinata se sentó y oprimió el botón rojo LLAMAR en la consola de comunicaciones. Adentro, dos figuras se levantaron de la mesa en la que estaban trabajando y se dirigieron hacia ella.

Hinata sintió de inmediato una oleada de compasión. Tanto Menma como Sakura se encontraban terriblemente desfigurados por las quemaduras que habían sufrido. Estaban casi calvos, caminaban con rigidez, y con manos que habían perdido algunos dedos empujaban frente a ellos unos aparatos de metal con ruedas de donde pendía un suero intravenoso.

Al hablar, sus voces sonaban como susurros roncos. Le dieron las gracias a Hinata por visitarlos y expresaron su desilusión de no poder enseñarle el laboratorio, que estaba diseñado específicamente para adaptarse a su incapacidad fisica. Hinata les preguntó cómo estaban.

-Bien, si consideramos a todo lo que tenemos que enfrentarnos -comentó Menma-. Nuestro mayor problema es que todavía sufrimos ataques, a pesar de haber eliminado por completo a Ultra de nuestros cerebros. Se producen espontáneamente, como un ataque epiléptico. Lo bueno es que sólo duran media hora o menos.

-Lo lamento -manifestó Hinata, al tiempo que luchaba por reprimir la tristeza que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

-Nosotros somos los que lo lamentamos -dijo Menma.

-Fue culpa nuestra -repuso Sakura- No debimos tomar la droga sino hasta que se completaran los estudios de toxicidad.

-Considero que eso no hubiera significado alguna diferencia -comentó Menma-. A la fecha, ningún estudio en animales ha demostrado este efecto que se produce en los seres humanos. De hecho, al ingerir la droga es probable que hayamos salvado a muchos voluntarios de experimentar lo que hemos sufrido.

-¿Por qué todavía padecen ataques ahora, si ya no quedan rastros de la droga? -preguntó Hinata.

-Ése es el problema -respondió Menma-. Es lo que tratamos de averiguar. Creemos que es parecido a esas retrospecciones producidas por un "mal viaje" que algunas personas sufren después de consumir drogas alucinógenas. Estamos investigando sobre el tema para ver si podemos idear alguna manera de revertirlo.

-Me sorprende que Omni todavía funcione -dijo Hinata.

-A nosotros también -repuso Menma- Neji simplemente no se da por vencido, y su persistencia ha rendido frutos. Uno de los otros alcaloides del moho ha demostrado algunas probabilidades de usarse como un nuevo antidepresivo.

-Espero que al menos Omni se haya olvidado por fin de Ultra -comentó Hinata.

-¡Claro que no! -exclamó Menma- Tratamos de determinar qué parte de la molécula de Ultra es responsable del bloqueo cerebral mesolímbico que llamamos "Efecto del señor Hyde".

-Comprendo -dijo Hinata. Quiso desearles suerte, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. No después de tantos problemas que Ultra había ocasionado a todos. Estaba a punto de despedirse cuando observó los ojos de Menma pasara de azulinos a rojo sangre. Su rostro se transformó por completo y, sin ninguna advertencia o provocación, se abalanzó contra Hinata aunque se estrelló dándose un fuerte golpe contra la gruesa protección de vidrio. Hinata saltó hacia atrás asustada, mientras la reacción de Sakura fue abrir el goteo del suero intravenoso de Menma.

Durante un momento, el científico arañó el vidrio. Enseguida, el rostro se aflojó y puso los ojos en blanco. En cámara lenta, empezó a desplomarse como un globo del que el aire escapa con lentitud. Sakura lo ayudó para que no se golpeara al caer al piso.

-Lo siento -musitó Sakura, acomodando con ternura la cabeza de Menma-. Espero que no te hayas asustado mucho.

-No -dijo Hinata, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza y temblaba. Con cautela se acercó a la ventana y miró a Menma en el suelo.

-¿Menma estará bien?

-No te preocupes -repuso Sakura-. Estamos acostumbrados a esto. Ahora comprenderás por qué traemos el suero. Hemos experimentado ya con varios tranquilizantes. Me siento satisfecha de la rapidez con que éste actúa.

-¿Qué sucedería si ambos sufren un ataque al mismo tiempo? -preguntó Hinata.

-Ya hemos meditado acerca de eso -respondió Sakura- Pero aún no se nos ha ocurrido ninguna idea a prueba de fallas. Todo lo que podemos hacer es intentar con nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Hinata se sentía turbada. Cuando bajaba por el ascensor, sintió las piernas débiles. Tenía miedo de que esa visita volviera a provocar en ella las terribles pesadillas que había sufrido inmediatamente después de aquella noche funesta.

Al salir a la cálida luz de mediados de primavera, Hinata se sintió mejor, pero no podía evitar recordar a Menma Namikaze cuando golpeaba con furia el vidrio de la prisión que él mismo se había impuesto. Cuando llegó a su automóvil, se volvió para ver el edificio de Omni. Se preguntó qué clase de drogas lanzaría esa compañía en todo el mundo. Se estremeció. La idea le hizo prometerse que sería aún más cuidadosa de lo que había sido en el pasado al tomar medicamentos, ¡cualquier tipo de medicamentos!

Al salir del estacionamiento, la joven se sorprendió al ver que se dirigía al norte. Después de la perturbadora experiencia en Omni, sintió un impulso irresistible de regresar a la propiedad de Salem. No había vuelto allí desde la visita con Naruto hacía ya cerca de seis meses.

Después de abrir los candados de la reja, condujo directamente a la cabaña y experimentó una extraña sensación de alivio, como si por fin arribara a casa después de un largo y penoso viaje. Al entrar en la penumbra de la sala, alzó la mirada al retrato de Hikari. El verde intenso de los ojos y la línea firme de la mandíbula eran como Hinata recordaba, pero había algo más, algo que no había notado. Parecía que Hikari estuviera sonriendo.

Hinata parpadeó y volvió a mirar. La sonrisa estaba ahí. Era como si Hikari reaccionara ante el hecho de que después de tantos años algún bien había podido surgir de la experiencia terrible por la que ella había pasado; al fin había sido reivindicada.

Pasmada, Hinata se acercó a la pintura sólo para apreciar el esfumado, o desvanecimiento suave de los tonos, que el artista del siglo diecisiete había utilizado en las comisuras de la boca de Hikari.

Hinata sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que eran sus propias percepciones las que se reflejaban en el rostro de su antepasado.

Al darse vuelta, contempló la vista que Hikari tenía desde su posición sobre la repisa de la chimenea. En ese instante, Hinata decidió volver a mudarse a la cabaña. El trauma emocional ocasionado por aquella última noche terrible se había aminorado, y quería volver a casa, para vivir a la sombra del recuerdo de Hikari. Al recordar que ella tenía la misma edad que la mujer del retrato en 1692, cuando la asesinaron injustamente, Hinata juró vivir el resto de su vida por las dos. Era la única forma que imaginaba de recompensar a Hikari por la comprensión de sí misma que ella le había ayudado a lograr.

**FIN**

Y Así Chicos y chicas, hemos llegado al final de esta increible historia. Espero que hayan disfruatdo tanto como yo de esta espeluznante, abrumadora y miestriosa obra. Al final todo tuvo un final feliz, al menos para Naruto y Hinata. Pobres Menma y Sakura, lo que les toca vivir de ahora en adelante.

Ahora Un especial agradecimineto para aquellos que siempre cariñosamente me dejaron un rewiev:

-**Sasuhinas fan:** Una grandiosa lectora que me acompaño de principio a fin. Siempre al corriente de las actualizaciones y dejando sus impresiones sobre la historia. A ti, un millon de gracias por acompañarme. Te animo a que me sigas en mis otros fics!

**-IsayPurr: ** Mi amiga! De principuio a fin tambien! Una grandiosa lectora y escritora tambien. Si quieren leer una gran historia, les recomiendo "Los Lazos del Equipo 7" ( s/9354041/1/Los-lazos-del-Equipo-7**), **una genial historia de mi amiga qui presente. Ahora, dejando la publicidad de lado, de verdad te agradezco amiga que le hayas dado la oprotunidad a esta increible historia, y me haysa acompañado de principio a fin. Se te quiere! ¡Dattebayoo!

** -Rosseshadow: **Tengo tiempo que no te veo por acá. Pero sé que en cuanto la leas te llevaras una grta soprresa. Tambien te agradezco de todo corazón que le hayas dado una oportunidad al fic. Agradecido y espero que te guste el gran final ¡Dattebayoo!

-**Aairi: **Historia completada! Espero que hayamos cumplido con tus expectativas! Y que te haya gustado como finaliza.. De verdad mil gracias por leeer! ¡Dattebayoo!

-**Kanna21: ** Mi Hime-chan.. (Disfrazada, antes era Naruhin1) Espero te des una vuelta y la termines de leer.. Besos!

-**Lixa: **Aqui esta el gran final, espero haya llenado tus expectativas. Gracias por leer! ¡Dattebayoo!

Y ahora les agradezco a

-**Rosseshadow.**

**-Hikari Gaega.**

**-Sasuhinas Fan.**

por agregarlas a sus favoritas, Y a:

**-Aliteru.**

**-Rosseshadow.**

**-Taiga Pocket.**

Por seguir fielmente la historia.

Pensarán que por tener pocos seguidores o comentaristas la historia no tuvo alcance. Tambien lo ceri, y en ocasiones estuve a punto de dejarla sin concluir, pero fueron los hermosos comentarios de esas personitas de lineas arriba quienes me subían el ánimo y me animaban a seguir adelante, hasta llegar aqui. Espero les haya gustado. Un millon de gracias a todos por leer. Espero verlos en mis otros fics. Se les quiere. ¡Dattebayoo!

_**See You Again.**_


End file.
